The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Jun "Hunyo" Panganiban is trying to search about the mysterious Japanese woman resembles a Japanese empress from his dream after the explosion incident in Silveria Corporation. He now embarks to find the same woman in his dream and his battle against the DIRGE Organization. This is the first part of the fourth Strangest Things.
1. Release in Explosion

**A/N: **Hi everyone, DarkCrisan366 is here and I'm back after a long hiatus after making my crossover fics and the continuous DDR fics. I dedicate to Kikay and her friends back in the days when I make Strangest Things 2: Time and Again when I included them in my fics. Since then, this story is a direct sequel with more bizarre stuff and new funny events and running gags that may occur in my story. Here is the Strangest Things: The Last Revelation which is set in the same timeline as in the upcoming game, _Tekken 7_.

_**The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation**_

_After I came back here in the Philippines, things are totally different when I left here. But I've never seen a game character like Jin Kazama would fall in love with my daughter Rhima. I realized that those two were together. By the time his mother Jun Kazama becomes the woman in a black ooze, I never thought for myself would end up being controlled by her and I was saved by both of them. Jun told me her last word after she was defeated by her own son that I have to take care of him before she died or disappeared completely. Until that faithful day, me and my daughter found Jin in the beach after he was purified by his mother's spirit when he becomes distraught for losing his mother when he attempts to destroy our world while in his devil form. And so, I let both of them to have a long vacation to spend their time together. I have some unfinished business to do here as the college professor and a vigilante who fights crime. As a Karate Master I had no other choice but to teach my students about self-discipline. However, I felt the strong wind had changed it's direction knowing that something bizarre is about to happen here.  
_

**UE Letre: 12:00 NN**

Jun Romeo Panganiban (Hunyo for short) is Rhima's father and the veteran college professor of University of the East, Letre, specializing in the arts of Traditional Karate and Self-Defense and also known as Master of Burning Jujitsu and the Man of Honor since most of his students respected him.

Before he get changed his fighting gear, he just found something, he realizes that other of his students are watching porn movies which is not allowed to watch in the universities. Three of his students are seen watching "Fifty Shades of Grey" where both Anastasia and Christian's first sex scene had occured. They keep on watching to see them doing it until Hunyo arrives and angrily pulls off the switch knowing it is bad for his students and three of his students are disappointed to see him.

"Sir Panganiban... _Ba't mo pinatay? Muntik na kami mapanood ng maganda na parte?_ (Why did you turned off? We are almost watching the good part?)

"You boys are too young to watch that movie? Don't you see it's R-18?" Hunyo said scolding to the three of his students. "I didn't teach you to become that dominant person like that hunk chest haired guy on that movie?"

"Aww... Man..."

"Now you get changed... otherwise, I'm gonna report this to the dean after I found out you're watching pornography!" Hunyo said threatening them as the trio left the scene as he closes his eyes in relief.

After the training, Hunyo arrives at the dean's office and Mr. Sakyo was impressed him due to his disciplinary actions.

"I heard that you confiscated that pirate CD, Jun." Mr. Sakyo said as Hunyo replies in disappointment.

"Yeah... Some camcorders nowadays, piracy is a crime. But I never expect three of my students would watch this."

"Ah, I know that movie that is based on a erotic romantic novel. I guess 18 years and up can watch this movie I guess few of your freshmen wanted to watch this." Mr. Sakyo said telling him.

"They are below 18, I know pornography is not allowed even in other schools." Hunyo said while closing his eyes.

"Hunyo, You're the only person can make the students to be taught about self-discipline and obedience. I'm counting on you..." Mr. Sakyo said who finally supported him.

Hunyo then decides to visit Silveria Corporation as he drives off with his brand new Toyota Land Cruiser. When he arrives in that place, he was greeted by Asuka Kazama who teases him as Jin.

"Hi, Mr. Idiot... what brings you here in Silveria Corporation?"

"I came here to visit Rei, have you seen him?" Hunyo asked her.

"He's at the facility today." Asuka said telling him and Hunyo proceeds to get inside the facility and simply scolds her.

"By the way, can't you stop calling me an idiot? A girl like you shouldn't say those things and very disrespectful to the elderly."

At the facility, Rei is testing the machine along with the computer system which has been used in arcade machines and the consoles of the new game Tekken 7. Hunyo arrives to see him and he reminds him about his best friend, Keiya.

"Rei, what are you doing? Playing the new game like in the PS4 game?"

"I'm just testing the machine where it has been used for the new arcade machines and consoles. I guess you know this game too, huh?" Rei said smirking.

"That's Tekken 7, right? I watched that in the reveal trailer." Hunyo said telling him. "I guess Jin and his family's storyline is about to conclude."

"So how's both Rhima and Jin doing?" Rei asked calmly.

"I let them take a one month vacation. I'm sure that they will be back soon." Hunyo answered as both noticed a warning signal as the machine begins to malfunction.

"Sir... we have a bigger problem, the machine that we tested is losing control while it's interuppting our systems." One of the scientists said and Rei was shocked by this.

"You gotta be shittin' me!"

Hunyo discovers a strange pale yellow chi that was emitted on the machine and tries to break free on it's own as he thought.

_This chi...? Where is it coming from?_

"Mr. Panganiban, we have to get out of here?" Rei shouted and Hunyo knows this machine is about to destroy as he yells.

"Look out!" Hunyo tackles Rei as the machine finally exploded as a giant white light emitted throughout the Metro but in the whole world as well. Hunyo tries to stand up and seeing that Rei was unconscious and seeing this explosion is accidental as he fainted due to concussion.

In his dream, Hunyo tries to open his eyes and to see a mysterious Japanese woman in a white traditional Japanese kimono dress who resembles a Japanese empress and pets her normal tiger in front of him as she looked at him while on the ground.

"Who are you...?" Hunyo said as it whited out.


	2. Arabian Soldier, Shaheen

**Chapter 1: **_Arabian Soldier, Shaheen_

Hunyo finally wakes up as he saw a dextrose on his left wrist and the visitors came to looked at him turns out to be Lars Alexandersson, Rick Marquez and his wife, Marissa. He cannot believe that he's still alive in the explosion.

"Hunyo, you're awake..." Marissa said worried to her husband.

"Take it easy, old man... You've been sleeping in three days after the explosion had occured." Rick said calming him down and Hunyo became saddened after he saves Rei from being exploded.

"Where's Rei... I saved him from being exploded..."

"It's okay... Rei's fine... he's in stable condition. Now he needs to relax." Lars plainly replied and Hunyo was relieved as they watched the news about the explosion incident in Silveria Corporation. Hunyo realizes that he's in Makati Medical Center being confined due to mild concussion knowing the chi he saw before the explosion happened.

_No way... how did the reporters saw that...?_

"What kind a light is that?" Marissa wondered and Rick knows it's just like how Rhima releases Jin in the game.

"Oh no... this is just like Panganiban released Jin in the game. But it's different than this one."

"That light scatters throughout the Philippines. Not just our country but the whole world." Hunyo said in disappointment.

"You gotta to be kidding me." Lars said knowing of their appearance.

Rick was received a call from the informant from Zamboanga Del Norte which he found someone just released a game character 2 days ago as he goes to inform them.

"Um... guys... I got informed by my informant in Zamboanga, a training instructor from the PNP-SAF is along with a game character and he's also a Zamboanga native."

"Oh dear... now that was quick?" Marissa said and Hunyo wanted to get out to the hospital and to investigate these incidents.

"I'll go there to investigate."

"Unfortunately this guy's base is in Cotabato City the central city borders North Cotabato and Maguindanao province and his game character looks two inches taller than Lars." Rick said as he let Lars to help Hunyo. "I guess you go and help him investigate. I'll look after Rei."

"But Rick... Lars is not my game character? I can't do that?" Hunyo said in regret.

"Relax, old man... Game characters are also helping hand with others. If either of us are befriends with them they can also need a hand too even he's not your game partner in some sort." Rick said and Lars tells Hunyo.

"At least we're friends since you took care of both Jin and Rhima. I will help you in your travels so don't worry about it."

"If game characters are close to each other as friends then it's a team up." Hunyo said as he finally let Lars to go with him. "All right, you can come since you're much like a soldier from a different country."

"I'll inform Rhima and Jin once they come back here, Hunyo. I'm sure those two would know what happen to both of you?" Marissa said and Hunyo reluctantly accepts.

"Okay, Marissa... you do whatever you want."

Both Hunyo and Lars are now travelling by a Dometic flight in Philippine Airlines. Lars notices Hunyo is an experience traveler and he asks him about their destination.

"So what's Cotabato City looks like?"

"It's a city borders on three provinces within ARMM." Hunyo answered and he remarks. "That places in Mindanao is like a war zone."

"War zone? Just like Jin did?" Lars reacted.

"No, our place in the Philippines is different than in you and Jin's world. Davao City is very good place and a great food. Except when you did something illegally three times you will ended up dead by their government." Hunyo said calmly.

"Now that's a crude rules..." Lars remarked.

"But in Maguindanao that province belongs to the Ampatuans." Hunyo said as he remarked about the terrorists in the area. "Somewhere in other provinces here, Terrorists are abducting people or tourist just for ransom but they even managed to let them free."

"I see... now that make sense." Lars said knowing of his word as their plane continues to fly to Cotabato.

Arriving at the facility in the PNP Headquarters in Cotabato City, both Hunyo and Lars saw most of policemen and women are trained to fight crime in the city. Both noticed at the other side a bluish-black haired man wearing a bandanna who has a pirate image trains the police officers in hand to hand combat and self-defense and he was helped by a Saudi Arabian man who is adorned with a shemagh and agal to guard them

"No kidding, is that his game character?" Hunyo wondered as he pointed out on the Saudi Arabian man.

"Yeah... he looks like a fighter." Lars said as the man noticed them.

"Well... new visitors... I've never see you guys before."

"Hey are you a Zamboanga native? You actually look like a terrorist." Hunyo remarked coldly as the man replies while speaking in Chavacano.

"Ah... _Bien simple lang iyo ta pidi. _That I need some comrades that could help me beat my former group."

"What did he say?" Lars asked plainly as Hunyo tells him while translating this in Filipino.

"He says in Chavacano is _Kay simple lang ang aking hiling. _(My wish is simple)."

"Oh..."

"Sorry, I can also speak Filipino too if you don't ask me." The man said as he finally introduces to both of them. "I'm Ibrahim Abdul Jaranilla and you also have the same character like Shaheen right here."

"He's not my game character in some sort, he's a just a friend of mine." Hunyo said while pointing out on Lars as he finally introduced himself. "I'm Jun Romeo Panganiban, you may call me as Hunyo."

"Hunyo Panganiban, huh... Ah, you must be from Manila." Ibrahim said as Shaheen whispers him about the training for the officers. "Okay, Shaheen... I got it..."

"..."

"I guess Shaheen is about to fight your friend right here. I know he's pretty prone to fight anyone. He hates violence." Ibrahim said telling them and Lars is ready to fight him.

"I guess I need to face him..."

"Careful, that Arabian guy appears to be a tough customer." Hunyo said knowing of Shaheen's fighting capabilities. "I know Arabians in their place are a very good people. But violence is no good for them."

"Do you think you can defeat me? I don't want myself to be forced it out with you." Shaheen said as Lars smirks.

"You are a soldier too, right. I know you hate violence. But fighting with you will be enjoyable.

Both men begins to fight each other as both Hunyo and Ibrahim are watching as well as police officers that he trained. Both men are utilizing their fighting moves in blow for blow. But Shaheen manages to defeat him by heavily kicks him in the face.

"Whoa... your fighting style is different..." Lars said as he cleans up the blood on his face.

"I already told you, I don't force myself to beat you." Shaheen remarked about himself as Lars tells him.

"Just relax, you just win the first round. Now I'll beat you in round 2."

Both men continues to fight blow for blow and they are now equally matched in terms of beating the crap out of each other. Ibrahim appears to be impress to see Shaheen fight and Hunyo knows Lars as a agile fighter and he tries to keep up on Shaheen's military fighting style. With that, Lars manages to beat Shaheen with a one-two punch in a Blue Bolt.

"Impressive, you're actually a tough fighter too. But I'm not going to lose this fight." Shaheen said as he finally stands up and Lars smiles knowing that his fight has a great respect.

"I guess whoever wins this fight, then leaves the battle." Lars said commenting as both continues to fight as Lars manages to give a upper hand towards the Arabian soldier and both men are also agile fighters while they fist fight. Lars finally wins the fight as he finally takes down Shaheen with a Hostile Takedown.

"Amazing, your character manages to beat my partner..." Ibrahim said amusing to their fight and it was an epic battle for both of them as Lars finally helps Shaheen in return.

"I already told you, he's not my game partner." Hunyo said shaking his head.

"You're pretty agile for an Arabian like you." Lars said as both shake each other in respect. "Guess that our fight was a good fight.

"It was a good match to you." Shaheen replied in respect.

After the incident this is how Ibrahim shed his light towards Hunyo about his past.

"I was once a former MILF soldier who help people's lives in this autonomous region 10 years ago. Until that faithful day, I saw my group decides to leave and creating a small terrorist group. At this point, I saw my whole group is terrorizing my hometown in Zamboanga by the use of Improvised Explosive Devices. My fateful decision is to leave the MILF to deal against them and I became a training instructor within the Police Force." Ibrahim explained. "My life is changed after I left the group. When me and my friends are playing arcades in the mall. I'm also an expert gamer in my college days when I picked Shaheen in the game. After using him in the game a strange light comes out and nowhere and Shaheen comes out by itself."

"What?!"

"When Shaheen comes out of the game, I am totally shocked by this. He may be a foreigner in the Philippines but I have no other choice but I let him come with me and to aid me in training the newbies in the police force to fight unarmed combat." Ibrahim admitted. "He maybe a fighter but he hates conflicts."

_No way... could it be the explosion incident happened with me and Rei in Silveria Corporation. Most of the arcade machines and it's consoles are affected from a devastating white light._

"Hunyo... we need to go. We have to inform Rick about this." Lars said as Hunyo tells him

"I guess we have to stay here for an overnight. I know it has hotel somewhere here in this city."

"I guess coming along with you will be a good idea" Ibrahim said wanted to come with both of them. "I guess fighting alongside you will be the right thing to do."

"Ibrahim... okay then..." Hunyo said as Ibrahim smiles and decides to join with them in their travels as Shaheen smirks knowing that both of them are good people.

"I guess that you two are a good people and also fighters. If anything happens to the two of you. I might assists you if I can."

With that, Ibrahim and Shaheen are now join forces with Hunyo and Lars as the small group are spying their movements.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Ibrahim resembles Leon from Battle Arena Toshinden 3 it's due to his pirate image.

*When Ibrahim speaks the word in Chavacano about "Bien simple lang iyo ta pidi" as Hunyo translates in Filipino as "Kay simple lang ang aking hiling" a reference to the rock band Maldita and their hit single "Porque".

*Hunyo also quoted to Lars about the Maguindanao province it's also a reference to the same province in real life in the Philippines where it was run by the Ampatuans.

*Hunyo also mentions to Lars about the terrorist group in the Philippines referring to group, Abu Sayaff.

*ARMM means Autonomous Region in Muslim Mindanao.

*Ibrahim's name is derived from King Ibrahim from the widely proclaimed fantaserye of GMA's Encantadia.

*Ibrahim also mentions to Hunyo about his hometown being exploded with IED a reference to the bombing incident in Zamboanga City.

*Hunyo noticed Shaheen's dislike of violence seeing him as a Arabian a reference to the Arabian people in Saudi Arabia.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the end of the first chapter. More battles in the next chapter where they are spy by a small splinter group. Good Luck...


	3. White Tiger Empress, Kazumi Mishima

**Chapter 2: **_White __Tiger Empress, Kazumi Mishima  
_

Both Hunyo and Lars are staying at the hotel along with Ibrahim and Shaheen in separate rooms. Hunyo can't forget that he saw on his dream about the Japanese woman and Lars noticed his troubles.

"You look pretty troubled, Hunyo?"

"Nah, I just remembered somebody." Hunyo said pretending that he's okay.

"Somebody?"

"Girls would stare at you if you show your butt cracks towards them, haha." Hunyo remarked laughing making Lars blushes in embarassment.

"Come on, You shouldn't say something stupid about me..."

"That's what happens if Rhima treats Jin like he's being embarassed and never experience being pranked from anyone else." Hunyo said telling him.

"I see..."

"We better go to sleep. Tomorrow is the day we can get back to Manila." Hunyo said as he fell asleep. Lars noticed him as he reminds him as the person who visited in Sweden as he goes to bed while taking on his shirt.

In Hunyo's dream, Hunyo finally wakes up and to see the surroundings knowing that he's in a deep forest. Suddenly, he saw the Japanese woman again this time she was riding her pet tiger in mid-air as they land on the ground while confronting him.

_It can't be... that's the girl in my dream..._

The woman finally let her pet tiger to pass and seeing Hunyo as a strange individual and knowing he has pure goodness within him.

"So you must be the one, who freed me in this despair place." The woman said and Hunyo impulsively retorts.

"Gimme a break, I don't intend to release you or anything. It was Rei's fault who make such a deadly accident."

"..."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying too much attention. You must be the girl on my dream." Hunyo said forgiving her and the woman finally introduces herself.

"I'm Kazumi Mishima, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"..."

"Do not be afraid, I have no intention on beating you. Perhaps, it's a good meeting for the both of us."

"Good Meeting? What are you trying to say this?" Hunyo said confused towards Kazumi.

"You will find out for yourself soon enough..." Kazumi said as she smiles as it whited out.

It shows back to the hotel that he stayed and Lars tried to wake him up in his sleeping state where he saw Kazumi from his dream.

"Hunyo... Hunyo... Come on, snap out of it...?"

"Uh... What!? Lars, you're still awake..."

"Of course I'm awake... didn't you heard the explosion?" Lars said and Hunyo noticed as he quickly get up and he saw a wrecked car which is been exploded in flames.

"Oh crap... someone just planted the improvised explosive device?"

"You two... I need your help." Shaheen calls on both of them. "I have to save Ibrahim..."

The trio then saw a small terrorist group are trying to terrorize the hotel that they stayed and seeing that Ibrahim is in danger.

"This must be Ibrahim's group..." Hunyo said plainly as Shaheen gritted to see them.

"We better save him or his own group will kill him."

"He has a point, Hunyo..." Lars said telling him and Hunyo thinks what he can do as he thought.

_Damn it, that woman tries to know what her motive is? Not now, I have to be focus..._

"Time to beat these guys down..."

At Ibrahim's room, Ibrahim was seriously injured by his former group which it now leads to his former comrade, Razhul Gazman.

"Now Ibrahim... you are now a traitor and we're going to execute you here."

"Let him go, or your head will be twisted..." Hunyo said as Razhul noticed him along with Lars and Shaheen after beating the group.

"What...?"

Shaheen saw Ibrahim was in a bad state and becomes enraged as he quickly charges towards Razhul with a left punch and goes for another punch and a somersault as he grabs him in mid-air and smash him on the back intensively, killing him in a process and goes for a reverse cartwheel. Shaheen becomes exhausted after seeing Ibrahim is wounded and Hunyo comes to his aid.

"Ibrahim, are you all right?"

"Yeah... I'm totally beat... Ugh..." Ibrahim said while in his injured state.

"He's brutally badly, we have to take him to a nearby hospital." Lars suggested and Hunyo agrees.

At the hospital, Ibrahim is in critical condition after the incident and Lars was amazed to Shaheen's movement.

"I've never seen that move before. You manages to kill him by breaking to his spine."

"This is where I can never forget. If anyone like you are brutally beaten by my enemies. This is how I showed my anger by this." Shaheen said sadly and Hunyo tells him.

"You did the good thing, Shaheen. Those guys are nothing more but creating a splinter group to terrorize the place again."

"You two... I want you two to go back in Manila for your safety. I'll look after Ibrahim..." Shaheen said telling them. "I've never seen Ibrahim has these enemies to go after him."

"Shaheen... be careful..." Hunyo said and Shaheen agrees with him.

After Hunyo's travels in Cotabato City he and Lars are now parted ways and Hunyo becomes deep-minded after seeing Kazumi from his dream.

At UE Letre branch, Hunyo wonders at the roof access of the top floor while looking at the sky with the wind changes its direction. He was received a message by his daughter Rhima and it states that she and Jin has to be fetched in the airport and knowing that they come back after a year of vacation.

_I'm sorry, Rhima and you too Jin... I cannot fetch you right now. I have something I must do._

"You become so depressed..."

Kazumi arrives to see him much to his shock knowing of her appearance.

"Not you again..."

"It seems that you finally figured it out...?" Kazumi smiled and seeing him becomes frozen in horror until Mr. Valdez arrive to see him.

"Jun!"

"Oh... it's you Mr. Valdez..."

"You look horrified or something...? Perhaps, you're sick after you arrived in Manila." Mr. Valdez said knowing of his actions.

"I'm not entirely sick, Mr. Valdez. I just need a nice fresh air, haha..." Hunyo said while pretending.

"Jun, you need a time off... I hate professors like you got sick. You need a leave." Mr. Valdez said and Hunyo smiles in agreement.

Mr. Valdez noticed something odd and he unaware that Kazumi is watching behind him as she evilly smiles.

* * *

At NAIA 3, Rhima becomes disappointed after her father didn't reply to her message. She finally understands Jin's condition after the incident happened to him in Tekken 6 where he ends up in a comatose state after he defeated Azazel on the Central Corridor and was recovered from his comatose due to Raven's care. Rhima also becomes worried about what happened to her father in the news.

"Dad... what happened to you?" Rhima said sadly as Jin arrives in a black rider jacket with a high-neck black short sleeve undershirt, gray pants and black shoes.

"Rhima, I think he does not reply to your message. Perhaps, we can take a cab to get back to your place."

"You're probably right, Jin... something is not right about my father." Rhima said becomes worried to her father as Jin comforts her.

"Don't worry about him... I think your mother knows what happened to him. Now let's go..."

With that, Jin and Rhima walks away hand in hand and Jin sensed an evil presence as he thought.

_After all I got recovered... I can feel a bad vibe in this place..._

Soon after, both finally take the cab as it drives off to Rhima's home.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Hunyo mentions about the splinter group a reference to the splinter group BIFF (Bangsamoro Islamic Freedom Fighters).

*Lars is shown in shirtless before he takes on his shirt a reference to his shirtless customization in the current Tekken games.

*Shaheen finally demonstrates his Rage Art in Tekken 7 after seeing his partner Ibrahim is seriously beaten.

*Hunyo is aware of Kazumi's presence which he noticed her from his dreams.

*Jin is seen wearing his black rider outfit in the arcade opening of Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion but without the red and white rider gloves.

* * *

**A/N: **It's seems that Kazumi finally shows up as her evil scheme is still a mystery to them. Now that Rhima and Jin are back in Manila and Jin goes to find Rhima's father Hunyo. This next chapter is coming soon which Hunyo goes to the Bureau of Customs to find an operative who chose Josie Rizal as her game partner and Jin appears in his new main outfit in Tekken 7. Good luck reading... :D


	4. The Master and the Duckbutted Head

**Chapter 3: **_The Master and the Duckbutted Head_

At the Panganiban Residence, Marissa is gardening the plants as she saw a cab just arrived in their home and she was surprised to see both Rhima and Jin are back safely as they get off the cab and Jin pays the cab driver.

"Rhima... I'm so glad that you came back." Marissa said happily reunited with her daughter and to see Jin. "And you too, Jin..."

"Mom, what just happened to Dad? I tried to message him to fetch us in the airport from his cellphone but he didn't replied me." Rhima said becomes worried to her father.

"It's a long story, Rhima... Your father becomes severely troubled happened to him." Marissa said and Jin noticed that her father was in a dangerous situation.

Inside of their home, Marissa explains to them about what happened to Hunyo during the explosion incident in Silveria Corporation. Rhima was shocked after hearing what happened to her father and her mother also tells her that the white light is scattered throughout the globe after the explosion. Jin realizes that after regaining his memory of what happened to him in the sixth game and being cared by Raven while he's in comatose state.

In Rhima's room, Rhima becomes saddened after learning of what happened to her father while Jin is watching behind her. He clenches his fists after knowing that the white light that scattered throughout the world was nothing more but new game characters like he is would come out as well as he thought.

_This is getting nowhere, I have to find Mr. Panganiban... He's just like me who has plenty of problems._

Outside of Panganiban's residence, Jin now wears a black leather hoodie jacket with black and red flame on his hood and dark gray and red flame at the lower part of his jacket, dark gray leather pants and red boots. He now fixes his red and black gauntlets with a gold pyramid pattern at the center of his gauntlets and decides to look for Hunyo alone as Rhima found him.

"Jin, you're leaving..."

"Rhima..."

"..."

"Look, Rhima... I'm going to look for your father. I know you're upset because he got hurt severely on that freak accident." Jin said knowing of her father's actions.

"Jin..."

"I know... but I respected him, Rhima. I considered your family as my own family. Your father had befriended my mother ever since that day." Jin said remembering the times that Hunyo and Jun became friends.

"Jin... take care of my father, all right." Rhima said calmly to him as Jin finally kissed her to her lips as he agreed to take care of him.

"I will, Rhima... if anything happens to him. I'll protect him like I did before you."

When Jin leaves, Rhima knows the location where her father is which she tried to stop him.

"Jin, I know where my father is heading into."

"..." Jin nods when Rhima tells him to do.

At the Parola Town leads to the Bureau of Customs, Hunyo is now seen wearing a white leather jacket with blue stripes in each side of his jacket. Underneath is a gray polo shirt with a blue bandanna on his neck, blue gray cargo pants and dark blue shoes, He also wears a white fedora hat with gray and blue flame design in each side of his hat. He was totally disappointed after seeing trucks from the port are causing a massive traffic.

"Darn those trucks, that's the reason why other family businesses become bankrupt due to port congestion. I guess walking through that place would be easier." Hunyo said to himself as he gets off his car until someone point a gun from a behind.

"Hey, we're gonna take your car or else you're going to die right here."

"Heh, you foolish carjackers don't learn do you?" Hunyo said while being held up. "I tried so hard to buy that car and you attempt to steal it from me, You guys would end up in conviction or death."

Hunyo manages to grab one of the carjackers as he forces to shoot each of them with his handgun and he knocks them off. Hunyo takes down most of the carjackers one by one as the other knocks him with a single punch. Without warning, one of the carjackers attempt to stab him with an ice pick only to be repelled by Jin who finally arrived in time by disarmed his knife and intensively knocks him with one Savage Sword.

Hunyo was shocked after seeing him being saved by him as Jin looks up to him in disappointment.

"Jin, it was you..." Hunyo said recognizing him.

After the incident, Hunyo finally parked his car as both he and Jin are watching the view of slums living in the polluted rivers.

"I never expect that you would be here, Jin. Did Rhima really sent you here?" Hunyo asked and Jin scolds him for his actions.

"Rhima becomes so worried about you, Mr. Panganiban... Didn't you received her message on your phone?"

"I just read her message, Jin. But I can't fetch her back because of my troubles." Hunyo answered admittedly and Jin realizes about the explosion incident.

"It's because of the explosion incident, is that right?"

"Yeah... I guess Marissa did inform the two of you about this. Especially that woman in my dream?" Hunyo said sadly.

"The woman from your dream?" Jin nodded and Hunyo replies.

"She's not like your mother, Jin. That woman appears different than anyone else. I believe your grandfather knows her."

"Heihachi...?"

"I think that woman in my dream must be Heihachi's wife and she's your grandmother that you never met before." Hunyo said telling him and Jin realizes it's revelation and decides to help him.

"Mr. Panganiban... I decided to help you on your problems. I made a promise to Rhima that I'll take care of you just in case if you ended up being killed."

"All right, you can come along..." Hunyo said as he finally stands up knowing of his mission.

"By the way, Mr. Panganiban... What is this place and we're near in the polluted rivers." Jin said while covering his nose in disgust.

"Guess we're near in the Pasig River which ends through Manila Bay." Hunyo said smiling. "Rhima really did told you about this."

"..."

"People from slums who lives in the polluted rivers, they can swim through the water to get some stuff beneath it and to sold it at the junk shop. Therefore, if they did continue swimming from that place they might as well get sick from diarrhea or skin rashes." Hunyo said and Jin understands him as he asks.

"So why are were here in the port?"

"I came looking for a certain person who is an operative from the Bureau of Customs. Rei easily detects it." Hunyo said calmly. "We better go..."

Both finally get inside the main building and Hunyo noticed Jin's hood from his jacket while walking on the main hall.

"Uh, Jin... can you remove your hood?"

"What is it?"

"We're not in a rainy season, y'know." Hunyo remarked and Jin becomes smug on his face.

"Fine then..." Jin then removes the hood from his black leather hoodie jacket as he shows his long spikes underneath it much to Hunyo's shock.

"Looks like the spikes on your hair becomes long."

"Thanks for your comments... If anyone knocks me out wearing a hood, I know for sure my hood on my jacket will be knocked off." Jin said in a calm manner as both were confronted by a certain girl wearing a long sleeve midriff, blue skirt with a red belt to her waist and brown warrior flats with danggling sun accessories.

"Well well... I never seen these people before." The girl said as she looked at Jin. "Are you a Filipino like me?"

"Uh... you far more mistaken, miss." Jin answered coldly.

"You're so gloom to see me like this." the girl said as she introduces herself to them. "I'm Josie Rizal, nice to meet you."

"You're not like Xiao who is very energetic and the way you look is not like Rhima when she..." Jin remarked as Josie intensively knee to his testicles as he clutches on the ground. "Ugh... Damn it..."

"You're so mean...?"

"If you're asking the same question that he's a Filipino. You're far more mistaken that I'm a Filipino like you and this guy is my daughter's Japanese boyfriend." Hunyo angrily corrected which Josie was shocked by this.

"Oh my... _Nagkamali ako... _(I made a mistake.)" Josie was surprised until someone arrives to see them.

"Sorry about Josie, she was unaware of other people here." The woman arrives and Hunyo noticed that the woman that he's looking for was in fact here.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Jin now wears his new main outfit in Tekken 7.

*Hunyo mentions about the traffic congestion in the pier referring about the port congestion.

*Hunyo's white fedora hat resembles the white fedora hat that Bruno Mars wore in the music video Uptown Funk.

*Josie Rizal makes her appearance.

*Jin also refers to Josie as Xiao for being energetic but being judgmental towards her.

*The title of the chapter refers about Jin's black spiky hair as Duckbutted Head instead of an Onion Head in my previous Strangest Things chapters and the team up between Jin and Hunyo as the latter is the Karate Master.

**A/N: **Jin and Hunyo are finally team up to take on the missions and the woman that he confronted will be revealed in my next chapter. Good Luck Reading...


	5. Pinay Eskrima, Josie Rizal

**Chapter 4: **_Pinay Eskrima, Josie Rizal_

"Sorry about Josie, she was unaware of other people here." The woman arrives and Hunyo noticed that the woman that he's looking for was in fact here.

"Ah... it's you, Margie..." Josie recognized her and Hunyo noticed her.

"So you must be, Marjorie Ordonez. You must be one of the intel and an operative for the Bureau of Customs."

"I don't know about you who recognize my full name. But I'm not impressed with you came here." Margie said as both fight in hand to hand combat as they fistfight. Josie was surprised to see them fighting while Jin is still on the ground clutching to his testicles.

"Oh, Margie..."

"Mr. Panganiban... don't lose your focus." Jin cheered them and Hunyo manages to give an upper hand as he knocks her with one punch as Josie comes to her aid.

"Margie, I'll handle this..."

"Josie..."

"You got some moves, Marjorie. You are indeed a former AFP soldier as I thought." Hunyo smirked and Josie now confronts him.

"Okay, _Manong _(Old man)." Josie said as she finally demonstrates her fighting style of Eskrima-based Kickboxing. "I got this..."

"Mr. Panganiban, let me handle this..." Jin said as he finally stand up and Hunyo tells him.

"Just relax, Jin... since she just fry your bottom. Just remember the time that Rhima got a snake sausage on you." Hunyo said telling him as the latter raising his brow.

"Mr. Panganiban, please... don't remind me about that..."

Josie now charges towards Hunyo as both begin to fight. Josie now demonstrates her fighting style towards him and Hunyo knows her fighting capabilities as the song "Uptown Funk" has been played. In every refrain Hunyo dances with move and groove despite his age while both Jin and Margie see him and Josie continues to attack him only to be repelled by him. Hunyo now charges towards Josie as she cheerfully taunts.

"Get ready to fly!" Josie now executes her Rage Art at Hunyo. To her surprise, Hunyo manages to avoid her move as her dragon uppercut manages to knocks off his fedora hat finally shows Hunyo's hair has short spikes with an upper single fringe and his full fringe of his hair similar to Jin's as he manages to counter her Rage Art with the same move and goes for a upper straight punch hitting her directly as he states.

"Push _mo yan, te..._(Push this, sister)! I'm not gonna fly!"

Hunyo finally executes his own Rage Art by unleashing a series of both punches and kicks and finally knocks her with a devastating straight thrust. Jin was surprised to see him doing it as Josie was finally been defeated by him.

"Wow... You are strong." Margie stated and Jin was calmly impressed to see him.

"I've never seen he has the same movement as I am. But for him, he has a series of kicks."

Hunyo finally helped Josie back on her feet and seeing her was more prone to crying.

"Oh no, I can't believe that I lost, sobs..."

"Don't cry, girly... I had no intention of letting you cry just because I beat you in a fight." Hunyo said cheering her up and Margie knows something about Josie in her past.

"Oh, Josie..."

"Wow, nice hat and it has flame designs on it too." Jin smiled as he picks up Hunyo's fedora hat as he tried to blow his full fringes on his head while he tries to take on his hat.

"Huh? Jin, you're wearing my precious hat? Give it back to me...?" Hunyo angrily reacted on Jin as he evilly smiles.

"I tried so hard to look for this hat during my vacation with Rhima. But I never expect someone like you would bought this and to treasure it."

"Urgh, sometimes... don't pretend like me, Jin. It's because that you like flames, Sheezh..." Hunyo grunted angrily making both Josie and Margie laughs and Hunyo noticed Josie is laughing and becomes disappointed by this.

Outside the office, Margie now reveals to Hunyo in how she releases Josie in the game as both Jin and Josie watch.

"You look just like that old man when you wear that hat..." Josie remarked.

"..."

"Oh, come on... You're always so gloomy." Josie reacted angrily as Jin judgmentally remarks.

"I wore this hat because we're in the same size. But for you, you're such a ditz?"

"Huh? How can you be so mean?" Josie said raising her brow towards him as the latter walks away.

"You mean to say that you released Josie after you played the arcades." Hunyo said knowing of her actions and Margie admitted.

"That's right... it was break time by the time me and my friends having lunch at SM Manila. We played at the Quantum Amusement and everyone is happy to see me playing as Josie on the new game."

"..."

"I've never expect Josie is a very good fighter and an energetic person. After I finish the game a strange light just glowed and Josie just released by itself." Margie explained. "When we are about to leave the mall to get back here. Josie was totally confused and it was her first time seeing us Filipinos as she herself is the first Filipino Tekken character in our place. I had no other choice but I let her follow on my lead."

"Wow... Now that is unexpected." Hunyo said calmly and he watches the sky. "When I heard about Josie's full name on the game. Some officials in our place are remarking about her being a bad homage to our Filipino national hero, Dr. Jose Rizal. But I know they are making stupid issues and as non-gamers."

"Really..."

"Yeah, their issues are just for someone to criticise others with harsh comments or bashing other people." Hunyo said as he decided to leave. "Margie, it's better to take care of her. Now I realise she's your game partner now."

Hunyo finally drove off back to UE Letre branch while Jin is with him.

"I've never seen you had a new car and it's bigger than your old one." Jin said smiling.

"I gave my old car to Brian... I bought this car for my own gain." Hunyo said excitedly.

"You mean to tell me that car that you drove right now is..." Jin said shockingly as Hunyo replies.

"Yep, this car is a black Toyota: Land Cruiser and it costs so big."

"You gotta to be kidding me?!"

"Anyway, since you're back as being unemployed. I really need a favor..." Hunyo said as Jin nods.

"What is it?"

"Is it okay if you and I practice martial arts movements? I tried to keep it up because of my age. Just like you taught me once before you and Rhima left for vacation." Hunyo answered.

"..."

"Don't be worry... I'll pay you back, I promise..." Hunyo said calmly as Jin reluctantly agrees.

"Okay then... why does I'm the only person can do it...?"

At the roof access of the top floor, Jin and Hunyo are practicing traditional karate moves. Both men are equally matched and Hunyo notices Jin's new moves which is more based on his Savage Sword and the other where he tried to block Jin's left straight kick following with a roundhouse kick.

"You got some new moves, Jin. I never expect Rhima would see you doing that." Hunyo said smiling and Jin becomes confident and smirks.

"I have lots of combos at my disposal, Mr. Panganiban. I guess you were surprisedvif I hit you with this..."

Both men continues to fight in blows. Hunyo notices Kazumi is behind Jin much to his surprise. Without warning, Jin accidentally knocks him down with a single Demon's Paw on his face as he comes to his aid feeling sorry to him.

"Mr. Panganiban, I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah... just lost focus..." Hunyo said while covering his bleeding nose. " That's what the dean told me that I need to relax. They think of me I got sick."

Jin notices Kazumi is watching over Hunyo while raising his brow towards her unaware that Kazumi is his grandmother and while trying to treat Hunyo some first aid.

"Don't worry, Mr. Panganiban... If someone dares to confront you or anyone else. I'm right at your back." Jin said declaring to aid Hunyo as Hunyo replies calmly.

"Jun really did taught you some morals, Jin. Well, I guess let's take a break..."

As both men leave the roof access as Kazumi is watching them from behind with an evil smile as she transforms into Devil Kazumi and seeing the two of them as a threat to her plans as her flaming wings flapping in flames as she flies away ready to take on her new victims.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Hunyo's dance moves during the refrain of the song "Uptown Funk" a reference to the dance game, Just Dance and Robbie Williams' music video, "Rock DJ"

*This chapter introduces a counter Rage Art.

*Hunyo's Rage Art is Daigo's Burning Vigor True Unique Superior Fists Thrust with a little bit of changes.

*Jin is now seen wearing his Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2 primary outfit.

*Josie says about her loss against Hunyo is her alternate version of her win animation "I can't believe I've won, sobs!"

*Devil Kazumi makes an appearance in the last part of the chapter.

*Hunyo is also mentions about Josie being criticised by the Philippine officials is a reference about the issue of the NCCA which is later revealed to be a fake issue as mentioned by the legal counsel of NCCA.

*Marjorie's appearance is based on the late Filipino actress Liezl Martinez and her outfit is based on GTO's Julia Murai.

*Marjorie's fighting style is a Military Combat Techniques and Mixed Martial Arts.

*The title of the chapter is about Josie Rizal and her fighting style Eskrima and Kickboxing. The word "pinay" means a Filipino woman.

*Hunyo's main vehicle is a black 2015 model Toyota: Land Cruiser.

* * *

**A/N: **Now that both men found themselves in a new missions as the white female Devil is about to victimizes new victims in her own hands. Next chapter will be fight between Jin and new character Claudio Serafino inside the Church's main building.


	6. Sirius Exorcist, Claudio Serafino

**Chapter 5: **_Sirius Exorcist, Claudio Serafino_

Back at the Panganiban Residence, Jin is now seen staying with Rhima together at the same room. He wondered why Hunyo lost his focus after he saw Kazumi's presence who is unaware of his grandmother's existence. He felt sad after he nearly broke Hunyo's nose with a single straight punch in a Demon's Paw as he thought.

_This is just like in the airport, I can still feel a bad vibe even in their home too. I know my evil father seems to know that person. But why is she following him?_

"Jin, you look worried today." Rhima came to see him and Jin looked at her and becomes saddened after he accidentally hit her father with a single punch.

"Rhima, I feel sorry for myself. I accidentally hit your father during our practice."

"It's okay... I know that you don't intend to do it." Rhima said calmly and Jin becomes bothered.

"Rhima, I feel something sinister here in your home. I believe that someone who also had the same curse as I am."

"..."

"She must be powerful than I am..." Jin said sadly and Rhima decides what to do.

"Why don't you guard my father for a while, Jin? Tomorrow, he's heading to the church in Pasig City to take on a Sunday mass."

"Huh? We Japanese people don't do that...?" Jin reacted and Rhima tells him.

"I'm doing this because I'm also troubled too. I heard some news that a few younger women got victimized by a white lady. It maybe a folklore but this white lady appears to be different than the ordinary one."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious..." Rhima answered seriously as Jin thought.

_It cannot be... this white lady that Rhima was talking about? Could it be a devil...? A white female devil?_

The next day at the church, Jin stays at the cafeteria since he's not doing church masses like Filipinos do, as he himself as a foreigner to them. He also sensed that another game character like he is would be here as well. Inside the main auditorium, Hunyo does not sing like the rest as most christian singers are having a live performance due to being televised on TV or live streaming at the internet as Hunyo thought.

_Singers nowadays... how long do you pay after performing this live concert? And also someone is trying to do the testimony after their live performance from changing their behaviour from bad to good times._

Hunyo noticed one of the christian singers behind him was a man in a white frock coat which he goes off by himself as he noticed.

_You gotta be shittin' me? One of the singers must be a gamer and this guy in a white coat must be a game character. I should have known..._

Back at the cafeteria, Jin noticed few customers are buying food in other stalls and he was still trouble about what Rhima tells him about the news as he thought.

_I know if I transform into a devil, I know everyone in this building would afraid of me. I can't stay in this place any longer...?_

"My oh my, I've never seen a game character like me are permanently stays in this beautiful world." The man in a white frock coat said while confronting Jin as he sarcastically tells him. "This place is not for amateurs like you who does not pray."

"Who the hell are you? You look like Steve. But your arrogance really gives me the chills." Jin said knowing of the white-clad man's appearance as he introduces himself.

"My name is Claudio Serafino, I worked as the leader of Archers of Sirius known as the Sirius Marksmen an anti Devil Gene organization where we could exorcise people who have this demonic ability with my Sirius-Style Exorcism Sorcery."

"What?!"

"Feeling afraid? I know that you're a Devil Gene user. Perhaps, fighting here would be a great pleasure." Claudio smirked in arrogance which Jin forces him to fight.

"Don't get in my way!" Jin said as he angrily tells him while being forced to fight him. "If you intend to fight here? You might as well scare the people away."

"Fine then, May the light of Sirius dissipate the darkness." Claudio said as he charges towards Jin who is ready to fight him as both men go for a fistfight as other people are causing in panic and stampede. One of the guards, noticed the incident and Hunyo noticed the trouble and eventually get out of the auditorium.

Claudio knocks Jin with several kicks and two blows as he summons a blue light engulfing in his right hand as Jin stands up having his hood is knocked off by him as he easily manages to take him down in two punches.

"How do you like that? You cannot stand my Sirius-Style Exorcism Sorcery fighting style. It appears that I can beat you in one single swoop." Claudio arrogantly said as Jin cleans the blood on his face as he retaliates with the same move and knocks him with a Demon's Paw in a little distance.

"Don't even dare put your arrogance on me, you White Purifier? We're inside the church and you start the fight to cause a chaotic stampede." Jin said as he angrily raises his brow. "You're going down, if you know what's good for you?"

Both men continues to fight despite the stampede he created, Claudio charges himself as he goes for a left punch and knocks Jin with and uppercut as he unleashes a blue light that resembles an arrow and acts as his own bow. Jin tried to stand up as Claudio executes his Rage Art. Hunyo manages to shield Jin in time by tackling him to the ground and got hit from Claudio's Rage Art in a devastating blow.

"AHHHH!"

"MR. PANGANIBAN!" Jin yelled in anguish as Hunyo was knocked down by Claudio from his Rage Art which is a surprise to him and it angers Jin even further.

He angrily charges towards a shocked Claudio and Jin angrily unleashes his Rage Art by knocking him with an upper straight punch to his face and unleashes several punches similar to the Median Line Destruction as he heavily knocks him down with a devastating straight thrust sending him through the wall, knocking unconscious. Jin becomes exhausted after seeing Hunyo saved him as the latter tried to stand up but in a weaken state.

"Jin, are you okay... Ugh, I've never seen someone like him who knows about archery..." Hunyo said worried towards Jin and he comes to his aid as he grabs his arm.

"Hang on, Mr. Panganiban... We gotta go..." Jin said sadly to him as he helps him to get out of the building.

Claudio wakes up as he sees his head is bleeding due to the impact from breaking the wall and becomes terrified and seeing that Hunyo is interrupting in his mission as he thought.

_I've never thought someone like him would interrupt my fight against the Devil Gene user. Urgh, why am I so distracted...?_

At the parking lot, Hunyo tries to get back to his feet but he is still in a weak state as Jin urges to help him.

"You don't have to be stubborn, Mr. Panganiban... You got hurt too much. I was nearly killed from that White Purifier!" Jin said scolding him from being stubborn and Hunyo tells him.

"That guy in a white coat...? He's totally crazy... hitting you with a strange blue light is just like I got stabbed with an ice pick..."

"..."

"During the live performance, one of the christian singer just release that stupid guy in a white coat. He seems that he has something to do with you." Hunyo said while clutching his back and Jin knows that Claudio has been hunting Devil Gene users due to his occupation as the leader of Archers of Sirius.

"No way, could he sensed my presence while inside of that building."

"I guess you realized that... Well we better go... I know for sure that two service masses would be postponed for that incident." Hunyo said as Jin simply agrees as both get inside the black SUV and set off.

At the emergency first aid, Claudio was treated his injuries by one of the Christian singers which he was disappointed to his actions.

"You shouldn't become so reckless, Claudio. Don't you know fighting inside the church is not allowed. Now my schedules in the service mass is all postponed because of you."

"I'm very sorry... I was totally arrogant and sarcastic because I saw a game character just wondered around the cafeteria. It's my obligation was to deal against the Devil Gene users from my organization." Claudio admitted finally apologises for his actions.

"Because of your occupation?"

"I guess one of the christians must be observing you the whole time and I accidentally hit him with my devastating skill by the time I nearly defeat that person." Claudio said and One of the christian singers was warned by one of the pastors.

"Krelian Sarthou... your performance will be suspended in a mean time after the brawl incident. You need to take your time off."

"Sure..." Krelian said and Claudio becomes upset after seeing him being suspended.

"Krelian... I guess taking a break would be a better idea."

"It's because of you, Claudio... you cause a lot of trouble after you came out without further notice." Krelian said blaming him for his suspension as Claudio shrugged.

At the Three Sisters Restaurant, Hunyo noticed Jin is eating fast as he chomps a lot of food after defeating Claudio in a fight.

"Slow down, Jin... Martial Artist has to be self-disciplined not to pigging out with any food."

"The chicken barbecue is delicious... It's a good thing that it brings my training all day." Jin said became satisfied.

"I guess I need to rest... I became so stressed after I saw you and that white frock coated dude beating the crap out of each other." Hunyo said in relief.

"Mr. Panganiban... Rhima just told me something about a white lady on a news." Jin said calmly to him.

"A white lady?" Hunyo nodded as he chomps a leg part of a chicken barbecue.

"That person who keeps watching you must be a devil." Jin warns Hunyo about the white devil. "You better be careful on her..."

"That person? All right... I need to make sure not to show herself again." Hunyo said and becomes angry when he mentions about Kazumi and Jin calmly smiles to see him as he continues to eat and Hunyo reminds Jin as his late son as he thought.

_Jin might be a game character from my daughter. But the way he acts towards me is just like Jun Carlo. He reminds me all these warnings. But for Kazumi, is she really a devil herself?_

"Mr. Panganiban, thank you for saving me." Jin smiled thankfully as Hunyo calmly replies.

"Don't mentioned it, Jin. I'm being a risk taker after all."

Meanwhile at Krelian's house, Claudio still continues his obligation to purify the Devil Gene users as he encountered earlier as he said to himself recognizing Jin's full name.

"So you're Jin Kazama, huh? Since you defeated me after I was horribly surprised from the old guy who saved you. But next time we meet, this fight would be chaos if the two of us will clash."

Claudio watches the view and knowing his presence might be somewhere in the Metro.

"Because of my obligation, I let Krelian down... Perhaps, I need to deal with him for a while..." Claudio said and decides to look after Krelian in his home.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Claudio's arrow from his Rage Art resembles Edea's Ice Strike in Final Fantasy VIII

*One of Claudio's win animations can be heard before fighting Jin inside the church.

*Krelian Sarthou's full name is a play on one of the CCF Pastors, Ricky Sarthou as his appearance is based on one of the Christian singers who takes on live performance in a corporate attire.

*The white lady that Rhima mentions is actually Kazumi's devil form, Devil Kazumi.

*The church that Hunyo attends is similar to CCF in terms of live performance, sunday masses and it's facilities.

*The fight between Jin and Claudio is a reference in their fights in the arcade game of Tekken 7 but in a little changes as Claudio gives a upper hand towards Jin rather than the latter finally overcome against him in the end of the gameplay.

**A/N: **Looks like more characters are about to reveal in this next chapter. I can't wait to see the Tekken characters' backstory on the seventh game. See you next time readers... :D


	7. Destination, Baguio City

**Chapter 6: **_Destination, Baguio City_

Both Hunyo and Jin are back to his home at the Panganiban residence where he gives a rainbow cake to surprise his wife, Marissa.

"Oh, Hunyo... how nice of you to brought a rainbow cake?" Marissa said who is very flattered to her husband.

"Well... I bought this in the Epic's coffee and bakeshop and it was their best seller." Hunyo said happily despite his weaken state.

"Hunyo, how sweet of you?"

Rhima watches her parents are happy, she noticed her father is badly hurt as Jin calls her.

"Rhima..."

At Rhima's room, she was asked by Jin to find out about one of the Christian singers that Hunyo has mentioned to him. She manages to enter the website within Silveria Corporation with her laptop and they noticed it was the person that Hunyo mentioned.

"Krelian Sarthou... so he is working as a Christian singer from the same telecast in the live stream from the church." Rhima said noticing the man's looks.

"Are you also listen this too?" Jin reacted while raising his brow.

"I'm not watching that... my dad usually goes to church all the time just to act being patient." Rhima said in disappointment as she describes to him. "Krelian is cute guy too y'know. According to the news in their church, a brawling incident happened earlier and he ends up in a temporary suspension."

"How strict they are Rhima? And that guy you think he's cute means nothing to me. I'm much more handsome than this guy that you think he's cute." Jin said showing his arrogance to her.

"I like you more than anyone else... I was describing about the guy, Jin." Rhima said giving him some thought. "I would guess after his live performance, he's a gamer like me and the others do. He must be good playing on the new character with a strange blue light."

"Rhima... that's Claudio you're talking about." Jin said while he refers Claudio to her.

"Who's Claudio, Jin?"

"Claudio Serafino, is an Italian guy and a new game character from the same game as we do who worked with an anti-Devil Gene organization who has Purification Sorcery coming from the power of Sirius. His strength is similar to us who have a Devil Gene or to neutralizes our devil powers like my mother did to me." Jin explained while having his arm crossed. "He was the one who started the brawl inside the church, Rhima. If it wasn't for your father, I would ended up dead."

"Wow... this guy must be a tough customer... Now I understand why my dad becomes weak when he comes back here." Rhima said knowing of her father's condition.

"Rhima, I guess I need to relax..." Jin said as he sits on the bed trying to remove his red boots and his black leather hoodie jacket and lies on her bed in shirtless and Rhima looked at him who is tired and smiles at him.

At late night, both Hunyo and Marissa are watching the 2013 movie, On the Job where it occurs the love affairs between the couples Agent Coronel and his wife and Daniel and Tina. Hunyo becomes terrified to see their sexual intercourses of the movie that they watched.

"Hunyo, you look so gloom today?" Marissa said and Hunyo replies.

"I keep watching this movie and these released inmates are nothing more but to be hired by an gun for hire organization."

"You always love to watch that, don't you?" Marissa smiled as both continues to watch the scene as Hunyo points out on the Coronel character.

"That Agent Coronel is nothing more but a failure. He ends up having a one night stand with his wife before he almost exposes all the government official's corruption but he ends up being murdered by a certain Daniel who is a prison inmate also works in a gun for hire organization."

"So this Daniel person is in that scene we were watching?" Marissa said pointing out between the two are doing the make out scene much to Hunyo's discouragement as he sighs.

"...Daniel just ends up impregnated his college girlfriend during that sexual scene until he ends up being killed by his own mentor inside the prison. It's unfortunate to see their each of the characters get killed."

"That look of yours reminded me about you did something at the university that you were teaching." Marissa said knowing of his strict actions as Hunyo replies.

"I found three of my freshmen students watching a porn movie and that movie is much worser than this one, Marissa." Hunyo said knowing of his students are watching "Fifty Shades of Grey" and revealing his strict actions. "I know the students are watching any porn movies are not allowed on the university. That's why I forcibly pull off the switch. If they can reach 18 years and above they can watch that whatever they want. But below 18 is definitely not allowed to watch it."

"You did the right thing, Hunyo. You need to do your best as a professor to your students." Marissa said giving an encouragement to him.

Meanwhile, Rhima can't sleep in the night as she gets off her bed. She saw Jin is practicing martial arts in his sleepwear which she becomes worried to see him as she goes to see him outside. Jin practices most of his moves as sweat evaporates from his body as he goes for left kick with a roundhouse kick as he goes in Mental Alertness. Jin noticed Rhima is behind him who is worried as he calls her name.

"Rhima..."

Both are sitting on the ground and watching the stars together and Jin sadly remembers how Hunyo saves him from Claudio's Rage Art inside the church.

"It's about what happened earlier..."

"Yeah, after your father saved my life." Jin said sadly. "It was a fatal blow for me to see him being knocked down."

"He's just like you being a risk taker. I guess he does not want to see you get hit with a fatal blow." Rhima said while becomes worried to her father.

"I'll never forgive Claudio for hurting your father like that. Just like what my mother tries to stop my father for his selfish acts in the past." Jin said unforgiving on Claudio's acts.

"It's okay... you need to calm down. Right now, you had a mission that you're gonna settled." Rhima said knowing of his Jin's mission to kill the last Devil's remnants and Jin comforts her.

"Yeah, you're right... I still have to continue on my own mission. Right now, I need some time to think..."

Both then sensed something inside of their home which both nods as they get back inside. At the master's bedroom, both Jin and Rhima are spying at Hunyo who hasn't been asleep due to Rei's calling from his cellphone.

"I see then... this Baguio native who releases the game character. Sounds pretty interesting... All right, we'll go look for him." Hunyo said as Rei warns him.

"Be careful out there, Mr. Panganiban... some game characters in the seventh game due to the explosion incident. They managed to release themselves and now acts as a stray characters.

"Okay..." Hunyo said before hanging up and to see both Jin and Rhima are here to see him.

"Jin, Rhima..."

"You haven't sleep too, dad...?" Rhima said worried.

"I guess you heard me and Rei talking about in my phone. Cause I'm going to Baguio City searching for that person again?" Hunyo said telling to his daughter.

"What's Baguio City?" Jin asked as Rhima answers.

"It's the summer capital of the Philippines, a lot of tourists definitely had a vacation there during Holy Week. That place is on the top hill beneath the mountains."

"That place becomes civilised with many people living in the mountains. That place is just like a winter season. You might as well get ready when we get there." Hunyo said telling them. "Tomorrow, I might visit Marjorie in her office."

"Who's Marjorie, dad?"

"She's the woman who releases another new game character here. She's just like us and she's the only Filipino game character to appear in Jin's game." Hunyo stated knowing of Josie's appearance.

"I guess we'll see and find out, dad. Going with you would be interesting." Rhima said happily and Jin smiles and wants Rhima to come along.

"Mr. Panganiban... I guess Rhima wants to come with us. So that, she will navigate the roads."

"Heh... All right, I don't want if Marissa would get involved." Hunyo said finally agreed to their terms as Rhima joins with them.

On their way to the port leads to the Bureau of Customs, the trio noticed Josie is unconscious as Hunyo get out of the car and tries to wake her up.

"Hey, girly... wake up..."

Josie opens her eyes and to see Hunyo is here and she was surprised to see him.

"Oh it's you..." Josie said in an energetic manner as she clutches her head. "Ugh, I'm gonna take these guys down, they took Margie."

"What!?" Hunyo was surprised to see Margie was kidnapped by an unknown assailant as he asks her. "What happened to her, Josie?"

"I wanted to protect Margie from these guys. I manage to disarmed each of them with my unarmed Eskrima and Kickboxing techniques but there's a certain person just hit Margie on the back." Josie explained as she cries. "I was shocked to see her down until they knocked me down and leave me behind and here I am ended up in this place, sob..."

"So, where they are headed?" Hunyo said as he shows his anger for what they did to Margie.

"Uh... these guys who took Margie away. By the time I was unconscious they said they are heading to Baguio City." Josie said telling them and Hunyo knows this is where they are heading as he tells her.

"You might come along, Josie. We are also heading there too. I don't like girls who is more prone to crying like a baby."

"Oh, thank you... Manong Hunyo..." Josie said thankfully and she noticed Jin was there on the front seat. "You again... I can't believe you were here too."

"..."

"Aww... you're still a gloomy person..." Josie said sadly as Rhima tells her.

"He's still aloof whenever he acts this way. Don't worry, he'll make friends with you too. He has a mission to accomplish."

"Ah... I guess going with you will be fun. I love these adventures." Josie smiled excitedly as she goes inside the car and Hunyo is ready to drive.

"Okay... time to go to Baguio City... our next destination, haha..."

With that the SUV drives straight away. On their way to Baguio City, Krelian is shown to drive along with Claudio which they are also heading at the same direction while taking a biodak from Bulacan to Pampanga.

"Krelian, how many kilometres that will lead us to our destination?" Claudio asked and Krelian tells him.

"Baguio City was in Benguet Province, we're still in 150 kilometres away to get there."

"Oooh... this is farther than I thought... Anyway, we can still go there. I never thought you're place has an expressway." Claudio said in a friendly manner and Krelian drove off straight.

* * *

**Trivia: **

*The word "manong" means "old man" in Filipino.

*Hunyo is shown to watch the 2013 movie, On the Job which is in fact one of his favorite Filipino movies.

*Krelian's car is a blue Toyota Prius 2014 model as the model of his car resembles from the game The Sims.

*Jin's alternate color from his new main outfit is blue. In this chapter, Jin is not seen wearing the hood from his leather hoodie jacket, his pants is now pale blue denim pants instead of dark gray leather pants, his belt is now brown similar to his devil form's belt and he is not seen wearing his blue and black gauntlets but maintains his boots which is also blue to match the outfit.

*The title of the chapter is a reference to my crossover chapter in Powers and Fists: Secrets of the Pandora's Box which is "Destination, Antarctica


	8. Road to Session Road

**A/N: **Since Josie is now a playable character in the arcades' time release and my dad's birthday in April 21. Now this is the time she would demonstrate her fighting style during their travels. Here is my next chapter where they are now make to their destination in Baguio City.

**Chapter 7: **_Road to Session Road_

The black SUV is now heading to Kennon Road in Tuba, Benguet where Hunyo is driving his Toyota: Land Cruiser while Jin is in the front who is asleep. Rhima and Josie are the only people are awake at the backseat which she was excited to see different places.

"Wow... this place has full of mountains and it has a small rivers and plateaus too." Josie said excitedly as Rhima replies.

"We're on Camp 1, Josie. My dad has to pay the toll first before proceeding..."

"I've never seen Manong Jun has a daughter which is you. Are you the person who owns this gloomy guy in a full fringe? He's totally butthurting me in a process, sob..." Josie cries knowing of Jin's actions as Rhima tells her.

"Josie, Jin can be irritated sometimes... he actually do inappropriate things to me whenever we were close. But he's a nice guy... He can also be arrogant at times. I was trying to describe a cute guy in my laptop but he told me that he was more cuter than the person I was describing to him."

"Really, I've never seen you and him are together?" Josie said cheerfully as Rhima replies smiling.

"We are very close..."

Both girls are giggling until the road becomes bumpy which wakes Jin up and he saw the small rivers with plenty of boulders and they are at the gorge.

"Mr. Panganiban... where are we? Ugh, I'm starting to get dizzy a bit..." Jin said while shaking his head.

"We're in Kennon Road, Jin... this road leads to Baguio City." Hunyo said telling him. "That road is infamous of causing road accidents and it was a killer road."

"I see... so we're near in the small rivers. How do you say this road can cause accidents?" Jin said asking him.

"Some buses are crossing this road. Therefore if they lose the brakes, the bus will break it's barricade and fall into the ravine." Hunyo explained. "Few people died on that accident but others got severely injured. As a defensive driver, I can't drive this road at night it would be very dangerous."

"You mean this road is dangerous when you drive at night?" Josie wondered as Rhima tells him.

"If you climb in uphill when you drive? But it would be risky to drove it."

"I can sense someone is trying to go after us?" Jin said sensing someone's presence.

"The reason why this road is infamous of causing some road accidents, this road has plenty of dangerous curves when we climb uphill." Hunyo said smirking as the SUV continues to drove off in the uphill.

At Camp 4, Claudio is shown to get sick and was vomitted on the uphill of the gorge and Krelian was worried for the poor guy.

"I told you, this road has plenty of dangerous curves. If you're driving this road and becomes confident with it. You might as well get a road accident."

"Ugh... I'm totally dizzy... I've never seen this road has full of curves..." Claudio said as he continues to vomit.

"I can't believe you, you're still a sick man...?" Krelian said while shaking his head and seeing that they're going to drive in uphill.

Hunyo and the others are now arrived at their destination in Baguio City Josie points out a mall in the hills while taking downhill to Session Road. They stayed at Hotel Venice so that they can explore the summer capital. Inside, Jin finally lied down on the bed while Rhima sees him being tired.

"You're always tired after sitting in the front seat of the car." Rhima stated as Jin stands up while sitting and tells her.

"Yeah... the road is bumpy. But for me... I'm a bit dizzy when your father drove in uphill."

"You might even get dizzy if he drives at downhill when we get back home. It's gonna hurt at the back of your head." Rhima said and Jin smiles in front of her.

"You're still worried about me, don't you..."

"I would get worried if something happens to you too." Rhima smiled nicely to him.

"If only if I could stay with you at the same room. But I can't." Jin said sadly.

"It's because Josie is going to stay with me at the same room. I guess that you're gonna stay with my father inside of that room." Rhima smiled giggling as Jin stands up and decides to go out with her.

"Rhima, I like to go out with you... I need to explore here in this summer capital."

"Okay..." Rhima agrees as they walked away together hand in hand. Josie and Hunyo watched them which Josie becomes flattered to see them.

"Awww... how sweet of those two? Uh, Manong Jun... Are these two are indeed close?"

"They are extremely close, Josie..." Hunyo answered calmly as he tells her. "I guess that we have to find those assailants who kidnapped Marjorie here."

At Burham Park, Hunyo and Josie are now searching for the assailant who kidnapped Margie. Josie becomes happy after seeing a lot of Filipino people even in Manila.

"Wow... they have lots of people in the park even kids too." Josie smiled cheerfully as Hunyo replies.

"This is the place where everyone is taking a break. December is nice which is their super pick."

"Really?"

Hunyo then notices a person in a black bonnet appear wonder around the park and Josie recognizes them.

"That's the same people who knocked me down back there..."

"I think it's time for him to take aggression, Come on..." Hunyo said as he and Josie taking pursuit on the man.

Meanwhile, Claudio later recovers from dizziness as his outfit remains the same but in different colors as he smells the flowers.

"Mmmm... the flowers are really good. I didn't expect your place is a lot more interesting." Claudio said became impressed on the sceneries.

"Claudio, this place where all people can take vacation." Krelian said telling him and Claudio notices people are rowing boats at the lagoon while he looked with his binoculars with it.

"Krelian... I guess people are taking rowing boats in the lagoon are just like having a date with somebody else." Claudio smiled but to his dismay, he actually saw Jin and Rhima are on the boat together which the latter is rowing the boat. "What?! So Jin Kazama was here with that woman?"

"What woman...?"

"There's no way, he's hanging out with that woman? But this woman appears to be very interesting."

"Uh, Claudio... I heard that woman you're saying about? She's also a gamer like me. But she's more expert than I do."

"What?"

"Her name is Rhima by her peers. She's pretty good." Krelian said knowing of her presence and Claudio became interested on her.

"Oooh... I never thought Jin would fall for a Filipina like her? If only if I could date someone like her."

At the lagoon, Jin sees many people are rowing the boat like he is as others doing a boat cycle and he looked at Rhima who is watching him.

"Rhima, if only if the two of us are in the boat without a lot of people here. I just love to have a private moment together."

"Me too if only there's no people around in the lagoon."

"By the way, how many minutes we can stay here? Since we paid for them very cheap." Jin asked calmly as Rhima answered nicely.

"It's going to be 30 minutes. If you reach it in 5 minutes you might as well give the boat to the others. A lot of people would take the line-up for that."

"I see... I guess we're almost in 5 minutes. We better give them a chance." Jin smiled nicely to her as he continues to row back on the deck.

After that, they walked together and to see others are riding bicycles and others are having a picnic.

"Rhima, can you stay here, I'll go to the restroom." Jin said as Rhima agreed.

"Okay..."

When Jin leaves, Rhima was confronted by Claudio while Krelian is hiding on the tree knowing of his troubles.

"So... you must be Rhima...? I saw you and Jin are on the lagoon?"

"How do you know my name?"

"A friend of mine seems to know you a lot. It appears that Jin likes you dearly. What do you think if I would be interested in you?" Claudio said sarcastically.

"You must be Claudio Serafino... the person who cause a brawl inside the church. You must be the person that Jin was talking about." Rhima said as she grins while raising her brow as she tells him angrily. "You must be a tough customer who tries to hunt him down with your Sirius-Style of magic."

"That grin of yours reminds me to fight you here. I would love to fight you, milady..." Claudio said in a confident manner as Rhima walks out to him and angrily warns him.

"I don't want if anyone else like you are gonna make me angry. I'll never forgive you for hurting my father." Rhima said as she walks away dismissively.

"Don't just walk away, milady..." Claudio trying to stop her from walking away until a yellow albino snake came out on his back as he gets constricted on his neck . "Oh shit... Urgh... darn it... there's a snake on my neck, Gahh..."

Jin finally comes out of the restroom and to see Claudio was here and was constricted by a snake while Rhima walks away from him.

"Rhima... we gotta go..." Jin said while dragging at Rhima's hand for a get away.

Krelian then comes to help him remove the snake on his neck until he removes it and Claudio noticed something just ripped off from his hands.

"Claudio, are you all right...? Thank God... that snake was harmless..." Krelian said worried to his partner.

"Oh my... I never seen that snake is harmless and I noticed it was a fake Albino." Claudio said in relief.

"What? How do you say it was fake?"

"The snake is covered with paper cut-outs... I didn't expect Rhima's beauty and her intellect is highly dangerous." Claudio said sadly.

"Whoa... a dangerous mix..." Krelian said surprisingly.

Meanwhile, the man in a black bonnet tries to make a get away only to be confronted by Hunyo who is ready to confront him.

"Okay... wise guy, time for you to take you down..." Hunyo said as the black bonnet begins his escape only to be repelled by Josie with a single heavy kick.

"Yes! Yeah... I did it!" Josie said excitedly as Hunyo came to interrogate the man.

"Okay, no more escaping... Tell me where Marjorie is?"

"Ugh... I don't know..."

"Speak up, or else I'll force it out on you..." Hunyo said while raising his brow.

"All right... we take the girl at Camp John Hay...? That's where she was taken captive..." One of the bonnet said and Josie realizes her partner is in danger.

"What now? She's at Camp John Hay...?"

"Yeah... it was a little far from the city. I guess Jin and I will save her." Hunyo said as he suggests. "I suggests you and Rhima would stay at the hotel for a while."

"Okay..." Josie said in agreement.

Back at the hotel, Rhima and Josie are now seen playing a guessing game which Josie's eyes are blindfold and trying to guess the word on her forehead.

"Is it a location?"

"Yeah..."

"In the Philippines."

"Yes it is..."

"Is it in the Metro?"

"Uhm... No..."

"On the First Region Province."

"No, Josie..."

"Uh... It's on the Third Region..."

"Yes!"

"Uh... Pampanga, Uhm... Pangasinan..."

"No, Josie..."

"I know this... It was Bataan..."

"You got it!" Rhima said happily as Josie opens her blindfold and to see the word on her forehead and she guessed it.

"Phew... it was so hard to guess that word, Rhima... You're pretty good on this." Josie said as she gets a headache.

"I got that on the TV show even in regional provinces either schools or universities they keep on practicing this game. When they take on a actual game, they already confused to the guesser." Rhima said smiling.

"Wow... you're pretty good, Rhima. I can't believe that someone like you can do that game, sob..." Josie smiled as she cries.

"Don't cry, Josie... At least you answered correctly." Rhima said cheering her up until both noticed someone's presence. "Josie, did you hear that?"

"I heard a strange sound..."

With that, both realized they were caught by men in black bonnets.

"Don't move or we will shoot...!"

"It's those guys again..."

"Josie, I never seen that you can fight them out." Rhima said who is ready to fight them.

"Of course I do... I got this, Rhima... This time, no more knockout for me..." Josie said ready to face them as both girls manage to disarm them and knocks them with their fighting style.

Rhima takes down most of them with her fighting style Standing-Based Karate and switches into Fuin Ancient Martial Arts. Josie heavily take them down with her Kickboxing moves as she focuses on the kicks and she also disarms her opponent with her Eskrima techniques. She also knocks them with a reverse dragon kick following with another single heavy kick. One of it's leader manages to escape the girls' onslaught and both girls successfully defeats them.

"Huff huff... We finally did it!" Josie said in relief while Rhima is also relieved.

"These guys must be the one who took your partner away."

"Yes, Rhima... I think those guys are trying to get you too." Josie said noticing their actions.

"I have to warn my dad and fast. Something tells me that these guys are trying to abduct someone." Rhima said and she goes to warn her father with her cellphone and Josie becomes saddened by this.

That night, Both girls are now walking in Session Road where a lot of people are now wearing jackets due to the cold weather.

"Brr... I feel so cold on my stomach."

"I think your shirt is a midriff, Josie. That's why you're feeling cold." Rhima said pointing out on her outfit.

"I guess I really need some comfortable clothes, Rhima..." Josie said as she points out the mall. "I think we should go to the mall we saw earlier."

"That's in SM Baguio, Josie... You wanna go there..." Rhima requested as Josie happily agrees.

"Oh sure... I just want to check out something inside the mall."

"That's what my friends do that to me... Okay, let's go to the mall then..." Rhima said as both girls continues to walk away in the uphill of Session Road that goes to SM City Baguio.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Claudio's alternate color from his primary outfit is dark blue.

*Josie's another of her win animations can be heard in this chapter.

*Rhima's sinister grin resembling Urumi Kanzaki of the anime, GTO.

*Hunyo also mentions to them about the road accidents in Kennon Road a reference to the infamous road accident in Sagada, Mt. Province.

*Rhima and Josie are seen playing the guessing game a reference to Eat Bulaga's game segment, Pinoy Henyo.


	9. Infiltration, Camp John Hay

**Chapter 8: **_Infiltration, Camp John Hay_

That night, Hunyo drove off straight towards Camp John Hay as he remembers a hatch up plan made by Jin while they were planning inside the hotel that they stayed.

**Flashback:**

"Don't tell me that you're gonna turn into your devil form?" Hunyo said as Jin replies.

"That's right... It might scare the people away. But I know I can restrain myself from it."

"Luckily that you made it back inside after you saw the white-clad jackal was there." Hunyo said knowing of Claudio's presence and Jin tells him.

"At least... I let Rhima to stay here for a while."

"I already told Josie to look after her too. So that both women are safe." Hunyo said as Jin tells him before he leaves.

"Mr. Panganiban... just meet me at the destination you're telling me."

**Flashback over: **

_Jin... It would be risky to do that...? Darn it, I have no other choice... I have to save Marjorie..._

At Camp John Hay, few of the guards are knocked down by a transformed Jin who becomes Devil Jin which is in his control as he saw a lock from a gate which he uses the Devil's Beam on the third eye of his forehead, destroying the lock as the latter opens the gate and he quickly flies. Hunyo discovers an open gate which he notices several guards are incapacitated as he thought of this.

_Jin I know it was you... You use your martial arts movement just to knocked the flunkies down. But in your demon appearance, you might kill somebody in here._

Hunyo continues to drove straight to enter the gate to Camp John Hay. He parked his car on the place where it leads to the cemetery and some extreme activities as he gets off the car.

"Luckily, there was a light... I might as well use the flashlight to check." Hunyo said as he finally opens the flashlight as he light on Jin's face which he scares him.

"BOO!"

"WAHH!" Hunyo screams as he accidentally sits on the ground as he angrily scolds him. "Jin, don't scare me like that okay... You almost giving me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Panganiban... I never knew you hate to be pranked." Jin said apologizing as he helps him up.

"Ugh... I never seen you're able to regain yourself, Jin." Hunyo said as he noticed him wearing different pair of boots. "Despite your get up, you're wearing a different pair of boots."

Jin noticed the different pair of boots due to his transformed state and wearing his devil form's clothes. Hunyo actually brought his black flip flops.

"Heh... I also brought your slippers just in case if you wore this." Hunyo said nicely.

With that both Jin and Hunyo proceeds in finding Margie. Hunyo also received a message to Rhima which it angers him after hearing that their group attacked inside the hotel that they stayed.

"What Rhima just said in her message?" Jin asked in a serious tone as Hunyo replies in anger.

"She said that some men in black bonnets attack them inside while we infiltrate to find Marjorie. Damn those stupid bastards... How dare they attempt to kidnap my daughter?"

"Rhima is all right... I can sense her... I guess she and that ditzy girl manage to take them down." Jin said telling him as both noticed men in black bonnets are trying to make a ransom and they saw an injured Margie who has been tortured by them.

"Marjorie... damn... she got hurt by them." Hunyo said sadly and Jin never forgives them for hurting the innocent.

"How dare they torture her?"

"Quiet... these guys must be from the communist group. They do this for kidnapping ransom." Hunyo said and he is ready to take them down. "These guys need a pay back..."

One of the men in black bonnet is trying to guard their kidnapped for ransom only to be knocked by Hunyo. He manages to take them down one by one by disarming their firearms and shoots him with his M-16 rifle making a friendly fire towards it's comrades. When the other attempts to kill him, Jin arrives to save him as he knocks him with a single Demon's Paw and goes with a Savage Sword in a down kick and also knocks the other with a Right-Roundhouse Punch with a knee and low sweep. Hunyo goes to untie the rope where Margie was bound.

"Marjorie, wake up..." Hunyo tries to wake her up and Margie awakens and to see Hunyo was here to see her.

"Hunyo... why are you here? Ugh..."

"We gotta get out of here... Let's go..."

Hunyo now carries an injured Margie in a piggy back ride while Jin is with him as they manage to make a get away. When they make it back at the hotel that they stayed, Rhima and Josie becomes tired after they shopping some clothes and watching a movie at SM City Baguio and they noticed they have returned.

"Manong Jun... you finally came back..." Josie said happily as her expression changes to see an injured Margie and she cries. "Oh no, Margie..."

"Jin, you need to look after Rhima. I'll take Josie with me and to take Marjorie at the hospital." Hunyo said telling him which Jin agreed as He takes Josie with him to take Margie at the nearest hospital.

"Jin, what just happened?" Rhima asked and Jin closes his eyes and sadly tells her.

"We found the woman who is kidnapped, Rhima and she's in bad state. Your father is already taken her in the hospital right now."

"How awful...?" Rhima said in a sad tone as Jin slowly pushes her to get inside the hotel.

"Come on, Rhima... Let's get inside..."

At the hospital, Josie was crying after seeing her partner in her injured state. Hunyo notices the men in black bonnets are not a communist group.

"Who could have done this to them, Manong Jun?" Josie asked sadly as Hunyo replies.

"These men in black bonnets... It's just reminds me when I beat them down while travelling in Mindanao."

"What!?"

"I think they are the same group who attacked Ibrahim when Lars and I came to investigate about him." Hunyo said knowing of the terrorist group. "He's been telling me something about his former group."

"..."

"Josie, you need to take care of Marjorie. She maybe a fighter like you. She needs your help." Hunyo said as he dismissively leaves and Josie wants to protect Margie from being attacked.

Back at the hotel, Rhima tries to investigate about the men in black bonnets who attacked her with Josie earlier and she notices they are from a splinter group called DIRGE. Jin finally wears his sleepwear after taking a cold shower due to the cold weather and seeing that their enemies is the same as the ones that Hunyo had travelled.

"Rhima, what did you found something?"

"So this is where Rei was trying to sent my dad to fight these group." Rhima said after realizing their enemies they are facing.

"I've never seen Rei is trying to deal against these group. I saw them they are heavily armed. It just reminds me when I got shot multiple times by the Tekken Forces before my grandfather killed me." Jin said knowing of his survival in the past. "But I was lucky, my curse blood in my veins just brought me back to life as a devil inside of me."

"Looks like they are exterminate people who had game characters with them. I guess that's the reason why are they attempt to kidnapped me on purpose." Rhima said in disappointment as Jin tells her.

"Rhima, I'll protect you if they attempted to get you."

Therefore, an hotel receptionist arrive to see them and tells him about Hunyo's condition which is a shock to both.

"Excuse me, The elder Panganiban is unconscious after he came back here."

"What?!"

"Rhima, something's wrong with your father?" Jin said as Rhima becomes worried as both goes to find Hunyo.

When they go outside, both saw Hunyo was unconscious after he parked his car. Rhima comes to her father's aid as Jin follows her.

"Dad... wake up..."

"Rhima, we have to take him inside, Hurry!" Jin said as he and Rhima carries the unconscious Hunyo inside the hotel that they stayed.

In Hunyo's dream, Hunyo wakes up and he ends up in a pitch black place and Kazumi arrives to see him again.

"Seems like you were struggling for your life in order to find me, isn't it?" Kazumi stated in a calm manner of her voice.

"I haven't said these kind of stuff, lady... You were watching me this whole time just to save people's innocent lives." Hunyo said angrily as Kazumi tells him.

"Hmph... I guess that I will tests your mentality. Something in your eyes can feel the burning passion inside of you."

"Look, lady... it's because of your appearance. You actually gives me a pain in the neck." Hunyo said and he was ready to face Kazumi.

"Very well... If you survive this fight then I'll let you go. I know that you cannot defeat me." Kazumi said as she readied her fighting stance as both begins to clash.

Both are equally matched in terms of close ranged combat as Kazumi gives an upper hand towards him as she manages stun him from her Rage Art by punching him to his groin and knocks him with an uppercut in mid-air and unleashes three punches and a single kicks as she slams him through the ground.

"Damn it... I've never seen that she's good." Hunyo mumbled as he stands up clutching his back and Kazumi seriously tells him.

"It appears you have a high threshold for pain. I'm impressed... I'm afraid that you're going to die here."

"Sorry, lady... But not on my watch!" Hunyo thundered angrily as he continues to fight her as Hunyo manages to defeat her in a similar way executing his Rage Art by stunning her with a high straight punch and unleashes a series of punches and kicks and knocks her with a devastating straight thrust. Kazumi ends up being defeated as she kneels on the ground.

"Hmph... you were stronger than I thought. But at least that you didn't let me turn into a Devil."

"What!?"

Kazumi stands up and seeing that Hunyo is the one can restrain her devil powers as she tells him.

"If anyone like you can defeat me at this rate... I would turn into a monster-like being. I wanted to stop Heihachi for all of his misery." Kazumi said as she begs Hunyo to look for her son. "Please... I want you to find my son. He believes that I was killed by Heihachi. I want you to find Kazuya..."

"Why are you trying to entrusted me looking for that guy? Don't you know your son had also cause a lot of misery too?" Hunyo said knowing of Kazuya's actions as he berates her. "I know the rift between your husband and your son. But your son also wanted to kill your grandson just to gain his other half of his devil powers just to make himself full again. You have no idea how much your son causes a lot of trouble?"

"My son is a good man... His anger and his greed must be from of his devil powers that was inherited from me." Kazumi said sadly as she begs to look for him. "Please... you must find my son, I beg of you. I'll give you some time to think about this."

"Kazumi, wait...!" Hunyo shouted her name as it whited out as the screen changes to Rhima's room inside the hotel that they checked in where he was waking up by both Jin and Rhima.

"Mr. Panganiban... wake up!" Jin struggles to wake Hunyo much to Rhima's upset as Hunyo wakes up as he clutches his neck.

"Ugh... what happened...?"

"Dad, I was so worried..." Rhima said worried and Hunyo tells her.

"I felt myself ending up being in a coma... Damn that woman, she's been watching me."

"It can't be... that's the same woman in the roof access." Jin mumbled after seeing his grandmother's presence.

"What do you mean, Jin?" Rhima said wanted to know what is happening.

"Rhima... that's the person I was looking for. She must be the last of the Devil's remnants. It was my deceased grandmother."

"By the time I parked my car on the way. I saw her watching me move from move. Until I got hit from the side mirror in my neck and I ended up knocked unconscious. She's trying to tell me in my dream that I have to find her son." Hunyo said and Jin notices he's trying to look for his father.

"What!? Not my father...?"

"Don't let your anger to be steamed, Jin. I guess Kazuya has plenty of answers about that woman. I need to rest..." Hunyo said telling him and Jin reluctantly understands him as he thought.

_Damn, How come my father was involved on this too? Is it because of my deceased grandmother that I was unaware of her existence? I must find her and fast. _

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Jin now wears his devil form's clothes in this chapter as he maintains his red and black gauntlets from his new main outfit.

*Jin horribly scares Hunyo after the latter hits him with a flashlight a reference to the movie, Jungle Book where the antagonist Shere Khan scares the group of vultures to confront Mowgli.

*The battle between Kazumi and Hunyo is based on True Ogre's stage in Tekken 3.

*Kazumi is not seen transforming into Devil Kazumi after Hunyo defeats her which happens on Hunyo's dream. But in the gameplay, she transforms into a devil after being defeated.

*Hunyo in his unconscious state where he fights Kazumi in his dream a reference to Shake Rattle and Roll 9's third title, Bangunggot.

*The title of the chapter is based on one of the chapters in the unofficial Strangest Things 3: The Final Vengeance which is "Infiltration, The Main Target"


	10. Once for Claudio and his Advances

**Chapter 9: **_Once for Claudio and his Advances_

At the hospital, Hunyo visits Margie as Josie cries for joy to see him. She also discovers the group who kidnapped and tortured was the group called DIRGE.

"So these guys are the same ones as they attacked Ibrahim. I never thought Lars and I would beat them out easily."

"Ibrahim is a former MILF soldier, am I right?" Margie asked him. "Why he is helping you, then?"

"He works in the PNP-SAF facility as a combat advisor. He also has a game character like you are now." Hunyo said in a serious tone of his voice.

"Really? He has a game character just like me?" Josie said cheerfully and Hunyo tells her.

"His game character is an Arabian. He and Lars got clashed in a fight once. But I realized that he was prone to violence. Ibrahim's former group mates are making a splinter group. I believe that the splinter group is now an deadly organization group."

"So you fought these guys, then..." Margie said and Hunyo replies.

"Positive, If you and your game partner are teaming up against them. That's what Jin and I teaming up to beat them."

"Oh gosh... I just left my shopping bags at Rhima's place, sob..." Josie cried while getting nervous as she walks in circles and Margie smiles.

"Don't tell me that you got a lot of shopping spree lately, Josie? Who taught you that?"

"My daughter Rhima just befriended Josie when she's with us. She got excited after she takes her to the mall." Hunyo said happily.

"Rhima is a very good person... She even let me play a guessing game too. She even take me to the mall for shopping and movies. She is also a fighter like me." Josie said smiling.

"I see... Your daughter can fight, Hunyo? But where is she now?" Margie said calmly and Hunyo tells her.

"I hate to bother both Rhima and Jin to get along. I even lend my hat to him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin and Rhima are walking uphill of Session Road which he becomes upset after hearing of what Hunyo had said last night he frowns by the time his father Kazuya has mentioned.

"You're still upset after what happened last night." Rhima said and Jin sadly tells her.

"It's because of my father, Rhima? I never thought your father would mentioned him in front of me."

"I cannot think of why my father is acting so strange..." Rhima said knowing of her father's actions. "Something bothers me when he was unconscious. He keeps saying that he almost ends up in a coma."

"Rhima... Don't tell me that your father is been after by the same woman in the roof access." Jin said worriedly while putting both hands on her shoulders. "She was trying to follow him all at the same time. She must be the one who let him down."

"He's trying to find her if anything means necessary. But, I never thought about he would be haunted by her after the explosive incident." Rhima said sadly and Jin becomes saddened by this and she noticed he wears her father's fedora hat. "The hat looks good on you, Jin."

"Really? He actually lend his hat to me just in case if Claudio would see me wearing this." Jin said while pointing out on his hat until Claudio arrives to see them.

"Well well... if isn't milady... You actually nailed me like the last time I saw you."

"Claudio...?" Rhima said and Claudio noticed Jin as he asks her.

"Who's with you? His physique appears to look like Jin."

"He's my father..." Rhima said pretending as Claudio becomes sorry he apologizes.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I hit you with my devastating ability. I could not expect that you're the person who saved Jin from my attack."

"So why are you here?" Rhima asked and Claudio tells her while flicking his black hair.

"I just wanted to have a romantic date with you..."

"A date?" Rhima nodded which angers Jin as he clenches his fists and she saw him getting angry. "Excuse me, I have some rendezvous with my father, don't worry about it."

"By the way, milady... Why is your father is wearing the same hoodie jacket that Jin wore?"

"He just borrowed it from him, sorry..." Rhima as she pushes Jin as both hide from him. Claudio smirks to see her as Krelian arrives to see his game partner.

"So Claudio... when did you have an idea to have a date with Rhima?"

"I did that date set up so that I want to know much about her and I can confront Jin." Claudio said in an gallant manner.

Rhima arrives and she finally decided to go on with the two of them.

"So, have you made up your mind?" Claudio asked and Rhima tells him.

"On one condition, I would know about you and your behavior and how come you and that guy from behind met each other?"

As Rhima goes to Claudio while Krelian watches them, Jin angrily clenches his fists after seeing Claudio takes Rhima for a date as he thought.

_Damn you, Claudio... Are you actually want to steal Rhima from me...? Rhima is mine... and no one dares to touch her but me..._

Jin also remembers what Rhima told him before she goes with Claudio as a flashback occurred.

**Flashback:**

"Rhima, are you serious? You're gonna date with him. I'm not gonna accept it..." Jin said raising his brow.

"Just relax, Jin... I know Claudio is looking for you. You got to pretend as my dad since you and my dad's head has the same size." Rhima said knowing of his appearance. "I'm starting to laugh at him by the time he thinks of you as my dad."

"Rhima... I can't let you do this. If you do that, you would break up with me...?" Jin said sadly towards her.

"I don't intend to do that, Jin... I'm doing this because Claudio is here for you." Rhima said knowing of his well being.

"You mean you're doing this for me." Jin said realizing of Rhima's plan.

"I hate if I see you get mad because I'm hanging out with another guy. I know Claudio's intentions... You have to pretend being mute and you will see how I retaliate his charade." Rhima said as she grins and Jin reluctantly agrees.

**Flashback over:**

Jin becomes upset and seeing clearly that Rhima would end up falling for him as he goes to stop Claudio.

At the Cafe of the Ruins, Claudio and Rhima are shown to eat together as Jin pretends as Hunyo while spying towards them.

"So Rhima... what's your connection with Jin. I saw you with him rowing the boat at the lagoon." Claudio asked.

"You're gonna asked me that same question, Claudio. Here's my answer, Jin and I usually were friends and we always hang out with each other."

"Oooh... I see it clearly... you and Jin are friends. To be honest, I was searching for him because he's a Devil Gene user." Claudio said calmly to her.

"It's not just about Jin, Claudio. There's another Devil Gene user like him but his father." Rhima said refers to him as Kazuya as Claudio tells her while touching her hand.

"Rhima, I just need to learn about you more. I've never seen you're an amazing woman."

Jin watches Claudio trying to make a romance towards Rhima while covering with a newspaper as he raises his brow as he thought.

_Just you wait, Claudio...? If you intend to flirt her or make a romance towards her? You're gonna feel my wrath!_

At SM City Baguio, Rhima and Claudio are having shopping while Jin still spying at them while posing as Hunyo. Rhima becomes impressed on Claudio when he takes on the dresses he chooses. Although, she was not impressed on him.

After that, both are watching the view of the city and Claudio feels the breeze of the night.

"I can feel the breeze every night. It seems that you can also feel it, right." Claudio said and Rhima ignores him. "What's the matter, milady... Aren't you happy?"

"I was happy... but..."

"But what?"

Jin continues to spying on them and he saw Rhima becomes upset while talking to Claudio.

_Rhima... No..._

"I like somebody else than you do, Claudio." Rhima admitted and Claudio becomes shocked while she rejects him.

"Ugh... So you indeed fall for another man? Sometimes, I am too reckless to make my plans go to waste. You like Jin more than I do, is that it?"

"Jin has a lot of experiences than you are, Claudio. He maybe have a Devil Gene inside of him. But he stills care about me." Rhima said calmly as she closes her eyes. "There's a lot of women are the fish of the sea. You can find someone which is right for you."

"Rhima, are you serious?" Claudio nodded as Rhima smiles but her expression changed to grin evilly as she taunts him.

"Claudio... You're pretty good to date with me. I know for sure your plans is to know me better so that you will gain control over me and to fight Jin fiercely."

"Huh? How did you-" Claudio said as Rhima heavily kicks him to his butt as he was knocked on the ground. Jin watches and seeing Claudio being hurt as he leaves in satisfactory.

"Sorry, Claudio... I know your deceptions once. I know sorcerers are strong using magic. If it's comes to a physical attack you're too weak. You know what, you're being weak-minded..." Rhima said coldly as she leaves as Claudio clutches his butt and knowing that he was rejected by her.

"Rhima... wait..."

After Rhima left, Claudio becomes upset after being rejected by Rhima and Krelian came to see him.

"So, Claudio... how's your date with her?"

"It was a good date... but she rejects me soon after. This is what I can't understand... How did she know of my plans?" Claudio said sadly while he clutches his butt.

"She must be very clever, Claudio... I think it's better if you find a nice woman than she is then." Krelian suggested and Claudio reluctantly agrees.

"She maybe right..."

Meanwhile, Rhima finally goes downhill after the mall closes and she saw Jin is leaning on the wall having his arm crossed knowing that he is spying on them while carrying Hunyo's fedora hat.

"Good riddance..."

"Jin... Did you spy on me?" Rhima wondered as Jin happily smirks as he wrapped his arms to her waist and he passionately kisses her to the lips and he hugs romantically knowing that she loves him.

"Thank you, Rhima... I really thought that you're gonna propose to him. I didn't expect that you beat him down just for me." Jin said thankfully in relief.

"I'm just rejecting his advances... I like you much more, Jin." Rhima smiled as Jin replies.

"I felt stupid to think you and Claudio are together. But I realized you're trying to deceive him to counteract his plans."

"Yeah... I hate if someone like him would deceive other people from his deceptions. But I love you more than anyone else." Rhima said smiling and Jin smiles and knowing that she loves him as he tells her.

"I like you even more, Rhima. Come on, let's get going..."

"Where?"

"There's a night market in front of the park. I'd love to hang out with you for a while." Jin said smiling towards her and Rhima agrees.

"Okay, Jin... I feel that you were hungry after you keep on spying on me." Rhima said as she walks away as Jin's stomach growls which he admitted.

"You were right, Now I'm starting to get hungry...Huh? Hey, Rhima, don't ever leave me behind!"

Jin then follows her to the night market as both are seen checking some things which turns out to be in second hand. Then, they eat at the restaurant for dinner. After that, they went back at the hotel to rest.

When Rhima is asleep, Jin knows he loves her dearly after she defends him from Claudio and his motives as he touches her hair gently. He finally cuddles her hair softly as he said to himself.

"Her hair is soft, Mmmm... No matter what happens, I'll always right by your side... I love you."

Jin finally falls asleep while getting close to her when she sleeps as the two sleep comfortably.

At Hunyo's room, He remembers the dream that he fights Kazumi after she nearly put him in a comatose state. She also tells him to find Kazuya as he decided to find him first before Kazumi as he thought.

_Kazumi... I know you were out there to watch me. I already made up my mind... I'll find your son then it's your turn. I'm not gonna stop until I found you._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The date between Claudio and Rhima is based on one of the episodes of Initial D: Fourth Stage.

*The background theme of the Radioserye, Mr. Romantiko has been played during the Cafe by the Ruins scene.

*Rhima tells Claudio about a lot of women are a fish in the sea so he can find a right girl for him after she rejects him a reference to my previous fic, Strangest Things 2: Time and Again as Kikay tells Rhima to find the right guy for her after she breaks up with Rei.

*The title of the chapter is based on both Strangest Things 2 and the unofficial fic, Strangest Things 3 titles "Once for Rhima and It's Rivalry Interlude" and "Once for Jin and his True Affections".


	11. Crazy Otaku, Lucky Chloe

**Chapter** **10: **_Crazy Otaku, Lucky Chloe_

The next day, the trio are finally have a free breakfast buffet in the hotel that they stayed. Therefore, both Jin and Hunyo are playing board games which is Snakes and Ladders. Hunyo was desperate to win the game as he got three from the dice. But to his dismay however, his magnet round got from the large snake as it descends back into the ground as Jin got six from the dice as he wins the game.

"Darn... Why am I losing the game even though I'm still good to play board game...?" Hunyo said in disappointment as Jin tells him while pointing on his head.

"I think it's a logic, Mr. Panganiban... which means you need to practice some more."

"How are you guys doing? I can't sleep because Jin was snoring too loud." Rhima said nicely.

"Did I snore so loud, Rhima?" Jin wondered and he admits it. "Oh yeah... I was sleep comfortably with you in the same bed."

"That figures..." Rhima nodded in confusion.

"Rhima, are you going to the mall with Josie. Marjorie just asked me if I let you go with Josie to the mall." Hunyo said and knowing of his mission to find the person who releases a game character. "I guess the person we were searching might be there too."

"The mall is going to be at 10 in the morning. I might as well see who's the person you were searching, dad." Rhima smiled calmly.

When Rhima is searching from her laptop, she found that the person they were searching for was the person named, Casey Lanuza and her looks and appearance are similar to a goofy actress. This causes Rhima to be disgust with her appearance.

"Oh...no..."

"Rhima, what's wrong?" Jin said worried to her.

"I just don't want to see her clearly. She is a lot more crazier than my friend does when we hang out in the mall." Rhima said in a scary tone as Hunyo noticed that his mission was actually a woman who is craze in shopping and her love of fashion.

"Just relax, Rhima... she's just a woman who loves to take a shopping spree."

"I don't think she likes shopping spree. She's a culture freak..." Rhima remarked as Jin tells her.

"I think I'll go with Rhima to the mall. I just want to know that woman that Rei gave that mission to you, Mr. Panganiban." Jin said finally decide to go with Rhima in the mall.

"You two are always love to go to the mall. But for me, I need to discuss with Marjorie in how to deal against the DIRGE organization." Hunyo said finally allows both Jin and Rhima to go to SM City Baguio.

While walking uphill at Session Road, Jin is now seen wearing a white v-neck loose shirt with a "Justice" flame design at the back of his shirt, black zippered pants with a red flame design at the right side of his pants and his red and white sneakers. He also wears his iconic black sunglasses. He noticed Rhima still wears a salmon pink freeze jacket with a green undershirt, gray denim pants and black flats and he asks her about her outfit.

"Rhima, how come you're still wearing a jacket? It's actually sunny in the morning."

"Because the wind is cold, Jin." Rhima answered and she also asks him. "You supposed to wear a jacket too"

"It's fine, Rhima... I already tried wearing it twice." Jin said calmly and he tells her. "It penetrates my skin because of the cold weather even I took a cold shower earlier."

"Lucky for you, Jin. But for us... it's not going to be good." Rhima said as both continues to get inside the mall.

At SM City Baguio, she and Jin split up to find the person who releases a game character until Rhima reunites with Josie who is now wears an orange and yellow long sleeve shirt, white pants with a black belt to her waist and black shoes.

"Rhima... I'm glad to see you again. Did you shopping already?" Josie smiled happily as Rhima replies.

"No not yet... Jin and I came here looking for the person who releases a game character here."

"A game character? But who is it?"

"I can't say, Josie... But the person who released that game character was-" Rhima wanted to say this to Josie until a girl who is addicted to shop some clothes as she speaks in a strong konio accent which happens to be Casey.

"Wow... I got all the clothes I need... Can't wait to see me wearing this outfit. All people would love me, hee hee..."

"Ouch! What is with her?" Josie nodded in disgust.

"That's what I'm trying to tell Jin and my dad about her for being a shopping addict and a culture freak." Rhima said in disappointment.

"You mean you're with the gloomy guy in a full fringe?" Josie said knowing of Jin's appearance and Rhima tells her.

"He's with me to find that person and he also wants to know who she was. If you look at him right now he's posing as being a local."

"Ooohhh... so he's pretending as Filipino like us, now that's good." Josie said as she points out the girl from earlier. "I think she must be the one, Rhima. We need to figure it out..."

Both Rhima and Josie are spying over the girl having get a lot of shopping bags and to see another woman with blond hair and wears a light pink neko jacket in a black short dress, black stockings and pink boots trying to meet her.

"Oh... It's you again... Why are you here?"

"Not to mention, Casey dearie... Lucky Chloe at your service to help you." Lucky Chloe said happily wants to help Casey which both Rhima and Josie became disgust with them.

"I don't believe it... these two are a tandem..." Josie wondered as Rhima shakes her head as she remarks.

"Both girls are bunch of culture freaks..."

"I've never seen that someone like you can come out on the arcade that you were playing." Casey said smiling as Lucky Chloe tells her cheerfully in a broken English accent.

"Don't be worry... Cause I'm here to help you now?"

Both girls leave as they go shopping together as the two became terrified on them.

"Rhima, I don't like these two. They are not compatible as partners..." Josie said and Rhima replies.

"They maybe not compatible, Josie. But the way they act is all the same..."

"Rhima, did you find her already?" Jin arrives as his black sunglasses now hanging loose on his white v-neck loose shirt.

"Not you again... I know for sure you're trying to remark about me." Josie said raising her brow as Jin replies.

"It's not about you that I was talking to, It was Rhima... And for you, you're still a ditz..."

"Jin, you shouldn't say that to her like that. You just don't want her because she was a ditzy and a crybaby." Rhima said scolding at him.

"I could not forgive her if she simply knocks me out with one knee." Jin grunted angrily as he reluctantly apologizes. "Okay, I'm sorry... you may knocked me down with just one blow. But the next time, I'll seriously beat you in a real tournament."

"I accept your apology." Josie smiled and she asks Rhima his name. "So what's the gloomy guy's name, Rhima? The first time that I've met him, I think of him he's a Filipino."

"It's Jin, Jin Kazama... Josie." Rhima answered as she corrects her. "He's a Japanese guy who has plenty of family problems but having a devil curse inside of him."

"Oh... I see..."

The trio are now see Lucky Chloe is demonstrating her fighting style Freestyle Dance and she also speaks broken English. Casey was impressed to see her moves.

"Go Lucky Chloe... You can do it!" Casey cheered towards her as Lucky Chloe goes for a final pose.

"See you next time, everyone!" Lucky Chloe said waving goodbye on other people who watches her moves.

Jin sensed someone's presence and to see DIRGE soldiers are attempting to assassinate Casey as he quickly went to save her.

"Jin, wait..."

"Look out, lady!" Jin manages to save Casey by tackling her to the ground to avoid gunshots causing all the shoppers to go panic and create a stampede.

"Wow... You're so handsome for saving me, my new knight and shining armor." Casey said in a konio accent.

"Jin, behind you...!" Rhima said as she kicks one of the DIRGE soldiers with her left flying kick and go for a right spinning kick.

"Oh no... not these guys again. I have to be focus." Josie said wanted to focus on fighting the DIRGE soldiers.

"It's the same soldiers that we beat last night. They're the ones who tortured Margie." Jin said knowing of their presence.

"Who are those guys?" Casey wondered as Lucky Chloe comes to her aid.

"Not a problem... I'll show them how I beat them down."

"Ugh... I just don't like her speech." Rhima said in disgust as the group begins to fight the DIRGE soldiers.

Rhima takes down one by one with her fighting style only to be saved by Jin who hits another soldier with his Demon's Paw after the latter attempts to attack her from behind. Josie finally unleashes her Eskrima-based Kickboxing moves as she grabs her opponent with two kicks and a heavy kick. Lucky Chloe now demonstrates her Freestyle Dance moves, as she goes using break dance moves similar to Capoeira and handstand movements. Jin heavily knocks them one by one with his traditional karate moves as he hits them with a Right-Roundhouse Punch, a left kick goes for a spinning kick. Few of the DIRGE soldiers manage to flee the onslaught.

"Wow... how amazing you beat them to save me, Lucky Chloe." Casey smiled.

"It's okay... I'm happy that you are safe. If it wasn't for those three...?" Lucky Chloe said as she points out on Jin, Rhima and Josie.

"I can't believe you, you're such a handsome guy and you have big arms." Casey said while trying to hug at Jin's arm making the latter get dismayed by her and her language.

"Rhima was right, she was terrible when she speaks to me like that."

"Sorry, lady... but we're leaving." Rhima said trying to let go on Jin's arm as the trio leaves the mall making Casey disappointed.

"Aww...! How could she do that me on purpose?"

"It's all right... I guess that they don't want your language." Lucky Chloe said pointing out Casey's language as she reacts.

"What!? How could they do that to me?"

At the steak house in Session Road during lunch break, the trio are seen eating steak and Josie was happy to have friends with both of them.

"Gosh, Rhima... you really helped Jin to get out of the mall." Josie smiled became impressed on her actions.

"I hate if someone like her became impressed at him because of his looks. But for her language, does not impress me." Rhima said nicely and Jin tells both of them.

"Now I understand why you two became disgusted because of the way she speaks, is that right? I have one thing to say about her is I hate when she personally speaks to me."

"That's how other girls are taking a upper class school, they speak this way." Rhima said while closing her eyes.

"They have those too in your place, Rhima?" Josie nodded as Jin tells them.

"I guess I prefer Rhima than that crazy woman. She's more understandable than the others."

"I can't wait to hang out with the two of you. I've never seen you two are close." Josie smiled excitedly as the both were shrugged.

"I guess she's with us, then..." Rhima said nicely as Jin shrugged in agreement.

"Yeah... she is..."

Back at the hospital, Margie decides to help Hunyo in stopping against DIRGE as she finally discharged at the hospital.

"If it wasn't for my insurance, I would end up dead here." Margie said as Hunyo replies.

"It's a good thing that your wounds are getting better, Marjorie."

"So where are you going after this?" Margie asked as Hunyo answers.

"We're going back to Manila tomorrow morning. I'm sure that we can stop these group from causing all the trouble."

"I'll help you, Hunyo. I will inform my boss about my condition and I'll join your side." Margie said finally decides to help Hunyo as Hunyo agrees.

"Okay, Marjorie... as long as Josie is here. You can come with us."

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Casey's appearance is based on Angelica Panganiban who parodies veteran actress Kris Aquino as Krizzy from the gag show, Banana Split.

*Casey also has a strong konio accent similar to Angelica as Krizzy when speaking to Lucky Chloe and later Jin after saving her from being assassinated.

*Josie wears her lower body customizations from her primary outfit as her yellow long sleeve midriff is replaced with an orange and yellow long sleeve shirt and her red ribbon hair accessory is replaced with a red headband. But is not seen wearing her golden sun necklace and several bracelets and maintains her golden sun earrings.

*Jin now wears a combination between his customizations in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and Tekken 7.

*The color scheme of Rhima's outfit resembles Stella's outfit from her disguised form in the musical anime, Interstellar 5555.

*Hunyo is shown to love board games and is willing to win the game. However, he always ended up losing the game.

*Jin's pants in this chapter is based on his dark gray leather pants with red and black design on the right side of his pants from his new main outfit.

**A/N: **Now that Gigas is finally playable in arcades' time release. Now I have to think if he's in my story would be released by their main enemy in this story of mine. For the next chapter, another attack is about to happen soon and the unveils the DIRGE organization.


	12. Keiya's Secret Base

**Chapter 11: **_Keiya's Secret Base_

Following Rei's recovery at the hospital and their return in Manila, Hunyo and his secretary Mariana are investigating in Arayat, Pampanga where he got a transmission signal on his father's company as they are also trailing for more answers about the soldiers from DIRGE organization are trying to exterminate people releases game characters on the same game.

"So you know where Kei's base is located?" Hunyo asked and Mariana answered to him.

"I'm not so sure... Rei says he got a transmission coming from Silveria. But on my radar, this must be it...?"

"I guess we're going to the forest side near in Mt. Arayat."

"By the way, Hunyo... who are you waiting for? I can't stand here and do nothing?" Mariana reacted as Margie and Josie arrive to see them.

"Sorry we're late, Hunyo... why are we here at the national park?"

"Hunyo? Who's that woman and the other girl is indeed a game character?" Mariana asked and Hunyo calmly tells her.

"She is Marjorie who is a operative for the Bureau of Customs. She's gonna help us on our investigation right now. That girl you said earlier as a game character she is Josie Rizal."

"Josie Rizal? Is her full name is a parody of our national hero?" Mariana reacted as Hunyo replies.

"Let's not commenting about her full name, Mariana. We're gonna lot of things to do here."

"Margie... do we have to climb in here?" Josie asked in notice as Margie agrees in a nod.

The group tries to trek to reach into the mountain summit and Hunyo knows someone is watching them from afar as he sensed it's presence.

"Manong Jun... you look serious today? Is Rhima and Jin are here too?" Josie said worried to him.

"They're not here, Josie. Those two had a lot of discussions to handle against our new enemy." Hunyo answered.

"Why do we have to trek this forest?" Margie said as Hunyo stopped seeing someone is watching them.

"Hunyo, why do you stop?"

Hunyo knows someone is trying to watch them as it attacks him in camouflage with a sword but it was dodge.

"Manong Jun... I'll fight this..." Josie said as she tries to protect him while doing fighting stance.

"Josie... careful... this guy is in camouflage so that he can make a sneak attack." Hunyo warned while angrily gritted his teeth. "Okay, octopus head... show me your true form?!"

"Octopus head?" Margie confused on Hunyo's words and Mariana recognizes the appearance.

"Hah! You're comments are the same ones as I tried to fight you in your home!" the invisible man turns out to be Yoshimitsu in a new appearance which Hunyo remarks him for being a octopus head due to the tentacles in each sides and his helmet.

"Yoshi...! The last time I saw you is in a red armor. Now as a cyberesque ninja with an octopus skeleton." Hunyo said recognizing at Yoshimitsu as the latter replies.

"It appears Keiya knows why your behavior hasn't been changed even in your current age? So you came all the way to see his secret base."

"Manong Jun... this octopus freak is a game character like me?" Josie said scarily while hiding at his back.

"Yoshimitsu is a ninja who knows about both ninjutsu and kenjutsu. He is my best friend's partner 14 years ago and now like Rei says other game characters who were released unnoticed they will become stray ones." Hunyo explained as Yoshimitsu noticed Rei's actions and decides to guide them to Keiya's secret base.

"Oh that Keiya's son is trying to take more advantage about us. Now come on... I'll show you the way..."

At the cave, Hunyo recognizes the same caves as the one Rhima and Jin are exploring after John's men are after them. Mariana knows they have some secrets beneath the cave.

"Is this really the right way, Yoshimitsu...?" Mariana asked as he replies in a mild tone.

"Relax, girly... Keiya always visiting this place without anyone noticed him getting inside this secret cave."

"Damn him after he died 14 years ago, he still keeps a lot of secrets from us..." Hunyo sighed in disappointment.

"Only Keiya and I are the only ones to get access to his secret base. Since his death, I hate to expose his secrets in each and everyone of you including Hunyo." Yoshimitsu said telling them as he presses a secret button on the wall as it opens revealing his base is beneath Mr. Arayat.

"You gotta to be kidding me, this is his secret base?" Margie surprised and Hunyo notices how dangerous when the base was beneath the volcano as he mumbled.

"Kei... you should tell us sooner about your place and it's beneath the inactive volcano. You know how dangerous it is..."

"Hunyo, it appears that you were fighting a new enemy. It seems that Keiya is trying to monitored these people's movements before he takes his own life. I guess that you can hear this message." Yoshimitsu said as he activates the system of the base by pressing the button/

"So Yoshimitsu was the one who transmit the signal in Silveria Corporation. Now I understand that Rei tries to send us in whoever made this signal."

Hunyo finally noticed a projector as it activates which they can see a close-up of Keiya's face 14 years ago.

"Hunyo, who is this man?" Margie asked as Josie also wants to know him.

"This long hair guy? Who is he?"

"Kei... no way..."

"This is Keiya Cashimiro, head of Silveria Corporation. If you receive this message in my own secret base. That it can only mean that this place is for my friends and family to take refuge if another catastrophe is about to happen soon. This year is 1973, I felt that this new enemy below Vanderkaum is causing all the terror within European countries. This terrorist organization group called themselves as DIRGE. These men in black bonnet masks are operatives who are exterminating most people even with the innocent. As with our game partners, you need to get ready. The terrorist leader is Manuel Schnittka this person is extremely dangerous."

"Manuel Schnittka... is he has a German last name?" Hunyo said knowing of his friend's word as he continues to listen.

"He maybe like us who releases our game partners. This person is a power hungry and quenches for his blood lust. He needs to be stop with full force or else he will continue the madness he created. If anyone knows this, you might as well inform them. Forgive me, Hunyo... I keep this because I have plenty of needs to do in my company. I know you're still a strong person can fight them." Keiya said as he apologizes Hunyo for keeping this secret before the projection hanging up.

"Manong Jun, are you crying?" Josie said worried and Hunyo tries to dry his tears and knowing that his best friend is indeed keeping secrets.

"Kei... how can you do this to me? Why don't you tell us about the whole thing?" Hunyo said grieving on his best friend's words. "It reminds me what Jin told me about his friend Shin who got killed by that old bastard. You're still the keeper of secrets..."

"Keiya, did all he can before his life was ended to save all of you from the explosion." Yoshimitsu shrugged as he encourages Hunyo. "Hunyo, he wanted you to stop the organization from making a catastrophe."

"Hunyo, I guess we need to be prepared. I'll inform Rei about this base... This will be our new base of operations for Rick and Lars can handle." Mariana said nicely and Hunyo finally made up his mind.

"That's right... we need to stop the DIRGE organization before our country will be in a catastropic state. I'll do it for Kei... as long as his spirit lies in this base. I will fight until the end!"

Back in Manila, Jin is shown riding his black motorcycle in a red jersey jacket with a white loose undershirt, denim pants and black shoes where he sets off to find the enemy's base in Tanay, Rizal. He remembers what Rhima tells him about the DIRGE organization.

**Flashback:**

"So these people can eradicate them with an iron fist. This is just like I did before?" Jin said as he lowers his head.

"You don't have to blame yourself, Jin. It's not your fault. Now I realized about your fate happened to you after you defeat that thing." Rhima said knowing of his fate.

"I know Rhima... after I get recovered. I'm no longer the head of the Zaibatsu and someone would definitely take my place." Jin said having his arm crossed while sitting like an indian.

"These guys has to be stopped. He appears to be more tyrannical than you do, Jin." Rhima said seeing their new enemy. "I guess you might figure it out where they came from."

"Oh well... It appears I would act this again." Jin said as he finally stand up and seek to find out their enemy's motives. "I'll go and find out where their base is located. I'm sure that it's on the same place as in the Metro."

"Okay... I saw their address from their website. It appears it's on Rizal province." Rhima points out their location and Jin closes his eyes noticing the word "Rizal".

"Just reminds me of the ditzy girl's last name. Okay... I'll see into it."

**Flashback over:**

_Rhima... I know you might not like it. But their base appeared to be heavily armed. Just how I did as the head of the Zaibatsu.  
_

Jin continues to drive straight on their enemy's base with his black motorcycle.

At the outskirts of the DIRGE base of operations, we can see two people are observing the place as Hwoarang becomes bored while hanging out with another old man.

"Man, this is sucks... we have to observe first before we act?" Hwoarang reacted angrily as the middle-aged man with long gray haired man is using his binoculars.

"Just relax, red head... You have no respect for elders like me. This is the reason why Baek dissaproves your behavior as well as in street hustling."

"Hey! Don't remind me about that, okay...? I know my master is gonna kill me if I did." Hwoarang retorted as the man confronts him revealed to be Brian Navarro.

"Now stop babbling like a jackass... We have to get some answers from that place." Brian said scolding him as both noticed Jin had already arrived the scene where he was ready to infiltrate the base alone.

"No way, Kazama is here...?" Hwoarang said pointing on his rival, Jin and Brian knows that he is also seeking answers in the same organization.

"It appears that he is also seeking the same answers as we do. Now let's go, Hwoarang... aiding him was a very good idea." Brian said as he goes to aid Jin much to Hwoarang's discomfort.

"Sheezh...! I guess you and my master are much alike. Old geezer, nowadays..." Hwoarang said while shaking his head as he follows Brian.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Josie now wears her customization outfit in her gameplay appearance in the arcade.

*Kei strongly resembles Keiya Tempouin from the game, Evil Zone as his hair loose where the latter is in battle damage state.

*Brian now resembles Kabuto Yakushi from both animes, Naruto and Naruto: Shippudden.

*Yoshimitsu and Hwoarang made their appearance in this chapter in their Tekken 7 appearance.

*Jin is shown sitting like an indian a reference to the continue screen on the game after being defeated from his/her opponent. But he also references his sudden disappearance as his grandfather Heihachi finally reclaims the Zaibatsu in his absence.

**A/N: **Now that the fight is about to begin and more mystery of this organization is about to unveil soon. See ya guys... :D


	13. Dictator's True Motive

**Chapter 12: **_Dictator's True Motive  
_

Jin solely infiltrates the base, alone as he takes down most of its black bonnet soldiers in a quiet rage. He finally manages to get inside without the enemy's presence known to him. He makes a stealth attacks towards them as he remind himself as he was searching for his mother back in the G-Corporation labs but he did not find her. Arriving at the data room, Jin discovers their main enemy's target as he simply tries to track and kill them and Rhima was also included as he thought.

_So that's why Rhima almost got kidnapped by them. I think this chunk of data would be a piece of cake to download this._

Jin tries to download most of its enemy's data and to show it to both Hunyo and Rhima and the download is finally completed. Before he sets his escape, he discovers a man who enters his office revealing to be Manuel Schinittka, the leader of DIRGE.

"So how's the mission...? Did you manage to kill them?"

"We haven't sir, they are trying to fight back." One of the soldiers said as Manuel immediately slaps him for his failure. Jin notices his actions as he continues to watch the scene.

"How dare they tried to fight back? Those scums don't learn aren't they? Well then, get rid of them as soon as possible. Don't ever fail me again." Manuel said as he quickly grabs his handgun. "If that happens you're going to die..."

Manuel shoots one of his soldiers with a handgun as he gives it to him as he orders two of his soldiers to dispose the corpse. Jin knows how harsh their new enemy as he thought.

_I don't believe this... I never shoot my soldiers in front of everyone else when I was the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. It appears their boss is very horrible as I expected. I should be going before these black bonnet freaks would caught me._

"Hey, that's him..."

Jin quickly escapes from the soldiers until one of them shoots him blocks him the way. He quickly dispatches them with his traditional karate moves until he got shot by one of Manuel's soldiers from his right shoulder.

"Ugh..."

"You need to surrender now?" One of the soldiers tries to surrender Jin until someone throws a rock where it hits its head.

"Don't ever dare hurt my rival, you jackass?" Hwoarang arrives to the rescue as he kicks them thrice in mid-air and knocks them with his W.T.F. Taekwondo moves.

"Hwoarang, finally...ugh..."

"Kazama, you got hurt just like the last time I saved ya from some Tekkenzhu forces." Hwoarang smirked until someone attempts to shoot him from behind as Brian arrives the scene knocking the soldier with his taekwondo moves mixed with Sousetsuken.

"Hwoarang, next time you need to be careful. You might get shot by these wretched bastards."

"Grr... I hate his attitude not like master did." Hwoarang growled angrily as Jin tells him.

"Don't let yourself to be steamed we gotta go."

"I guess our enemy is more horrible than Vanderkaum as I suspected. Come on, I know the way out."

The trio tries to escape from the heavily armed enemies as they attempted to close the gate. They manages to get out before it closes. However, Hunyo manages to arrive in time as he quickly rams one of its soldiers before they attempt to capture them.

"Brian... I didn't expect that you're here." Hunyo said and to see Jin got shot on his shoulder. "Jin, you got shot...?"

"Yeah... But I completely downloaded the files from their main base. Our enemy appears to kill them if they failed to get rid of us." Jin said while clutching his shoulder.

"Kazama, can I borrow your bike? Yours are much bigger than mine."

"I let you borrow my motorcycle, Hwoarang. But don't scratch it..."

"We have no other time, come on." Hunyo said as Jin gets inside the car along with Brian as two more soldiers are approaching. Hunyo finally overdrives his SUV as they quickly escape the premises along with Hwoarang while riding on Jin's motorcycle to follow them.

Back at Hunyo's residence, Hunyo has a meeting along with Brian, Marjorie, Josie and Mariana.

"So our new enemy must be worser than Vanderkaum, right?"

"That's what Kei is saying in the message. Manuel Schnittka was extemely dangerous. It appears Rhima tells Jin to investigate his base all by himself."

"When you guys arrived, I felt sad to see Jin got hurt." Josie said sadly as Hunyo tells her.

"He got shot by one of his men. He already explained it to me that Manuel is very dangerous man. He even shot his own soldier for being failure. That guy has no heart. I've never seen this guy try to show how crazy he is."

"In other words... this guy is just like how Adolf Hitler handles everything in Germany. He uses them to kill anyone in his way within their targets." Mariana said knowing of their actions. "I'll report this to Rei immediately."

"Hunyo, that means they are trying to kill us with cold blood." Margie said sadly as Hunyo tells her.

"He would do that so that most of his men will be pleased. Damn, this is just like the On The Job movie."

At Jun Carlo's room, Rhima treats Jin's injuries since the gunshot only scratches his right shoulder. She know how trouble she has been through.

"I'm sorry, Jin... I cause trouble that I let go there alone."

"No, Rhima... it's okay. I was lucky that both Hwoarang and Brian saved me. If I turned into my devil, I know everyone would get killed by me easily. Right now, I need to rest." Jin said nicely to her as he gets his shirt as he put it on.

"Jin..."

"I'll be fine, Rhima... because of my curse blood in my veins. My injuries would regenerate soon enough." Jin said telling her.

"Yeah..."

That night, Jin goes out of the house to take a fresh air and to see Hunyo was watching at night.

"Mr. Panganiban... I thought you were inside the house?" Jin nodded and Hunyo complimented him.

"You did well getting the enemy's information from their database, I'm impressed."

"Thanks for the compliment. I guess that I wanted to know more of our enemy's background." Jin said and becomes bothered to see their leader. "It really bothers me that their boss no ordinary man to kill his cohorts. He's killing them with cold blood."

"Manuel has nothing more but a crazy maniac who wants to kill everyone in sight." Hunyo said as he closes his eyes.

"..."

"That bastard tries to attempt to kill my daughter with no remorse. With that, I'm gonna stop his madness." Hunyo said coldly about Manuel's true motives.

"It seems that you have to fight the dictator who attempts to kill innocent people, I know for sure you would do it." Kazumi arrives while riding her pet tiger and she confronts both Jin and Hunyo.

"Huh... not you, lady...?" Hunyo said shockingly as Jin angrily raises his brow.

"So you must be Kazumi Mishima. Or perhaps my grandmother...?"

"Ohohoho... so you know my name. I never thought my son, Kazuya has a son who briefly falls for a woman with mystic powers. I guess you will be my grandson, then?" Kazumi said knowing of Jin's appearance. "Heihachi is responsible for all the chaos he has been through. I wanted to stop him before he has something to do with our son."

"Why would father being involved by this, grandmother? How come you say that my grandfather was behind all this for more than a decade?" Jin said as he angrily tells her. "I can feel something that you had a curse blood in my veins. That's why I wanted to kill both of them just to be free from this."

"You don't even know how to stop the Devil Gene in our veins. Yours truly is inherited from my son." Kazumi said and becomes saddened to see . "I just don't want any violence whenever you and my son fight. I don't want to admit it but I was the first person who started this Devil Gene bloodline."

"What!?"

"..."

"It's the truth... Heihachi actually knows that I was the one who started it." Kazumi said finally admits the truth.

"Kazumi, why are you saying this to us? Because of your presence, You're being a mystery to us." Hunyo said as Jin remembers that he and his father knew that his great-grandfather who started the bloodline as it turns out that it was his grandmother.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. Because I need your assistance." Kazumi said as she formally bows to him. "I wanted to stop these bloodshed in your place that's why I'm watching you in every turn."

"Kazumi..."

"Grandmother... it just reminds me how my mother would act this way." Jin remarked sadly and decides to let her free from her Devil Gene. "Don't worry, I know father would kill you just to absorb your power. I will save you from that curse you have started."

"Thank you for your concern, Jin. But I can fight..."

"..."

"You think Kazumi is very weak, I saw in my dream that she almost beat me down. Her fighting style is a combination between Hachijou-style Karate and Mishima based Karate." Hunyo said knowing of her fighting style.

"I maybe despise both my father and grandfather. But for grandmother, she cares for her own son just how mother took care of me." Jin said having his arm crossed.

Kazumi senses that their enemy was more dangerous as she thought she be and decides to aid them if its necessary as she thought.

_Kazuya, you might be somewhere in this world, I must tell you everything._

At the DIRGE secret office, Manuel was looking at the large red behemoth inside the capsule knowing that he was his game partner.

"This game partner of mine who has a sheer brute force. I want you to stop these people are fighting against me. Come forth, Gigas..." Manuel said as he activated the controller device as it releases Gigas in his capsule and Manuel knows that he will be one to get rid of anyone against him as Manuel evilly smirks.

Behind his secret office, someone is watching his movement which turns out to be Kazuya Mishima as he thought.

_How pitiful that you release this creature in order to destroy us. Don't patronize me your toy, you brainless moron. I will easily destroy it with my own two hands._

With that, Kazuya merely leaves the scene before Manuel and Gigas get out of the secret office.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*When Hwoarang saves Jin from Manuel's men a reference to his ending in Tekken 3.

*Brian's does a spinning kick a reference to the Lee Brothers moves in Double Dragon Neo Geo which is Ryubi Sempukyaku.

*Kazumi's role in the story is the same as Jun in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*Gigas and Kazuya made their appearance for this chapter.

*Kazumi's one of the pre-fights is shown in this chapter.

**A/N: **Looks like more trouble is about to ensue in later chapters. This next chapter will create a siege in each universities. Good Luck...


	14. The University Siege

**Chapter 13: **_The University Siege_

After Kazumi left the scene, Hunyo realizes that he already found her from his dream and seeing that she was definitely up to something. Jin becomes disappointed after knowing of his grandmother admitted the whole truth.

"I get it now... After the explosion incident at Silveria Corporation, Kazumi manages to release by herself due to her devil powers to cause out of control. So that's why she's been watching my movements and also from my dream." Hunyo said sadly as Jin encourages him.

"It's okay, Mr. Panganiban... I would never expect my grandmother has the same curse as mine. But I believe that she appears more powerful than I am when she turns into a monster."

"How would you say that? She even try to look for your father too. Despite you hate him way too much." Hunyo said mentioning Kazuya as Jin lets out of his sigh towards him.

"Probably... if she convinces him to use his powers to awake the city. I know for sure he would refuse to do it. You know my father who wanted to gain power for his own to make him much more powerful."

"Oh well... that guy has to use his head to make sure not to gain more power as he pleases." Hunyo remarked as Rhima calls at both of them.

"Dad, Jin... I found something in their enemy's database."

Hunyo discovers Manuel is initiating a siege throughout the Metro which he plans to kill everyone in sight.

"That bastard wanted to kill everyone in the Metro." Hunyo said as Jin noticed about he infiltrated by himself in their base.

"That must be after I infiltrate his men, alone. Looks like he already found out about what happened."

"Rei is going to Brian's place in Binondo area, you're gonna catch up too?" Hunyo said as Jin calmly replies.

"I would catch up because that area is not far from the UST campus."

"Very well... in case if there's a wave of hostiles. We have to retaliate." Hunyo said as both Jin and Rhima agreed.

**UST Campus 8:00AM: **

The next morning, Rhima is ready to take upon her teaching her Grade 3 students. Until she saw a man tries to abuse his own wife due to her taking in schooling in secret. She decides to help the person knowing that she greatly respects towards women and children.

"_Di ka talaga natuto, hah...? Di ba sabi ko sayo na wag ka magaral? Bakit ka nagaaral?"_ (You don't learn, don't you? I told you that don't ever study? Why are you studying?) The man said as his younger wife has bruises on her faces.

_"Gusto mag aral para makabawi? Bakit hindi mo matanggap?" _(I wanted to study to make hard? Why you don't want it?). The girl cries in pain as her abusive husband beats her down.

_"An sabi ko sayo, wag ka maaral, naiintidihan mo ba ako? Tumigil sa pagaaral mo at magalila ka lang dyan?" _(I already told you, don't study. Now stop studying and act as a slave.) Her abusive husband said as Rhima intervenes.

"Is that how to treat a lady or maybe your wife?"

"_Wag ka pakelamera...? Mamatay kita sa kamao ko?" _(Don't try to interfere? You're gonna die with my fists?) The girl's abusive husband attempt to punch Rhima on her face as she manages to grab his fists as she grips it._  
_

_"Ang bastos mong magsalita, gago ka?" _(Your words are foul-mouthed, you jackass?) Rhima said as she says in her native language as she takes down the man by trying to break his arm. _"Kalalakeng tao mo binugbugbog mo ang asawa mo para lang matigil sa pagaaral? Anong klaseng asawa ka? Nagpapanggap mayaman na gagawing alipin ang asawa mo? Sa ganito klaseng abuso na yan, makukulong ka sa ginagawa mo?" _(What kind a man who beats his wife to make her not studying? What kind of a husband are you? You're pretending to be a rich man to make your wife as a slave? With that kind of abuse, you're gonna end up in conviction for what you did?)

"Uh... please just let him go..." The girl said as Rhima lets him go as her abusive husband got hurt his arm severely.

"He shouldn't become your husband, y'know... He needs to teach him a severe lesson for making you as his battered wife. Trying to make a grave threat on you and your children." Rhima said telling her as she calls the police in 117 as her abusive husband plans to kill her.

_"Grr... Lintik ka babae ka?" _(Damn you, girl...) The man attempts to kill Rhima with a knife as Jin arrives and knocks him with a single Demon's Paw sending him in a little distance.

"It's okay... I already told the police of what your husband did to you and makes a grave threat to your children. You are now free from him." Rhima said telling her.

"Thank you so much... I will never forget this." The girl said as she decides to continue her studies and being free from abuse.

Rhima saw the man was arrested for his crimes and his abusement to his own wife and children as Jin came to her aid.

"You should be careful next time, Rhima. That bastard is gonna kill you if you don't beat him out."

"I would never get a guy who makes the girls into their punching bags. I would easily leave them even if they are cute or not." Rhima sighed and Jin tells her.

"Rhima, just take care of yourself, okay." Jin said as he hugs her.

"All right, you be careful too." Rhima said as she goes through the building which Jin watches her as he thought.

_I'll watch you from afar, Rhima... But don't worry I have some things to do. I have to meet your father some place..._

With that, Jin smiles as he leaves the campus while he finally put his leather hood back on while walking away. Meanwhile at the Brian's noodle house, Hunyo is seen slurping a lot of noodles while Margie, Rei, Mariana, Josie and Asuka is with him.

"Ewww... that was disgusting. You need to slow down, Manong Jun." Josie said in disgust as Asuka notices Josie's behavior.

"Hmmm... your attitude sounds like Xiaoyu but you have a lot of confidence."

"You think I have a lot of confidence..." Josie said shyly as Hunyo tells her.

"We came here so that we have to discuss in how to deal against those jackasses made by Manuel. He's going to create a siege towards the whole Metro."

"That's what our enemy is going to do next." Brian arrives to tell them.

"I guess we have to do separate groups which Mr. Panganiban is going to UE Letre branch to protect people. I already send Rick to warn Rhima about the siege." Rei said in a serious tone of his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"According to Rick, They're going to attack the UST campus."

"Oh damn... Rhima has schedules for her teachings. She should be postponed it." Hunyo said becomes worried to his daughter.

"It's all right... Rick and Lars are doing their best to find her."

On the way to Binondo, Jin was walking straight to his destination and seeing a lot of people living in slums and other are selling cheap stuffs. Therefore, he sensed that someone in black as he quickly run off. Jin tries to chase him as he goes for a flying kick to knock the man down.

"All right, you freak... I know for sure you came here to make a siege." Jin said as the man stands up as he removes the bonnet revealed to be Rick in disguise.

"Jin...next time don't knock me if you think I'm the enemy."

"Rick... is that you?" Jin wondered and he apologizes. "Sorry that I kicked you in the face?"

"I came here going to the UST Campus until you showed up." Rick said while clutching his back. "I wanted to warn Panganiban about the siege made the DIRGE."

"What!? That's where I came from earlier... and you're telling me that the DIRGE are going to make a siege."

"That's right... Rei had already detected what's their next move." Rick said as Jin wanted to get back.

"I must go back... I have to protect Rhima for this."

"I'll take care of this, Jin. Lars is also coming to rescue too." Rick said as he quickly move foward and Jin watches. He noticed a black SUV is driving straight ahead towards UST which he decides to followed it.

After the teaching of her students, Rhima walks straight towards near the UST Health Service until she heard gunshots coming from other buildings. She notices the DIRGE soldiers are already here and she manages to take down one by one. Rhima actually noticed that she can't beat many of them as Rick arrives to aid her as he shoots guns and beats them with his combat skills.

"Panganiban, are you okay?"

"Rick, what are you doing here?" Rhima asked while being exhausted.

"Just saving you for those guys..." Rick said as both continues to fight them.

Just as they were cornered, Lars arrives to join the fray as he knocks the soldier with a flying kick and he also knocks the other with a Blue Bolt.

"Are you two okay?"

"Perfect timing, Lars." Rick smiled as Jin arrives and knocking the other soldier with a Demon's Paw and he also knocks them with a Spine Cracker who is behind him and the other attempts to hit with a knife which it was dodged as it manages to knock Jin's hood from his hoodie jacket and retaliates by a single punch followed with a left kick and a spinning knee to knock the soldier down.

"Rhima, you were exhausted..."

"We need to find a right place to hide, it is unsafe here..." Lars as the trio agrees.

Inside the classroom, they take refuge as Rick gives some water to Rhima and Jin realizes that the siege has already started.

"That bastard is behind this..."

"I guess Rei had already decided to take separate groups to deal every DIRGE soldiers throughout the Metro. It appears they started to attack here." Rick said in disappointment.

"Where is my dad, Rick? I tried to contacted him before we hide in this classroom. The signal is already out."

"Rhima, you should try my phone." Lars said telling her. "You might able to contact Rei."

"Lars..." Jin said while lowering his head.

"She will be fine, Jin... Our enemy appears to disable the telecommunication signals." Lars said calmly as Rhima manages to contact Rei.

"Rei, is that you?"

"Rhima... thank goodness you're okay. We're on our way to the UE Letre branch. You have to get out of there. Mr. Panganiban just told me to get out while you can." Rei said sadly.

"So my father just went to his university? Okay... we might even go there too." Rhima said sadly.

"Be careful and Lars just brought his SUV as a getaway vehicle." Rei said before hanging up.

"Lars, what do we do?"

"Hmmm... I just parked my black SUV somewhere in the church." Lars said and Rick decides to escape.

"We better get out of the campus first. I didn't expect Lars just parked at the UST chapel."

"We have to get through his car and fast before these soldiers will kill us too." Rhima said knowing of their escape.

"I feel so determined if you two are ready. All right, we'll go to UE then..." Lars said plainly and Jin tells him.

"If you don't know the location. Then, Rhima knows it because she can navigate the roads."

"Okay... if that's what it is... then we'll escape..." Rhima said finally agreed to them to escape.

* * *

*The scene between a woman and a abusive husband is a reference to the letter's sender segment of the radioserye, Dear MOR which is formally called as Dear Hasmin.

*Rhima almost breaking the man's arm after he attempts to knock her out a reference to Kumiko "Yankumi" Yamagutchi in her anime appearance in Gokusen.

*Rhima wears her new main outfit in this chapter.

*Rick's fighting style is Military Combat and Firearms.

*Lars is now seen in his new main outfit in Tekken 7.

* * *

**A/N: **The group is about to escape UST in order to go in UE Letre. This next chapter where Gigas will make his appearance during the UE siege. Have a nice reading. :D


	15. Six Eyed Large Red Behemoth, Gigas

**Chapter 14: **_Six Eyed Large Red Behemoth, Gigas  
_

The group tries to escape from DIRGE soldiers as both Lars and Jin defeats most of the soldiers. When they make it to Lars' SUV, the group are soon to be cornered as Rei arrrives as he shoots one of them with his handgun following the use of his onmiyoji magics.

"Time Stop!" Rei uses one of his Japanese charms to make a time top throughout the campus for a brief period much to Rhima's relief.

"Rei, I thought you were with my dad?" Rhima said as Rei tells her.

"We don't have time we gotta go..." The group finally get inside the SUV as Lars quickly drove off before the charm deactivates.

On the way to UE Letre, Lars wanted to know how to get through their destination as Rhima using the GPS from her laptop.

"Rhima... you know how to get through our destination?"

"We're in Dimasalang Road, Lars. Then you have to straight through A. Bonifacio Avenue. My dad's school was in Monumento border." Rhima answered.

"She knows every road, Lars. That's why I needed her if I lost my way." Jin said calmly and Lars knows what is happening.

"Rei, how come you're all by yourself...? You said you're going with my father?" Rhima asked as Rei replies.

"I made a separate group in order to dispatch the DIRGE soldiers who make a siege throughout the Metro. Mr. Panganiban is already on the way to UE Letre branch with Margie, Josie, Asuka and Mariana and Brian. Hwoarang is also catching up with them too. So I made up my mind to go on with you."

"You're being too suck, Rei. Everyone likes Mr. Panganiban to go with him rather than you do." Jin remarked coldly as he tells him. "You maybe learned how to be serious boss like I do previously. But you still need to learn more."

"..."

Meanwhile, at UE Letre branch which all the students and faculties are evacuating the area and Hunyo notices something was wrong.

"What's going on here...?" Hunyo wondered as he raises his brow to see DIRGE soldiers are attacking the area. "That bastard Manuel is gonna pay for this."

"I believe he was there to make an offensive siege towards the innocent people." Brian said and becomes angered by this. "I don't want this to happen like you saw me before."

"We don't have time to stand here and do nothing. We have to fight!" Asuka brashingly said as Josie agrees with her.

"We have to save the others too, Manong Jun. I hate if they were hurt by them, sob..."

"Let's do this!" Hunyo said as the group charges to fight off the DIRGE soldiers.

With the song "Bad Blood" has been played. Hunyo takes down most of the DIRGE soldiers with his traditional karate moves as Brian knocks them with his taekwondo moves with acrobatic techniques and his Sousetsuken. Josie takes down with several kicks and goes with spinning kick with a straight kick. Asuka takes down with her White Mountain move and she goes with a Kisshin Embu. Margie also manages to knock one of her soldiers with her Mixed Martial Arts move.

Hunyo knocks one of them until Shaheen arrives and he manages to knock one of the DIRGE soldiers from behind with his Self-Defense Military Combat moves.

"Huh? Shaheen...?"

"Are you all right, Hunyo? You look exhausted..." Shaheen said worried as Ibrahim came to see them to join the fray.

"Hey, Hunyo... I have some reinforcements to deal with them too."

"Ibrahim, it's you..." Hunyo smiled and to see most of the PNP-SAF came to join the fray to stop the siege.

"We'll take it from here... You go and find that culprit." Shaheen said as Hunyo agreed as he proceeds to find Manuel.

"I've never seen there was an Arabian in our side?" Josie wondered while doing her fighting stance as Asuka replies.

"I don't know... the old man actually knew him."

As he goes through the main building, he was finally confronted by Manuel who horribly grins for his actions.

"So it was you for defeating my men... with you own effort. I'd like to thank you for that."

"You're Manuel Schnittka. So you're the one who plans to eradicate people who releases game characters. Now that's a one sick plan you have done." Hunyo said angrily towards him.

"It appears that you're going down at this rate. At least this place is about to crumble because of the siege that I instigate it." Manuel said as he finally summons a large red behemoth in his side. "Come forth! Gigas!"

Gigas arrives to see him and Hunyo notices that he is also an expert gamer as he thought.

_Holy shit, Manuel is also a gamer like us who mostly plays Craig Marduk. But this red gigantic fella is different than Craig's. _

"Are you scared that you see Gigas in front of you. He's the one who's going to dispose of you." Manuel said with a sinister grin as he orders him. "Gigas, you break his face!"

Gigas now proceed to attack at Hunyo as he was prepared by this as he goes with a heavy punch as it crushes the floor and he realizes how powerful Gigas is. Gigas rushes and makes a heavy straight punch as a distraction which Hunyo blocks it which he was send a little distance. Gigas continues to attack him with three down punches as he manages to avoid and Hunyo was desperate to fight it.

"You're pretty strong to beat me down. I will not allow you to destroy my school." Hunyo said angrily as Gigas goes for a heavy blow until Jin arrives to save him as he directly kicks him to his face and go for a spinning knee knocking the brute down.

"Mr. Panganiban... are you all right?" Jin said worried and Hunyo replies.

"I'm fine... that's the bastard you're talking about, right. I have to beat the crap out of him."

"Rhima is all right... she's with Rei, Lars and Rick to aid the others." Jin said and Hunyo was relieved to see this.

"Gigas, what are you waiting for? Defeat them both now!"

"Now it shows how horrible boss you are, Manuel. Now let's settle this mano o mano rather than you ordered anyone to get rid of me." Hunyo said knowing of his actions as Jin was ready to face Gigas.

"I'll deal that behemoth, you go and fight Manuel."

"Yeah... I can't let this asshole who messes my school and the whole Metro. Prepare to be beaten down, you Hitler maniac." Hunyo said as Gigas attempts to attack them both with his fighting style Destructive Impulse as Jin manages to knock him with a Demon's Paw as Hunyo goes to fight Manuel and he attempts to shoot him but he dodges as both men begins to have a brawl with each other. Jin realizes Gigas is able to withstand his move as he thought.

_His moves are just like Marduk's but I can sense that he would beat me down at this rate._

With that, Gigas attempts to smack him with a heavy blow. However, Jin transforms into Devil Jin which it manages to knock him down as his hoodie jacket is destroyed by his transformation and seeing Gigas as a threat as he snarls while unleashing a red lightning on his right hand.

"I'm going to take you down at once, you big ugly brute. No one will ever defeat me..."

Gigas tries to attack Devil Jin with his moves as Devil Jin overcame the behemoth's attack with his combo moves. Meanwhile, Hunyo and Manuel continues to brawl as they are fighting for single gun. Both gritted when they are fighting for the gun as it shoots twice as Hunyo manages to knock him with a single punch to the gut.

"You're just like Vanderkaum's leftovers. Who is bad and went crazy." Hunyo remarked as Manuel attempts to shoot with his backup gun only to be repelled by Kazumi as she summons her pet tiger to tackle him from behind. "Kazumi..."

Kazumi looked to see her grandson becomes a devil while fighting against Gigas. She knew if she becomes the devil, she cannot control her powers and she saw Manuel attempts to kill Hunyo as she removes her kanzashi at the back of her head.

"Hunyo, take this... If I lose control of my powers. You must escape..." Kazumi said and Hunyo looked to see Devil Jin manages to defeat Gigas as he executes his Rage Art as he flew and smacks Gigas and hits him with a Devil's Beam and slams him through the ground and grind into the surface and shoots with another Devil's Beam as he reverts back into Jin who becomes exhausted.

"Kazumi... you don't mean..."

Kazumi walks straight towards Manuel as she was struck with a lightning strike in a white haze as she transforms into Devil Kazumi to confront him. Both Hunyo and Jin discovers her transformation as she summons her white tiger to attack him causing Manuel to avoid her attack and quickly retreated as she looked on both of them as she quickly flies away.

After the siege, few of the students are injured as others are being helped by the medical mission and others from the various fastfood chains for free dinner.

"Mmmm... I just love Jolly Spaghetti..." Josie said happily slurps the spaghetti as Asuka raises her brow.

"Will you cut that out, would ya? It's embarassing to the public."

Shaheen is shown to help other people as Lars was looking out after the incident. Meanwhile, Rhima was sightseeing after the siege and she was upset after seeing the chaos including UST and Jin arrives to see her.

"Rhima, you look upset..."

"It's because of what happened... Everyone are suffering because of the siege." Rhima said sadly while lowering her head as Jin gives her some food.

"Here's your food, Rhima. I hate if you're upset like this."

"Thanks..." Rhima said thankfully and she freely asks him. "Where's your food, Jin?"

"Mine just ate already. I never seen their quarter pound burger was delicious." Jin smiled as Rhima becomes happy.

"Oh well... I guess you might come if you wanted too."

"Sure..."

At the roof access at the top floor, Hunyo becomes saddened after seeing Kazumi becomes a devil while he's handling Kazumi's kanzashi shaped like a gold phoenix as he thought.

_Kazumi... I know you were there watching me. I never expect you and Jin are suffering with your Devil Genes. _

"I guess you knew my mother a lot."

"..."

Kazuya arrives to confront Hunyo who smirks for a moment to see him.

"Kazuya... you're Kazumi's son, right."

"Tch... just shut up. I came here that you are seeking to fight my mother." Kazuya said and he notices that he was handling Kazumi's kanzashi. "That's my mother hair clip where did you-"

"She gave me this before she turns into a devil to confront Manuel. Are you happy now? Don't blame me that you think I killed your mother from behind. Your father is behind everything." Hunyo scowled in a serious tone.

"I see... your actions are just like my goddamn son. But you're not strong as I am." Kazuya said as he evilly smirks. "I am happily to take you on. It appears that you're able to defeat someone like me."

"Face it, Kazuya..." Hunyo said as he removes his fedora hat on his head. "You already been beaten by your own son. I'm not facing about life and death like you two did. If you're happy to fight me, then let's settle this."

Hunyo is ready to face Kazuya in a fight at the roof, Claudio watches them fighting and knowing that Kazuya is also a Devil Gene user like Jin as he thought.

_Lucky for Krelian he has a lot of donations for the others because of the siege. It's not like Jin who is a Devil Gene user but this fellow appears to be his father. Now, I need to see how his devil powers come out._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Taylor Swift's Bad Blood has been played in this chapter.

*Jin transforms into Devil Jin in his normal form's main outfit instead of his primary outfit after Gigas attempts to attack him with a heavy blow.

*Both Hunyo and Manuel are fighting for a single gun a reference to Resident Evil 2 where Annette Birkin and Ada Wong are fighting for the gun. The two gunshots are also reference to the new piracy short movie in the Philippines where Derek Ramsey portrays as one of the NBI agents who shoots his gun in two shots in order to arrest the escaped camcorder.

*Devil Kazumi made her physical appearance in this chapter where she briefly confronts Manuel.

*Josie has a penchant of eating Jolly Spaghetti a reference to the fastfood chain, Jollibee. She is also seen wearing a Jollibee costume as her pre-alternate costume before her sketch of wearing the outfit being scrapped.

*Jin also mentions about the quarter pound burger that he eats also references Jollibee's CHAMP and Mc Donald's Quarter Pounder and Cheese.

*Rei's fighting style is Mixed Martial Arts and Onmiyoji magics.

* * *

**A/N: **A fight between Kazuya and Hunyo in the roof access of the top building. Claudio wanted to watch the two fight. Can Hunyo beat Kazuya? This next chapter will be coming soon where both men are fighting because of Kazumi's presence.


	16. The Mysterious Search Begins

**Chapter 15: **_The Mysterious Search Begins _

When Jin guards Rhima as she tries to track down most of the DIRGE's main system frame after Manuel had retreated. He noticed a flame designed fedora hat just flew out by strong winds and it lands on his feet. Jin takes it and seeing that Hunyo was in the rooftop access.

"Mr. Panganiban... Oh no...?"

"Jin what is it?"

"We have to find your father, Rhima? He must be in trouble." Jin said worried and Rhima agrees with him.

At the rooftop access where most of the floorings have crushed by both of their fists. Both Hunyo and Kazuya are having a deadly fist fight. Kazuya attempts to hit him with a Rampaging Demon as Hunyo goes with punch and roundhouse kick. Both men continues to fight as they lands a punch on both of their faces with lightning effect and Kazuya notices that Hunyo might be related to them due to the orange lightning within him and both becomes exhausted for a moment.

"Huff huff... Are you a Mishima? Why do you have these?" Kazuya begrudgingly asked as Hunyo answers.

"You think I would be related to you? This is my own strength."

"I see... I have no idea why do you care my mother so much?"

"It's not just about I care about your mother. She was trying to help me dealing my problems." Hunyo said in a serious tone. "And she knows that your father was behind this for making a feud in your own family."

"Tch... Don't ever lecture me, you maggot!" Kazuya gritted angrily towards Hunyo as he attempted to hit him with Demon God Fist only to be blocked by his own son, Jin. "Jin!"

"You haven't changed, father... You also wanted to fight grandfather just because of this. If you care so much about your mother or my grandmother you need to protect them. Just how my mother took care of me and learn a lot from her. Not like you who cares nothing more but just power and world domination."

As both are clashing with their fists, Claudio interferes in their confrontation and knocks Kazuya with a single kick.

"Sorry about my interferance, I guess that I'm going to disperse each and every one of you with my Sirius Purification Sorcery."

"Not you again..." Jin grunted as Kazuya stands up as he tells Jin.

"Jin, since you're my own son to Jun Kazama. You better deal with him. I hate a man like him interferes in our fight to the death."

Kazuya merely leaves the scene and Jin notices how his father acted differently not like in their previous encounter with him. He wanted to face Claudio and Rhima came to see her father.

"Dad..."

"So you finally came, milady." Claudio said became impressed to Rhima's appearance.

"Claudio..."

"It's all right, I accept for rejecting me. I did that because it will be my advantage to get close to you in order to get rid of Jin." Claudio said telling her about his intentions.

"So this is your plan, after all. You tried to date Rhima so that you would fight me." Jin said angrily mad towards Claudio as he goes with a fighting stance. "If you want a fight then let's go."

"How terrible you become too reckless enough to beat me. You were lucky that you haven't hit from my critical blow." Claudio said sarcastically and Rhima decides to fight him.

"Rhima..."

"Jin, you need to reserve your strength. You actually ripped your jacket off after you turned into a devil." Rhima said telling him and now faces Claudio. "I don't deserve someone like you who wants to deal with them. Don't you know how strong these people are?"

"Well of course I know... I guess fighting against you is my obsession. I just love your deadly beauty." Claudio said as he begins to attack Rhima.

"Don't make me, Claudio. Because I know that you cannot defeat me." Rhima said and both Jin and Hunyo watches them fighting as the song "Laklak" has been played.

Claudio attempts using his kicks against her but Rhima manages to dodge as he manages to hit her three times with his purification power on his right hand had released. Claudio goes for a punch as Rhima blocks it with both of her hands. Both also noticed Rhima's eyes begin to changed from brown to blue knowing that she can absorb any kinds of evil energy.

"Impossible... Rhima's eyes are changing." Jin said knowing of her powers.

"After Vanderkaum was killed. This is the only thing left with him." Hunyo said sadly.

"Nice blue eyes..." Claudio said in confident manner.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just impressed... that you are no ordinary woman that I've met before." Claudio said knowing of her powers. "You have the same power as I am."

Meanwhile, Josie looked and to see Rhima and Claudio are fighting which she also noticed that Hunyo was there too as she goes to find them.

"Now I'm starting to getting confident in fighting you, milady." Claudio said and Rhima closes her eyes as her fighting style changes to Wing Chun and both continues to get on a fist fight. Rhima manages to get a upperhand against him.

Jin senses that Claudio attempts to use his Rage Art as he manages to knock her down and unleashes light resembled an arrow while it acts like a bow and arrow and it directly hits her with this ability.

"You'll be finished with this, milady..."

"Rhima! Get away from him!" Jin yelled Rhima to stay away as Josie arrives in time as she pushes Rhima away and takes the hit.

"UWAHHHHHAH!"

"Josie!" Hunyo said shockingly as Josie was knocked down by Claudio's Rage Art.

"Oh dear me... I hate to have a lot of interferance to take my shot..." Claudio said while shaking his head in disappointment as Rhima knows Josie was unconscious after she saved her and she clenches her fists after seeing how Claudio hit her heavily with his ability.

"How dare you, you already hit my father with this. And now, you hurt my friend." Rhima said as she angrily stands up as her eyes became blue.

"Milady... you eyes are glowing blue. Are you a Devil Gene user?" Claudio asked as Rhima becomes angered with his sarcastic gesture.

"You think I would act like Jin. Perhaps, taking you down is the right thing to do..."

Rhima quickly charges towards Claudio which he becomes helpless when she manages to beat him down and she changes her fighting style into Taikyoku-ken and goes into Tai-Chi stance and unleashes a side kick creating a barrage of kicks and vicious strikes and elbows and she defeats him with a heavy blow sending him to be knocked on the wall and falls unconscious. Rhima's eyes changed back to her natural brown eyes after defeating him as Hunyo and Jin comes to Josie's aid.

"Josie, are you okay?"

"Unggghh, Manong Jun... what happened to Rhima?" Josie said as she clutches her stomach.

"You shouldn't act like an undercover agent, okay. This isn't like you..." Hunyo said in disappointment as Jin saw Rhima becomes collapsed in exhaustion as she loses unconsciousness.

"Rhima! Oh no!" Jin said as he quickly goes to her aid and tries to wake her up. "Rhima! Hang on!"

"We have to take them to medical service, hurry." Hunyo said while carrying Josie in a piggy back ride as Jin carries Rhima.

At the medical mission service, Jin guards Rhima in her unconscious state and seeing that her power is able to absorb Claudio's powers and becomes worried to her. He also remembers what Hunyo told him after what happened.

**Flashback:**

"I'm going to kill him, Mr. Panganiban... I'll never forgive Claudio for what he did to Rhima." Jin said angrily wants to fight Claudio as Hunyo tells him.

"I'll face him, Jin... As Rhima's father... I'll never lay hands to someone like him who messes with my daughter and her condition."

"That's right... she was just like Shin..." Jin said also reminiscing his former friend, Shin Kamiya who was killed by his grandfather.

"I'll entrust my daughter to you, Jin. I'll confront him..." Hunyo said telling him as he dismissively walking away and Jin knows Hunyo was a responsible parent knowing that he also hates anyone tries to hurt his family and his actions are not like his father.

**Flashback over:**

Josie arrives to see them and Jin gives her a sad look on his face towards her as she comes to see them.

"How's Rhima, Jin... Is she's awake?"

"She's unconscious, Josie." Jin said sadly.

"Oh gosh... Is it because I saved her?" Josie said as she cries. "I don't know that she will be ended up like this, sob..."

"It's not your fault, Josie. Rhima has a similar condition like mine." Jin said telling her. "However, it also zaps her own strength when she uses her powers."

"Oh..."

"That's why her father has to confront Claudio for what he did to Rhima." Jin said knowing of Hunyo's actions.

"Manong Jun..."

At the first aid section, Krelian treats Claudio's injuries and knowingly of his actions.

"Don't tell me that you're still follow Rhima even though she rejected you."

"No, Krelian... I just want to fight her and my involvement with the Devil Gene users." Claudio said as Hunyo confronts at both of them as he tried to choke him.

"You white clad jackal...! I'll never forgive you for messing my daughter like that!"

"Are you milady's father? Ughhh..."

"If you attempt to attack my daughter on purpose? I'll be the person to beat the crap outta you." Hunyo said as he finally let him go.

"Hey you must be one of the participants in the church." Krelian recognizes Hunyo as one of the christian participants as he coldly tells him.

"You better keep an eye on your game partner. You don't even know which side he is on."

When Hunyo walks away Claudio clutches his neck after being choked by Hunyo and Krelian glared at him for his actions.

Later, Rhima finally awakens and she notices both Jin and Josie are here for her.

"Rhima, you're finally awake..." Josie smiled gently.

"You make me feel worried, Rhima. I didn't expect Josie would be here to save you from Claudio." Jin said calmly while he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry, you two... I know you were worried about me." Rhima said telling them both and Hunyo watches them.

"You shouldn't like that Italian dude, Rhima. That guy is completely crazy..." Josie said remarking about Claudio's behavior.

"You need to calm down, Josie. Claudio is not the person who think he is." Jin said telling her. "He was trying hunt either me or my father. Because of this curse blood in my veins. He's trying to wipe us out with his purification sorcery."

"..."

"But I can't let him do as he pleases to fight Rhima. Especially when he tries to be happy to take her on." Jin said as he clenches his fists.

Hunyo was dismayed after seeing Claudio likes to fight his daughter for death as he thought.

_That guy needs to get his head examined. He must have a bipolar or something. But I can't let that jackal to make a prey on my daughter._

Back at the Panganiban Residence, Hunyo decides to find Kazumi and her whereabouts as he continues to look at her kanzashi. He knows that she was very mysterious and he remembers the dream that he defeated her and begs him to find Kazuya as he thought.

_Kazumi, I already found your son. He just fought me until Jin came to save me. This time I have to find you even though you become a devil._

Hunyo made up his mind as he keeps the kanzashi on his pocket until both Jin and Rhima decides to join with him in his search.

Back at the DIRGE Headquarters, Manuel was relieved after seeing Devil Kazumi in its physical approach. However, someone just watched him the turn of the events.

"How unfortunate that someone like you is trying his best to destroy the whole city. But he ends up being a coward who runs away."

"Don't provoke me? You don't know me?"

"Surely I watched you bit by bit." Heihachi Mishima arrives to see Manuel and noticed his ex-wife is here to stop him. "So Kazumi wants to get rid of me, eh. I guess I can use you for a good use."

"You're Heihachi Mishima... But how did you-?" Manuel said surprisingly as Heihachi tells him.

"I have one last task for you. You must deal my son as well as anyone who gets in your way."

"That professor in that university. I must kill him at once..." Manuel said as he smiles evilly in delight much to Heihachi's happiness.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Kazuya leaves the fight to let Jin fight Claudio interferes a reference to the game Resident Evil: CODE Veronica where Albert Wesker entrusted Chris Redfield to deal a mutated Alexia before retreating.

*Josie's K.O. scream can be heard in this chapter.

*Claudio becomes obsessed in fighting Rhima to the death a reference to the ancient koreanovela, Empress Ki where Tanqquishi faces off Empress Ki Sungyang while she was searching along with her men in looking for the head chief of the Black Eagle House which turns out to be a eunoch who works with the emperor.

*Claudio also makes a reference to Rhima as Android 18 of Dragon Ball Z due to her appearance and outfit.

*The song "Laklak" by Teeth has been played in this chapter.

*Heihachi makes his appearance for this chapter.

**A/N: **Now that their new search is about to begin as more enemies is about to approach soon in my next chapter.


	17. Recalling: The Next Infiltration

**Chapter 16: **_Recalling: The Next Infiltration  
_

On the way through the old highway that leads through Mariveles, Bataan. Hunyo still recalls the explosion incident happened in Silveria Corporation. Before he passes out during that explosion, someone arrived to save him but a different person. Jin becomes worried to see him as he finally asks.

"You look pale and focused, Mr. Panganiban..."

"I just recalled about the explosion incident. Before I passed out, someone in front of me..." Hunyo said while driving.

"You need to relax, Dad... We'll find that person who had her hairclip on." Rhima said referring to her father was Kazumi's kanzashi.

"You don't have to remind me about Kazumi, Rhima..." Hunyo sighed in regret. "But Kazuya might be watching us in our trail."

"..."

"According to Rei, Manuel continues his killing attempts from every branches in different provinces in the Philippines. Just reminds me of the On the Job movie where two prison inmates are hired by higher organization to assassinate their victims that they contracted with." Hunyo said in a serious tone.

"Just like how Nina did previously since she was a contract assassin." Jin shrugged as their black SUV continues to move. Behind them, Hwoarang and Brian are pursuing their car.

At Ocean's Adventure, the trio are seen watching the dolphin show and it's introduction. Jin notices there's no false killer whale among with them as he notices this.

"Mr. Panganiban... How come there's no false killer whale among with the dolphins. Rhima says there was the last one who joins in that show."

"Apparently that false killer whale got died last year after it suffers a light bowel movement. So all it's left are dolphins to take on a show."

"We need a volunteer for the demonstration. Hey I found some cool looking guy with a full fringe wearing a white v-neck shirt.

"..."

"I guess that you're being volunteered, Jin. Good luck with that!" Hunyo said smiling as he pushes him.

"Waah! Don't push me already?" Jin reacted angrily and he goes with Rhima. "You can come with me, Rhima."

"Well I guess I had no other choice. Dolphins are fun." Rhima said calmly as both goes through the show hosts as the background song "Pangarap Ka" has been played.

Both are seen playing with dolphins until one of them splashing at them before feeding it with a fish. Then, they watch the sea lion show as everyone is trying to watch. Hunyo looked upon and to see a woman resembles Kazumi is also watching the show and also notices it was just someone else as one of the sea lions accidentally throw the beach ball on his head, knocking unconscious as everyone was surprised as one of the tamers apologizes.

The trio soon arrived at Camayan Beach, where they are reunited with Josie and Margie.

"Wow... Manong Jun. You look pretty gorgeous on that swimwear. It reminds me about other celebrities in your age." Josie said cheerfully.

"Uh... thanks for the compliment." Hunyo said bashfully as Margie is shown wearing a swimsuit causing him to get nosebleed while he covers his nose. "Gah... Marjorie... what's with the get up."

"I didn't expect you guys are here too." Margie said happily.

"We came here searching the DIRGE branches here too. I guess we're here for the same thing." Jin said while holding his wet shirt in both of his shoulders.

As they spend in the beach, Josie and Rhima are happy to hang out and she notices her bikini top is light blue with white and pink flower designs and wears fuchsia pink board shorts as well as her yellow ribbon accessory.

"Wow, Josie... you actually prepared when you go to the beach?" Rhima said surprisingly.

"Of course, Rhima... I hate myself getting nervous when I go to swim wearing the same clothes." Josie said smiling.

"You know if you wear that bikini top. It's just like the others who wears similar to Miharu from the same game." Rhima said as both noticed Casey and Lucky Chloe are relaxing and they see her wearing a different shades of brown bikini.

"Lucky Chloe, can you order me some mango shake please...? It's my first time here in the beach, hahaha..."

"No problem, Casey dearie. I'll handle this for you..." Lucky Chloe said happily as she darts off.

Both Josie and Rhima became discomfort after seeing both of them are relaxing.

"I never seen Lucky Chloe is flat chested?" Josie commented shockingly.

"Luckily, Jin is not with us if you look at those two." Rhima said in disappointment. "He's not the type of person who can look at beautiful women in times like this. Except his friends from the same game he appeared."

"Really?"

"He's disinterest towards girls. But guys in his age, he would ended up being teased by his guy friends." Rhima said telling her as Jin was behind them.

"You keep pestering about me, Rhima. You think that I could see those two."

"GAHHH! You scared us, Mr. Gloomy guy!"

"Jin, you shouldn't scare us like that. You always came here from behind." Rhima said scolding him.

"I just look after your father, Rhima. Right now, he must be up to something." Jin said as he closes his eyes.

"If only I could find a right man for me. Just like the handsome Japanese man who is tall and muscular that I saw. I can't wait to find that person just like him..." Casey said who dreams to have the same guy like Jin much to the trio's discouragement.

"Eww... I hate what she mentioned about Jin, Rhima?" Josie said in disgust as Rhima replies in a horrible shock.

"I just don't want to know?"

"We better go, Rhima... I hate someone like her who mentions about me." Jin said in disappointment as he slowly pushes Rhima back to the cottage.

"Uh... where are you going, you two?" Josie wondered as Jin calmly replies.

"It's none of your concern, just Rhima and me."

Meanwhile, Hunyo and Brian are shown to look at the estate of the other island near the oil fields knowing that estate is the one of the DIRGE branches.

"It appears that is their branch?"

"That's what Marjorie was talking about. According to her that, she already raided the place near the oil fields along with the CIDG group. I believe the DIRGE are doing the same activities as the previous one." Hunyo said and Brian noticed the tissue on his nose.

"Hunyo, we're old already and your nose are still bleeding. You're already married not being in single."

"I became so sensitive when I see girls in a two-piece bikini. It's not my luck. I could not comment if Kazumi also wears it too." Hunyo answered.

"Hmph... fair enough, still searching for the same woman in a white Japanese traditional clothes. I guess that was your motive, is that right?"

Before Hunyo could respond, Lars arrives to interrupt their conversation and he was seen wearing a cyan and white swim shorts.

"Is anyone is saying about Hunyo's motives?"

"..."

"It appears that you sightseeing on the other island over there."

"Sorry for your interruption but that island we saw is one of the DIRGE branches." Brian said as Hunyo tells him.

"That place might be here in their old town. This place is a freeport zone and their rules are in American based." Hunyo said and knowing the location. "I guess we take Olongapo City and its highway to get through."

At the cottage, both Jin and Rhima are relaxing in the beach as he is seen eating a cheese floss coming from the Breadtalk store and Rhima joked at him.

"Looks like you have a weak spot for cheese floss, Jin."

"You think I would be weak from eating bread, Rhima." Jin reacted as he tells her. "Your father was the one who bought the cheese flosses just for the three of us."

"I've never seen you getting enjoy whenever we're here in the beach." Rhima said in a calm manner.

"I like it here, Rhima..." Jin smiled calmly as he put his sunglasses on. "If only just the two of us to stay here? I feel bad a lot of people are here."

"It's all right... but underneath the fresh water has lot of broken shells and corals and lot of fishes too." Rhima said telling him and Jin smiles.

"We can snorkel beneath the fresh waters, Rhima. It would be fun..."

"Jin, Rhima... thank goodness I found you?" Josie arrives to see them much to Jin's discomfort.

"What do you need this time, Josie?"

"Oh no... what can I say to both of you about this? Manong Jun just found the DIRGE base and they actually say it's in the oil fields." Josie said and both noticed their plan.

The trio looked as Josie points at the oil fields near the Subic Bay which Rhima easily knows the location.

"That oil field leads to the old town of Subic. Are you saying my dad is going there tonight?"

"That's right... I had no intention of spying on him. It's just that I was only asked by Margie about this." Josie answered sadly.

"I see then... It appears that oil fields is one of the DIRGE branches." Jin said after knowing their plans as he asks Rhima. "Rhima, did you find every locations of their branches?"

"Well... since you gave me their main system. I guess their branches is throughout the provinces in the Philippines." Rhima answered as Josie surprised.

"Oh gosh... how come our country has many baddies in other places?"

"...I guess that I can't let Mr. Panganiban going off alone." Jin said having his arm crossed while closing his eyes and became worried to Hunyo and his mission. "Rhima, it's better if you and Josie stay here. I know for sure it would be dangerous to travel from the ocean."

"I guess that going through that place is to travel by boat." Rhima nodded and finally agrees with Jin. "Okay, just protect my father if any danger causes them."

"I will Rhima..."

"If Margie goes with them? I'll stay with Rhima if something happens to her." Josie smiled excitedly. "Except that crazy lady with Lucky Chloe..."

As the trio finally decided for tonight, Claudio is shown to spy on them while wearing his swimwear in a white swim shorts.

"Now this is the first time that I've seen milady wears only a pair of aquatic shirts except other girls are wearing bikinis." Claudio said while looking at his binoculars. "If that Jin Kazama goes with the old man who choked me. This is my chance to see milady. Because of my obsessions, I wanted to apologize to her."

That night, Hunyo along with Lars, Brian and Margie in order to infiltrate the DIRGE base in Subic branch. But it needs a boat to get through the base.

"Damn, without a boat... we can't infiltrate their base of operations." Hunyo said while shaking his head.

"I tried to convince some of the boatmen but they disagreed. I guess they are afraid to take travel if the current of the ocean was strong." Lars said as their heard a deep voice.

"Mr. Panganiban... Seems like you need a boat."

"The group noticed Jin was there and along with him it's Rolento Valdez.

"Jin, you brought Rolento here?" Hunyo said shockingly and Jin tells him.

"I guess you had no boatmen would get through there. I guess I already made an agreement with him."

"This is what King II was trying to tell me about that oil field." Rolento said knowing of their base. "Going with you will be a good idea if it wasn't for the duckbutted head."

"What did you say?" Jin said raising his brow as his long spikes on his head got wiggled as Hunyo tells him.

"Better ignore him, Jin."

"King II is gonna help in your travels and he's good on riding boats like this." Rolento smiled as King II arrive the scene.

"We're ready and loaded, Mr. Valdez, sir..."

"All right... time to take Manuel and his cronies down and under." Hunyo said as the group are ready to infiltrate the enemy's base.

As the boat set off, Rhima and Josie are watching them going to the oil field and seeing that their mission is to destroy the DIRGE branches.

"I guess they're off now..."

"I didn't expect Kikay and Crimson are here too." Rhima said as Claudio arrives in a red jersey jacket with a white loose undershirt, denim pants and gray and black sneakers.

"You keep watching Jin to go, milady..."

"Not you again?" Josie said raising her brow and Rhima became dismayed as they confront each other.

"What do you want, Claudio? I know for sure that you wanted to fight me if he wasn't around." Rhima scowled at Claudio.

"I had no intended to fight you, milady." Claudio said as he kneeled down and wanted to apologize for his actions. "I'm so sorry that I deeply forced to use your power. I wasn't expecting that you had the same condition as Devil Gene users do."

"..."

"Serves you right, you actually made her collapsed after she defeated you. I didn't expect you're responsible for that." Josie said angrily.

"Bah... I'm definitely shows my stupidity towards Filipino ladies. But I understand..." Claudio said in regret. "If I acted gall and went crazy to other locals like you do. The government in your place would deported and never to be seen again. Krelian apparently told me all these things."

"I accept for your apology. But I cannot forgive you if you're planning to beat either Jin or his father." Rhima said as she coldly walks away as Josie follows her. Claudio watches them leaving as he smirks.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Karel Marquez's "Pangarap Ka" has been played as a background video during the Ocean Adventure scene and also references her music video.

*Hunyo also reference the last false killer whale died from bowel movement in September 2014.

*Josie wears a sky blue bikini top which is the bikini top customization for the female characters in the summer event for the arcade version of Tekken 7.

*Jin now wears a new black swim shorts with small flames in each sides with red, orange and yellow in color which is based his primary outfit in Tekken 6.

*Rhima notices that Jin has a weak spot for Cheese Flosses a reference in his crossover appearance in my fics.

*The way Josie remarks about Lucky Chloe a reference to the Filipinos living in Singapore and at times they secretly remark towards foreign people.

*Rolento Valdez, Kikay's father makes his appearance in the near end of the chapter along with King II.

*Jin's long spikes got wiggled after Rolento calls him a duckbutted head; references his appearance in my fic, Warrior and the Iron Fist where Momo Karuizawa calls him a duckbutted head.

*Rhima is later seen wearing Sarah Geronimo's outfit in her music video, "Perfectly Imperfect". Interestingly, the song itself has also been played during their arrival at Camayan Beach with Josie and Margie.

*Claudio is now seen in his jersey customization.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hunyo and the group are ready to infiltrate one of the DIRGE branches. The next chapter is where they infiltrated inside the branch. Good luck...


	18. Explosion, The White Female Devil

**Chapter 17: **_Explosion, The White Female Devil  
_

As they arrived at the DIRGE branch near the oil fields as most men in black bonnets are guarding the place. Rick uses his smoke bombs to deal with them to make a sneak attack towards them. With that, Jin, Lars, Hunyo, Brian and Rolento eventually takes down with a single blow as they proceed to get inside the base while King II deals many DIRGE soldiers as he can.

Lars manages to beat them with his Tekken Force Martial Arts fighting style along with him Brian and Hunyo manages to knock them with their punches.

"Brian, You're a Taekwondo Master not a Karate Master?" Hunyo reacted as Brian replies.

"Don't be so terrified, Hunyo. Hwoarang also has that if he's the Taekwondo practitioner."

Margie manages to knocks them one by one as the other attempts to make a choke hold on her only to be saved by Jin who deals a knockout blow with his Shun Ren Dan.

"Thanks, Jin..." Margie said thankfully as Jin tells her.

"You need to be careful on yourself."

When everyone is infiltrating their base, Heihachi was watching the turn of the events.

At the Camayan beach bar, Josie and Rhima are watching the dancer's performance.

"You know Rhima... I heard some celebrities would do that in Boracay Island." Josie said happily.

"Yeah... but one of the celebrities really ends up in wardrobe malfunction. It's kinda embarrassing to say it." Rhima said calmly.

"Oww... Rhima look at the dancer over there. As you said earlier, her wardrobe got malfunctioned." Josie nudges at Rhima as both girls saw the dancer tries to cover herself due to her tube top being almost removed due to being bounced

"I guess I shouldn't say that..." Rhima said shockingly as Claudio was drinking while observing at both of them.

Back at the DIRGE base, both Jin and Hunyo found its main office as they finally set off the detonators as both men manages to make side kick towards both DIRGE soldiers.

"We better get out of here. Rick is going to blow this thing up." Hunyo said as both eventually leave the scene.

As everyone continues to infiltrate the base, Devil Kazumi was watching the whole event as she pets her white tiger as she said to herself.

"It seems that destroying most of its branches is all according to my plan. But I will grind them into dust with my own two hands..."

When Rick is ready to detonate the base as everyone leave the premises he finally clicks as they blew the first base. However, Jin was confronted by his grandfather who manages to escape the explosion.

"You think this explosion would kill me at this rate!"

"Grandfather, so you were working with DIRGE as well. It's so very you..." Jin said coldly towards him.

"Jin, you don't even know that working with this wretched organization is not my motive. I was just manipulating these people to deal with you and the rest of them." Heihachi said furiously as Jin removes his hood from his leather hoodie jacket and angrily wants to fight his grandfather.

"I guess finishing you off will be a good thing. Too bad, that I spared you because of my mother."

"You haven't changed, father..." Kazuya later arrives to see them both after knowing of his allegiance towards DIRGE. "If you're saying that you manipulate these fools just to get rid of them? That was a one sick joke for you."

"Kazuya..."

"Jin, you should go with that old man who looked like you." Kazuya said referring to Jin as Hunyo.

"What!?"

"I'll kill you later after I'm done beating my father." Kazuya smirks evilly which Jin raises his brow as Lars drags him to safety.

When both begins to clash each other, Devil Kazumi arrived shortly to face them both which Heihachi was surprised to see his ex-wife in her devil form.

"Kazumi..."

"It's been a while, Heihachi... now you see about what you have done to me." Kazumi said while in her devil form and Kazuya notices his mother was alive.

"It cannot be..."

"Kazuya, you're still had enough powers to wake up the city. You must use it..."

"Tch... Don't order me to use my devil powers...? Whoever you are, my mother was a long-time dead!" Kazuya yelled furiously.

"You see... he won't know because you're a monster..." Heihachi remarked causing Devil Kazumi to get angry.

"Very well... I will show my true wrath to you, Heihachi-san!" Devil Kazumi demonstrates her demonic ability as she summons a huge fireball causing both of them to avoid being blown by it.

At the boat, both Jin and Lars saw the chaos as a large explosion occurred on the destroyed DIRGE base.

"Jin, what's going on?"

"No way...?" Jin said surprisingly as Hunyo saw Kazumi in her devil form who is flying to fight off both Kazuya and Heihachi as he thought.

_Kazumi... Impossible..._

As a flashback where he saves Rei from being exploded in Silveria Corporation. Before Hunyo faints due to his serious injuries he saw a white haired woman in a white kimono dress and a flame angelic wings on her back which is Devil Kazumi as she looked at him slightly as he faints.

"Darn... How come Kazumi becomes a devil like this? Why she's convincing me to do this?" Hunyo said as he lowers his head as Jin encourages him.

"You need to rest, Mr. Panganiban... I hate if you get stressed. I guess it's better that I let those two to be killed by her. Just like me that I can't accept my fate because of my cursed blood."

Devil Kazumi soon watches the boat goes back to Camayan Beach and she smiles and seeing that Hunyo was with them.

Back at the Camayan Beach, Hunyo was saddened as he remembers why Kazumi had told him to find Kazuya and she explains everything had started. Brian tries to encourages him.

"Hunyo, I know you became disturbed after you saw that demonic being."

"Brian, Kazumi is not like that. There's no way that she and that female white haired devil is the same person. How can I accept this if she keeps telling me about her son and her motives? I hate to get stressed if Kazumi was involved by this." Hunyo said sadly as Brian notices the kanzashi was handling.

"Wait a minute... that hairclip. When did you get that, Hunyo?"

"It belongs to Kazumi, Brian. After Manuel made a siege within the Metro. She was the person who keeps saving my life and she gave this to me just to turn into that person." Hunyo said answered and Brian tells him.

"I think that woman in a white traditional kimono dress might be watching us from afar. She must be watching you this whole time. Maybe it was the perfect time for you to see her again in her human form."

"Huh?"

"Maybe she would see you even without her hairclip." Brian convinces Hunyo to return the hairclip to Kazumi as he tells him.

"You maybe right... Her hairclip must be her limiter to restrain her Devil Gene. I understand why she acted so caring to others. But she wanted to convinced Kazuya to use his powers for the good. But for him, he will uses his own power for his own purposes."

"I just hoped you would return it back to her." Brian said as Hunyo agreed. Behind them, Devil Kazumi was watching at both of them which she reverted back into Kazumi and her white tiger reverts into a normal tiger and she cries after hearing of what she had done.

"What have I done? I have to talk to Hunyo... I keep watching him even he's in danger. But my grandson was with him. This is the only time I could see him." Kazumi said as she cries remorsefully after Kazuya berates her while in her devil form. "Kazuya... why? Why do you say such things? Don't you know that I was alive, sob..."

At the cliff side, Jin decides to hang out with Rhima after his return as they watch the stars and the full moon.

"Rhima, I wish if only the two of us can stay at the hot air balloon."

"But Jin, you actually can fly in your devil form. Why do you decide to take on a hot air balloon?" Rhima said happily as Jin happily remarks.

"I just wanted to make things normal, Rhima. Your father says there was a hot air balloon festival somewhere in this province."

"That was in the Clark Air Base. We can go to the festival if you like."

"We'll do that unless this whole chaos is over, Rhima." Jin said smiling as both stared each other. "Rhima, I like your clothes today."

"You just flattered because of my clothes, Jin. You already have yours." Rhima reacted as Jin becomes closer to her as he wrapped his arms to her waist.

"You were so cute if you said that."

Both are kissing passionately as they hugged each other romantically as Claudio watches them which he remembers what Krelian had told him.

"Oh well... Krelian was right... they have lots of Filipino women are a big fish at the ocean. Maybe someday, I would find one who is just like milady."

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rhima and Josie saw the leading dancer got her wardrobe malfunctioned a reference to most celebrities in the Philippines got their wardrobe malfunction.

*Josie also mentions the dancer in Boracay a reference to Ann Curtis' wardrobe malfunction incident during her dance number in ASAP XV.

*Devil Kazumi finally demonstrates her demonic abilities towards both Kazuya and Heihachi is a reference to her appearance as the final boss in the game in the second round.

*Claudio acts similarly to Allen Snider from the Street Fighter EX games.

*The title of the chapter is a reference to Kazumi's devil form, Devil Kazumi.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be both in Nasugbu and Sto Tomas, Batangas. Their former enemy who was killed by Unknown in the third Strangest Things is about to appear soon.


	19. The Unseen Former Enemy

**Chapter 18: **_The Unseen Former Enemy_

The group are now travelling to Nasugbu, Batangas where another DIRGE base is located. At the beach cottage, Hunyo is shown to fall asleep after he was tired of driving the long road.

"Poor, Hunyo... I ever seen him he gets so tired." Margie said sadly as Jin tells her while having his arm crossed.

"Don't worry about him. His car that we rode is automatic. If he rides the manual I'm sure he would be so tired and it will get us to stay in his home."

"Let's just say... we can relax in the beach first. I heard your girlfriend just wondering around in the beach." Margie said giving him some thought and Jin notices Rhima goes off alone and decides to find her.

At the beach side, Rhima is now seen wearing a pink sporty one-piece suit with cyan linings and light pink board shorts as she walks on the fresh waters. She looked at the others are soaking up the sun as Josie arrives to see her.

"Hey Rhima... what are you doing, walking around in the beach waters?" Josie asked and Rhima notices the black two piece bikini that she wore was showing more of her skin and became stunned for a moment as she cries. "Uh... Rhima, why are you acting so gloom? You don't like my bikini that I wore?"

"Uh... I hate to offend you but your bikini really shows more of your skin when you wear it." Rhima said smiling which Josie was surprised.

"What!?"

"It almost shows your hind part and groin on front but on the back it really shows your butt cracks. That's why I was so stunned when I see you." Rhima said in a conservative manner which blushes Josie in embarrassment.

"Eeek! I never thought you noticed!" Josie said blushing as she fixes her bikini while Jin saw them. "Aghh! You don't have to look at me like that!?"

"Sorry Josie, I had no intention of peeking you like a peeping tom. I came here to see Rhima."

"How's my dad doing? The last time I saw him, he was like a ghost himself." Rhima asked as Jin closes his eyes as he let him a sigh.

"He fell asleep after he drove a long road with no rest. I guess he was bothered by my grandmother's presence."

"..."

"Anyway, Margie says the DIRGE branch must be around in this town. It's gonna take some time for us to go there to infiltrate." Jin said while putting both hands on his hip.

"Mr. Navarro is also here too and your rival appears complaining about his skin being reddish." Rhima said giggling as Jin smiles.

"I guess that me and my goddamn father just got our skin tanned. Hwoarang is Korean so that they would be reddish because their skin is white."

After what Jin says, Rhima and Josie just left him behind much to his surprise and became dismayed while shaking his head.

"Ugh... this really ticks me off. Why Rhima would leave me like this?"

At the forest side, both Rhima and Josie are investigating the place and knowing that Jin would follow them.

"Wow, Rhima... you actually leave him without even noticing. He was surprised after we left him." Josie smiled happily as Rhima tells her.

"I was saying was true that Mr. Navarro was there. But if he keeps talking to me like this. It's going to be a long conversation."

"I see your point. What happened to Manong Jun? He looks like he was seen a ghost or something." Josie said while asking about Hunyo's condition as Rhima answers.

"It must be the white haired devil. He seems to know that person."

"Rhima, look at this..." Josie points on the steel ground as Rhima removes the dusts and seeing it's from Silveria Corporation.

"Silveria Corporation? Why is it here?"

"That's where your childhood friend works, right?" Josie wondered as Rhima wants to know more answers.

"It's time to get some answers. I believe this steel ground must be a secret door.

At the beach cottage, Hunyo finally wakes up and Brian, Margie and Hwoarang visit him.

"So you finally awake... did you sleep well?" Brian asked and Hunyo answers while stretching both of his arms.

"Yeah... It was a very long trip... and that traffic in the Metro is a hellish one.

"Anyway, old man... do you know where Kazama just went off too. I saw him talking towards both girls."

"Hmmm... I guess he was worried for Rhima if she goes off by herself." Hunyo wonders and Margie tells him.

"I heard Josie and Rhima just walked on the forest."

At the abandoned facility in Silveria Corporation, Josie and Rhima are wondering around the place and they saw hundreds of broken capsules within the area.

"Rhima, this place is creepy. We should get back?" Josie said scarily.

"This place where everyone had been experimented by someone. It was abandoned because this place was already infiltrated." Rhima said knowing of what happened in the past. "I remember my dad usually breaks in against these people when I was a kid."

"Manong Jun... Is he involved on this too?" Josie ponders and Rhima noticed the main office as her head begins to hurt. "Rhima, are you okay?"

Rhima's eyes turned blue and knowing that she was in trance as Josie tried to wake up but is no effect. Meanwhile, Hunyo and Brian discovered someone just opened the steel door on the ground.

"It appears that someone just break in the door." Brian said and Hunyo knows it was the abandoned facility that Keiya infiltrates.

"Looks like this is where Kei infiltrates the underground facility where other scientists are using human test subjects for the purpose of becoming powerful assassins. That's where Vanderkaum hides in secret."

"I guess Vanderkaum definitely has secrets after the woman in the black ooze had killed him." Brian said and decides to find out the truth. "We should check this place out."

"I think the footsteps we had followed are different. two footsteps comes from the girls but the other was the same size as my foot prints in the sand." Hunyo said and Brian notices it's coming from Jin.

"Hunyo, I guess the other foot print belongs to Jin and both of your feet has the same size."

When Josie tries to stop Rhima from walking toward the office, she attempts to press the switch. Josie becomes helpless as Rhima tries to press the switch only to be stopped by someone who grabs her hand.

"Huh?"

The man turns out to be Jin after he follows both of them as he angrily wakes Rhima up as her eyes became normal brown when he saw her.

"Wake up, Rhima... this isn't like you..."

"Uh... What just happened?" Rhima wondered as Jin scolds her.

"You almost pressed that switch. Josie tries to stop you but you don't hold back."

"Hehehe... I'm impressed that you managed to stop my assassin..."

"Waaahhh! I'm so scared!" Josie said scarily as she takes cover at Rhima's back.

"That voice..." Rhima said as Jin tries to protect her as the trio saw John Vanderkaum in a holographic form.

"Well well, Hunyo... I never thought that someone like you is trying his best to destroy my greatest efforts. How disappointing..."

"Jin... that freak thinks your Manong Jun?" Josie said as Jin raises his brow.

"I thought you were dead, Vanderkaum. What did you do to Rhima?"

"Even though I was perished. I am able to control my assassin whenever this facility that I've been controlled." John said as he explains. "This facility is where I hid my agenda against Keiya Cashimiro in order to take over Silveria Corporation and this is where they use human test subjects to become my perfect assassins. Since Keiya orders his men to destroy this place. I had no other choice but my research will be moved in a different place where I took Hunyo's daughter to become my sole assassin.

"That does it!" Jin said angrily mad as Josie stops him.

"Wait Jin, if you punched him it's not gonna work."

Rhima touches John's holographic form and knowing he was a hologram.

"Jin, Josie was right... he was a hologram."

"What!?"

"Now you see... my assassin still knows how I was formed like this. Anyway, I was once worked within the DIRGE organization led by the notorious Manuel Schnittka. I guess you knew him, right." John said taunting on the trio as both Hunyo and Brian discover his appearance.

"Vanderkaum... you're still alive!"

"Dad!"

"How nice that Hunyo is really here? I have one thing left to say is. Manuel has his motive to kill everyone for his own gain. His drive was to quenched his blood lust to kill and to slaughter other innocent people even the entire countries. I was ending up rogue against them because of his own plans." John said as he finally tells him. "You see, Manuel wants to destroy everything including innocent people. You must stop him before it is too late. I have no longer use for everyone that I need a pay back against you."

John finally disappears as Rhima slowly collapses as Jin catches her while carrying.

"Rhima, are you alright...? We'll get you out of here..."

"I can't believe Vanderkaum was working with the DIRGE?" Brian said shockingly.

Back at the cottage site, Hunyo finally tells everyone about the next plan to find another DIRGE branch.

"So Vanderkaum once worked with Manuel in his organization. It appears that he becomes rogue and wants to get revenge. His first motive was to take over Silveria Corporation and lastly if he fails to get it he kidnaps Rhima to becomes his assassin to destroy everything." Hunyo said and seeing the whole place is ruined. "This is just like the old bastard who made everyone became test subjects to make them immortal."

"So that means... we tried to stop him 14 years ago was actually his sole revenge." Brian reacted angrily.

"That's why Kei destroys his underground lab facility because his motives are clear enough to find out his plans." Hunyo said as he found the map where the DIRGE base is located. "Thanks to Marjorie, we already found the base. That means we can destroy it long enough until Manuel gets his unusual behavior from behind."

At the beach waters, Rhima finally wakes up and to see herself being floating on the fresh waters as she gets off to swim.

"Okay, who let me float in the waters?"

"You're finally awake..." Jin arrives as he swims through the water which irritates Rhima for his actions.

"I can't believe you... you actually carried me to swim in the beach. You're completely crazy..."

"Don't get mad, Rhima... You just collapsed after Vanderkaum's holographic form disappear." Jin said calmly and Rhima was relieved as she touched her head.

"He maybe dead but he still controls me. I'm still aware of myself."

"It's okay... At least your father had already know Vanderkaum's knowledge now." Jin said nicely as Rhima splashes him with fresh waters as the spikes on his hair is pushed down.

"You know Jin... you're being naive sometimes and you can't pull your pranks over me."

"You know I'm not pranking you, Rhima... I'm just wanna have fun with you while were on the water." Jin smiles playfully as he retaliates to splash her down. Both are seen splashing each other as Josie watches them.

"Oh gosh... those two are really an item." Josie smiled and she saw Lucky Chloe goes break dancing in a two piece bikini as she reacted. "Yuck! She much like a lacking lady!"

As they are having fun in the beach a Brazillian woman appears to watch them and seeing that they are here for ups and grabs as she thought.

_So they are having fun in the beach. I guess it will be nice if they are fighting for the good cause._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*John Vanderkaum made his guest appearance as a holographic form after being killed by Unknown.

*Josie now wears a bikini in this episode which is from the Bikini Summer Event of the game.

*Rhima is shown to be conservative towards Josie a reference to Sharon Cuneta who becomes conservative towards her daughter KC Conception who wears revealing clothes and swimsuits from her Instagram photos that causes a rift between them.

*Jin also references himself and his father, Kazuya got tanned due to their appearance in the game as Jin himself got almost tan in his appearance in Tekken Tag Tournament 2.

*Jin was splashed by Rhima after he carries her to the beach waters in her unconscious state. He appears to resembles a younger version of Jun "Hunyo" Panganiban when the spikes on his hair is pushed down by the water.

*Josie calls Lucky Chloe a lacking lady a reference to the game, Blazblue: Calamity Trigger where Taokaka calls Noel Vermillion a lacking lady after she touches her breast and seeing she was flat chested.

*Katarina Alves makes her appearance in the last part of the chapter after observing the fighters are having fun in the beach and she was seen without her brown framed glasses and wears a bikini.

* * *

**A/N: **This time they're going to infiltrate another DIRGE base. There's another game character appear to aid them to fight against DIRGE. Let's meet a Batangueno who releases this game character in my next chapter. Happy go Reading XD!


	20. Return of the Silver-Haired Demon

**A/N: **I'm back after a long hiatus being so busy at my work as well as very busy working on my new fic, The Warrior, The Devil and The Gear. Since Tekken 7: Fated Retribution, Nina, Bob and Lee are back on the game and Akuma from Street Fighter is the guest for this game as being Kazumi's acquaintance to kill both Heihachi and Kazuya for their absolute power if Kazumi fails to stop them. This next chapter where Hunyo decides to go to the recreation center gain more thoughts about Kazumi's presence. Here is my next chapter.

**Chapter 19: **_Return of the Silver-Haired Demon_

After having fun in the beach, they are ready to infiltrate another DIRGE branch in this province. Hunyo still can't forget about Kazumi's devil transformation and her presence seeing things are too rough for him.

"Hunyo, are you coming with us to infiltrate? Your mind was pretty deep lately?" Margie asked and Hunyo tells her.

"I can't think about Kazumi's presence, Marjorie. Whenever I see that woman again, I felt so guilty."

"We'll take care of this, Hunyo." Brian said while he suggested. "You need more time to think first then you join us."

"Aww... Rhima is not coming too." Josie cried sadly as Rhima tells her.

"I'll be okay, Josie. Ms. Margie was there to help. I can't leave my father behind if he gets too pressured."

"Rhima was right, We can handle this to wreck that base to pieces." Brian said happily and he tells Hunyo. "I'll take your place for a while, Hunyo. Just leave it all to me."

"Thanks, Brian..." Hunyo said nicely.

As the group parted ways, Hunyo drove with his 2015 Land Cruiser model in the Tanauan province while both Jin and Rhima is with them. He finally reaches the recreation center of Mt. Makiling as he parks his SUV there.

"What is this place?" Rhima asked and Jin feels the nature of the forest and its mountains.

"I can feel the nature here. I had no clue why Mr. Panganiban would send us here."

Hunyo then noticed another sports car just parked after his own which he thought.

_That car is very expensive, I wonder who owned this? _

"Jun... I'm glad that you're alive..." Mr. Sakyo arrives to see them which is a surprised to Hunyo.

"Mr. Sakyo... why are you here in the recreation center and who owned this sports car?" Hunyo asked in a complained manner.

"Oh my... I haven't owned anything you see." Mr. Sakyo said as he reveals to them. "That car belongs to that person who rescued me during the siege."

"During my fight against Manuel and Kazuya? I didn't know you almost get killed back there." Hunyo nods in regret and Mr. Sakyo replies.

"I'll tell you everything, Hunyo. It would be a long story..."

Mr. Sakyo takes the trio inside the recreation center which Rhima notices all of the rooms and its facilities there.

"So dad... when did you decide to stay at this recreation center?"

"This is the place where all problematic and bad people to redeem themselves to be good. I wasn't very happy when they keep on sharing their testimonies just because of their problems has to be solved by their own selves." Hunyo explained but being disappointed for his retreat experience. "I feel understand about how they shared but I'm starting to dislike it so much."

"Hunyo, I was surprised that you're going to Christian Church every Sunday. I'm amazed to see you getting changed. This recreation center has been owned by a senior pastor who also owns the main facility of the church. I realized that you became too picky when it comes to bible discussions." Mr. Sakyo said nicely as Hunyo allows both Jin and Rhima to roam around the facility.

"Rhima, why don't you and Jin check this place out? I have to discuss with Mr. Sakyo for a while." Hunyo said as Jin agrees.

"Sure, we could check it out."

As both Jin and Rhima leave the scene, Hunyo now wants to know more about the person who owns the sports car.

"Mr. Sakyo... I want to know who owns this sports car and nothing more. It really gives me a big pain in the neck." Hunyo said finally raising his brow.

"Hmmm... I would remember that person before. During the University Siege which it was made by the DIRGE organization. I was horribly surprised that these soldiers are attempting to kill me. Not until this silver-haired man came by and rescued me from being killed taking down the assailants one by one and he is skilled martial artists like you. By the time he rescued me, he keeps talking to you being a risk taker and completely crazy to save peoples' lives on the line." Mr. Sakyo explained. "He is also an excellent driver too riding the expensive sports car just to escape and we ended up in this recreation center."

"Silver-haired man, huh? I know who that person is." Hunyo said recognizing that person.

"Oh really, Hunyo..." Mr. Sakyo said surprisingly.

"That guy is nothing more but wooing my wife everyday for his pleasure's sake." Hunyo said angrily. "I'm not gonna spat things personally because that guy is nothing more than the silver-haired demon. I'm gonna knock his silly face with my own two fists once I found him."

Hunyo eventually leaves to find the silver-haired man and Sakyo was horribly surprised to see how furious he is.

Outside the recreation center, Hunyo became disappointed after someone had talked about him and his personal motives as he thought.

_Damn that bastard, why he keeps saying about me being completely crazy? I'm not a devil like both Kazuya and Jin does. He's nothing more but talking too babyish._

Suddenly, he hides to see that Mr. Sakyo was telling the truth and the silver-haired man is revealed to be Lee Chaolan wearing a new main outfit like Kazuya does and he was completely amused to see Hunyo's SUV.

"Well well, Hunyo... something's has never change. You are driving the same SUV as Lars." Lee said while handling the red rose. "It was an exquisite match that you changed your old car for this."

_Your elegant behavior sometimes makes me sick when you said those things._

"Pardon, I was completely distressed when someone keeps hiding in the bush and not to know that I was there." Lee said as he flicks his hair and seeing that Hunyo was actually hiding in the bush which causes him to get mad.

"Damn YOU, Lee...!" Hunyo said finally reveals himself.

"Gah, It is really you, Hunyo. Long time no see..." Lee said scarily to see Hunyo again.

"Your attitude sometimes starting to piss me off and how did you know that I was hiding from you in the bush?" Hunyo said angrily at Lee which he points out his fedora hat.

"Drat, I was smart enough to recognize you and you're wearing a hat this time. Just like how Jin wears a hood from his jacket."

"I already told you, don't compare me to Jin, understand!" Hunyo said scolding at Lee which he apologizes.

"I'm sorry, Hunyo... I guess I just bit my tongue after all."

"You look different than the last time you left here. You're just like spending in winter vacation." Hunyo said noticing Lee's new outfit.

"I was just too classy and elegant whenever I wear anything." Lee said and was happy to see Hunyo again. "I heard you save so many lives in your world."

"Frankly, I came to the recreation center just to gather more of my thoughts. Then, going back to Brian to take down one of the DIRGE branches." Hunyo said knowing of his problems.

"DIRGE, huh? So these soldiers that I beaten down was from the criminal organization. It was unfortunate to let these soldiers to kill innocent lives." Lee said realizing their enemy.

"I guess you need a hand, Lee." Hunyo said and became nicer to him. "A lot of new fighters like you came out and trying to kill someone who owns them. You can come with us just like always."

"Excellent! I'd love to come along, Hunyo. It was a strange situation but it will be a fun to fight." Lee said excitedly to go with Hunyo which he was reluctant to let him join.

Meanwhile, Rhima saw both double deck beds along with a Queen size bed and knowing how her father gets dismayed.

"So that's why my father was pretty disappointed about staying in the retreat like this." Rhima said and Jin smiles at her.

"It appears a lot of rooms in this facility have full of beds. I think I need so many companions to stay in one room."

"Why are you so happy about, Jin? We just came here to look around the place." Rhima said scolding him.

"If its a group to stay in one room." Jin said while thinking about the group. "They can also eat exquisite breakfast, lunch and dinner. Looks like they are sending caterers for their meal."

"I just hope they have food here, Jin. I guess I'm bit hungry." Rhima said nicely to him.

* * *

Back at Nasugbu, Brian and the others just found the base and to his surprise that all of the guards are securing the area.

"I guess taking disguises will be a piece of cake." Brian said smirking which Hwoarang disagrees with his actions.

"Oh man... do we need to do that?"

"He has a point. So many guards are going to take a while to beat them out." Margie said and both Asuka and Josie are going to take both of them down.

"Leave it to me and this red ribbon girl. We're gonna beat these super idiots into a pulp."

"Uh... do I have to assist you like this."

"It will be fine, Josie." Rei said encouraging her. "Asuka was improving her fighting abilities so that to take these guys at once."

"Be prepared DIRGE, we're gonna pulverize your base into a broken pile of steel." Brian said as everyone are ready to infiltrate the base.


	21. Claudio's True Reputation

**Chapter 20: **_Claudio's True Reputation_

That night back at the recreation center, everyone is having a dinner as Mr. Sakyo was pleased to see Hunyo's daughter, Rhima.

"Jun, I'm grateful to see your daughter had grown into a fine woman. The last time I saw her back 14 years ago she was so cute just like your wife. But now she looks just like you."

"Wow, I'm amused to his compliments, Rhima. There's no way that Hunyo is definitely shared his name with Jun Kazama." Lee said nicely until Hunyo angrily steps his foot to shut him up. "Gahhh! That hurts, Hunyo!"

"I didn't expect someone like him would be here. If I would be the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu previously I'll let him surrender by force." Jin said while angrily shaking his head.

"Hehe... I never thought Hunyo and this Chinese fellow got a complex problem or something. Does that mean...?" Mr. Sakyo smiled as Hunyo tells him.

"I already told you about this, Mr. Sakyo. Lee Chaolan is also a no ordinary person. He keeps wooing my wife everyday just to gain his attention."

"It is normal for me to hang out with a lot of women at my mansion in the Bahamas." Lee said in an elegant manner. "But the truth is, that my father had already taken over the Zaibatsu due to Jin's ultimate sacrifice in destroying the monster Azazel."

"..."

"What do you mean?" Hunyo nods while Jin keeps silent about what happened to him at that time.

"Due to Jin's unexpected war against my foster brother, Kazuya. Father wants to continue this waged war between them. However, I would not noticed that Kazuya has a mother who tries so hard to stop them both." Lee said knowing of the plot of their game.

"Lee... are you telling about Kazumi?" Hunyo said as he carries Kazumi's Kanzashi hair clip.

"Yes... that's right. Kazumi Mishima is Kazuya's mother through my dear father, Heihachi. I would never thought someone like Kazuya has a mother." Lee said telling to Hunyo and Rhima as he warns them. "But I must warn all of you this. There's someone out there who wants to obliterate both Heihachi and Kazuya for their power and dominant ways. His fighting nature is extremely dangerous."

"Dad, do you think you knew that person?" Rhima asked which Hunyo never realizes another fighter is the most dangerous one than both Kazuya and Heihachi as he thought.

_It can't be, not that guy from the Street Fighter game. He's a dangerous fighter if each of us fight against him we're toast._

"Mr. Panganiban, you look like a stiff on ice." Jin said trying to regain his compose and Hunyo was shocked.

"No I'm not stiffy, Jin. I'm just being afraid of something."

After dinner, Rhima looked at Jin who is sleeping in a wink. She gets annoyed when he gets snore so loud. She decides to take an fresh air. Therefore, she saw Krelian is also staying at the recreation center.

"Krelian, is that you?"

"Wahh... Rhima why are you here too?" Krelian said surprisingly.

At the main theater of the facility, Krelian was surprised to see Rhima was there and she looked at the stage and full of chairs and other stalls in each sides.

"So this is where all people enter the retreat just for discussions."

"Yes, before doing those. We always do singing praise and worship. In each day it has some activities to deal with. Watching clips in how to sacrifice his life to everybody or financial things to compare with." Krelian said explaining. "But other times people who volunteers also to share their experience by their testimonies so that other people would learn their lesson about their lives."

"I guess my dad really did understand their discussions but he really fed up of people's sharing." Rhima said and she finally asks him. "Why are you here in the recreation center too?"

"I heard someone just came by as part of their refuge. Rumor has it that somebody had created a siege in the Metro several days ago. That's why I decided to came here at the recreation center." Krelian said and Rhima knows the incident.

"It all happened because of the DIRGE. They're the ones who created the siege and tries to assassinate innocent people who had game characters in our side."

"Are you kidding me? It was impossible to kill us because of that?" Krelian reacted.

"They really did when they attempted to assassinate me in the first place. I guess that you and Claudio does not know about this fact." Rhima said in a serious tone until Claudio overhears them.

"I heard you called my name, milady."

"Claudio..." Rhima wondered as Krelian reacts at his presence.

"You shouldn't butt us on purpose, you see. This is the recreation center and this is the place where some people have to redeem themselves to be good."

"Oh... I see... just like my secretive base of course." Claudio said as he finally spills his role on the game.

"Secretive base? What are you trying to say, Claudio? I know for sure you have some motive to fight me." Rhima said knowing of his acts and Claudio shrugs.

"I had no intention to fight you, milady. The truth is, I don't spoke too much with other people even I tried so hard to beat Jin on purpose."

"..."

"All right, I'll admit it." Claudio calmly admitted and he finally reveals his true reputation. "I was the leader of the Archers of Sirius an highly secretive organization whose existence are not known to the public and we are a group of exorcists who banishes supernatural entities from our world since ancient times."

"No kidding... my game partner is an exorcist!" Krelian said surprisingly.

"So that's the reason you're trying to attack Jin because he has the Devil Gene to think it was a supernatural entity, is that right?" Rhima said angrily on Claudio's true reputation.

"Yes it's true, milady." Claudio answered calmly. "But if it wasn't for your father, your friend would be killed at my hands. It was ashamed that I tried to fight you once because of my obsession to you. But when I see your powers it is the same as the Devil Gene activates."

"Rhima, you mean you have powers?" Krelian said wanted to know which she sadly admits.

"You guys don't get it, don't you. My powers are the same as what the Devil Gene activates. But in my condition, I would absorb any kinds of supernatural entities such as the Devil Gene to make me stronger. You wanna know the truth, Fine then."

"Milady..." Claudio said also wanted to know Rhima more.

"I was kidnapped at the hands of bald face which they know him as John Vanderkaum a former member of DIRGE who becomes rogue against their leader when I was a kid. I was experimented by them to make me as their super-powered assassins. Their plan fails when my father and his friends came to rescue me and destroying their lab completely." Rhima explained. "By the time I grown up like this, I realizes that being experimented by someone, I can't forgive them for what they did to me in the first place. I already tell to Jin the whole thing and he really think of me as his friend Shin Kamiya who is also been experimented but for his case he was killed by his grandfather by breaking his spine from his submission. If my powers are activated by absorbing their demonic energy, I could unleash something in a much powerful way. If I do that, I would end myself collapsed."

"Oh my God! Do they really do that Rhima?" Krelian said and he sees Claudio cries after hearing of Rhima's story.

"I'm such a foolish person... what have I done... I personally fought milady during that siege and I realizes that her powers are not from the Devil Gene users but human hands..."

"Claudio..."

"I'm so sorry for what I did before, milady. I really thought I could exorcise you with my Sirius-Style Purification Sorcery. But I realized that your powers are made by human hands and you have a pure heart. Please, can you forgive my dishonest acts?" Claudio cried as he wants forgiveness to Rhima by kneeling to the ground which she accepts.

"You already told me that before. Way back in the beach with me and Josie by the time my father and the rest are infiltrating one of the DIRGE branches. It's all right, I already forgave you. But I don't forgive you for what you did to my father before."

"Rhima, I think it's better you forgive Claudio for hurting your father too. Besides, we're in the recreation center where they can also forgive their actions. I didn't know Claudio would cause trouble back in the main facility in the church by making a brawl. I know you were compromise from what happened." Krelian said convincing which Rhima reluctantly agrees with him.

"Okay then... I think making friends with you will be nice. But if you do that again. I would never forgive you."

"Thank you so much, milady. I guess you're giving me another chance to make friends with you." Claudio said gladly thankful to Rhima.

"It's already settled..." Krelian smiled and Claudio also reveals to both of them of his motives in the game.

"I will tell you one more thing. My real motive is to investigate the Mishima Zaibatsu who wanted to pledge allegiance with us but I refused their offer. I wanted to uncover their motives behind the conglomerate's actions."

"Looks like the old bastard really got to his sleeve. Mr. Lee had already told us that Heihachi had reclaim the Zaibatsu after Jin risks his life on the line by destroying Azazel on purpose." Rhima said knowing of his motives.

"What do you mean risking Jin's life to destroy the monster, milady?" Claudio reacted after hearing of Jin's actions.

"Jin risks his life by destroying Azazel to save the world from destruction until he was found by Raven and his crew in a comatose state. I was worried to him when he found out what happened to himself in the game. He maybe a Devil Gene user but he does this to destroy other remnants with the Devil Gene such as his father or now his grandmother." Rhima said and Claudio was amused after hearing of Jin's sacrifice.

"He maybe as a Devil Gene user but he's trying to exterminate other evil entities to redeem his own pure soul."

Suddenly, they saw DIRGE soldiers are attacking the place as Claudio manage to get both Rhima and Krelian down to avoid the gunshots.

"Is everyone all right?" Claudio said worried to both of them.

"We're okay..." Rhima said as Krelian also replies.

"That must be the soldiers that Rhima was talking about."

"I was afraid of this... milady's father will be awakened if they continue to shoot us like this." Claudio said and becomes angered by this as he tells Krelian. "Krelian, take milady to safety. I'll hold them off."

"Let's get out of here, Rhima." Krelian said as he and Rhima escape and Claudio is ready to prepare to fight them off.

"All right you scoundrels... time to take you down with an ease." Claudio said as he begins to fight the DIRGE soldiers.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Claudio's occupation is revealed in this chapter as the leader Archer of Sirius which is also his role in the game.

*The recreation center's activities are mentioned by Krelian is the activities handle by a group organizations such as B1G, life and Pursuing Passion during the retreat.

*Hunyo was shown to be afraid when Lee mentions about Akuma from the Street Fighter series which he is the guest character of the updated game.

*Hunyo's relationship with Lee is just like the third part of Strangest Things 3: The Final Vengeance when Hunyo beats him down or hurting him whenever Lee is wooing either Rhima or his wife, Marissa.


	22. The Devil's Redemption

**Chapter 21: **_The Devil's Redemption_

As all of the DIRGE soldiers cornered Claudio as he smirks to see them.

"All right you scoundrels... time to take you down with an ease." Claudio said as he begins to fight the DIRGE soldiers as he goes to his fighting stance. He takes them down one by one with his moves.

At the ground floor, both Rhima and Krelian are trying to avoid the gunshots while they are chased by DIRGE soldiers. However, the gunshot was heard by Hunyo while he is with Lee in each double deck beds.

"A gunshot!?" Hunyo notices something as he tried to wake Lee up. "Lee, you have to get up... something's going on outside."

"Hunyo... could you let me sleep for a while? My eyes are totally sleepy." Lee said sheepishly.

"Don't you stand there and sleeping like a brainless moron? My daughter will be in great danger if you keep on..." Hunyo scolds Lee from sleeping as he avoids the stray bullet from the ceiling causing him to sit on him.

"Gah! Hunyo, you're so heavy! Can you stand up?" Lee reacted which Hunyo stands up and became dismayed by this.

"I was lucky that I didn't got hit from a stray bullet."

Lee notices DIRGE soldiers are coming this way which they are forced to fight them as Lee takes them down.

"Hunyo, I apologizes for being too sleepy. Guess these are the same soldiers I beat in that siege." Lee said apologizing.

"That Manuel was trying to put him up to his sleeve yet again. I think they came here to kick my butt." Hunyo said knowing of his actions while he does his fighting stance.

* * *

Back at the DIRGE branch in Tanauan, Brian and Hwoarang manage to take them down literally as Rei manage to set up the detonating device as Lars and Rick finally came just in time to deal more of the DIRGE soldiers and implanted all of the devices.

"I crafted some bombs just like the IED." Rick said smirking as Lars replies in a shrug.

"You surely got into your sleeve, Rick. But there's not much time."

Brian eventually defeats the person operates the branch as Asuka takes one of the DIRGE soldiers who attempts to ambush her with her Rage Art knocking him out.

"Thanks for the move, Asuka." Brian said thankfully.

"Not to worry... these super idiots has to be stopped." Asuka smiled while putting both of her hands on her hips.

Both Margie and Josie manage to take them down with their fighting moves.

"Margie, you are so strong." Josie said amusing as Margie replies.

"All right the detonator is already active. We have to escape..."

As everyone escapes the base as Rei finally detonates the explosive device as they destroy the branch completely. They are soon found by Mariana and Nina who is wearing a wedding gown.

"Hey, It's Mariana..." Rei said nicely.

"Grab on, you guys." Mariana said happily to them.

"It's about time to escape. I guess Jin's former bodyguard is still beauty as ever. But wearing a wedding gown looks so hot." Brian smiled after seeing Nina wearing a wedding gown.

"No time for compliments, old man. We gotta go!" Hwoarang said which Brian agrees

* * *

Outside of the Recreation Center, Rhima manages to take them down one by one much to Krelian's surprise.

"Cool... I've never seen you can fight them too, Rhima." Krelian said smiling.

"My father taught me how to fight whenever some danger may ahead of me." Rhima replied seriously.

"Really?"

"My father is also a fighter too but as a professor of the university he could teach them in a much more discipline." Rhima said as she avoids the gunshots as one of them attempts to hit her with a glowing knife which she blocks it with both of her hands and her eyes begins to glow in blue.

"Your eyes are getting blue?"

"I already told you, I could absorb any kinds of supernatural energy. That would make me stronger." Rhima said knowing of her condition.

"We got cornered..." Krelian said panicking as all of the DIRGE soldiers are charging that forces Rhima to unleash her powers as she creates a deadly quake by punching through the ground to knock all the soldiers who cornered them.

Just as place is shaking apart, all of the soldiers are getting wobbled as well as Lee and Hunyo.

"Is that an earthquake?" Lee said panicking.

"I don't think that's not an quake..." Hunyo reacted.

As the shake continues Jin who is still asleep finally collapses on the bed to wake him up and realizing Rhima's powers had unleashed.

"That ground shake?" Jin said as he looked to see Rhima is not with him and knowing she is in danger. "Oh no... Not again..."

"Rhima that's amazing you nailed them down with one blow." Krelian said happily until Rhima begins to collapse. "Wahh... Rhima..."

"I guess I became defenseless when I use my powers again. It's gonna take time for me to wake me up."

"No, Rhima... don't collapse. You got to fight those guys." Krelian said convincing to Rhima not to lose unconscious but they are charge with another one of the DIRGE soldiers as it attempts to attack them with a knife. "Wahhh!"

Without warning, Jin arrives in time to save them both by knocking the soldier with a Right-Roundhouse Punch followed by a Thrusting Uppercut and his Demon's Paw.

"What happened to Rhima?" Jin asked and he sees her getting weak.

"I can't explain... she just use her powers or something." Krelian said scarily which Jin scolds him.

"Don't be an idiot... Rhima shouldn't use that!"

"Don't get so angry, Jin. I'll be okay... I already take these guys down." Rhima said while standing up in a weaken state as more DIRGE soldiers are coming to attack.

"Damn it, not from DIRGE again... This is getting too far." Jin savagely said as both manage to take the soldiers down one by one as Krelian watches them fighting.

After the battle, all of the soldiers are down as everyone are relieved to see it's over and Hunyo just found a communicating device which its monitor screen is the image of Manuel.

"Congratulations... It appears you manage to beat my soldiers down in a bloody pulp. I wouldn't expect to someone like you can handle my men." Manuel said in a devilish way.

"Manuel... How dare you ambush us on purpose? What are you planning to do?" Hunyo savagely said.

"I wanted to conquer the whole country with my own two fists. I send my men to get rid of you so that no one will lead to stop me." Manuel said as one of his men arrived to inform about their branch in Tanauan is destroyed making him furious. "What!? This is impossible... Who's behind for destroying in Tanauan branch!"

"Sorry to say, Mr. Wrecking Ball. If you intend to assassinate me on purpose. Perhaps, I also did the same as you did. I let my friend to destroy one of your branches on purpose as well. Guess that were even stevens, alright."

"Curse you! I'll remember this!" Manuel yelled angrily as the device is finally shut off.

"Hunyo... that man you were talking to. Was that their leader?" Lee asked as Hunyo answers.

"Manuel is the leader of DIRGE he was the one who plotted various assassinations here in my place. During the University siege, me and Manuel had a fight while Jin fights off a red hulking beast with six tentacles who uses the same movement as Marduk's."

"Hunyo... we have to warn both Jin and Rhima about this. Looks like something might happened to those two." Lee said as Hunyo agrees.

Outside of the Recreation Center, Jin was relieved to see it's over until Rhima finally collapses as he catches her on time.

"Rhima, Oh no..."

"Is that the effects when she uses her powers?" Krelian asked which Jin closes his eyes.

"Yes... if she absorbs any demonic energy such as the Devil Gene she would become stronger and her eyes will change to blue when it was activated. I shouldn't leave her behind in a place like this."

"Rhima... what just happened?" Hunyo said and to see his daughter unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Panganiban... she just collapsed after she assisted me while she was weak. She just used her power again." Jin said as he apologizes Hunyo for what happened.

"It seems their dagger might have the cause to make Rhima absorbed this kind of power. I do not know who had crafted it." Lee said while handling the glowing dagger found on one of the DIRGE soldiers.

"Seems like milady is indeed collapsed."

Everyone notices Claudio was here which angers Jin to see him.

"Claudio... what have you done to Rhima?"

"I haven't done anything wrong with milady. I let Krelian and her to take them to safety. But in the casualties she must have used her power." Claudio said in a sarcastic tone.

"Damn you!" Jin said furiously on Claudio which he smirks to see him getting mad.

"So milady is telling the truth then, you actually beat supernatural entities like you are by taking a noble sacrifice to destroy the beast. I guess you were redeeming your own soul for saving everyone's lives." Claudio said knowing of his actions in destroying Azazel. "You were so lucky that milady likes you. I feel a bit envy of you."

"..."

"Krelian, you take care of things here. I have some work to finish. Until we meet again when all the crisis are done." Claudio said as he quickly leaves as Rhima finally wakes up.

"Uhuh... I heard Claudio's voice..."

"Rhima, you're awake..." Hunyo said worried for her daughter.

"All this time, you were talking with Claudio while I was asleep... How could you?" Jin said became angered to her.

"You got it all wrong, Jin. I haven't talked to Claudio while you were asleep. That's the time I decide to have a fresh air and I found Krelian was there." Rhima said telling him in a calm manner. "Claudio is always butting in when Krelian and I were talking about the recreation center that we stayed."

"..."

"When I tell Claudio about my story, he got cried after I told him the whole thing." Rhima said calmly which Jin realizes about their conversation and he smiles at her.

"I see then, when a man cries in front of a woman they would ended up being gay."

"Jin was right, they would ended up being gay if a man ends up in tears." Hunyo said knowing about Claudio crying over a girl and he tells him. "Rhima wasn't done anything wrong when she talks to him about her life. She did that so that Claudio won't hit her anymore."

"...I guess that I felt stupid for myself to think Rhima was with Claudio. But she cares for me more than anything." Jin said and he thankfully smiled at her. "Thanks, Rhima... you did that for me."

"You're welcome..." Rhima smiled happily to see him.

"You guys go on ahead and get some sleep. I'll stay outside and think of things." Hunyo said which Rhima becomes worried.

"Dad, you can't be serious..."

"He will be fine, Rhima. Perhaps... it's after these soldiers attacked us earlier." Lee said calmly while Jin happily pushes her away.

"Come on, Rhima... you becomes so tired when you used that again."

"Oh well... this guy is definitely a strange individual." Krelian remarking about Hunyo's actions as he followed them.

As everyone returns to sleep, Hunyo senses someone's presence and knowing he was targeted and he can't say to his daughter. Suddenly, Kazumi's pet tiger arrive to charge at him which he dodges and to see Kazumi was behind him.

"Kazumi... don't try to devour with your tiger like that?" Hunyo said while raising her brow.

"I apologizes... I guess my son doesn't recognize me anymore. He still think I was dead." Kazumi said sadly.

"I have one question, are you the white haired Devil? I know you look like her but she has flaming wings on her back." Hunyo asked wanted to know more of Kazumi's devil form which she confirms.

"Yes... that's when I lose control of my powers. That explosion I saw you and that person got hurt. I decided to rescue you from being exploded. I let you put both of you on a ground before the authorities came so I decided to flew away not to be seen again."

"All this time it was you by the time the explosion happened in Silveria Corporation." Hunyo said as he was soon called by Brian about the good news. "Yes, Brian it's you. So it is true... you destroy their branch after all. I amazed by this... Okay."

"So you did nailed them, Hunyo." Kazumi said and knowing their plans to destroy DIRGE.

"I let Brian and the rest to destroy one of the branches then going back to them. Is it okay if you wanna help us?" Hunyo said letting Kazumi to join which she accepts.

"All right... I'll let you help but I can't show up if a lot of people are there."

"Kazumi..."

The next day, Hunyo decides to go back with Brian and the group. Mr. Sakyo and Krelian was happy to see them continue on their next task.

"Hunyo, make sure you will be careful." Mr. Sakyo said nicely.

"I guess I'll tag along with with you, Rhima and Jin. I'll lent my car just for those two." Lee shrugged.

"What!? You mean that sports car is not yours?" Hunyo reacted as Lee tells him.

"I just rent a car after I arrived at the airport. I haven't paid for their car just yet."

"I can pay for the rent." Mr. Sakyo said as he smiled. "If it comes to finanicial problems I can pay it."

"Rhima, I will tell my friends about this and we will pray and support you to stop that criminal organization." Krelian said which Rhima smiles.

"Sure thing, Krelian."

"I never thought you can talk someone could pray with you, Rhima." Jin said while having his armed crossed in disappointment.

"Mr. Sakyo. I just hope you two are safe. Our next mission was in Clark province."

"Their province is only a single name?" Lee remarked.

"You'll find out soon enough, Lee." Hunyo said nicely as they finally get inside the SUV as they rode off. Mr. Sakyo and Krelian watch them.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Hunyo was afraid of stray bullets. But in real life, kids or adults are getting killed or injured by stray bullets.

*In the near end of this chapter, Lee wears his outfit in his Tekken 6 prologue.

*Jin's red pants and yellow shoes is his customized outfit during his battle with Lucky Chloe in the Bulletin Board game but adds a white v-neck short sleeve shirt to his outfit.

*Rhima barely stands up after using her powers before collapsing.


	23. Spanish Brawler, Miguel Caballero Rojo

**Chapter 22: **_Spanish Brawler, Miguel Caballero Rojo_

On their way to the province of Clark, Pampanga, Hunyo was texted by Brian who informs them that they are in Clark Expo investigating the DIRGE activities.

"How's your friend doing, Hunyo? Looks like we're going to the mountainous place." Lee asked which Hunyo replies.

"Actually, he informs me that they are in Clark Expo. That place to see any various handicrafts from my place or other provinces here. Sometimes other students having an education field trip there."

"Sounds interesting... I think posing as Violet will be nice for a disguise." Lee said amused on Hunyo's explanation.

"I guess both Jin and Rhima might pose to wear anything corporate. Despite Jin is no longer the leader of the Zaibatsu and his grandfather reclaims it back, he would do this well." Hunyo said knowing of their roles.

At the Clark Expo, Hunyo finally reunites with Brian, Margie and Rolento and alongside it's King II and Hwoarang.

"Hunyo, I was impressed that you're back. We actually nailed the bastard down when they attempt to ambush you on that retreat house." Brian said nicely.

"I'm a bit scared when it comes to stray bullets." Hunyo said as Violet appears which happens to be Lee's alter-ego in disguise.

"So then, are we ready to investigate? I would be showing how my ego will takes up."

"Is that Lee, Hunyo? How come he's with you all of the sudden?" Brian questions Hunyo about his game partner Lee which Hunyo answers.

"He manages to save Mr. Sakyo from a certain death. I didn't know he was there the whole time helping us in the University Siege. Right now, he poses as his alter-ego Violet. Lee and Violet are the same person. If you see Lee right now he wore a different outfit but on his alter-ego his outfit is the same but in a shades of purple."

"You just talk too much, Hunyo. But you're right... I am the same person so that no one would recognize me." Violet said while removing his purple sunglasses to reveal himself as Lee.

"Wow... Hunyo are you saying this character is your partner?" Margie surprised as Hunyo admits it.

"Yep, Lee is my real partner. The last time you saw me is with Jin. But my real partner is actually Lee because in my youth I kept using him in the game until it started to spoke to me."

"Is Rhima there too? Because Josie just left a while ago and I could not find her anywhere?" Margie said became worried on Josie's disappearance.

"Don't worry... I'm sure Rhima would find her. Let's investigate the Expo first."

At the mini amusement park, Rhima is seen wearing the outfit she wore when she teaches elementary students much to her disappointment reminding the days she once takes them here. Jin arrives in his former CEO outfit which is a surprise to her.

"Your mind seems deep, Rhima. You became bothered for a while."

"I just remembered back when I take my students in the field trip. They really enjoying themselves when we were here. I guess I'm not wearing a corporate attire like you are." Rhima said reminiscing about the previous field trip as Jin tells her.

"Don't say that, like your father says. We did that to disguise ourselves."

"Rhima... you were there too." Josie arrives but wearing a biker outfit as her red bikini top is revealed on her outfit.

"Josie...? I didn't expect you were here and trying to show off your bikini top on your rider gear." Rhima said noticing her appearance and Josie was surprised by this.

"Uh... Margie and I got separated for a while to see the Expo and I completely lost."

"There's a food stand over there. We can talk about things here." Jin points where they could stay and talk as the trio leaves. Therefore a curly haired man appears in a burgundy jacket notices his appearance as he angrily clenches his fists wanted to have revenge for killing his sister previously.

Josie notices a dark clouds are approaching which she remembers a large typhoon had ravaged her home which Rhima was concerned about her.

"You look upset, Josie. Is it because of the clouds?"

"Rhima... I hate looking at the dark cloudy sky. I remember about the large typhoon have ravaged my home while trying my best to make money for my family." Josie said showing her dislike of her past and large typhoons.

"I hate to say but in our place tropical storms or typhoons usually enters in the Philippine Area of Responsibility. It was really normal in our place to get ravaged by storms everyday." Rhima said knowing of her lives in their home country.

"But Rhima... how come you say that? Don't you know what happened in my home now? It was ravaged by the large typhoon. You don't even try to believe me." Josie said and became saddened by this.

"Of course I believe you one bit. At one time, a large typhoon had ravaged the southern provinces in the Philippines and just killed thousands of lives. But look what happened the donations was used to give for the typhoon victims for their livelihood, food and shelter but instead they used for their political purposes rather than helping them. It was a very terrible mistake for what they had done." Rhima said raising her brow as Jin wants to know more.

"Is it true that they didn't give them some relief aid and donations from other countries, Rhima? I could not believe how tragic happened to your place."

"..."

"It was unfairly if you didn't give them on purpose. That's the first time I've heard something tragic in your place." Jin said and became upset after hearing the tragedy happened in their country.

"I just said those because I kept on watching news everyday." Rhima said as reveals to them. "I can't blame that our government is causing corruption for their greediness and our media is also causing manipulation to cover up their corrupted practices. And these tragedies like this, they should help them rather than using for their own personal gain."

"I didn't know about this, Rhima... I cannot believe that our country is like this." Josie said finally facing reality until Jin was soon attacked by the curly haired man who appears to be bloodthirsty.

"Jin, are you okay?" Rhima said worried as Jin cleans up the blood on his face and noticing the curly haired man happens to be Miguel Caballero Rojo.

"I finally found you, I'm going to avenge my sister's death because of you. You're a dead man..." Miguel angrily said in a rage as he attempted to attack Jin again only to be block by Rhima as Josie see this trouble.

"Oh gosh... who is this guy?"

"I can't believe you, why are you attacking him in the first place?"

"Let it go, woman... I wanted to beat him down quickly. I am avenging my sister because of him." Miguel savagely said.

"Jin, you have to go with my dad, hurry." Rhima said telling him which Jin agrees as Josie follows them. "I know what Jin had done previously because of the bombardment he had made, isn't it? Because your sister became one of his victims and you're trying to beat him down brutally in revenge. What kind of a man who is becomes undisciplined to his family."

With that Miguel manages to break her hold but Rhima eventually knocks him down with a heavy blow.

"You actually loves your sister very much. But you haven't learned to be disciplined yourself. A man such as you needs to be disciplined" Rhima said coldly towards Miguel who looked at her reminding his sister as she leaves.

Meanwhile, Margie had spotted one of the DIRGE members as Violet and Rolento followed them, Hunyo, Brian and King II also followed them as Jin and Josie arrived much to their surprise.

"Jin, you looked beaten down." Hunyo said as Jin does not respond as Josie tells them.

"He was knocked off with that Spanish chiseled figured man and he has brass knuckle on his right hand. Rhima manages to hold him off and she tells us to be here."

"Hunyo... looks like a game character to me." Brian said knowing of Miguel's presence.

"Like in 1800's, we became slaves to the Spaniards or _kastila _in our language. But this guy must be tough. I ever seen this guy would beat Jin in a single punch." Hunyo stated as he looked on Josie. "Marjorie was worried about you, Josie. Don't get lost..."

"Okay then... that's what my parents usually tells me about it." Josie said sadly as Jin decides to come with them.

"I'll come and help you, Mr. Panganiban until Rhima comes back."

"Okay, Jin. Rhima has her own decisions. If that Spaniard attacked you again, I'm gonna put that guy down." Hunyo said wanted to face Miguel in an actual fight.

"Dad, you should be careful too." Rhima arrives to see them and she warns her father. "Miguel has a vendetta against Jin. He wanted to beat crap out of him after his sister became one of Jin's victims in the bombardment. Since Jin is no longer the head of the Zaibatsu and his grandfather had took over, his vengeance towards him is still fueled with rage."

"That guy won't learn, huh. Now I realized how a rebellious person would act. That's why his parents made him leave to fend for his life." Hunyo said knowing of Miguel's actions as he tells them. "By the way, Marjorie had spotted one of the DIRGE members and we are following her. Let's go."

As the group follows Margie in the DIRGE base, Miguel follows them and seeing that Jin had already in the base as he thought.

_I just had a little confession whenever I was beaten by that woman. But for Jin Kazama, he was a dead man. I have to get revenge against him for killing my sister._

With that, Miguel eventually follows them to where they infiltrate the secret hideout within the DIRGE base.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Miguel made his appearance for this chapter in his new main outfit in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution.

*Rhima mentions about the tragedy of the Typhoon Haiyan who ravages the southern Philippines. This is also a play on Josie's backstory in the game.

*Rhima also mentions about both manipulation and corruption in the Philippine Government which implies that their year of the story is based on the Aquino's Administration.

*Hunyo makes references to the 1896 era where Filipinos became slaves to the Spaniards and its events.

*Both Jin and Josie are wearing their customized outfits such as his CEO outfit and her rider gear customization.

*Lee finally became his alter-ego Violet as his disguise is a reference to his disguise in Tekken 4.

*Rolento and King II made their appearance in this chapter.


	24. Historic Bout: A Filipino VS A Spaniard

**Chapter 23: **_Historic Bout: A Filipino VS A Spaniard  
_

The group manage to infiltrate the secret underground facility within the Expo as Lee demonstrates his own Rage Art then throwing a rose on the opponent's head in an explosion. Brian and Rolento also beats most of them as Margie does the same to assists them. Meanwhile, Josie does her Rage Art when she uppercuts her opponent and she finally knee her opponent followed by a straight punch. Jin became disappointed to see her doing it.

"I think you're punches aren't good enough. Did your parents teaches you to fight that way?"

"Uh... I cannot say it."

Suddenly, more hostiles are approaching to which Rhima and her father, Hunyo disperses them on time.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes... we're fine..."

"The control room is just right over there." Rhima points out about the location as Hunyo smirks when they knew Miguel was there.

"I found you..."

"Rhima, you need to hack the control room. I'll take care of this brute here."

"Mr. Panganiban... Miguel is a brawler and he came here to take revenge for the death of his sister." Jin warned him to which Hunyo knew his story when he was the Zaibatsu leader as he tells him.

"I know you hurt somebody because of the bombardment you had made. Desire to revenge against you would turn out to be bloodthirsty. Now go..." Hunyo said which Jin goes with both Rhima and Josie.

"Hey! Don't ever run away!"

"Hey, _Kastila_... (Spaniard...) Looks like you really need a thing or two. I won't let you personally beat Jin just because of your sister's death." Hunyo said to which Miguel begins to confront him.

At the control room, Rhima manages to hack the files within the control room to which Josie was surprised by this.

"I ever seen you can hack with a USB?"

"All right... I made it..." Rhima said smirking. "No kidding, Heihachi is the one who manipulated their superior to destroy it."

"Huh?"

"It seems that you were correct..." Kazuya arrives to see both Josie and Rhima to which she knew it was him who confronted her father and Jin's father.

"So you're Jin's father... the head of G Corporation. Why are you here?"

"I guess my father Heihachi would try and manipulate that psychopath to kill you and others who usually aid to help them." Kazuya said knowing of his father's manipulation until Jin arrives and both punching each others' faces which both red and blue lightning collided.

"Damn it..."

"I wasn't surprised that you made your sudden disappearance to make Heihachi reclaim the Zaibatsu and starting a war over with me." Kazuya smirked evilly towards his son until a voice heard.

"You are indeed turning your fate like your father, Kazuya."

The trio are surprised to see Kazumi's appearance but without the kanzashi on her nape and to Kazuya's horror.

"Grandmother..."

"Impossible... mother... you're supposed to be dead?"

"I know you were born with my powers, Kazuya. You have to use this to wake up the city. I just don't wanted to have this cursed fate." Kazumi said sadly to which Kazuya angrily mad at her.

"No mother... it is already too late. I already have my means of stopping my father alone. But I sensed that something demonic within you."

"Jin, you have to get out of here. Someone is here to pay for my debt."

"What kind of a debt?"

"Jin we have to go..." Rhima said to which Jin nods in agreement as the trio leaves.

As the trio run to regroup with Brian and the others, Josie had no idea about Heihachi when she had inspired to become a Tekken Force Officer.

"So, this Heihachi person you were saying? Is he really the head of the Zaibatsu? I mean... he will be my new boss if I passed the employment examination? Come on, please... you have to tell me everything."

"There's no need to tell me about my grandfather, Josie." Jin said in disappointment as he coldly retorts. "My grandfather is a no ordinary person if he is now the current Zaibatsu leader. If you become a Tekken Force officer that you currently applied? That considers you're my enemy."

"Seriously, Jin?" Rhima said knowing of his words as she looked back on Josie remarking about her aspiration. "If I were you, Josie... I'd better take on Philippine Air Force rather than a Tekken Force officer. Government in our place can be very serious if it comes to all out offensive battles."

Therefore, Lee finally unleashes his Rage Art again and to Brian's surprise he uses a red rose to explode on his opponent.

"I never knew someone using a rose to explode on his opponents."

Lee eventually sees Jin, Rhima and Josie who smirks until they are confronted by Miguel but having bruises on his face.

"Now then, I just taken down the person who looked like you, a murderer..." Miguel remarked about Hunyo's resemblance to Jin which Brian remembers the time when he was still the ruthless Taekwondo master.

"I was like this when I took my opponents in no mercy. I can't believe someone like him would beat Hunyo like that."

"Hunyo is down, that is impossible..." Lee reacted until a voice can be heard.

"Hey, _kastila..._ (Spaniard...)" Hunyo arrives and was bleeding heavily much to everyone's surprise who actually survives Miguel's beatings.

"Dad... you're bleeding..."

"I'll be fine if I lose a lot of blood." Hunyo said and Brian looked on his eyes and reminding him in his duel to the death battle with him.

"Look on his eyes... it's just like we fought in the duel. He remains unfazed whenever he got beaten brutally. It's not just he mastered the art of Traditional Karate he also has a style that focuses on street brawling." Brian said finally knows Hunyo's condition.

"I never knew my dad would fight no holds barred." Rhima said shockingly to hear about his father's actions. "There's no way he didn't teach me those, but self defense."

"Lee you need to evacuate... because I could sensed someone is going to blow this place out." Hunyo smirked which Lee responded in a shock.

"Are you nuts, Hunyo? You can't just putting your life on the risk?"

"I'll be fine... now just move, now!" Hunyo said as Lee reluctantly agreed as he tells Jin to go with him.

"Jin Kazama... you have to come with me and all others to evacuate. Despite we disliked each other when we met for the first time, I guess you're just like your half-uncle that I assisted."

"Okay... let's go." Jin replies as everyone evacuate the underground base.

"How did you say this base is going to blow? Are you bluffing or you just let that murderer escape again?" Miguel said savagely towards Hunyo.

"You see... a friend of mine can turn something demonic if you're not careful enough. The thing is... she's already fighting against her own son to hold things in her own." Hunyo replied as he raises his brow at him. "You want no holds barred, fine then..."

Miguel begins to attack Hunyo with his brawling style of fighting which Hunyo blocks his punch. To his surprise, Hunyo is indeed knows street brawling as he quickly knocks the Spaniard down.

"..."

"Just like history times in 1896... Spaniards like you makes us Filpinos are slaves. We even fought you people for our revolutionary. But in the modern world, your battle style is soon to be fry." Hunyo said making Miguel get enraged. Their fight is soon become relentless as Hunyo finally overpowers Miguel with several blows until he unleashes his Rage Art unleashes a series of both punches and kicks and finally knocks him heavily with a straight thrust, defeating it.

As the ground begins the crumble, Hunyo sensed Kazumi had already turned into Devil Kazumi as he begins his escape leaving an unconscious Miguel behind. At the control room, Kazuya becomes exhausted after seeing his mother was a strong fighter and is able to utilize her Devil powers despite she is unable to control it as she is finally turned herself into her devil form.

"So my mother is the progenitor of the Devil Gene bloodline. I haven't knew it from the very start... huff huff..."

"Now you see how my powers are unleashed... I know yours are used for absolute power." Devil Kazumi said to his son as she instantly unleashes her Devil's Beam which Kazuya dodges but it manages to grazed his right shoulder and attacks him with her White Tiger that she summoned.

"I maybe died in our world... someone will pay for my debt as long as you and Heihachi-san will all be killed." Devil Kazumi taunted her own son about the person she was talking about as the arrival of Akuma much to his surprise.

"Who is this person...?" Kazuya was confused to see Akuma's appearance filled with purple miasma as Devil Kazumi eventually flies away using her flaming wings on her back. Akuma finally shoots his Hadoken which Kazuya dispersed it with his punch. "I don't know who you are. But it seems that you were one who tries to kill both me and my father."

"Tell your father that I've been waiting. I already made a promise to Kazumi to pay her debt by killing you and your father. Now I guess you're the first person to be killed at my own two hands." Akuma responds by unleashing his Ansatsuken moves infused with the Satsui no Hado but Kazuya dodges the move which makes his escape.

As the underground base is already crumbled due to the presence of both Kazumi and Akuma, Brian was surprised to see Hunyo survived the crumbled base which Rhima hugged his father tightly. Jin notices about his grandmother's word about someone is here to pay for her debt as he thought.

_Someone wants to pay for my grandmother's debt. I can feel in my bones that someone who has the same power as the Devil Gene. Could it be the person that utilizes the murderous intent?_

"Hunyo... I was surprised that you manage to survive back there." Lee said in relief which Hunyo sensed Devil Kazumi's presence knowing that their world is in crisis as he still carries Kazumi's kanzashi.

"I don't know how long I could return this kanzashi back to her. If she and that person came to our world? It would become our world's crisis."

"Hunyo, it's better to get your serious injuries treated, Marissa would not be so happy to see you in that condition." Lee said worrying about his injuries which Hunyo agreed.

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Lee/Violet finally unleashes his Rage Art in this chapter.

*Josie now uses her updated Rage Art in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution.

*Jin becomes rude to Josie is due to her backstory to become a member of the Tekken Force.

*Rhima also mentions the Philippine Air Force from the Philippines when she remarked Josie because of her inspiration as a Tekken Force member.

*Hunyo's injured appearance during his second confrontation with Miguel is a reference to Tifa's appearance in Dead Fantasy V where she was defeated by her rival Hitomi in a one on one battle at the Burning Cathedral.

*Hunyo also references the historic events in the Philippines in the 1896 during the Spanish era and the Philippine Revolution against the Spaniards as well as both Dr. Jose Rizal's novels such as the Noli me Tangere and El Filibusterismo.

*Akuma makes his appearance for this chapter.

*Jin also sensed someone has power of a murderous intent which implies it was the power that Akuma utilizes the Satsui no Hado.


	25. A Cosplayer's Caper

**Chapter 24: **_A Cosplayer's Caper_

Shortly after the destruction of the secret underground facility within the DIRGE's territory at the Expo, Hunyo had just received medical treatment by the doctors to his head injury and Lee and Brian are here to visit.

"You were so lucky that your head didn't lose a lot of blood." Brian said and to Lee's surprise.

"Really... if he loses a lot of blood when it was injured. It's going to be the death of Hunyo."

"I'm not dying just yet... It would be better if Marissa would find out for what we did." Hunyo said as looked up while lying on the hospital bed. "I feel like something strange whenever I tried to protect somebody or my family. Whenever Kazumi appears, deep inside I wanted to help her. But I feared someone will came here to kill anyone."

"As your daughter mentioned, why would Heihachi Mishima tries to manipulate Manuel in the first place? What's his motive?" Brian said which Lee knows something.

"As my nephew created a world war back against Kazuya. It appears my father clashes his own son in a much more deadly way."

"I believe that old bastard manipulates that psychopath just because to kill us all from their assassination plot." Hunyo said knowing of their motives. "But I can't understand why?"

* * *

At the Panganiban Residence, Jin was at the master's bedroom while looking all of Hunyo's clothes. He realizes his clothes are the same size as he is which Rhima saw him.

"What are you doing at my dad's closet, Jin?" Rhima asked to which Jin sighed.

"I ever seen your father's clothes are the same as mine. What's the difference between me and your father even though we're in the same size?"

"I hate to tell you, your clothes sometimes it was formal or being cool enough. My dad usually wore something simple." Rhima answered to which Jin has an idea.

"Rhima... is it okay if I try on something? Besides, your father was just like my own father would look like when he wore clothes like that. I just want to improvised it."

"Well... I remember when you let me touch your chest to feel your heartbeat. Then, my father came all the way and beating the crap out of you knowing we're different." Rhima said as she gets her father's loose button shirt which is opened. "Hmmm... I think the collar from the button shirt looks interesting. Maybe you might try wearing a sports jacket or something."

"You think so..."

"Yeah..."

"I guess we're going to the mall then. I just love if only just the two of us around." Jin snickered happily.

At the mall, Josie and Margie are hanging out with each other as they spotted Rhima who is waiting for Jin to come out.

"Rhima... what are you here at the mall?" Josie smiled happily.

"Jin just bust through my dad's closet and wants to improvised it. That's why me myself and Jin are in the mall." Rhima sighed in disappointment.

"I guess he wants to wear something mature, Rhima." Margie said nicely as she tells her. "Since you and Jin are in the same age, he needs to try something mature by wearing any outfits that suits him."

"You were right..." Rhima said became understand about her word. "Everytime we're here at the mall, He kept on buying clothes when he was the Zaibatsu leader at the time. But now his grandfather replaces him, he has no other choice but to use his spare money to buy one."

"If he would be a model like I am, I would buy any clothes as I wanted too. Once I make a lot of money to do that." Josie said telling them as Jin finally comes out of the fitting room, wearing a white and black short sleeved leather sports jacket with a gray short sleeve undershirt with a skull design on his shirt, black jeans and brown leather shoes. But also wears a spiked bracelet on the left, his watch on the right along with another bracelet. "Wow... If only if he enters in a modelling event."

"Do I think I looked like a fashion model, Josie?" Jin reacted angrily towards Josie's words while handling the pants that he already try it on.

"I guess your checkered jacket is like a design of a finish line, hee hee..." Rhima giggled happily making Jin blushes in embarrassment as he reacts angrily.

"Rhima, not you too? You shouldn't remark something about my outfit."

"Like I said... his outfit is something mature. You don't need to comment something about the designs on his clothes, Rhima." Margie said telling her which she closes her eyes in regret.

"All right... you're still being fashionable than my dad I guess."

"Anyway, Ms. Margie... why are you here too with Josie?" Jin asked calmly as Margie replies.

"I have a friend of mine just settled the mall show here. I guess she cosplays female characters from the popular TV show called Encantadia."

"What kind of a show is that?" Jin wondered which Rhima tells him.

"It's a show where it main focuses on the enchanted world living within the four kingdoms. The Sang'gres are the ones who keep the four elemental gems such as the water, wind, earth and fire. But one of them betrays her sister just to become a queen."

"I can't wait to see that show." Josie smiles eagerly.

At the mall show, Hunyo and Rolento are there to find someone who releases another game character on the loose.

"Hunyo, you like watching, Encantadia?"

"No, Rolento, why?" Hunyo replies and Rolento notices how he acted after getting discharged at the hospital.

"I was wondering if you still think about that woman you're talking about. To be honest with you, you were acting odd."

_Darn now they think I'm a crazy guy... I still carried Kazumi's kanzashi. She is always wearing a traditional kimono dress in a fight. But what if she is not wearing a kimono?_

Hunyo imagines how Kazumi wore mainly if she wears a bikini or a revealing silk dress this makes him nervous until Rhima, Jin, Josie and Margie arrive to see him.

"Dad... you acted so weird?" Rhima commented making Hunyo blushes in embarassment.

"It's none of my business, Rhima. I was only curious if Kazumi could wear something revealing rather if she wears a kimono."

"Mr. Panganiban..." Jin steps in as he simply punches his head comically for being curiosity. "You sounded like me being too curious and sensitive if my mother would wear something revealing. That's not nice..."

"Guess duckbutted heads are indeed showing more of their sensitivity to women." Rolento said as both Hunyo and Jin are behind him and angrily hears his mocking word as they seriously beat him out.

"Rolento, don't try to say anything stupid!"

"I had enough of your mockery, just like before!"

"I don't get it, Rhima... how come your father and Jin are beating this guy out?" Josie pondered while asking her.

"I hate tell you about Kikay's father for being good on mocking other people. He keeps mocking on Jin's spiked hair because it is styled similar to a duck's butt."

"Oooh..."

As the mall show is finally engaged, a four women are cosplaying the main characters from Encantadia as one of Margie's friends is cosplaying as Pirena.

"Margie, is that your friend you were talking about?" Josie wondered and Margie was amused to see her friend wearing Pirena's warrior form.

"Her name is Shelly we were long time friends since college ever since we were graduated. I ended up working in the Customs as Shelly is known to cosplay anybody. But today, she was cosplaying the characters from the Fantaserye."

Jin notices Panda was there and became excited to see his presence as he comes to see her.

"Panda... how did you get in here?"

(Xiaoyu would be so happy that you're okay. She was looking for you the whole time. She tried to find you where you are, but more danger is now ahead of her.)

_This isn't right, that's when I destroyed Azazel and I ended up myself in comatose. My grandfather had reclaim the Zaibatsu at my absence. Xiao, what are you thinking? Didn't you know the war that I made is already continued by my grandfather and my father? I know you were desperate to find me. But my condition is getting worse and my devil powers are getting out of control to make myself in a coma._

"It appears that Panda was released by someone else and that cosplayer must be a gamer too." Hunyo said sensing Shelly's presence as she goes into a fighting pose.

After the show, Shelly was amazed to see Margie again and to see her new friends who also came to her show.

"Marjorie, how's my performance of the show, isn't it great."

"I guess that show is about to retell the original story, Shelly. Some TV show nowadays, they really want to make the ratings go higher."

"Excuse me, uhm... If Rhima is saying that you are cosplaying as a character on TV? Do you actually cosplay video game characters like we do?" Jin asked curiously.

"Uh... I could cosplay video game characters too. But except the male ones..."

"You seem to like the Pirena costume, don't you?" Rhima said raising her brow which Jin reacted in embarrassment.

"That's not what I mean, Rhima... I know I like flames on my karate pants. But her costume has a resemblance to flames. I was just asking if she could cosplay somebody like us."

"Oh..."

"By the way, Is Panda with you? She keeps telling me about Xiao." Jin said calmly to which Shelly explains.

"I don't know where did I get this Panda before. That's when... I played once in the arcade before we did this mall show. I saw this Panda comes out of nowhere and keeps telling me about how to stop your friend from searching for you. I think her gestures know your presence."

Before Jin could act he senses an enemy's presence and seeing that both were the targets.

"Shelly, you need to go with Panda now."

"What do you mean?"

DIRGE soldiers appear in the scene as Rolento manages to knock them with a punch.

"Hey Hunyo, why don't you tell Rhima and Jin to help that cosplayer?"

"Rhima, we have to help her." Jin convinces Rhima to come with him which she agrees.

"Right."

When Shelly and Panda tried to escape they are confronted by Kuma II who is now wearing a specialized Tekken Force suit.

(Panda, I've never seen you were there too. I missed you so much.)

(You haven't learned, Kuma. You have become a bear soldier with your master, wasn't not. But I still don't want you to harm her.) Panda points out Shelly as the arrival of Jin and Rhima.

"Kuma, you're now a Tekken Force soldier? It's better for you to stay on the wild." Jin remarked about how Kuma is changed as he had a grudge on him for banishing in the Hokkaido Wilderness.

(I still have a grudge on you for banishing me. Now I'm going to take you down!)

"Rhima, you have to take Panda and the cosplayer with you. I'll handle this." Jin said while looking at her slightly.

"Okay then... don't get clawed by him. Not like the last time he came out on the beach." Rhima said as she, Shelly and Panda continues to run off.

(Now Master Heihachi is now the head of the Zaibatsu, I can finally have my revenge on you for banishing me in the wilderness. Now you better prepare yourself!) Kuma angrily roars as he assumes his fighting stance as Jin does the same as he arrogantly taunts the bear.

"How pitiful to say that? Now, Come on!"

* * *

***Trivia:**

*Jin, Kazumi (during Hunyo's fantasies) and Josie are now wearing their Kiwami outfits in the Kiwami Campaign event.

*Shelly has a strong resemblance to Alodia Gosiengfiao who is a popular cosplayer in the Philippines.

*Josie's Kiwami outfit has minor alterations only the waist of her short shorts appear mid-waist instead of low-waist to cover the lines of her panties which it was seen as a customization.

*The cosplayers including Shelly are portraying the main characters of the Encantadia remake as the show is currently aired in GMA Network.

*Kuma II and Panda makes an appearance for this chapter wearing their new main outfits.


	26. Beatdowns in Item Moves

**A/N: **This chapter now introduces the Story Assist which it was used in the Story Mode of the game. The first chapter within the Story Mode in Tekken 7 is finally shown in its gameplay and the characters can use weapons to beat opponents but returns to its traditional Tekken stance when they got hit by his/her opponent. Here is the next chapter of Strangest Things.

**Chapter 25: **_Beatdowns in Item Moves_

"How pitiful to say that? Now, Come on!" Jin arrogantly taunts the bear as Kuma immediately attacks him which he tries to dodge every of his moves.

Meanwhile, Rhima, Panda and Shelly are cornered by DIRGE soldiers. Both Rhima and Panda tries to fend off most of them as Shelly notices a pair of two arnises which one of her friends are portrayed by Danaya during the cosplay. Panda manages to beat most of them until she unleashes her Rage Art as she knocks her opponent with a volleyball serve followed by a toss and finally does a spike to make one of the soldier to bump the other three. Rhima saw her Rage Art move in a shock.

_It's unusual for Pandas can play volleyball?_

Therefore, Hunyo and Rolento also fend off most of the soldiers as he goes for a German suplex. Hunyo was visibly upset while taking down one by one.

"Darn it, I already discharged in the hospital already..." Hunyo complained angrily as Rolento tells him.

"You better help your daughter here, Hunyo."

As Hunyo goes to find Rhima and Jin, Rolento manage to take down one of the soldiers on time. It shifts back to where Kuma relentlessly attacks Jin who keeps on dodging move from move as he immediately knocks Kuma down in a Double Chamber Punch while bumping one of the DIRGE soldiers in impact. However, Shelly gives Rhima some two arnises as which Rhima hits them heavily to the face with a weapon. Panda was surprised to see how Rhima uses dual arnises. Rhima takes down heavily all of the DIRGE soldiers at once as she quickly knocks them with the arnis. Both Margie and Josie were surprised to see the turn of the events while Hunyo noticed Rhima is using arnis as a weapon as he thought.

_Rhima doesn't use arnis in the middle of the fight. She never takes up Eskrima like Josie did?_

But Rhima was knocked off by one of them only to be saved by Jin while Panda continues to fend off the other soldiers forcing them to flee. Kuma was upset seeing the soldiers are leaving and was forced to escape.

"Rhima, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Rhima said while holding her head as Hunyo, Josie and Margie came to see them.

"Rhima... you smacked those guys with two arnis on your hands. It's just like you're taking up Eskrima..."

"Wow... Rhima, you're totally amazing..."

"It was Shelly who gave me those. But I don't take Eskrima, I just got from some college students who takes this martial art." Rhima said telling them.

"Mr. Panganiban... that jacket of yours, I kinda like it... when did you get these?" Jin said became amused to his jacket as Hunyo jokily responds.

"Oh, that jacket of mine... I bought this in my alma mater in the UE Letre Branch, sorry."

"Owww...! If only if I had those in my alma mater in Mishima Polytechnic, I would be psyche to get one of those..." Jin said in disappointment.

"Mr. Panganiban... thank goodness you're all right...!" Rei arrives to see them as Rhima became dismayed to see Asuka's outfit as her panties are visibly seen when wearing her openly denim shorts.

"I didn't know you two are here in the mall too..." Hunyo said noticing their appearance.

"I'll explain to you at Silveria Corporation later... Just meet me there..." Rei said telling him as Asuka was surprised to see her relative but Rhima became terrified to see her appearance.

"I just don't like looking at Asuka's revealing side..."

* * *

Back at the Panganiban Residence, Lee was impressed to see Hunyo decides to go to Silveria Corporation after they arrived home.

"Hunyo, I'm impressed you, Jin and Rhima manage to get out of the mall after what happened."

"Manuel does not stop until he succeeded his plan. He sent his men to attack the cosplayer on purpose." Hunyo said coldly to him.

"Oh?"

"I believe he already found out about how Manuel is doing all of these things." Hunyo said knowing of his actions.

At the backyard, Jin wants to know why Rhima has more of her skills despite he previously taught her to fight and noticing her fighting abilities.

"I don't understand, Rhima... First you told me that you learned Self-Defense from your father and now I saw you can wield sticks to knock the soldiers down. When did you learn that? I know someone would equipped a katana on me to take a single slash on my opponent."

"You don't get it, Jin. I got those Eskrima techniques from other college students in my prime. As my father says, I never take that martial art." Rhima said grinning.

"Rhima, I feel a little jealous on your father." Jin said telling her sadly. "He maybe acts similarly to me. But his style of clothing, I could not get his dress sense."

"It will be all right... My dad has a lot of experience than you do." Rhima giggled happily. "He never get his own dress sense in his youth. He told me that when I was still a kid."

"Hmmm... If I wore anything casual it would be fine for me to be simple. What if I wear something revealing like a gang leader's school uniform? No, I would become something rebellious if I wore that..." Jin tries to think about how can get Hunyo's fashion sense as Rhima knew his father is more experienced than he was. "I would try something simple like your father, Rhima. I could observe him."

"Suit yourself..." Rhima shrugged as she decides to get inside their home as Jin calls her.

"Rhima, I have one more question. What's your experience in our age? Just tell me about it..."

"Why would I answered your question, Jin? Because college life is more experienced than high school life..." Rhima answered smiling as she continues to get inside.

"...Dang, I never take up universities or college like her. But all I can do in my entire life is just to mastered Traditional Karate in two years at Brisbane, Australia after my high school graduation just to take revenge of both my father and grandfather in the fourth tournament." Jin mumbled sadly after Rhima finally answers his question.

At Silveria Corporation, Hunyo and Lee arrive to see Rei at his office as Yoshimitsu saw them.

"If you want to see Rei then he is inside the facility right now."

"Well, the Manji clan leader just have a change of appearance again." Lee commented as Hunyo stops him.

"Don't comment something, Lee. Yoshimitsu has his faith on my late friend."

Arriving at the facility, Rei arrives to see them and wants to inform them about the DIRGE organization.

"So Rei... what are you trying to tell us something about."

"I know who's manipulating Manuel and his organization. I know for sure that he also the one who forces Nina to work with him when he defeated her." Rei said as Lee knows who it is.

"I don't puzzled all of these blind items he mentioned. It appears that father was the one behind all of this."

"Not Heihachi Mishima... Impossible, he can't manipulate that brainiac."

When Rei shows it to them which it was taken from one of his intel, Heihachi was manipulating Manuel into killing and assassinating people in their world.

"That old bastard... how dare he's manipulating that monster." Hunyo said angrily as Lee smirks in a sinister grin.

"Don't speak something bad, Hunyo. My adopted father just reclaimed the Zaibatsu in Jin's absence. He also announces another King of the Iron Fist Tournament as part of his strategy to defeat Kazuya. But now that he was released in your world, he was able to manipulate that person for his own personal gain."

"How would I react when he did something for that moron...?"

"..."

"Damn... that old bastard needs to take him down." Hunyo said gritted angrily as Rei calms him down.

"Now now, Mr. Panganiban... you don't have to be rush on beating that old guy. Manuel needs to be stop first before him. He was the one who unleashed Gigas during the university siege."

"..."

"One more thing, I just found something hidden at my father's office. Something that my father wouldn't want this to have." Rei said as he shows the strange blue sphere.

"No way... that strange sphere..." Lee gasped when he remembers about the sphere. "I saw how your father had kept it a long time ago."

"How would you say about this sphere, Rei. It's like a family jewel...?" Hunyo remarked as Rei closes his eyes.

"This sphere is no ordinary jewel, it was crafted by my late father and according to his researchers this sphere was under development. But because of his heart problems he decided to kept it hidden on his office."

"This sphere is probably one of his crafted inventions 14 years ago. I never know it became vintage over the years." Hunyo said and seeing that the sphere begins to resonate on his presence. "This is odd. How come it was lighted up?"

"No way... could it be...?" Lee surprised as Rei realizes his father's sphere is a time machine.

"Now I understand why my father made that sphere under development? It's like a time machine." Rei said knowing of his father's inventions. "It was glowing because of your presence. There's no way it would glow so quickly when it was used."

"It means... that sphere can take you to where we came in." Lee said and became amused. "I feel amazed to see Keiya had built this kind of invention."

"In your world... you mean the World of Tekken?" Hunyo wondered in confusion as Lee tells him.

"As my partner, Hunyo. It appears that sphere had chose you to get through our world. If you want to see whole event about what happened to us in the game that we currently appeared, this will find out the whole truth."

"..."

"Mr. Panganiban..." Rei tries to call him as Hunyo closes his eyes.

"I never expect both our world and their world are connected together. It's like it was linked in the USB to charge your cellphone to go faster. I hate to blame Kei for what he created that object."

Hunyo eventually walks away and Lee sees him became upset. He lowers his head knowing of his faults.

"I shouldn't talk about our world. Guess I blew off the whole thing."

"It's fine, Lee. I didn't know my father would crafted this thing. Perhaps, I might fix this..." Rei said encouraging him.

As he leaves Silveria Corporation, Hunyo looked into the sky and seeing that their world was indeed in crisis and both Heihachi and Manuel are manipulating between his world and theirs. He also became worried to his family and he also gets Kazumi's kanzashi as he thought.

_Both Manuel and that old bastard needs to be stopped, But I cannot believe our world and their world are linked each other. Could it be that explosion that Kazumi comes out in her devil form? Why, Kei? Are you trying to investigate the whole thing we have been through for 14 years despite you had died from your heart problems? I feel sorry for Rhima about the whole thing. Guess I just brought all of this mess after all?_

"Hunyo..."

"..."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Hunyo. I know that you wouldn't like it." Lee said finally apologizes to him.

"It's okay, Lee... I was only feeling sorry for myself. I just can't come up in how to deal with them both? I was too impatient to know the whole thing." Hunyo said sadly as he was still handling Kazumi's kanzashi.

"You mean... that hairclip you were carrying. Does that mean there's something happened between you and Rei back there?" Lee said as he pointed out the kanzashi.

"I tried to save Rei from an accidental explosion. But I saw that woman who looked like a ghost with flaming wings. I did not know that she rescued both of us. Until then, her human form is the one who confronted Manuel as she gives her hairclip to me and realizing both are the same person." Hunyo said telling him and Lee was surprised that the hairclip is also crafted.

"Hunyo, I don't think her hairclip was crafted somewhere. It reminds me of how I repaired Alisa at my robotics company." Lee said remembering his role of repairing Alisa. "This hair clip you were carrying was her limiter device."

"A Limiter Device?"

"That's right... Her hair clip serves as her limiter to restrain her Devil Gene." Lee said knowing of its power as he remarked about both of them. "This is unlikely to both Kazuya and Jin."

"I just hoped I could find Kazumi, Lee. The last time I saw her, she was upset about her own son. But I didn't return her hair clip back when I had a chance."

"Hunyo... maybe you can return it back to her when the time comes." Lee said encouraging which Hunyo agreed.

"You're right..."

As both leaves Silveria Corporation, Kazumi was watching them and seeing their world is in peril because of the connection as she thought.

_It's not too late to stop this crisis, Hunyo. You're the only person can bring your world into peace. You have to stop Heihachi-san just like how I told Akuma about him and my son, Kazuya for their absolute power._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rhima uses her Story Assist where she wields dual weapons and her moves are from Danaya in the telefantasya series, Encantadia.

*Panda finally shows her Rage Art for this chapter.

*Jin easily beats Kuma with just only a Double Chamber Punch after he dodges most of Kuma's moves in a fight.

*Asuka is now seen wearing her Kiwami Campaign's sporty attire in this chapter.

*Jin also fantasies himself wearing his own customizations in the current game only he rejects the idea when he wears his gang leader's school uniform customization to think of himself became much more rebellious while wearing the outfit.

*When Lee spoke to them about their current situation in the game after Heihachi was revealed to be responsible for manipulating Manuel, he was doing a blind item about the plot events of the first chapter's Story Mode which appears in the Gameplay Demo. He also makes a blind item about himself reparing Alisa at Violet Systems which it was also seen in the last part of the Gameplay Demo.

*The sphere that Keiya had created is similar to ones Eugene Snit used to disguise himself in his alternate forms in Totally Spies episode "The Matchmaker".


	27. Sleeping Vampire, Eliza

**Chapter 26: **_Sleeping Vampire, Eliza_

The next day at the Panganiban residence, Hunyo notices the Sports Science week within the University he was currently working. Jin and Rhima wonder something about those activities.

"What activities are you going to attend, Dad?"

"It's a night costume party for tomorrow's activity. The first day of their activity week is a mere of introduction and always have a fair in every week." Hunyo smiled happily making Jin became disappointment while lowering his head.

"Sounds like I haven't tried those things... I never go to college like Rhima does. I only experience a school fair when I was still a senior in my high school years."

"Really? You never tried to go to college, Jin. Now that was disappointing..." Hunyo wondered knowing of his education.

"Actually, dad... in their world because of his grandfather's betrayal all he does is mastering Karate in Australia for two years. But he never takes college because of his revenge to both his father and grandfather."

"You were right... it's all in the game..." Hunyo said in mild tone of his voice.

"What kind a costume are you going to wear, Dad? The last time you took Jin's trenchcoat without even telling him in the last costume party." Rhima asked as Hunyo answers in a smirk.

"Any kinds of costume, Rhima. I just hoped you and Jin would be invited tomorrow night. It would be fun especially a competition in whoever is the best costume."

At the costume stores in Quiapo, Manila, Jin accompanies Rhima to find a suitable costume for tomorrow's party.

"I never wear parade costumes. The dressmakers are the ones can craft nicer costumes."

"I just don't like if you wear parade costumes, Rhima. You're not fit on this." Jin said disliking the idea of wearing the parade costume as he suggests something for her. "I think a Wicked Queen costume looks good on you."

"Hey! You think I would be wearing that? Yours truly are much horrible when you turn into that devil freak." Rhima reacted angrily as Jin tries to make her quiet.

"Shhh... just be quiet, Rhima. We're at the public place. I just accompany you so that you can choose what costume you're gonna wear tomorrow."

"I kinda dislike if I wore like Maleficent. I don't usually wear villainous outfits..."

"I would make a wicked Queen costume as that guy was talking about." The dressmaker appears to see them.

"You mean you're the dressmaker here..." Rhima said surprisingly to her appearance.

"I noticed you have a game character on your side who is suggesting to you about a wicked Queen costume."

"Uhh... she got my tongue..." Jin mumbled shyly.

"How did you know that?"

"Well... because of the look of that guy, he is a game character. Because I had someone here who is just like him." The dressmaker said sadly.

"I felt an ominous feeling... Is it okay if we check something first before you make some costume for us?" Jin said telling her as the dressmaker agrees.

As the dressmaker shows to both Jin and Rhima, they noticed a pale skinned woman in a sexy red and black dress and has large red horns in each sides. Jin realizes he had sensed her presence due to her appearance as a vampire.

"No way... She's a monster like me, but in a different way." Jin said knowing of her presence as the woman finally awakens.

"Huhu... What a strange feeling? I can sense humans are here but the other one is a demon..."

"The way she spoke is narcoleptic..." Rhima remarked about the girl's speaking as she introduces herself to them.

"I am Eliza... I was imprisoned by the Rochefort family for hundreds of years... I'd expect much for someone like you."

"I ever seen vampires would be kept on underground." Rhima said knowing of her appearance. "Vampires do have a weakness on garlic, holy water and sunlight. But I ever seen this vampire who usually tend to sleep so long."

"How come you know all these?" The dressmaker wondered as Eliza quickly confronts Rhima who speaks about the vampire's weakness.

"I was curious about your remarks, lady... It was funny if I suck your blood to quench my thirst. But I feel something strange on you..."

"Uhh... Look I'm not strange really... Your horns reminds me of someone who also had horns like you but in backwards. I don't want to become someone else you see..." Rhima said scarily on Eliza remembering about Jin as his devil form.

"Ohoho... You're being afraid... I kinda like to put this way." Eliza smiles as she attempts to charge at her only to be stopped by Jin who finally transformed into Devil Jin and Eliza notices the demonic gauntlets. "Well well... so you must be mentioned by that girl. I'm impressed of you..."

"You're pathetic... you were trying to put your fangs on her neck. I should be the one to deal with her first, understand." Devil Jin said raising his brow and Rhima notices Jin quickly transforms into the same person who previously tried to kill her twice as she thought of this.

_Since Rei didn't use that guy anymore, Jin could transform into this guy who usually wants to kill me. I don't understand why he tries to protect me?_

Rhima and the dressmaker wanted to escape if both are trying to make get away because of their presence. Devil Jin eventually grabs her hand knowing of her idea of running away.

"Don't even try to run away, woman... I had no intention to kill you on purpose."

"..."

"I feel jealous to my human self that he really keeps protecting you at all. Despite my hatred to you and my human self, I had no other choice but to protect you from this hideous woman..." Devil Jin sighed as Eliza smirks as she snaps fingers.

"I'm amused... you maybe an evil being. Your actions were complicated..."

"..."e

"How touching to see you both...?" Eliza commented to see them both as she lowers her head, snoring.

"Now that weird, she has a tendency to take naps..." Rhima remarked about her actions as Devil Jin looked at her slightly who finally shows his impulsive nature and immediately kisses her which horribly surprises her until he reverts back into Jin in a red lightning hue and became angry to him. "How could you...?"

"I'm sorry, Rhima... I didn't mean it... I just want to protect you, that's all..." Jin said finally apologizes for his actions and the dressmaker was impressed to see them both.

"I never knew this guy can transform into the guy in a black feathered wings. Perhaps we should get back..."

Back at the shop, Rhima finally decided to make a Wicked Queen costume as Jin suggested and he decides what costume he would wear.

"Rhima, I decided to make a Grim Reaper costume."

"A Grim Reaper...? Why?" Rhima wondered as Jin tells her.

"Because I'm a game character, I just don't want many people would see my real face. That's why I decided to wore that."

"I can pay for this..." Rhima decided to pay it all as Jin steps in.

"No, Rhima... I'll just pay it, you need to conserve money."

"Thanks..." Rhima smiled as Jin finally pays it as both of them leave the shop.

* * *

At the faculty room in UE Letre branch, Hunyo, Brian, Rolento and King II are watching WWE Raw where the group S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Seth Rollins who are fighting against Triple H's former group, Evolution. Hunyo notices something familiar on the wrestler's actions as he remarks.

"Looks like Dave Bautista is gonna quit the show because of Triple H's power tripping behavior."

"How did you know Batista's real name?" Brian reacted while raising his brow.

"Most wrestlers like Triple H knew Batista's first name. Besides, he was proud of us Filipinos." Hunyo said smiling. "His reasons of quitting the show because he was promoting the first Guardians of the Galaxy movie."

"How did you three knew of all this? Wrestling is a great sport and to entertain many people! I also got my moves from them!" King II said in excitement.

"It maybe a wrestling entertainment, King, but sometimes, they are always following the script." Hunyo sighed in disappointment.

"...!"

"I guess you decided to watch this so that you could get for tomorrow's costume party." Brian said and Rolento notices Roman Reigns's outfit which Hunyo was gazing on that outfit.

"It appears you like wearing bulletproof vest, Hunyo."

"..."

"Wow... I think a wrestling attire will be suited for him." King II growled happily. "Not just about me in a Jaguar's mask. But the same guy who keeps wearing a trenchcoat and a hat."

"Are you referring to the Undertaker, King?" Rolento wondered as King II growls like a jaguar.

"I think it looks pretty good to compete in whoever wins the best costume award." Brian suggested as Hunyo continues to watch the wrestling match.

* * *

At the St. Thomas Square, Rhima was upset when she could never forget Jin as his devil form had impulsively kissed her. But she still accepts his apology as Jin arrives after buying some snacks for both of them.

"Rhima, we can eat our snack here."

"Sure..."

"You look upset, Rhima... Are you still upset because of me being transformed into a devil?" Jin said knowing of her sadness.

"I know your devil form well... its like you're trying to kill someone with no reason. I feel upset because he acts impulsive when he just kissed me." Rhima said sadly and Jin turns around knowing of his faults.

"I already say sorry... I admit that I could briefly control my devil form for the time being. If that happens I would lose control of it."

Rhima realizes his condition just like the ones he previously had. The reason Jin kisses her in his devil form is to revert back to his normal self knowing he couldn't control his Devil Gene.

"..."

"After I sacrificed myself to beat Azazel and ended up being comatose. I would ended up being taken in custody by the UN troops and my cursed blood was awaken inside of me to cause rampage. I felt so weak, that is why my Devil Gene was getting stronger."

"Jin... " Rhima became shocked after hearing that he was comatose after he defeated Azazel. "It's just like both of us are being suffered for our horrible condition. But I didn't know you were in a coma after you beat that monster. I felt like I lost my loved ones."

"Rhima..."

"I just don't want you to get killed. I became mortified when I see my brother was dead. I could not bear it, sob..." Rhima lowers her head as she cries deeply as Jin finally faces her knowing that she was crying after he told her about his current condition and he amorously hugged at her.

"Don't cry, Rhima... I'm not dead yet. I only ended up being in a coma when I defeated Azazel. It's all right now, I just don't want you to cry like this. The reason why I remained as a human, because you were there for me. "

"..."

"If anyone dares to hurt you, I'll take them down even if it triggers my Devil Gene within me. I wanted to protect you from harm." Jin said showing his strong will to protect her.

"Jin..." Rhima said as she finally looked at him while he still wraps around her waist. "You actually cared about me. It was nice of you to say that..."

"Rhima..." Jin smiled as he stops hugging her while he dried her tears. "You need to cheer up, I'm right here for you."

"You always cheering me up, Jin. Just like you took care of me when I was sick." Rhima said smiling.

"Come on, Rhima... let's just eat our snack before we get back to your place." Jin said as Rhima follows him.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Eliza makes her first appearance for this chapter.

*Jin wears his devil form's Kiwami attire as he briefly transforms into Devil Jin to show his outfit but he soon reverts to normal as two shreds in each sides at the back of his shirt is visibly seen due to his devil form's black feathered wings had sprouted on his back.

*Devil Jin finally shows his impulsive behavior when Jin briefly takes control of his form.

*Hunyo, Brian and Rolento are revealed to watch WWE shows.

*Hunyo's shirt is based on the brand SPOOFS Unlimited as the Tagline of his shirt is "Labanan Mo! Ricardo Dalisay!" which refers to the main protagonist of ABS-CBN's teleserye, Ang Probinsyano.

*Hunyo also references the various events of WWE based on their script and to be acted by the wrestlers themselves within their roles in the series.

*For the first time King II wears his predecessor's second outfit in both Tekken and Tekken 2 which is part of his customization in the game.

*King II also makes a reference to his wrestling moves in WWE.

*Jin finally tells Rhima about both himself and his devil form's backstory in the game.


	28. Synchronizing between Fighters

**Chapter 27: **_Synchronizing between Fighters_

That night, Hunyo just crafted his costume for tomorrow thanks to both Rolento and King II, Marissa was impressed for her husband.

"Thank goodness... you're gonna get that costume tomorrow."

"Yeah... It was suggested by King II when I wore something of a wrestling attire. Not just about what Triple H did on the wrestling entertainment." Hunyo said smiling and Marissa tells him.

"Rhima is also crafted her own costume too, Hunyo. Tomorrow will be the first day of the Sports Science week in your place. But are you sure you're gonna let Jin to go with you?"

"Sure is... I guess that he wanted to compete against me in the costume competition. This will be fun."

As Hunyo became excited for tomorrow's event, he was unaware that one of the DIRGE soldiers had overheard their competition as he quickly left the scene.

As everyone is asleep, Jin was having a recurring nightmare which is after he had defeated Azazel and his comatose body was taken in custody by the UN until he transforms into Devil Jin and goes on a rampage which he destroys the UN's chopper. Jin quickly wakes up and became sweat and exhausted after having a nightmare as he thought.

_This is impossible... Am I losing control of my cursed blood? I was right all along... I woke myself up and being too weak because of my Devil Gene._

He quickly stands up and decided to get down stairs to get some water. He opened the door on Rhima's room and he saw Rhima was asleep comfortably on her room. Jin smiles and he cannot break his word that he would protect her from harm's way even he was losing control as he thought about her.

_You're still cute when you were asleep... It's just like you and I we slept together when your parents weren't around. Don't worry about me, I could handle this myself for a little while._

The next day, Hunyo visits at Binondo to meet Brian along the way. He just ordered Brian's famous noodles as Brian arrives to see them.

"So Hunyo... what brings you here?"

"Is it all right if you go to the costume party at UE Letre branch? It would be fun..." Hunyo smiled eagerly as Brian remarks.

"It's just like you invited me to watch a WWE wrestling competition, Hunyo. Crimson had already visited Rhima at UST."

"What!? Rhima was there..."

"Well I heard about it from Crimson, Hunyo. She says that Rhima and Jin are only just commuting from here. Guess something is about to happen here?" Brian said in a serious tone.

"Are you saying about my rival, Kazama?" Hwoarang arrives to see them as he remarks. "Dang... there's no way my rival is really dead..."

"He's not dead, Hwoarang... Jin is with Rhima right now. I think your rival has bigger problem than yours." Brian sighed.

At the Quadricentennial Pavilion in UST, Jin was seen wearing a red and black jersey shirt with a charcoal gray short sleeve loose undershirt, blue gray jeans with faded designs with a brown belt on his waist which is concealed from his loose shirt and brown shoes while exploring the pavilion while looking at both a coffee shop, a small mart and a bank. He could not forget the dream he had last night and he was impressed to see the pavilion as he thought.

_I wish if I would finished all of those studies in my entire life. It's because of my grandfather's betrayal, I had nothing to do but to focus on dealing both my father and grandfather. Like Rhima says, college life is much better than high school life._

As Jin continues exploring, he feels his right arm in pain as he clutches his arm seeing his Devil Gene became active upon itself as he thought while clutching his arm in pain.

_Damn it, If Rhima sees me like this? She would be horrified when I transformed into a devil. I couldn't control myself when I transformed._

Therefore, Rhima was happy to see her friends and they were talking about the tonight's costume party. However, Jin had sensed that one of the DIRGE soldiers are spying on their movements which he knows of Manuel's plans. The pain stops when it was in Rhima's presence.

"Are you okay, Jin? You look pale and weak?" Rhima asked worriedly which Jin answers.

"It's nothing, Rhima... But I think the DIRGE is trying to watch our movement, we need to be careful."

"Sure..." Rhima agrees until she heard a stomach growl which happens to be Jin as he blushed in front of her.

"Uhh...guess I'm a little hungry when I keep exploring the whole pavilion."

"There a lot of food stalls around here, Jin." Rhima smiled nicely. "We could eat somewhere for lunch before we get through my dad's place."

"Yeah... we have to eat first before we get there. Come on, Rhima... let's get some grub..."

At the faculty room in UE Letre branch, Rolento, King II, Sakyo are surprised to see Hunyo's costume consisting of a long black trenchcoat and a matching black bulletproof vest, pants and combat boots.

"Wow... now that's a combination..." Hunyo said surprisingly.

"It's a mixed up between Undertaker and Roman Reigns' primary attires. King and I we tried to think if this costume was perfect and we certainly agreed." Rolento smiled as King II growls happily.

"Well Hunyo, you keep on wearing trenchcoats like the last costume party cosplaying as Albert Wesker." Sakyo commented happily as Hunyo became disappointed.

"I'm sure my daughter would even tried to beat me in that competition. It's not exactly a halloween costume but it's a best costume in this event."

"Hmmm... going to the party is pretty interesting." Lee arrives and to see the costume and laughs. "Hahaha... you're gonna wear that Hunyo. It's funny..."

Hunyo raises his brow when he laughs his costume for tonight as Lee warns him.

"I think DIRGE is trying to targeting you right now. Cashimiro had already detected their motives."

"What motives...?"

"I'm not so sure if Manuel has something to do with your daughter I believe." Lee said telling him.

"I just wish if that organization comes back for another siege. I would rather make any preventions." Sakyo finally showing his dislike the DIRGE organization.

"We have to be prepared Hunyo or else it would be a disastrous event." Rolento said telling him which Hunyo had agreed.

At the night of the costume party, Lee was seen posing as James from Team Rocket as his silver hair was covered in a shoulder length periwinkle wig, he was amazed to see everyone is wearing different style of costumes.

"This costume party appears is a battle of the costumes. Damn you, Hunyo... are you actually told me to cosplay as this guy?" Lee mumbled in disappointment. "Well this guy is also handling a red rose. Just like I did."

Rhima appears wearing a Wicked Queen costume and everyone sees her beautiful make-up. She remembers how Nina taught her to wear high heels when she wore this costume.

_I never wore high heels before... It's gonna hurt my feet if I'm not careful enough..._

"Wow... is that Rhima? She's just like Marissa when she walks..." Lee commented happily only to be knife-pointed from a fake scythe which makes him shivers. Lee becomes scared to see a Grim Reaper behind him. "That's not funny... put back your weapon this instant..."

"I wouldn't guess my adopted uncle will be present in the party." The Grim Reaper turns out to be Jin as he removes his mask which angers Lee.

"Jin Kazama... How dare you scared me while wearing this kind of a get up?"

"I did that because other people including college students not to find out that we're the characters from the game." Jin replied to his adopted uncle. "It's obvious that you kept on wooing Rhima because of her costume. I'm not tolerate if you keep on doing that."

"..."

Meanwhile, Brian and Rolento are seen watching a retro version of the Tekken game where it all started from the first game until the sixth game. They were surprised to see the scene between Kazuya and Jun during the battle which leads them both to the conception of Jin.

"That Kazuya sure is a bad father to someone else..." Rolento remarked.

"You shouldn't say that, Rolento." Brian grunted while scolding him from his remarks. "Heihachi is the first person becomes a bad father to him until he himself becomes like his own father to treat Jin in a baddest way."

"Their outfits are just like from the sixth game. The animators make a recap about the whole game." Rolento commented about the video as both were shocked to see Jin transforms into Devil Jin to beat Heihachi with just one tackle to the ground before flying away. "Guess the whole throwback is coming soon, Brian."

"This is different than the ones we had played, Rolento... I guess they wanted to conclude the whole conflict."

Suddenly, it was black out as smoke comes out of the stage. When the lights are already on, Hunyo was revealed posing as the Undertaker to the surprise of everybody.

"Good day, everybody... Today is an annual costume competition. I know everyone is getting a hard day to win this competition."

Everyone gives them a round of applause and became impressed to see Hunyo's own costume and Jin became envy to see him as he thought.

_Now I understand, why he took my trenchcoat during the previous costume party? He wants to win this competition. But still... I'm a little jealous about his dress sense._

"Okay, the winner for fifth place is..." Hunyo finally shows the card and the fifth place winner is revealed. "Ibrahim Jaranilla who wears a traditional Muslim costume."

Ibrahim finally shows up in the Muslim costume to which everyone are surprised to see him and Rhima was impressed to see him.

"Wow... he just made it..."

"Well Hunyo... you surely hosted this kind of an event." Ibrahim remarked happily.

"Okay for the fourth place is..." Hunyo said as he gets a card and the fourth place winner is revealed. "Nannete Tuazon who wears a Pikachu costume.

As the girl wearing a Pikachu costume finally goes to the stage. Lee notices it was similar to a beauty contest and Rhima sighs as she thought.

_I never knew she could win in fourth place, Dad sometimes he really chose somebody else._

"Now for the third placer goes to..." Hunyo said as he finally got another card and he knows who the real third placer is. "Noberto Flores who wears one of our national costume similar to Andres Bonifacio."

"Wow... I won in third place...!" When one of the students goes into stage, Jin became disappointed to see the student was excited to win in third place as he thought of this.

_Dang, I shouldn't wore the Grim Reaper costume if this competition would the best costume who will make it on top. Hmmm, if only if my costume would be similar to a royal military or an elegant pirate. Oh well... Rhima would simply like me when I wore either both of these costumes._

"For the second place, I wonder..." Hunyo said as he gets the card and knows who wins in second place. "Brian Navarro in a PNP Chief attire..."

"Well Brian... It seems like you're in..." Rolento smiled excitedly as Brian goes on stage and remarking of how Hunyo would speak.

"Nicely put, Hunyo... You actually became of the EMC of this costume party." Brian snickered as Hunyo sighed.

"It was Sakyo's idea so that he let me to become the EMC of this show."

"It's not just about cosplaying people but wearing any kinds of costume you can choose." Lee commented in disappointment as Jin smiles when he watches how the party was interesting.

"It sure is... Mr. Panganiban is definitely has something. He has a lot of charisma than I do... he seems like he was just like Lars when he speaks."

"And now the best costume in first place... I know it was lucky for the last costume party. But since they did their best to craft this costume on time. Now the first place for today's best costume is...!" Hunyo said nicely as all of the students as well as faculty and friends to see in whoever is the best costume as Hunyo reveals the card. "The winner of today's best costume, is my daughter... Rhima Panganiban in an Evil Queen costume."

"Huh!? Why me?" Rhima reacted surprisingly as she tried to walk on stage. Before the she can get through the stage, DIRGE soldiers managed to storm in and trying to gunned down the windows causing everyone to flee. "Not them again...!"

"Hunyo... how come those DIRGE soldiers are here!?" Brian reacted angrily as Hunyo knows Manuel was there.

"Sorry I blew up the party, Hunyo... Seems like your comrades would even noticed me." Manuel said evilly as he gets the device as he goes near at Rhima. "The fact is that this device I had...is to take care of matters with your own daughter."

"What are you planning to do, Manuel?"

"That traitor knows his limits..." Manuel said referring to Vanderkaum's experiments as he zaps his device on Rhima's spine causing her to scream in pain as her eyes became blue.

"Stop it, Manuel..." Hunyo said trying to stop only to be cornered by the DIRGE soldiers while being gunpoint from their rifles and Rolento and the other remaining students are also got cornered.

Seeing Rhima was hurt from their enemy's hands, Jin became angry to see them as Lee sees him clutching his fists knowing he would transform into a devil if he becomes stressed as he tells him.

"Jin, don't do it...!"

"You bastard...I won't let you hurt Rhima any further...! I'm taking you down!" Jin gritted angrily as he transforms into Devil Jin as his costume was shredded to reveal his casual outfit and he quickly tackles Manuel in a full force to knock on the wall unconscious.

Hunyo, Brian and Ibrahim immediately manage to take the soldiers down as Rolento takes them down one by one and Lee tries to assist them. Hunyo immediately comes to his daughter's aid and to see Jin becomes a devil in an outrage wanted to kill Manuel for hurting her. Devil Jin takes on a rampage by taking most of the soldiers down who is protecting their boss as one of them manage to get an unconscious Manuel for an immediate retreat. Devil Jin stares on both Hunyo and an unconscious Rhima until it reverts back into Jin who finally loses unconsciousness. Rhima wakes up and Hunyo was in her side.

"Dad, what happened...?"

"Rhima... I..." Hunyo could not say what is happening and she saw Jin who is unconscious as two shreds at the back of his shirt is revealed as she comes to him.

"Jin, wake up... Dad... something's wrong with him." Rhima tried to wake Jin from his unconsciousness and Hunyo knows something was wrong.

After the party was ruined by Manuel and his men, Rolento, Brian and Ibrahim are now seen in their casual outfits as the PNP are trying to investigate about the chaos.

"Hunyo was lucky he handpicked his daughter as the best costume. But that Manuel electrocutes her from her spine right behind us." Rolento said and became dismayed for what they did.

"Looks like DIRGE is trying to target Rhima. For what purpose? But since Jin had turned into his devil form, he goes out on a rampage to kill most of the DIRGE soldiers." Brian said became suspicious. "I think Hunyo became discouraged for what Manuel had done and crashing the party he had made for everyone."

"Thank goodness, I didn't let Shaheen to come with me at the party. By the way, Do you know where Hunyo just went off...?" Ibrahim wondered as Lee arrives to see them.

"It seems Hunyo takes both Jin and Rhima home after what happened. Looks like chaos is about to erupt again."

"What are you trying to say, Lee?"

"..."

Back at the Panganiban residence, Jin is now seen in shirtless and he was bedridden as he slowly wakes up and to see Rhima was here with him.

"Where am I...?"

"Your at my parents' bedroom at our house, I'm glad you're awake..." Rhima said worried and Jin tried to stand up and becomes weak as lied down and he apologizes to her.

"Ughh... I'm so weak... I was too reckless, Rhima. I'm so sorry..."

"He had turned into a devil, Rhima..." Hunyo arrives to see them. "That bastard Manuel has to pay for what he had done... He already electrocuted on your spine just like how Vanderkaum had control on you."

"Dad..."

"Mr. Panganiban, I'm sorry for ruining the party." Jin finally apologizes to Hunyo and his party and he finally reveals to them. "Despite my condition, I was losing control from the Devil Gene. I wanted to protect Rhima from the DIRGE. But I just killed the bastard's soldiers from my rampage."

"Dad... you look upset..."

"I'm also sorry for not telling you this, Rhima." Hunyo said sadly to his daughter. "It's because of the accidental explosion and Kazumi comes out on her devil form, I didn't tell you about the whole incident. It's all started from that explosion."

"Dad..."

"I didn't fetch you and not reading your text message because I was troubled if I told you the whole thing. I know it's crazy... I need to know more about Jin's abnormal condition. The last time he had already control of his Devil Gene. But now, he was losing control just like before." Hunyo said as he lowers his head. "Maybe it's better if I find out the whole situation in their game."

Hunyo abruptly leaves and Rhima wants to go with him only to be stopped by Jin who grabbed her hand and he emotionally tells her not to go with her father and Rhima finally tells her father.

"Be careful, dad... Once you get back here, I need you..."

"Just like your brother, Rhima. He always told me to be careful..." Hunyo smirked nicely as he leaves to their home.

At Silveria Corporation, Hunyo arrives in the same costume as in the costume party as Lee and Rei are there to see him.

"Hunyo, I've been looking for you at the school you were attending." Lee said scolding at Hunyo which he had made up his mind.

"Don't scold me, Lee...you were right. If I tried to get through your world, I would know exactly what happened. I really know it was crazy when I go to your place."

"I finally fix the sphere my dad had crafted. I'm not sure, but..." Rei wondered as Hunyo gets it.

"It was lighted up a while ago... But it never respond...?"

"Hunyo... I don't think that sphere is glowing on its own..." Lee reacted as the sphere glows at Hunyo which his word is proven to be true.

"Gah... The sphere is glowing..." Hunyo said as it continues to glow as it burst into a flash of light as he screams. "WAHHHH!"

With that Hunyo was teleported along with the sphere as Lee tried to save his partner but failed and he was kneel down in a failure.

"Hunyo... No..."

Back at the Panganiban's residence, Jin was abruptly in pain as he glows in a red aura while bedridden and Rhima was shocked to see him.

"Jin, are you okay?"

"Uwahhh!" Jin screams in anguish as the red aura disappears and soon he becomes exhausted.

"How come you were glowing, Jin?" Rhima asked sadly as Jin answers as he felt the pain inside of him.

"I have no idea, Rhima... I felt something in pain inside of my body. It's not about my cursed blood on my veins. I think your father was in my place."

"You need to rest, Jin... This isn't like you... You already turned into a devil to save me. But now, you became so weak." Rhima said became worried to his condition.

"You were very concerned about me, Rhima. I just hoped your father was all right." Jin said calmly and becomes relieved when she concerns about him and Rhima mumbles about her father.

"Dad... You don't tell me that you went to "their" place?"

* * *

**Trivia:**

*For the first time, Lee cosplays as James from the anime Pokemon due to their calm and serious personality

*For the second time, Jin imagines both his royal military and elegant pirate costumes which comes from his customizations in Tekken 7.

*Sakyo is revealed his dislike of conflict

*The device he zaps on Rhima is similar to a taser which it was used to electrocute thieves and snatchers to defend themselves.

*The way Manuel electrocutes Rhima is the same scene from the 2004 series, Mulawin where Ravenum finally put the _ugakpak_ into the spine of his older son, Gabriel to make him turn into his true form as a Ravena.

*Hunyo imitates the Undertaker's opening where it was black out and the lights come out to reveal himself.

*Brian's PNP uniform is a reference to the ones wore by the chiefs from the PNP.

*Rolento's costume is based on the outfit worn by one of the AFP brigandier generals as part of his costume party.

*The way Hunyo was teleported from another direction is the same as how his crossover counterpart did in Powers and Fists: Secrets of the Pandora's Box.


	29. Trials: An Onmiyoji Magician's Soul

**Chapter 28: **_Tria__ls: An Onmiyoji Magician's Soul_

In the middle of the desert at the Middle East, Hunyo finally stands up and looking at the unfamiliar surroundings and a rubble between him which happens to be a helicopter crash.

"Why am I doing at the desert? I'm not came here for expedition at the United Arab Emirates..." Hunyo mumbled and noticed someone had opened the ruined helicopter door as it flashes to what happened to Jin who had defeated Azazel through his supposed sacrifice and his comatose body was taken custody by the UN. Therefore, he transforms into Devil Jin who takes them down in a rampage before he destroys the UN chopper. Hunyo felt hurt his head at the moment he saw these visions and knowing that Jin was awaken from his Devil Gene while he was in a comatose state. "Jin was telling the truth, He was indeed became comatose when he defeated Azazel and his body was taken by the United Nations until he turns into a devil to destroy their chopper. Just like he did in the costume party where he quickly knocks Manuel down just to save my daughter from his torture. There's no doubt, Jin does not know he ends up in a desert when he woke up in his weakened state.

Hunyo then sees tire tracks coming from the armored cars drove by the Arab soldiers and realizing that he was indeed in the world of Tekken and knowing that these soldiers are continuing to pursue Jin in the desert as he thought while looking at the sphere he was handling.

_That sphere just take me here so that I want to know what's happening. It appears these Arabian soldiers are trying to pursue Jin. Despite his abnormal condition, he was too weak to fight them off alone. I have to get through town first..._

Hunyo proceeds to walk through the desert to follow the tracks. On the way through the town, Hunyo was surprised to see a large hole and he feels the heat of the sun as he continue to hurt his head and sees a vision where Jin was walking in the desert beneath the sandstorms but once he was about to get caught, his devil powers became awry while shooting a red beam upward and seeing his Devil Gene became stronger even further. Hunyo finally noticed this comes from Jin as he thought.

_Rhima would be upset about Jin's abnormal condition. He does not know he had landed from another country. He did this hole because he doesn't want to be captured by those Arab soldiers. But still, he was after by them. I need to get through town, I don't want to meet the same fate as this guy who got hysterical from his losses and wound up dead in the desert. But it has sandstorms within this place, I think Jin just passed through here._

* * *

At the Panganiban Residence, Rhima was looking after Jin who is resting on their parents' bed as Marissa came to see her who gave her some food for dinner.

"Here some food, Rhima... I know you were looking after Jin for what happened."

"Thanks, Mom..." Rhima said and became sad about her father, Hunyo. "It reminds me of how my dad didn't care so much about me. All he cares about is my brother, Jun Carlo and I felt myself being left out."

"You shouldn't say that, Rhima..." Marissa said telling her daughter. "I already told him about this issue. But he told me he could take care of you if something happens to you. Hunyo was very desperate and troubled whenever it comes to situations"

"What do you mean, mom?" Rhima wondered and Marissa replies in suspicion.

"After what happened to Jin when you brought him back here. Hunyo was very stressed and wants to know something. He didn't tell me about what's the real problem."

Suddenly, a doorbell rings as Marissa became concerned about her husband as she tells Rhima.

"Wait a while, Rhima... someone had ringed the doorbell."

As Marissa leaves to open the door to find out who it was and Rhima stands up and looking at Jin who is resting and wants to know how he glowed in a red light as she thought.

_I just want to figure it out about why your body is glowing in red. I hope you would be okay, Jin. Don't worry, my dad will be back here._

* * *

Hunyo finally arrives at Arab and seeing the locals reminding of them are from both Iraq or Iran and became dismayed to see them as he thought.

_Guess the locals are too quiet in this town. I'm not happy with them. _

To his discovery, a few of Arab soldiers are quickly incapacitated and Hunyo was shocked to see them as his head begins to hurt showing a vision of where Jin was saved by his rival Hwoarang from getting hurled a grenade by one of the Arab soldiers by throwing him into the ground but at the cost of his right eye to make the latter escape while clutching his arm. Hunyo was surprised to see the situation as he remarked to himself.

"Hwoarang was so brave to beat Jin in his devil form just to make him return back to his normal state. It's unfortunate that you lost your right eye to save Jin from getting exploded by a grenade. However, these Arab soldiers won't learn do they...? They are still after Jin for what reason. It appears they pursue him in order to kill him. He has an abnormal condition. Why do they keep on pursuing him? Guess it's time for me to investigate the matter."

Hunyo decides to investigate on his own to find out the cause. When he arrives at the marketplace, he was horribly surprised to see Jin was in Arab but on a weakened state. To his disappointment, Arab soldiers manage to arrive in time to arrest him. Hunyo became angered to see the soldiers who tried to apprehend him in a weak state but trying to restrain his anger and movements as he thought.

_Don't get yourself involved, Jun. This is not your world... If I interfere to beat them out, I would ended up altering their world._

Suddenly, an armored car just arrived to ram the soldiers to save Jin as Lars comes out of the car to confront the Arab soldiers.

"Apologies, but this one's coming with me." Lars said telling the soldiers while looking at Jin who is in a weakened state.

"Lars." Jin gladly to see him before he collapses as Lars takes the soldiers down even using his machine gun to kill them.

Hunyo was surprised to see Lars takes the Arab soldiers down to rescue Jin as he thought about their appearance.

_Just reminds me of how you and me helping Ibrahim at Mindanao. The Arab soldiers are just like from DIRGE. Yeah... take those soldiers down, Lars._

As Lars defeats most of them, he finally rescues his half-nephew on time and as the armored car leave when more soldiers continued to gunned down. Hunyo watches the chaos erupting on the marketplace after all the commotion as he mumbles.

"I just hoped Jin would be okay in that situation. Despite his mission get him free from the Devil Gene through suppose sacrifice to destroyed Azazel, He was not freed from the Devil Gene. Now I understand about his abnormal condition, his Devil Gene is indeed losing control of him when he transformed into a devil and the Devil Gene became much stronger than the last time. I wonder where Lars would take him?"

Suddenly, one of the Arab soldiers tried to attack him which he dodges but it manage to knock both his hat and wig to blow off his disguise and seeing the remaining Arab soldiers notices he resembles Jin in appearance as few remaining soldiers tried to apprehend him while in gunpoint.

"Hands on the ground, now! Do it!"

Hunyo became mad to see them trying to apprehend him and he furiously raises his brow at them.

"You just blew my cover, you morons. You think I'm look like Jin who is weak and frail. But I'm sorry, I won't be arrested with the likes of you." Hunyo said telling them both as he angrily takes them down.

Hunyo brought some scores on the soldiers until he dodges the shots from their machine guns. While being cornered by them knowing he was surrounded, the sphere glows as one of them attempting to knock him down but fail and Hunyo was surprised to see them they didn't touch him as he gets his hat and quickly escapes the premises. Hunyo manages to hide from the soldiers and became exhausted and upset. He gets the sphere which it was glowing on its own and he mumbles.

"How come they cannot touch me? Is it because the sphere had glowed?"

"You haven't changed, Hunyo. Still the same old you who usually complains about drastic situations."

"Huh!? Who said that!? Show yourself!" Hunyo said angrily as the sphere glow as the light forms into a man with long black hair with a slight ponytail, wearing a green formal vest with the back it was purple, charcoal gray pants and black shoes and has a brown shoulder gun holster in each sides. Hunyo was surprised to see his deceased old friend, Keiya and as a spiritual essence. "Kei... no way... You're supposed to be dead!? How did you get in here?"

"Its from the sphere that I created..." Keiya points the sphere that Hunyo was handling and knowing of his situation. "It looks like you were pursued by those soldiers. So I decided to save you from being apprehended."

"Impossible... are you the one who brought me here in their world?" Hunyo reacted angrily as Keiya confirms it.

"It's true... because your own spirit is high enough to be transported here. I maybe a long dead in our timeline, but from their timeline, I was alive."

"No way..."

"I saw you beat the soldiers down until you get cornered by them." Keiya said telling him. "I guess you emphasized somebody's moves when you beat them down."

"..."

"It appears you were using Jin's current fighting style, Traditional Karate. I guess you and that person were synchronized together when you arrived at their world." Keiya said as Hunyo looked at both of his hands and was shocked to see he and Jin got synchronized.

"How come that be? Jin and I got synchronized together? I never learned other of his moves. But I can do modern street brawling..."

"I just save you with the use of my Onmiyoji magics so that you won't be touched by your adversaries." Keiya said smirking to his friend. "That sphere you carried is still under development because of my heart condition. But since my son had already finished it, my soul had already kept inside."

"The charms you carried... Now I get it..." Hunyo said as he pinches his cheek. "You're actually real, Kei."

"Cut it out, Hunyo... you're hurting me..." Keiya reacted.

"All right... I guess that you're alive in their place but you're already dead at our own time. Teaming with you again reminds me of 14 years ago." Hunyo said finally realizes his friend was alive in their world and decides to team up with him.

"The fact that Jin Kazama was severely weakened when he woke up in the desert after his transformation as a devil in his comatose state when it was currently taken by the UN and destroys their chopper with a single blast. But since his absence and his grandfather reclaims the Zaibatsu, the ravaged war he had made still continues and his horrible condition gets worse." Keiya explained to him about the situation in their world. "It's better if we could see the turn of the events...I heard Nina Williams serving as the de facto leader at her boss' absence but she was forced to work with Heihachi after he defeated her. Guess I'll come along with you then..."

"Thanks, Kei..." Hunyo said thankfully as both finally join forces to find out the real events of the game.

* * *

Back at the Panganiban residence within the masters' bedroom, Jin finally wakes up and he finally gets up to see Rhima is with him who is asleep. He calmly patted her head and he happily thought about her.

_How nice of you to take care of me, Rhima? It's because of your hospitality, I feel grateful._

Jin tries to look on both of his hands and remembering the pain he had on his body when he was glowing in red while he was bedridden and sensing that Hunyo was in their world as he mumbles himself.

"Mr. Panganiban... you're probably at my world. But I don't understand, could he and I we..."

As Marissa opens the door, it reveals to be Lee who is sad and disappointed and was surprised to see him.

"Lee... you look upset."

"Marissa... It's Hunyo... he was...transported to another place..."

"Oh no...! Hunyo...!" Marissa cried shockingly.

"I tried to save him...but it's too late... I think he went to our world to find out the whole truth." Lee said telling her and makes Marissa kneeled down in upset as he encourages her. "Hunyo will be fine, Marissa. Someone is definitely guides him on his travels. I also hope he would return soon..."

* * *

**Trivia:**

*When Hunyo arrives at the desert in the Middle East and the scenes from his vision are taken in both Jin and his devil form's backstory from their Story Mode.

*Both Jin and Hunyo are revealed to be synchronized with each other and a reference to both Ash and his Greninja to synchronized together as Ash-Greninja in the Pokemon XY series.

*Hunyo also references to the man who rode the Jeep through the desert and by walking until he was tired and settles down to be covered in sands from music video, "Better Off Alone" which is played by Alice Deejay.

*Keiya made his physical appearance in the Tekken timeline as he was deceased in the original timeline of Strangest Things.

*Keiya's formal vest attire and the shoulder gun holsters from his new main outfit is based on both Wild Dog and Robert Baxter in their latest appearance in Time Crisis 5 and its True Mastermind Edition and the color scheme of his vest is also based on Keiya Tempouin's appearances in the game Evil Zone.


	30. Jin's Tough Down Challenge

**Chapter 29: **_Jin's Tough Down Challenge_

Back at Arab, both Hunyo and Keiya finally make an alliance to find out the whole situation in the world of Tekken as Keiya points out the sphere he's handling which he uses his Onmiyoji magics to activate.

"Whoa... it's glowing again..." Hunyo said surprisingly as Keiya replies.

"I'm able to activate the sphere using my Onmiyoji Magics because it also functions to teleport itself from another location."

"I want to know where Lars takes the unconscious Jin from his armored car, Kei. I think I might know something..." Hunyo eagerly said as Keiya activates as both finally teleported.

Both finally arrives at the deserted medical facility itself which it was owned by Violet Systems. Hunyo notices something happened here as he hurts his head again as the vision of where Lars, Lee and Alisa looking at Jin who is in a comatose state inside the medical facility until the infiltration of the Tekken Force led by Nina. The vision stops when he realizes Lee's role in the game.

"He was lucky after all... He owned this robotics company to have a medical facility. But why would Jin ended up here?" Hunyo mumbled while closing his eyes. "If he's not here, where did they take him?"

"Sounds like the Tekken Force infiltrated this medical facility to capture him. But the CEO of Violet Systems manage to outsmart them on purpose by blowing this facility by using a remote as he flies to take Jin to another branch of his robotics company to recover from his coma." Keiya commented about the incident and Hunyo became disbelief to his actions as he retorts.

"Looks like Lee becomes more of a hero than a playboy. But still I don't like his attitude..."

"Hunyo, I think it's better if you tell your daughter and your partner about your situation right now. So that everyone would know." Keiya suggested which Hunyo complains.

"Are you crazy? How would I communicate with them if I ended up in their place?"

"Like I said before... you and Jin Kazama were synchronized together. I think you might able to communicate them by focusing on your mind, body and your mentality." Keiya said and Hunyo tried to sit down and tries to meditate by focusing both mind and body.

"I just hope this will work..."

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, Lee, Jin and Rhima arrive to meet up with Rei to find out what happened to Hunyo as Rei became surprised to see them.

"Rhima, you're here too..."

"I know you're responsible for fixing that artifact. How can you do such a thing? Now that my dad was missing because of you..." Rhima said angrily to him as Jin steps in and coldly tells him.

"It's better for you to blame yourself for what you've done, Rei."

"Take it easy, you two. We cannot say to Hunyo's friends about this current situation. Only Rei and I just found out what happened to Hunyo when he got transported."

Suddenly, Jin feels an intense pain much to everyone's horrible shock as he clutches his groin as he glows in a red light. Rhima notices the same light from yesterday as Jin finally lowers his head.

"Jin, are you okay?" Rhima asked worriedly as Jin now speaks differently to see them.

"Don't worry about Jin, Rhima... He's fine..."

"That voice, is that Hunyo?" Lee said surprisingly to hear Hunyo's voice on Jin's body.

"No way..." Rei said shockingly.

"I know it's rough for you, Rhima. But I have to tell you this." Hunyo said while in Jin's body. "I finally found out about Jin's abnormal condition but he was rescued by Lars and taking recover at the medical facility owned by Lee's robotics company."

"What are you talking about, dad?" Rhima wondered in confusion as Lee finally tells her.

"Violet Systems, that's when after Lars rescues him in the Middle East. Since my adopted father orders the Tekken Force led by Nina to infiltrate my robotics company to take Jin back at the Mishima Zaibatsu. But I manage to foil their plans and I remotely destroy the facility while I take Jin to another branch of my robotics company by helicopter."

"Listen, Rhima... you need to teach Jin about my daily routines as the college professor. I can't let my students to make cutting classes at my class. The reason why Jin and I got synchronized because of both of our appearance and demeanor are the same and I also utilized his current fighting style." Hunyo explained to them. "It would be a tough task for him despite he's a foreigner in our place."

"Dad..." Rhima said realizing what happened to him and finally accept his words. "All right, I'll do my best to teach him. It's not good if other students would be backed out in your class."

"Good..." Hunyo smiled as he looked at Lee as he remarked. "Guess you were lucky, Lee. You did assisted both Lars and Alisa to look after Jin in your robotics company. I can't believe you finally show your heroic side. I'm impressed of your bravery."

"Hunyo... It was an excellent remark." Lee smirked happily until the red light fades away from Jin's body as Jin finally regains control of himself. "Wha... Hunyo... wait I just want to say this to...you."

"What just happened to me?" Jin said while looking at both of his hands.

"It's synchronization, Jin." Rei said as he reveals to them. "Mr. Panganiban uses his concentration to take control of you as both you and Mr. Panganiban got synchronized together."

"Synchronization? So that means that Mr. Panganiban and I got synchronized when he was in my place." Jin said finally realized what happened between them as he looked at Rhima. "What did your father told you, Rhima?"

"I hate to bother you, Jin. He told me to teach you about his daily routines as the professor of the university." Rhima answered calmly making Jin horrified on her answer.

"Huh? What!? Do I need to have to this ridiculous task? That's not my role..."

"It's not a ridiculous task, Jin." Lee smiled in delight as he tells him. "Hunyo is much more experienced than you are. I think his cold and indifferent behavior which causes his strictness to his own students. You might as well you would act like he does."

"However, Jin is Japanese... how would he understand all of Mr. Panganiban's students? It would be a difficult task for him." Rei said knowing the difficulties as Rhima finally asks him.

"Jin, do you speak English...? I know we Filipinos also know how to speak English to foreigners."

"Well... I...could speak...broken English. I...just hoped they would understand me." Jin said shyly while blushing in front of her.

"Excellent! I could assist you on Hunyo's actions and his own teachings." Lee said excitedly decides to assists Rhima in the task.

* * *

Back at the ruins of the medical facility owned by Violet Systems, Hunyo finally stands up and Keiya was impressed to his actions.

"How it did go, Hunyo?"

"I already told Rhima about what Jin is going to do there..." Hunyo answered smirking as he looked at the ruins. "Lee was very clever to blow this place up. I wish if I would pray for Jin's recovery."

"How come you say that Hunyo? You never blessed somebody before." Keiya reacted about his actions as Hunyo tells him.

"It's about time... we need to find more answers of this. That old bastard won't stop until he reaches his goal."

Keiya finally agrees to his word and he activates the sphere as both teleported away.

* * *

At PNP Headquarters at Camp Crame, Rhima reunites with her former classmate, Jorge "Benzon" Gamboa who now works in a biker patrol group and is also an SPO2 operative from the CIDG.

"Long time no see, Rhima... I already saw you playing around with your new friends at the beach."

"Who told you that, Benzon?"

"Well a female friend of mine usually told me about your current location." Benzon said smirking and he asks her. "So what brings you here?"

"Actually, a friend of mine who had the same built as my dad wants to learn to become more vigilant. But is it okay if you teach him how to be vigilante of some sort." Rhima answered smiling which made Benzon shocked.

"This is just like we were college students while you tried to convince me about that. Trying to learn to become a vigilante. Vigilantism was the most important to many people as well as in police force."

Outside, both Jin and Lee are waiting for her to come out and became disappointed about his difficult task.

"I don't understand. Does Rhima wants to take me in custody?"

"I don't think she would never do that, Jin. It seems that she was trying to convince a former friend of hers to teach her how to be more vigilant." Lee said smirking making Jin angrily annoyed.

"She thinks I would become as my relative Asuka... I'm not going to do that..."

"Don't be stubborn, that's what Hunyo was doing after his job." Lee said as Rhima finally came to see them. "How did it go, Rhima?"

"I got all of the listings. So that we can teach him how my dad would do all this routines." Rhima smiled happily making Lee excited.

"Excellent!"

"..."

The next day, Jin later disguised in a summer police uniform while riding a mountain bike. He remembers this when he was still a high school student before he rides motorcycles as the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He also became dismayed because of his outfit he currently wears as a flashback occurred.

**Flashback: **

"Why do I have to dressed up like this?"

"You don't have to complain, Jin. This is how you practice how to become more vigilant. For example if some petty thieves are doing a street crime to their main victims. You might as well take them down easily. But thieves who wield guns would be extremely dangerous such as different kinds of gangs can do all kinds of crime." Rhima said while trying to conceal Jin's tattoo on his left arm using a cloth bandage.

"As a fighter, I could easily take them down." Jin smirked as Rhima finally finished covering his arm with cloth bandage and he is ready to go.

"Once you done this... we have to go to UE Letre branch. Because my dad's class was always in the afternoon."

**Flashback over:**

Jin became confident because of a dual job as he saw a petty thief just passed him by who stole the girl's bag as he quickly pursues by riding a mountain bike which he manages to ram the thief to knock him off in a little distance as other people manage to gang up the thief much to his surprise as he thought.

_Whoa... I never knew they could gang up the thief if they committed a crime. Now that's a deadly surprise._

He finally retrieves the bag and returns back to the victim.

"You should be careful next time, ma'm."

At UE Letre branch, all of Hunyo's students are worriedly sick because of his absence as other students wanted to back out the class. Therefore, Jin arrives in his karate primary attire much to everyone's surprise and shock as he was posing as Hunyo due to their similar appearance and personality.

"Sir, is that really you?"

"Yeah... you look so young." One of the students wondered about his appearance.

"Ahem... It appears we're in the exact same time to practice this Karate class. What do you say we can start now?" Jin plainly said to all of the Hunyo's students which they are stunned to see him.

"All right, now we can practice...!"

"You do know about Traditional Karate, right." Jin asked calmly to everyone which they knew because of Hunyo's teachings as he made a suggestion for them. "I guess practicing the basic punches and kicks is the first. Then, I can teach you something for fun. What do you think?"

"Hey sounds interesting..." One of the students said happily.

"All right then, let's begin for a warm up. Once it's done we're gonna take things seriously. Now let's do this..." Jin snickered happily to them which all of the students agreed.

As everyone goes for a warm up as the counting was in Japanese which Jin easily knew it from the beginning. Once they're done they have to practice the basics as a he remembers what Rhima told him before.

**Flashback:**

"Seriously? They were gossiping about his Karate class being a lackluster to many students?" Jin surprised horribly to what Rhima said about Hunyo's work that makes him stressed out. "This is just like you told me before about different kinds of sport and making fun of me to think my thighs are getting shorter when I take upon Karate or Judo."

"You don't even know because I heard that when he talks to my mother when I was young." Rhima said as she giggles. "All I could remember is a competition between the professors in different kinds of sports in whoever is the best course for the students."

"Hmm... so it's a challenge to gain more students, huh? But gossiping about your fighting style considers disrespectful." Jin said realizing Hunyo's work as a professor.

"Well you see other college students like both Freshmen and Sophomore are required to do physical education course in any kinds of sport you wanna choose. Since my dad's class are more popular than the rest." Rhima said as Jin knows other professors are jealous because of his popularity as he stands up and he gladly thanked her.

"Thanks for the word, Rhima. Now I finally understand why your father had chose me to take up this task. He knows that he and I had a similar personality for being rude and arrogant. I guess showing my rudeness is a great deal to be strict to them."

**Flashback over:**

Jin could not forget about Rhima's words until two of the students tried to make a prank on the other student causing him to make his brow raised as he quickly rushed to see them.

"And just what are you think your doing? We had a practice session here not to make any form of bullying."

"We're just making fun of this guy." One of the students replied in a mischievous manner.

"So what!? We're not scared of ya... You're just like us in our age who acts like a weak-minded teacher, haha." One of the students mocks Jin for not being afraid while laughing making Jin furiously raising his brow to scare them.

"Are you trying to mock me? Don't you know I'm a professor of this university? Perhaps, punishing for the two of you is the right thing to do. A 50 push-ups!"

"WHAT!?" one of the students became panicked in horror to see him as Jin punishes them both.

All of the students are surprised to see the two students making them a 50 push-ups. Jin strictly watches the two because of their mockery and he continues to pose as Hunyo to teach them. He picks one of the students as a volunteer so that he would demonstrate the basics.

"It's not a walk in the park whenever you practice this martial art. Now you try a single punch."

One of the student tried to make a single punch, as Jin tries to fixed it to make it straight.

"Oww... are you stretching my arms, sir...?" One of the students jokily asked as Jin calmly answers.

"What I did to you is to straighten up your punch? If you keep on practicing those, then you can land a straight punch to your opponent. Now you go for a kick."

One of the students tried to make a single kick which Jin tried to patted his leg to be raised.

"You need to raise it higher..." Jin said telling the male student as he loses his balance as all of the students laughed at him making Jin helps him to stand up as he angrily scolds at them. "Hey, you shouldn't laugh at him like that. Just because he loses his balance doesn't mean that all of you also have one too. Admit it!"

"Wow..." One of the students became pleased to his scolding when all of the students became silent knowing of their actions.

After the incident, Jin decides to get back to the Panganiban residence as he finally put on a black short sleeve loose shirt within his karate attire, as he finally get out of the room, he overheard two faculty members are gossiping about him.

"I can't believe Hunyo had done it again... He even try to scold the students for their mischief."

"Not on my class... Hunyo won't try to scold them here too. He's just a strict professor who definitely shows his horrible temper."

Jin angrily clenches his fists and he realizes their gossips turns out to be personal as he confronts both of them from behind while putting his right hand on his hip.

"I overheard your gossiping about me."

"Gah! It's Hunyo... we didn't mean to gossiping you or anything."

"We're just talking something out that's all..."

"I'm not interested in your gossips. Don't ever lie to me, I overheard of what you said about me." Jin said while he furiously raises his brow to both of them making them scared horribly.

At the dean's office, Mr. Sakyo was talking to one of Hunyo's friends who served as the professor from the Judo class and he was happy he wants to take him to the church he is currently prayed.

"I can't wait to take me to that church."

"Once this chaos is all over, Hunyo would be back to teach them. He's probably busy dealing with the organization who cause the University Siege." Mr. Sakyo said nicely. "Maybe you should tell him for once."

"Sure thing..." One of the faculty members said as he leaves the Dean's office. Upon to his arrival, he saw two of the faculty members are beaten badly to a pulp and he saw an unfamiliar figure who walks away dismissively. "Gah! Who did this...huh? Is that Hunyo?"

As other faculty members thought it was Hunyo but it was Jin who currently poses as him as he thought while he cleans up the dirt on both of his hands.

_Those two teachers are a joke. Their gossips are way too personal. This must be the reason why Mr. Panganiban scares them away by just yelling at them for their gossips. Since he's in Kazuya's age, he's must be following the school's rule book not to take them down for a beating. But I'm glad that I'm backing my youth for this task._

Therefore, he saw the symbol of the warrior which is the insignia of the UE Red Warriors. Jin briefly looked at the symbol and he continues to walk away.

* * *

Arriving at the city, Hunyo and Keiya discovers both companies are already on its downfall and knowingly to everyone that Jin is the only person to stop this family feud despite his faults for previously making the world war.

"Looks like both companies are now in ruins." Keiya remarked about the incident and Hunyo removes his hat and he sees a vision where Kazuya fights off against Akuma as the laser from the Mishima Zaibatsu's satellite destroys the G Corporation tower. But Kazuya survives the ordeal and as a retaliation to make a last laugh he uses the Devil's Beam to destroy the satellite to make a crash land at the entire city. Afterwards, Hunyo realizes about Kazuya's own purpose and his revenge as he coldly tells him.

"It reminds me when other people keeps sharing their testimony about being physically abused by their own parent but they would redeem themselves to be good if they were listening to our Lord. I guess Kazuya definitely wants to put the old bastard down to his knees. A Sinner would always takes up to the next level."

"All those words, Hunyo. When did you learned that?" Keiya asked as Hunyo finally reveals to him in an icy tone.

"I just changed my religion from being a Catholic to a Christian. This is why I know all of their experiences in the retreat. It's ashamed that people would be baptized to become a Christian is just washing you in a swimming pool to purify yourself from being a sinner. They should do that in Holy Land rather than in the Recreation Center that I revisited."

"Now that makes sense..." Keiya said as he calmly looked at the ruins. "It seems Lars, Lee and Alisa devise their plan to put Jin to stop his own father, Kazuya once he had already killed Heihachi from his own fist. And that would be the last thing to stop this feud."

"I guess revenge is not the answer..." Hunyo said as he carries Kazumi's kanzashi which is a surprise to Keiya as he looked into the hair clip. "I think this would be reason why Heihachi kills his own wife. Because Kazumi carries the Devil Gene within her family and their purposes to kill her own husband. I don't care whether she turns into a monster and being hostile to her husband, she still has a good side within her. Kazuya didn't care so much about everyone else but for himself whether he was about to be killed or not but his own vengeance and power."

"Hunyo..."

"I realized when Kazuya and I fought during the University Siege, that fight of ours would lead to my answer about their family feud." Hunyo said finally decides to find out the feud of the Mishima family which Keiya was amused to see his determination.

"Now it's the time we should see the entire event."

With that, Keiya activates using his Onmiyoji magics to activate the sphere and both finally teleported.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Jorge "Benzon" Gamboa makes his appearance for this chapter as he bears a resemblance to Sebastian "Baste" Duterte.

*Jin wears a customized version of the PNP summer uniform which is based from his sleeveless black leather jacket and cargo shorts and boots customization. He later wears his Tekken 6 primary outfit when he teaches all of Hunyo's students.

*Rhima was revealed put a cloth bandage to conceal the devil tattoo on Jin's left arm to make his disguises work perfectly.

*For the first time, Jin witnesses some bystanders and other people ganged up the thief for stealing the victim's bag is a reference about the real life in the Philippines of how other people ganged up some snatchers or petty thiefs who either robbed and injured the victim to make a crime.

*Jin imitates Paul's win animation when he cleans up the dirt on both of his hands and the way he dismissively walks away when he thought about the two faculty members as a joke after beating them into a pulp comes from one of his win animations in the game which is "You're a joke."

*Keiya finally reveals his prediction in the outcome of the game as well as the epilogue.

*Hunyo was revealed to be a Christian after changing his religion from being a Catholic.

*Hunyo also references the experiences on the retreat where they shared their testimonies and purifies them by baptizing in the pool. All these activities comes from the church organization that he currently attended.


	31. The Truth of the Family's Dark Secret

**A/N: **This next chapter will be more focus on the Story Mode such as Jin's current condition and the dark secret of the Mishima family. However, Manuel's right-hand man was finally revealed and Benzon's game partner who finds her missing step-father. Here is Chapter 30 of Strangest Things: The Last Revelation.

**Chapter 30: **_The Truth of the Family's Dark Secret_

At the DIRGE organization, Manuel soon awakens at the medical facility after he got a concussion and defeated at the hands of Devil Jin. Heihachi was watching for his recovery and remarking about his actions.

"You're too reckless and sloppy, Manuel. Now look what happened to you. You were quickly taken down by my grandson for your recklessness."

"What are you talking about? I want to capture that girl because she was the sole survivor at John's experiments." Manuel said lamenting from his failures.

"Are you saying about this girl?" The man arrives to see his injured boss and he lingers her smell."Ooh... I just want to taste both her hair and skin."

"And just who the hell are you? You were trying to show how maniacal you are..." Heihachi said raising his brow on him as he introduces himself.

"My name is Arman Guevarra I'm my boss' right hand man. I do not expect an old man walking and stay guard with my boss."

"Shut your mouth, boy? You have no idea what you're talking about." Heihachi tried to shut him up and Manuel barely stands up because of his injuries.

"That Panganiban... I'll never forgive him for putting me down... as long my branches are crumbled from your hands. I swear that I can't let him destroy it."

"Panganiban...?" Arman wondered as he shows his psychopathic manner.

* * *

At Camp Crame, Benzon finally get his job done as a feisty woman came to see him as she quickly removes her sunglasses.

"Sounds like you were ready to get home..."

"You're still feisty as ever, Kat..." Benzon commented about the woman he called Kat which happens to be Katarina Alves.

"It's surprising that your old friend of yours just requested you to give her the list of requirements." Katarina smiled at Benzon which he blushes.

"Well she's my friend since college. We always competing each other in whoever is the best intellectual student. But she surpassed me when she perfected the exams."

"She's so smart as I thought she is. The last time I saw her she was having fun with a Japanese guy." Katarina said in a sassy tone referring to Rhima's partner, Jin.

"Good question? She actually mentioned that guy earlier about her friend who looked like her father's. That's means... she has a partner like mine." Benzon wondered.

"Hehe... Bingo!" Katarina giggled as she tells him. "I guess we can see her the next time you saw her. I think she knows about the organizaton they were dealing with."

* * *

That night at the Panganiban Residence, Rhima watches both Jin and Lee are playing a game of Snakes and Ladders as Lee is almost getting through the 100 spot when he roll the dice into 3 as his green magnet round move into 3.

"Are you confident with that?" Lee taunts Jin as he rolled the dice which he got a 6. "Nooohh!" He got me...!"

"Sorry... but I win..." Jin smirked as the red magnet round reaches the 100 spot as he won the game.

"Wow... you surely beat my dad before and now it's Lee." Rhima said surprising to his win on the board game.

"That was a childish game... I've never seen you can play this game..." Lee remarked as Jin jokily tells his adopted uncle.

"Surely, it's only a board game. Mr. Panganiban also got frustrated when I beat him."

"Anyway... what just happened in my dad's class, Jin?" Rhima asked which Jin raises her brow as he sighs.

"Mr. Panganiban's class... is too easy for me to teach them. I guess he taught them on my language. But I just punished two of his students for mocking at my age."

"What punishment did you give them?" Rhima continued to ask him Jin simply answers.

"A 50 push-ups..."

"Gah! That's harsh...!" Lee exclaimed as Rhima giggles about the punishment which she tells him.

"Usually, my dad punishes them when they did something wrong or to cause mischief. His punishment gives them 25 push-ups. Since you give them a 50 push-ups which is the worst punishment given."

"I had no idea... why other students mocks your age?" Lee tries to know how others are mocking Jin for his age.

"They knew my age would be just like Hunyo's students... I'm getting irritated when they say that." Jin frowned from being mocked as Rhima explains to him.

"In our current age we're supposed to be at the Junior College level. Therefore, we're just too smart to graduate so early. Just like me for an example, I easily perfected the exam and they thought of me being as a gifted child. Guess academics just got me accelerated."

"The worst thing happened..." Jin said in a deep tone of his voice. "Some professors are mistaken me as your father, Rhima."

"Hahaha... I knew this will happened. Hunyo and Jin had some similarities." Lee laughed as Jin coldly tells them.

"But I beat them down badly..."

"What!?" Lee said shockingly as Rhima scolds him.

"You shouldn't done that, Jin. That is against the school's rule book..."

"Relax... they don't even know that I was the one handling Mr. Panganiban's job." Jin smiled at her and he happily tells her. "Besides, Mr. Panganiban and I had a similar behavior. But I'm glad that I'm backing up with my youth."

"He's right... Jin is just half way in our age. Hunyo would be surprised once he comes back." Lee finally noticed about Jin's task and Marissa arrives to call them for dinner.

"Dinner is already up..."

"Since Hunyo was not here...I'm glad that I can be with Marissa, hehe..." Lee smiled excitedly only to be kicked into his testicles by Jin. "Owww! That's smarts...!"

"Don't ever do that, Lee. If Mr. Panganiban wasn't around and trying to flirt Mrs. Panganiban for your awful behavior. I'll be the one in charge in here." Jin warns to his adopted uncle coldly which Rhima knows both of them got synchronized.

"Oh yeah... Jin and my dad got synchronized together. I wonder what happened to him right now."

* * *

In an unknown location as other Tekken Forces are guarding the small hut, both Hunyo and Keiya are taking espionage on the small hut where Heihachi was interviewed by the investigative journalist.

"It was heavily guarded... After the downfall of both companies." Keiya remarked and Hunyo noticed Heihachi was inside the hut.

"The old bastard was inside of the small hut. What's he doing?"

"Maybe we should figure it out..."

Both of them tries to make stealth attack on one of the Tekken Forces which they succeeded and both manage to overhear what Heihachi interviews with the journalist.

"What the old bastard says, Kei?" Hunyo whispered as Keiya replies silently.

"I think Heihachi was telling something about their family's dark secret."

"What!?"

"I had no clue... But I believe this would lead us the truth." Keiya said and Hunyo finally listens what Heihachi details about their family's dark secret.

The Mishima family's dark secret is actually how he had murdered his wife, Kazumi who reveals to him why she marries him in the first place because her family, the Hachijou clan planned to kill him. After hearing of this revelation, Hunyo became upset as he remembers what Kazumi told him that she was the one who started the Devil Gene bloodline not to realize it was her family's bloodline who had demonic powers in ancient times.

"Kazumi... why?"

"Hunyo, what's the matter?" Keiya asked him in a worry which Hunyo lowers his head finally realized about Kazumi's true purpose and why she was killed by Heihachi.

"I just spoke to a dead person that I'm searching for and she kept on assisting us in times of crisis. I could not believe Kazumi's purpose is to wiped out her own husband for the sake of her family."

"..."

"Damn it, why that old bastard didn't tell Kazuya about this truth?" Hunyo said furiously mad for Heihachi's actions.

"It appears Heihachi finally knows about the Hachijou clan's evil nature as well as his wife's motives after she reveals her purpose to him." Keiya said in a serious tone. "Their sudden betrayal must be their motive. They wanted to kill Heihachi because he was the greatest threat in the world. That's why he didn't tell Kazuya the whole truth about his mother and the maternal side of the family."

"Now that make sense... The reason why Heihachi threw Kazuya into the cliff because he knows his son was inhuman and his blood inherited from his mother, Kazumi. However, he also betrays Jin because he was also inhuman and that's why he orders the Tekken Force to gunned him down because his blood inherited from his father. It's because of Kazumi's blood, Heihachi becomes paranoid to see people who inherited the maternal side of Kazumi's family. Jin wanted to be free from his Devil Gene but it did not work either." Hunyo explained finally realizes the family's dark secret. "Kazumi's blood or perhaps the Devil's blood keeps running in their veins and they keep on killing each other. Killing their own blood relatives are known to commit parricide."

As both of them now knows their secrets and they see an unconscious Oscar Wilde was taken away by two of the Tekken Forces to take him to the port where he will be picked up by Lars.

"It seems this journalist is taken away." Keiya commented while looking at the journalist's unconscious body and Hunyo noticed Heihachi leaves the hut to settle the score against Kazuya. Therefore they were cornered by Tekken Force soldiers. "Looks like we got company..."

"Darn it... despite I wanted to make a pursuit on that old bastard. But taking these guys would be easy." Hunyo said gritted angrily as both fight off the soldiers.

* * *

As they are ready to sleep, Rhima noticed Jin was here which he allows Lee to sleep at his room temporarily.

"I thought you're gonna sleep at your room?"

"I'll let Lee to sleep there for a while. I decided to sleep with you together." Jin said calmly to her.

"You're just like the same old you who always keep sleeping at my room." Rhima commented on his actions as she goes to bed.

"I admit it about your father's task that he gave me." Jin admitted about Hunyo's task and he finally goes to bed with her. "It is really stressful for me to deal with them. A lot of female admirers like me but I still remained at your side, Rhima."

"So that's why you didn't tell me while we ate dinner." Rhima said calmly while looking at him.

"Since you taught me how to pretend as your father would work in the university, you're going to give me a gift." Jin said smiling making Rhima annoyed at him.

"Are you crazy? Guys supposed to give gift to girls?"

"You're a petty one, Rhima." Jin remarked her for being too petty and he reveals to her. "It's normal for us in my place. White Day was equivalent towards Valentine's Day. Girls are giving gift to guys like me when it comes to Valentine's Day. Same goes for us when I tried to give gift to the girls."

"All right... you always keeps telling me what to do." Rhima said reluctantly accepts to give him a gift and she asks him. "What kind of a present that I will give you?"

"A jacket..." Jin answered in a deep tone.

"What!? A jacket?" Rhima said shockingly to his answer.

"It's not just about the expensive ones we saw in the mall, Rhima." Jin replied plainly. "It's the jacket where your father was wearing. I was surprised when he wore that after we fend off some DIRGE soldiers to defend someone who was targeted by them."

"Hehe... that jacket you were saying. It can be bought when you go to the universities." Rhima giggled happily. "Like me as an alma mater from UP I could buy some things based on the UAAP. I think the reason you like my father's jacket because he's a big fan of the UE Red Warriors."

"You mean that warrior symbol that I saw when I get back here at your home." Jin said remembering about the UE Red Warrior symbol that he saw and became shocked. "Wow... now I realized why he always wear all of those which means being a warrior is considered as being a better fighter. That what it's all about."

"You need to rest up, Jin. It's not good if you were still waking up so late. I'll just buy you any jacket as you wanted to." Rhima said convincing him as she falls asleep.

"Thank you, Rhima. I love you..." Jin smiled thankfully as he gets closer to her when she sleeps.

* * *

Back into the unknown location, both Hunyo and Keiya manage to defeat the remaining Tekken Forces and became exhausted as Hunyo finally sits down in exhaustion.

"Huff huff...those maniacs are good in hand to hand combat."

"I had no idea where Heihachi had gone off too..." Keiya said seriously as Hunyo knows where he is going.

"It seems that he's going to settle the score against his own son. But I don't know where he went off..."

"..."

"I have to tell Jin about this situation right now. Since he was asleep, I have no choice but to focus based on my own mind and body." Hunyo said and decides to meditate as Keiya warns him.

"Hunyo, if you keep doing this, you would give Jin some intense pain if you control him."

"I don't think so... it's not just about to control his body at all times. All I need to do is to talk to him in our conscience." Hunyo said as he closes his eyes while concentrating on both his mind and body as he glows in a red orange light.

* * *

The screen changes to Violet Systems where Lars takes Lee and Alisa inside the medical facility where he told them about Jin's condition after his supposed sacrifice on defeating Azazel and remains being out cold in two days as it soon whited out into a different location where it all of the surroundings remain white. Jin soon wakes up and noticed the familiar surroundings within him and his clothes that he wears is the one where he was recovering from his comatose state.

"That's when I...?" Jin remembers when he was awoken from his comatose in a weak state, being rescued by Lars from his pursuers and was recovering from his comatose state in the Violet Systems. He is also protected by Lars, Lee and Alisa from being taken away by Nina and the Tekken Forces who infiltrated the facility. Jin could not believe that they were protecting him while he was in that state. "I'm felt so relieved that they protected me from being captured. I guess beating Azazel takes my toll and ended up being in a coma."

"You're right about that..." Hunyo arrives to see him much to Jin's surprise as he stands up to see him.

"Mr. Panganiban, you too..."

"I guess both of us got synchronized together, remember. Not just about us being separated but it's our conscience." Hunyo said telling him.

"..."

"I finally understand your abnormal condition, Jin. It seems that your grandmother was right. She and her family, the Hachijou clan are the carriers of the Devil Gene." Hunyo said finally reveals to him about Kazumi and her family much to his horrible shock.

"What!?"

"Your grandfather had already told to the journalist about his family's dark secret." Hunyo said while closing his eyes. "It's all started when Kazumi had a plot to kill her own husband as part of her family's plans but it was backfired when your grandfather had already overpowered her."

"What kind of a plan my grandmother has?" Jin asked calmly as Hunyo answered in a grief.

"Her family lineage who possesses the Devil Gene since ancient times. They were assassins from Kyoto who assassinate their victims from the shadows. Unfortunately, they are following the prophecy to kill a person who serves as the greatest threat to the world. Your grandmother's plan is to kill your grandfather who is known to the prophecy to them."

"No way..."

"Jin, listen... The devil's blood inherited from your father, Kazuya comes from the maternal side of his family. Guess you won't accept the fact that you were connected to them despite you despises them the most." Hunyo said sadly as Jin lowers his head in upset.

"Impossible... I wanted to be free from this devil's blood that was running on my veins. But why am I still alive?"

"I can't say this to you, Jin. But it's the truth..." Hunyo said and Jin finally faces him.

"Thanks for saying the truth, Mr. Panganiban. I can't believe my grandmother was the one who carries the Devil Gene. I couldn't accept this because I loathed my entire life against my kinship to the Mishimas." Jin said thankfully to his words.

"There's no need to thank me, Jin." Hunyo said as he turned around and jokily tells him. "When I get through the ruins of the medical facility, you were not there anymore. Nina was planning to take you away but Lee outsmarted her big time to rescue you from the old man's clutches. If you were there remaining at the facility, I just wanted to pray for you for your fast recovery."

"I don't get it... how can you come up with those words?" Jin retorted in confusion which Hunyo remarks.

"That's how I am..."

"Mr. Panganiban... I can't believe you already know what's happening at my world." Jin said became impressed on Hunyo's travels.

"I guess I have to find both your father and grandfather. I just saw him walking away to another place." Hunyo said while finally faces him and knowing of his plans.

"Wait, Mr. Panganiban... I want to know what's going on?" Jin said trying to stop him and wants to know more of the details.

"Jin, you were still recovering from being comatose at Lee's other branch from his robotics company. You don't even know the conflict between both of them. That's why I have to find out in my own eyes..." Hunyo said while raising the tone of his voice as he quickly runs away leaving Jin to stop him.

"Mr. Panganiban, Don't go...! I want to know more about this...!"

As he continues to stop Hunyo from leaving as it fades in white and zooms back into Rhima's room which it was already in morning. Jin quickly wakes up and he finally found out the truth about his bloodline and his grandmother was the one who carries the Devil Gene from the very beginning and was inherited from his father's blood as he closes his eyes in regret.

* * *

Hunyo finally stops meditating as Keiya tries to helped him to stand up.

"Are you all right, Hunyo. Guess that you hurt your head."

"I'm fine, Kei... I already told him about the family's dark secrets. Jin does not know yet because he was still lying in comatose for the rest of his life to recover himself." Hunyo said and knowing he wants to find out more of both of their conflicts.

"So what are you planning to do, Hunyo?" Keiya asked as Hunyo decides to find both Heihachi and Kazuya's whereabouts.

"I need to find those two, Kei. I want to know where they were fighting."

"It would be a burning hell if we have to get through there, Hunyo. Surely if you could survive this..." Keiya said as he finally activates the sphere using his Onmiyoji magics as both were teleported into another location.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Arman Guevarra, Manuel's right-hand man made his appearance for this chapter as he resembles the actor Arjo Atayde who portrays Ricardo Dalisay's nemesis, Joaquin Tuazon from the hit teleserye, Ang Probinsyano as his hairstyle resemble Azrael from the BlazBlue series and his personality comes from Mokuren Nagai from the anime, Flame of Recca.

*Katarina Alves was revealed as Benzon's game partner after her last appearance in Chapter 19.

*Rhima references her actions from the 2014 Philippine movie "The Gifted" where she was mentioned by her professors for being a gifted child who has higher academics.

*Rhima also references about the UAAP Seasons as she mentions about her alma mater in UP which is the home of UP Maroons while Hunyo's love of jackets and shirts due to his support for the UE Red Warriors. This makes Jin to like more of Hunyo's apparel when he goes so far in telling Rhima to give him a jacket as a gift.

*The scene were Hunyo and Keiya are teleported was taken to where Heihachi was interviewed by the investigative journalist, Oscar Wilde in an unknown location as well as the scene is how Kazumi was killed by Heihachi.

*The scene of where Jin was recovering from his comatose state was shown from his subconscious during his sleep as well as he was impressed to see Lars, Lee and Alisa are protecting him from being captured after he finally remembers the scenes happened to him in the Story Mode.

*While talking to Hunyo from his subconscious due to being synchronized together, Jin wears his devil form's new main outfit but without the strait jacket due to his supportive appearance in the Story Mode while recovering from his comatose state.

*Hunyo finally shows his outgoing nature and the thrill of the extremes when he decides to find where both Heihachi and Kazuya are which is the Brimstone and Fire.


	32. Wild Flower, Katarina Alves

**Chapter 31: **_Wild Flower, Katarina Alves_

Rhima finally leaves her home in a morning. She disguises herself where she was still a college student wearing a dark pink and black flannel plaid long sleeve openly button shirt with a dark blue sleeveless shirt, denim shorts, brown heeled sandals and an ivory fisherman's hat as her hair is tied slick back in a ponytail while wearing sunglasses and she thought.

_I can't let Jin to come along with me. Benzon was definitely up to something._

**Flashback: **

Rhima finally wakes up and knowing it was morning. She receives a text message coming from Benzon who tells her to meet him at the college of Education in UP Diliman which is their Alma Mater. She knows that he was up to something and she looked at Jin who is still asleep as she tells to herself.

"I know you were still sleeping, Jin. Please, you don't have to follow me."

With that, Rhima decided to leave her home to UP Diliman to confront Benzon.

**Flashback over: **

Rhima was waiting with the pedestrian as she finally gets inside the jeep which she goes off by commuting.

At the Panganiban's residence, Marissa had finally made breakfast for everyone as Jin finally goes down the stairs while frowning.

"Jin, you're finally awake... But you become so gloom..." Marissa said noticing his appearance and Jin sadly tells her.

"It's about Mr. Panganiban... I saw him in my conscience. I really thought about this was a dream."

"I feel worried for Hunyo... I feel upset after Lee told me about what happened to him." Marissa cried as Jin encourages her.

"Don't worry about him, Mrs. Panganiban. He was still out there since he and I got synchronized together. He recently told me about my grandmother's origins and how I inherited the devil's blood from my father which is running through my veins. I couldn't accept the fact that Kazuya inherited from his mother's side."

"Hunyo was like that... he wanted to uncover any secrets that he could find. I think that would be the reason he had told you this." Marissa said remembering of how Hunyo's actions as Lee finally butts in their conversation.

"Guess your daughter just runs off alone..."

"Rhima! She just left...!" Jin reacted while raising his brow.

"I hate to tell you, Rhima already ate her breakfast before she left here." Marissa replied in a mild tone.

"I just saw her just passed by wearing a different clothing and you can't see her face because it was concealed by both hat and sunglasses." Lee smirked making Jin to grab his shirt demanding to know where she is.

"We were sleeping together last night and now she just left without even telling me. You have to tell me where she is?"

"Calm down, you sounded much like my husband when he's mad." Marissa said which Jin stopped and becomes silent as Lee was knocked off the ground. "She does not want to tell you about where she had gone off to. But I think she went to UP Diliman."

"What is that place?" Lee asked while coughing.

"It means it's University of the Philippines. That's the college university where Rhima had already graduated." Marissa answered and Jin realizes she's already went there and finally decides to find her.

"Mrs. Panganiban, thanks for giving me the location. But can you tell me a lot of details in how to get there." Jin said thankfully and Marissa finally explains to him.

"Uh... riding a jeep is the only way to get there. But since it's weekends, other students or adults usually taking exercise every morning."

At the Benitez Hall, Rhima finally arrives in her alma mater. She misses this place for 2 years until Benzon finally meets her in time.

"Yo! Rhima... what's with your get up?"

Rhima finally removes both her hat and sunglasses and she became angered to see him who wears casual clothing.

"Are you expecting me to meet you at our alma mater, Benzon. Why do you want to see me?"

"Honestly, Kat wants to know something about you." Benzon said as Katarina arrives and began to questioned her.

"Do you know where my adoptive father is?"

"Who's your adoptive father...? I don't even know what you're talking about." Rhima reacted as Katarina became hostile and she tries to beat her up which she blocks most of her moves as she dropped her belongings. "Hey! Watch it! I said I don't know...? Aren't you listening?"

"Kat wants to know from you because her missing adoptive father. Perhaps, you know about the organization you were dealing with." Benzon said making Rhima to knock Katarina with an elbow as she angrily tells him.

"You have no idea about the DIRGE, Benzon. What I know is the red hulking beast was involved in the University Siege?"

Rhima noticed Katarina gets up and became impressed to her fighting abilities causing Rhima to escape as she pursues her.

Meanwhile, Jin was seen jogging at the campus wearing a long sleeved green training jacket with white outlines, cream colored cargo shorts and brown leather boots. He also wears his signature sunglasses knowing that he won't be noticed from most people around him. He was impressed to see the college campus which is the same as Rhima works at UST as he thought.

_I've never seen Rhima had studied here and it's the same as in the Mishima Estate. But where is the place that she had studied? _

Jin looked at the building it was Melchor Hall and he was long way to go to find her as he looked at the sign it was College of Engineering which he was disappointed by this and he thought about what Rhima says.

_If only my life was in peaceful times. I can take my course for being a Mechanical Engineering. But because of the conflict I had right now, I couldn't take it. She was right, I think college life was way more better than high school life._

As the song "Perfect Illusions" has been played, Rhima tries to get away from Katarina as she hides from every lockers in the second floor. But Katarina manages to break it forcing Rhima to fight her. Both girls fight equally and Benzon was surprised to see Rhima is able to fight Katarina as she tries to go for a flying kick which Rhima blocks her kick as she manages to kick to her face to knock her down but also knocks her brown framed sunglasses off. Katarina became angered to see how she did.

"Kat, I don't think Rhima does not know about this." Benzon tried to stop her which Katarina tells him.

"Hmph... particularly she does. How would I stopped if she was telling the truth?"

"Benzon, you copycat... you and Katarina are together? Answer me!" Rhima angrily berates Benzon for being a copycat and she points out about their relationship with Katarina which makes Benzon gets blushed in embarrassment.

"No... Rhima... we're not together really?"

"Oh, shut up..." Katarina becomes angered as she unleashes her Rage Art by kicking her several times and go for a somersault and heavily knocks her airborne opponent with a flying kick.

Outside at Benitez Hall, Jin finally arrives and becomes exhausted after a long jogging until he found something on the ground which both a hat, sunglasses and a sling bag where she keeps her important things which he noticed it's from Rhima.

"Both hat and sunglasses, they're from Rhima's and she left her bag too." Jin said as he looked at the sign of Benitez Hall which is the College of Education as he removes his sunglasses. "Could she had studied and graduated here?"

Therefore, he heard a loud scream as it turns out to be Rhima who was knocked on wall by Katarina's Rage Art. He was horrible shocked to see Rhima was there fighting at someone causing him to rush to her aid. Rhima became hurt from her ability as she barely stands up while clutching her right arm knowing she's a game character as she thought.

_I can't believe Benzon had released that Brazilian woman. But I've never seen her fighting style before._

"What's the matter? Go run back to your mama?" Katarina taunts Rhima for being a loser which she grimaces at her.

"You know lady, you're being so confident in your Savate styles. You think I would get home so quickly just because you beat me. A sharp mind beats strong people."

Rhima apparently hits the same move as Katarina where she takes a flying kick followed by another kick which surprises her moves.

"No way... how did you get my moves?"

"You think I copied your moves, lady... It's different." Rhima grinned angrily as she changes her fighting style into Fuin as she heavily takes her down with a punch and a kick followed by a multiple of punches and kicks as she finally switched to Taikyoku-ken and activates her Rage Art by a straight kick multiple times followed by a punch, elbow and low sweep and heavily knocks her with heavy blow to knock her out in defeat much to Benzon's shock.

"Wow... she had beaten Kat..."

Jin finally arrives at the second floor of the building and became shocked to see Rhima was badly hurt from a fight as she falls on her knees while clutching her arm causing him to get mad at Benzon.

"What have you done to her?"

"No... wait a minute... I haven't done something to Rhima, believe me." Benzon said making a plea as Rhima finally stands up.

"Don't beat him off, Jin. I'll handle this..."

Rhima becomes angered to see Benzon which she angrily delivers a powerful slap to send him flying and quickly walks out of the building leaving Jin became surprised and shocked to see how angry she was and became sad to see her upset. In the fields in front of the campus building which is between both the College of Education and Law, Rhima became visibly upset while lowering her head. Therefore, Jin arrives to see her while he carries her bag.

"Rhima... you left your bag."

"Thanks..."

"What's up between you two? You didn't tell me that you're gonna leave home for this." Jin coldly asked her which Rhima admitted.

"Because Benzon and I were classmates in the same course. We're some sort of rivals in terms of being intellectual. That's why I don't want you be involved on this."

"Rhima..."

"I just called him a copycat because he also owns a game character like mine but a female partner. Just like how I released you back there." Rhima said sadly.

"I believe he was envy of you, Rhima." Jin said knowing of his actions. "He knows that I was there with you. Then, he has his own partner too."

"But how did you know that I was there, Jin?" Rhima asked which Jin answered while smiling at her.

"Your mother exactly knows where you are, Rhima. She even told me how to get there. The university that you studied was the same as in the Mishima Estate. I can't tell..."

"What do you mean?"

"The sceneries here are nice and you can take a jogging anytime as you want." Jin smiled while looking the sceneries. "I also think about if I studied here, I want to experience about college life. But because of my conflict with them, I couldn't do it."

"Jin..." Rhima calls his name as he gets a handkerchief as he cleans up her face.

"This isn't like you, Rhima. You definitely got hurt in a fight."

"Yeah... that woman that Benzon was talking to. She was asking about her adoptive father's whereabouts. But I told her that I don't know. I also told them about Gigas." Rhima said remaining upset.

"Don't worry about them, Rhima... She will find out soon enough once we're done with DIRGE." Jin said encouraging to her until his stomach growls. "Oh darn, I clearly forgot to eat breakfast when I left at your home."

"It's all right... taking exercise before breakfast was really good for your health. Guess we can eat somewhere." Rhima smiled nicely making him happy to go with her.

* * *

At Brimestone and Fire, Hunyo and Keiya feels the burning hot beneath the rocks and the magma itself and to see both Heihachi and Kazuya are finally confronting each other.

"I told you it's going to be a burning hell if we get here." Keiya commented as Hunyo angrily complains.

"Damn it... you're gonna get a heat stroke if you keep on staying here. Active volcanoes are extremely dangerous."

"Hold on, Hunyo. How can you see them if they were far in the depths of the volcano?" Keiya noticed both men are already exchanging their blows as Hunyo is able to see them. To his surprise, Kazuya is able to beat his father while unleashing his devil powers by gaining a third eye on his forehead to make a Devil's Beam towards Heihachi which enrages him as his beam reaches towards them.

"Watch for the laser, Kei...!" Hunyo shouted as Keiya uses his Onmiyoji magics to create a protective barrier which he succeeded and Hunyo becomes relieved and surprised to see his demonic appearance. "No kidding... I just fought Kazuya during the University Siege. But I've never seen fighting his own father with that kind of an ability."

"Looks like he inherited from his mother and the maternal side of the family. Now I realized how dangerous this power he carries." Keiya said remarking about how Kazuya inherited his powers and was shocked to see Hunyo can see them fighting. "But how did you watch them, Hunyo?"

"I can see them from afar because I'm farsighted. How would I watch them if you're being nearsighted? Despite the old bastard's efforts, Kazuya still overpowers him from his 10-hit combo." Hunyo said smirking until both were astonished to see Kazuya transforms into a devil but also gains a fourth eye embedded on the red chest and his devil wings has four more eyes and Heihachi reaches his maximum capacity by charging his blue aura embedded with blue electricity as his rips his gi into shreds.

"Grows... the old bastard just ripped his gi from charging himself." Hunyo said became disgusted to see Heihachi's appearance and Keiya commented of Heihachi's fighting capabilities.

"He uses own natural strength to beat his own son. I guess their fight would be extremely dangerous."

* * *

At Sweet Inspirations, Jin was horribly surprised to hear about how Rhima experiences in her college days while they eat a bowl of Mongolian food.

"So that's why you told me not to follow you because of your alma mater. But taking exercise outside the campus is really good for your health."

"Well since game characters won't even know about our own lives here." Rhima said shyly making Jin raising his brow at her.

"I can't believe you, Rhima... Some guys I saw running around naked with their face covered. They have no shame? Other students are keep looking at their exposed skin..."

"That's an Oblation Run, the media always keep on videoing their exposed skin." Rhima said as she calmly explains." The truth is... about what you complain about now. That's the students who were boycotting for their studies to make the rally against our government. I never do all of those because I could see them when I'm about to get home from commuting."

"It's so bizarre..." Jin remarked about what they did.

"I guess Benzon was envy of me after all. It's because after we graduate. I got a Suma Cum Laude which is highest rank of academics while he got Magna Cum Laude." Rhima said finally remembers how Benzon became jealous in their college life. "Before you came out suddenly on my pink PSP where my father gave me as a gift, I always beat him many times. Despite we separate ways and I saw him working as a police officer, he uses his educational skills to teach new recruits."

"I see..."

"..."

"Rhima, there's one thing I have to tell you. I saw your father in my conscience." Jin said finally tells him about her father Hunyo.

"Really?" Rhima said shockingly.

"While I was asleep... I saw your father in my conscience but my clothes that I wore is the same as I was recovering from my coma and being protected by Lars, Lee and Alisa." Jin calmly explained. "He told me about my grandmother, Kazumi Mishima and her family, the Hachijou clan were the carriers of the Devil Gene. I couldn't except this because I wanted to wiped out the bloodline itself. But Mr. Panganiban told me that the devil's blood running through my veins is coming from my father's maternal side and the reason why I'm still alive."

"So where is he now?" Rhima asked worried as Jin tells her.

"Mr. Panganiban told me that he has to find both my father and grandfather in another location. I wanted to tell him more about this. But he told me not to get involved because he knows at my world, I was still recovering from my coma and not to know where they were fighting."

"I don't think my dad knows that he wanted to climb an active volcano despite how dangerous it was." Rhima said giving Jin a hint and to his surprise and horrible shock that both of his predecessors are fighting in the depths of the active volcano while he himself was still recovering from his comatose state and Rhima becomes worried to him. "Jin, are you okay?"

"No, Rhima... it's nothing... I'll get another bowl..." Jin smiled surprisingly as he gets another bowl of Mongolian food and Rhima was shocked on his actions and realizing his role in the game.

* * *

At Camp Crame, Katarina fixes Benzon's face after Rhima delivers him a powerful slap on his face.

"Despite my beating against her, she really did give you a slap on the face." Katarina said and Benzon tells her.

"Rhima was right... if she is saying about the red hulking beast. I think this will find your missing adoptive father."

"Hmmm... about that girl who told you, she was saying about DIRGE I believe." Katarina finally remembers about what Rhima told him as Benzon decides to investigate the organization.

"That organization that Rhima was saying must be our answer to our prayers. Maybe we should investigate this, Kat."

"You were right, he must be there somewhere..." Katarina said in a vocal tone.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Benzon's relationship with Katarina is a play of the relationship between Sebastian "Baste" Duterte and Ellen Adarna prior to the break-up and Benzon becomes horrified and disdain when Rhima angrily berates him about their relation.

*Jin's athletic attire comes from his customizations in Tekken 7.

*Hunyo and Keiya are transported in the top of the active volcano which takes place the final battle between Kazuya and Heihachi and the climax of the Story Mode.

*Rhima also references the boycott activities within the college of UP serving as activists who keeps protesting against the government and their traditional Oblation Run which Jin complains them for being no shame.

*Hunyo reveals to have farsighted since he can watch how both Heihachi and Kazuya fought in the Devil's Pit from afar.

*The title of the chapter is a reference to the infamous 2017 hit teleserye Wild Flower as Katarina's actions in her battle against Rhima are a reference to the protagonist Ivy.

*The way Rhima delivers a powerful slap to Benzon coming from Lili's ending in Tekken 7 where she delivers a powerful slap towards her rival, Asuka.


	33. Sinner and Saint: Returning Home

**Chapter 32****: **_Sinner and Saint: Returning Home_

Back at the Brimstone and Fire, Hunyo became disappointed to see their battle was more dangerous than the last time as he remembers about how was attending in the retreat as he narrated.

_At the same recreation center, I was joining with other people who is also Catholic like me. Every activities I've seen is just to make everyone to be praise and worship to our Lord. I could not bear myself when I hear a lot of people are sharing their testimony about their horrible pasts, their vices or having family problems. I became very impatient whenever they shared about their own problems but trying to correct their ways or trying to redeem themselves to be good just by listening to our Lord. It's a shame for me that I changed my religion to a Christian like everyone else but I became disappointed to see other people who becomes upset just because you're gonna purify yourself by washing yourself in the pool. But for their world, Some sinners are always to take on a brutal fight._

This is what Heihachi was searching for is to defeat Kazuya in his devil form as both men finally clashed each other despite the difficulties. Devil Kazuya finally overpowers him with a far more Devil's Beam to defeat him. Both of them were astonished to see how powerful Devil Kazuya is.

"That power was too much for him..." Keiya said horribly surprised and Hunyo became unflinched to see him despite his demonic appearance.

Devil Kazuya was surprised to see Heihachi withstands his powerful attack and became frustrated to see him getting up as the deadly fight continues. Hunyo watches the deadly battle as he thought.

_Heihachi musters all of his natural strength just defeat his own son. Unfortunately for Kazuya because of his vengeance for the death of his mother, Kazumi, he still have his own strength left in him._

With the battle comes into conclusion, Heihachi manage to defeat Devil Kazuya with three punches and a Stonehead and heavily knocks him with a heavy blow causing him to revert back to his human form but in a weakened state. Both men became worn out after the deadly fight.

"Apparently, Kazuya still has his strength left in him despite being knocked over from Heihachi's powerful blows." Keiya remarked about their conditions in battle as Hunyo closes his eyes and seeing them both are worn out in the fight.

"Because Heihachi used more of his natural strength, he loses a lot of energy after these blows."

"Hunyo, you don't mean...?"

"Look at Kazuya's eyes, both his anger and hatred. Those powerful blows inflicted on him after he reverts back to normal that makes him more enraged." Hunyo said coldly points on Kazuya who is enraged while he continues to confront his father.

"Still alive?"

"Damn you, Heihachi..." Kazuya grunted angrily as both men continues to fight as they exchange their blows once again.

Afterwards, Heihachi becomes weak but Kazuya still has his energy left in him as he punches through his father's chest but Heihachi manages to headbutted back at him. Remembering those things he had done to him in the past as well as for killing his mother, Kazumi and his father's hateful words. He kills his father once and for all with a fatal blow on the chest.

"He had killed him..." Keiya remarked and Hunyo angrily glares to see how he had done for killing his own father as he thought.

_Seems like your maternal side of your family have served your purpose to avenge your mother Kazumi, but killing your own parents and family is committing parricide_

Both also watched Kazuya threw his father's corpse into the river of magma and stating that only one person makes the last one standing and nothing else. To their horrible shock, someone had hit a Hadoken on Kazuya which he dodges the move.

"I didn't think you'd stay too long."

"I will not rest until your demise." Akuma replied making Kazuya quickly transforms into Devil Kazuya to charge at him.

"You are the one who will die."

Both men exchanging their powerful blows even Akuma dodges the Devil's Beam and both continued to exchange blows. Keiya uses his protective barrier from his Onmiyoji Magics to avoid contact from their powerful blows and Hunyo becomes afraid to see Akuma's presence. Akuma knows how powerful Devil Kazuya is.

"My power is absolute." Akuma finally charging him with the Satsui no Hado as the fight becomes more brutal and both Hunyo and Keiya saw their carnage in battle.

* * *

Back at the Panganiban Residence, Jin finally removes the green training jacket in favor of a blue short sleeved loose shirt. Rhima was watching him and became impressed to see him.

"I can't believe you're gonna wear that before I meet Ms. Margie."

"It's all right, Rhima..." Jin smiled nicely to her while he sits on his bed while removing the brown leather boots just to wear black flip flops. "I just want myself to be comfy on my clothes."

"You got stunned after I said something earlier. Did I give you a hint or something?" Rhima said worried as Jin tells her.

"No, Rhima... I just remembered something that's all. I feel like I was fully recovered when they watch both of my predecessors do battle inside the volcano."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Jin finally confirms about his condition happened to both of them and he finally asks her. "So where do you we meet her?"

"She says the meeting place was in Manila Zoo. I think taking a cab was the right thing to get there."

"I've never been to zoos..." Jin nodded at her.

* * *

Hunyo finally shows his intense fear about Akuma's appearance knowing that his power is much more dangerous than Devil Kazuya's.

"This is what I've been afraid of. Akuma was there to kill them both. But since the old bastard was killed by his own son, now that it his turn to make a turn the tide on the battle."

"..."

"But once Akuma transforms into Oni he would surpassed Kazuya in his current devil form." Hunyo said realizing about Akuma's true strength and power.

After a grueling battle, Akuma knows he does not give up the fight as he charges himself in a red blood haze as he charges with a Metsu Hadoken while Kazuya unleashes a powerful Hellfire Laser from his third eye from his forehead and both of their powers collided in a deadly explosion. Both Hunyo and Keiya are horribly astonished from their powers as Keiya uses his Onmiyoji powers to activate the sphere that Hunyo was handling and teleports both of them to another location not to be collided with their powerful abilities.

* * *

At Manila Zoo, Margie was waiting for both Jin and Rhima and Josie saw two Sun Bears are inside a cage for viewing. She remembers the time she beats the bear who is gone after her and became admire to see them.

"Josie, you look excited when you looked at those Sun Bears."

"Well I remember about one bear I became so admired of it. Before that I was afraid of bears when I encountered it." Josie said remembering about her experience in the jungle. "I got so scared until I fainted..."

"Haha... Bears are too wild to beat them off easy. It was really dangerous, y'know..." Margie laughed as both Jin and Rhima arrived to see them.

"Ms. Margie... So what's the meeting..."

"I'll have a list of members from the DIRGE organization. You might as well inform your father about this." Margie said and Jin became serious about the listings.

"Uhm... Ms. Margie... I don't think Mr. Panganiban was not there. But he and I got synchronized together. You'll wait for him soon enough..."

"Synchronized? What happened to Hunyo?" Margie became shocked at the revelation between them.

* * *

At another branch of Violet Systems, Hunyo finally wakes up after a huge carnage did to both of them and Keiya was hurt after trying to use his magic to teleport.

"Kei, are you okay?"

"I'm all right, Hunyo... I just putting my life on the risk to save you from both of their powers collide." Keiya said while clutching his groin.

"Hold on, this building... is that Violet Systems or perhaps is another of his branches." Hunyo reacted about the surroundings which Keiya confirms.

"Yes it is... that's where Jin was recovering from his coma by the time those three are watching the hellish battle."

Hunyo quickly rushed to find Jin and to his surprise he was no longer inside the medical room. Hunyo finally realized that Jin was fully recovered from his coma knowingly that he will be the one to stop his own father as he thought.

_Now that Heihachi was killed at his son's hands and Kazuya's deadly fight against Akuma, it's all up to Jin to take his father down._

Hunyo returns to Keiya after failing to see Jin inside the medical facility and finally decides to get back to where he belongs.

"It's time for me to get back, Kei."

"Hunyo, its has been a while since we've been partners. If you go back, I won't be seeing you anymore." Keiya said calmly to him.

"..."

"I'll use the last of my own strength so that, you might able to get back. The synchronization between you and Jin will be separate. It's going to cause you pain." Keiya said telling him.

"I will, Kei..."

"Since I lived in their world. But in our timeline, I'm a long time dead... I guess this is our last time we see each other." Keiya smiled to his friend as Hunyo was delighted to see him again as he unleashes his Onmiyoji magics as he himself as a spiritual essence engulfs into the sphere which it glows in a white light and Hunyo closes his eyes as he was finally transported back to where he belongs.

* * *

Suddenly, Jin feels the great pain inside of him as he glows in a red light once more much to the horrible shock of both Rhima, Margie and Josie.

"Jin, what's wrong with you?" Rhima said worried to him and Jin tells her while clutching to his gut.

"That pain... I can feel some pain... Gwahhhh!"

"My goodness..." Margie surprised in horror.

Jin screams in pain as a white light forms after it was separated from his body as the red light on his body disappears and the white light finally flashes. Jin becomes exhausted after the pain had caused him and the white light reveals to be Hunyo while handling a sphere on his hand.

"Dad..."

"Ugh... Mr. Panganiban... so it was you..." Jin grunted while clutching his groin and both Margie and Josie are surprised to see him return.

"Manong Jun..." Josie said overjoying to see him.

"Sorry I worried you, everyone... especially you Rhima..." Hunyo smiled to see them and Rhima was happy to see her father again. However, he faintly collapses on the ground as his hat falls off making Rhima worries to him.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!" Rhima shouted to wake her father up and Josie cried to see Hunyo collapsed and Margie calls the ambulance as Jin tries to help him to get up.

"We have to take him to the hospital, hurry!"

* * *

At the Manila Hospital, Hunyo finally wakes up after being collapsed and to see Josie, Rhima, Jin and Margie are here to see him at the emergency room. He was happy that he's back home.

"Rhima, Marjorie, Josie and Jin... why am I here at the hospital?"

"You collapsed at the zoo after you came back in thin air." Margie said telling him as Josie reveals his condition.

"It looks like you got a heat stroke, Manong Jun."

"Mr. Panganiban... So it was you got synchronized together inside of me. Now I understand that I can feel your inner pain." Jin said finally reveals his synchronization with him.

"You were right, Jin." Hunyo said finally understands his reason to kill his father, Kazuya. "Now I understand why you were chosen to kill your own father. Because of the chaos he had made, his evil intentions and the brutality he made on your world. He has to be stopped. I wanted to fight your father because of the revenge he had on his father for murdering his mother, Kazumi. Just like you did for your mother, Jun to stop Ogre."

"Dad..." Rhima said worried and Jin closes his eyes and knowing that he is the only one can stop his father.

"Mr. Panganiban... I thanked you for telling me for all of this. This is my own fate." Jin said thanking Hunyo for his word of wisdom.

"Hunyo... I got all of the listings of the members of the DIRGE organization. You might see this." Margie said telling him about the listings which Hunyo smirks.

"We'll discuss this later while I'm resting at the hospital. Manuel was still recovering from his fatal blow inflicted by Jin in his devil form."

"Actually, a Brazillian woman just attacked me at my alma mater in UP and she's demanding about her missing adoptive father." Rhima said finally reveals to her father about Katarina's presence.

"Impossible..." Margie reacted and Hunyo sensed that Gigas, Manuel's game partner was actually Katarina's stepfather.

"I see... so this Brazillian woman is indeed connected with Gigas. Very well then, we'll discuss about DIRGE and their members at my house. I'm sure Brian and Rolento would even come here to see me. Just meet me at my house."

"Okay, Hunyo... you need to rest up before you can finally discharge." Margie said nicely as she and Josie leave the hospital.

"So Dad... what did you find in their world?" Rhima asked and Hunyo tells her.

"It's a long story, Rhima... I finally know about Jin's abnormal condition and was recovering from his coma. But both his father and grandfather are fighting to the death. The sphere I was handling it belongs to Kei and his spirit was inside of it."

"So this sphere that can transport to my place. How impressive..." Jin said while handling the sphere.

"You gotta rest first before we get back, dad. Mom was also worried for you too." Rhima said convincing him which Hunyo agrees.

"You're right... and I'm glad that I'm back to my own world."

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Hunyo remembers the retreat he had attended is True Life which is the singles' retreat in CCF.

*Hunyo also mentioned Akuma's other form Oni which is also from the Street Fighter series and knowing of Akuma's other form can surpassed Devil Kazuya's current main form.

*Josie remembers her encounters with Kuma which it was seen in both her and Kuma's character endings in Tekken 7.

*The way Keiya activates the sphere to make Hunyo going back to his own time in a similar manner as Keiya Tempouin's finisher in Evil Zone.

*When Hunyo faintly collapses to the ground is the same as how Ash Ketchum collapses in Pokemon XY series. Josie also reveals him to a heat stroke due to watching the final showdown between Kazuya and Heihachi and later Akuma at the Brimstone and Fire stage.

*The title of the chapter is based on a chorus part from Meridith Brooks' song "Bitch"


	34. An Asssassin Role, Kazumi's Guilt

**Chapter 33: **_An Assassin's Role, Kazumi's Guilt_

After Hunyo's discharged at the hospital and return to his home, Marissa and Lee are overjoyed for his return. He later changes into his home clothes wearing a short sleeved polo shirt, denim shorts and slippers so that they can eat dinner with his family. As the doorbell rings, Hunyo is the one who opens and to see both Brian and Rolento.

"Hey, Brian and Rolento... what's up?" Hunyo greeted as Brian eventually knocks him with a single kick to the surprise of everyone.

"That's a strong kick..." Lee commented.

"Hwoarang would never do that if he and I we usually meet and greet each other." Jin said mentioning his rival Hwoarang.

"I heard you have been gone for three days straight and you're not telling us about this." Brian scolds Hunyo for his brief disappearance.

"Yeah... what's with you. I thought you were having an abroad." Rolento said also scolds him making Hunyo became annoyed from their actions.

"You two don't know exactly what happened to me? I was travelling to Lee's place and I wouldn't noticed for myself being synchronized with Jin."

"Seriously?" Both wondered as Margie, Josie and Ibrahim came to see them which she tells them.

"He was telling the truth, he came out in Jin's body then he comes out on thin air when he shows up. That's what a synchronized person comes out."

While they were eating dinner, Margie finally shows the listings of the DIRGE members which everyone are shocked that they resemble the rebel group.

"They're the same as from the splinter group that I was facing." Ibrahim commented.

"Manuel is the big fish of this organization... The one Hunyo was confronting." Rolento said pointing out on Manuel's face while Jin looked at the person which is Manuel's right-hand as Margie noticed him.

"Who's this person...? I've never seen this person before?"

"That's Arman Guevarra... He's a serial killer who remains at large and was responsible for murdering innocent people." Margie explained. "He is known as the psychopathic killer who enjoys killing especially towards women and children."

"I heard that in the news about this person. He may look like handsome in appearance but for his behavior, he's way more dangerous." Brian said after hearing this news.

"I can't believe people like Josie are also white just like Rei." Jin said coldly to see the man's appearance as Hunyo tells him.

"Some male Filipinos are call them as _mestizos _if they are inherited the skin of their parents. You were lucky that your skin complexion was taken from your mother, Jun. But your current complexion right now looks just like your father, Kazuya."

"..."

"Hunyo... I have a question?" Brian asked which Hunyo replies.

"What for?"

"It's about your hair and your fringes looks the same as how Jin would look like." Brian noticed his hair which Hunyo scowls from his point of view.

"Cut it out, Brian...! You think I would look like Jin with that look..."

"Relax, Hunyo... your hair grows out with only just three days. With the long bangs and face, you really look a lot like Jin." Rolento mocked Hunyo as a look-alike of Jin making him infuriated.

"Rolento... not even you too!"

"What's with the issue?" Rhima wondered as Jin begins to laugh at Hunyo's reaction. "Why are you laughing, Jin?"

"How would your father get mad if he looks at lot like me?"

"I had no idea..."

"Shaheen would get screwed if he was at their conversation." Ibrahim smiled at their conversation which Margie laughs.

"Like they say... Hunyo is indeed to have similar looks and appearance to Jin's. Much like identical twins..."

"Knock it off, you guys... I told you I'm NOT like Jin!" Hunyo barked furiously which Jin butts in their conversation.

"Ahem... Mr. Panganiban."

"What is it?"

"Like everyone says, you were indeed look at lot like me..." Jin happily smiles while pointing his index finger to himself making Hunyo becomes cursed in disappointment.

"Aww... Can you shut up for a moment, Jin? You and all others are ganging up on me to look like you, Huuhuhh..."

"Despite their looks and appearance, my dad's most defining trait was his temper. That's why he is always yelling..." Rhima smiled in delight making Josie laugh at her comment.

After the discussion and everyone are all asleep, Jin couldn't sleep well because of his current condition happened to him. He is sharing with Rhima on her bed and he calmly looked at her who is asleep. He kisses her hair gently and finally stood up to get some water. When he get down the stairs to get some water, he saw the door had opened and to see Hunyo was wondering outside. Hunyo sensed that Kazumi was still present in their world and wants to return her kanzashi back to her.

_I know you were there, Kazumi. Despite you were killed by your own husband for your purpose on killing him, what kind of a family are you thinking? Trying to act like assassins to assassinate their victims._

"Mr. Panganiban... you're still awake?" Jin asked calmly which Hunyo looked at him in upset as he replies.

"It's about your grandmother, Jin. That's the reason why I'm awake..."

With that, Jin decides to stay with Hunyo for a short time as they talked about Kazumi's presence and her death at the hands of her husband.

"So you were handling that hairclip this whole time. Why did you keep it?" Jin said questioning him and Hunyo admits it.

"That's when Manuel and I were fighting for the gun during the University Siege, Kazumi just saved my life by summoning her pet tiger to take him down until she gave me her hairclip before she assumes in her devil form."

"..."

"Whenever I tried to talk to her about this. I haven't gotten a chance to give her hairclip back. Lee was saying that her hairclip is a limiter device to restrain her Devil Gene." Hunyo said sadly while lowering his head.

"Mr. Panganiban... you need to return it back to her." Jin suggested as he warns him about his father. "I know Kazuya will definitely out to catch you. Just like you confront him at first."

"I finally realized how your father becomes a monster he had become." Hunyo coldly states about Kazuya's actions. "Kazumi needs to blame for what she had done before. Her attemps to kill her husband Heihachi and their true purpose of their family. Your grandfather has reasons why he didn't tell your father about your grandmother's evil nature and the maternal side of her family."

"Mr. Panganiban... are you saying about the whole truth...?" Jin said shockingly about his words.

"Yeah..." Hunyo said smirking which Jin realizes the situation and he finally tells him.

"I've never seen you were talking so nice to me. Kazuya would never spoke to me like this. They even want me to take my father down which I vowed to kill him."

"I have to go to the recreation center alone, Jin. I know for sure, Kazumi would be there to see me." Hunyo said decides to go which surprises Jin.

"You mean you were going to the same place that Rhima and I stayed with you?"

"Yeah... that's when I take upon my retreat and I didn't tell the both of you about this." Hunyo smiled calmly to him.

"About what you said in our conscience? You just said something about me getting a fast recovery from my coma?" Jin said wanted to know about what Hunyo says to him which he admitted.

"It's not a joke of what I said to you in our conscience. Because I was listening up there."

"Seriously?" Jin said in a horrible shock.

"I know you and your father would never understand that because of the devil's blood in your veins. I'm sure your father would even catch me if he can." Hunyo said knowing of their abnormal condition. "I'll tell you before I go there..."

The next morning, Lee sensed something about Hunyo's actions after his return and Rhima came down stairs.

"After all he came back... he was still bothered. I don't know why?"

"Jin also does the same too. He was making fun of my dad yesterday after Ms. Margie shows us the listings."

"He went to that retreat place, Rhima." Jin finally arrives in his casual attire and knowing of her father's plans.

"At the recreation center? Other retreat activities are going to be held sooner...?" Rhima reacted on her father's actions.

"Maybe it's because of my adoptive mother. That's his reason..."

"Rhima, I guess it's better if we need to get through that place. It is just like we were attacked by the DIRGE soldiers back when we stayed here." Jin said wanted to follow Hunyo's trail which Lee decides to come with them.

"I'll assists you two when it comes to drastic measures."

* * *

At the recreation center, Hunyo finally arrives in the exact location and he saw the ads knowing that other retreat activities are about to reopened soon as Kazumi arrives to see him.

"I would expect you would be here, Hunyo..."

"..."

"Such a serious expression on your face, I overheard that both your world in ours are connected." Kazumi said as Hunyo becomes mad at her reputation.

"Is it true? That your family possesses the Devil Gene to assassinate their victims undetected. Answer me, Kazumi...!"

"For our millenia, we Hachijous are the ones to kill the person who becomes a greatest threat to the world. And that person was my husband, Heihachi." Kazumi answered his question and Hunyo furiously raises his brow after revealing her reputation.

"I respected human life, Kazumi. I would expect that I was talking to a person who is already dead. Didn't you know how your son, Kazuya had become a monster after he avenged your death? Aren't you guilty for that!?"

"..."

"Kazuya is longing to have revenge against his own father because of you and your evil nature of your family. How long this feud will end? Don't you ever realized that your son had become a monstrosity. I saw him killing his own father with my own two eyes. You only had to blame yourself, Kazumi."

Kazumi was horribly shocked at her son's actions and realizing her plan was succeeded and soon becomes guilty for what she previously had done as well as her husband's downfall and the conflicts he had inflicted on the entire family as she kneels on the ground in regret.

"This is my own fault for folllowing my family's orders... and my own family for causing this chain of hatred and conflict."

Hunyo finally returns her kanzashi back to her which is a surprise to her.

"But this is..."

"You told me to keep this, right. You just removed it before you turned into a devil during that siege. I'm grateful that you keep on saving me. But when I found out your reputation, that's the last time I would talk to you personally." Hunyo said coldly to her while returning her kanzashi back which she takes it.

"Hunyo..." Kazumi cries in regret as she immediately walks away dismissively leaving Hunyo to watch her leave until Kazuya's arrival.

"So you were indeed talking to my dead mother."

"Kazuya... I would expect a devil-like person who definitely responsible for the killing." Hunyo said while facing him. "Honestly, I can't stand a person who commits murder and parricide."

"Hmph... your words are merely a joke. Don't take it personally, I'm doing this was right." Kazuya said while having his arm crossed. "My father Heihachi is indeed killed my mother but I have to finish him off once and for all."

"I already know how you killed him. Because of your vengeance, all you care about is nothing more but power and yourself. I know for sure taking revenge for your mother's death is not an answer. Your son is going to beat the crap outta you for all the misdeeds you have done." Hunyo said angrily mocks Kazuya for his actions.

That insult causes Kazuya to fight him as both fought equally as Hunyo gives him the upperhand by knocking him through the ground with a single punch.

"Damn you..."

"I know the reason why your father didn't tell you about the truth of your mother's betrayal and her family's bloodline. Because your mother is also a devil like you." Hunyo said furiously towards Kazuya as he coldly mocks him. "How does your mother feel if she sees you personally kill innocent people with your own two hands? I know others are going to hunt you down."

"This doesn't concern you! Gwaooohhh!" Kazuya finally charges himself with the Devil Gene as Hunyo tried to block himself and he feels the miasma due to the purple haze within him and Kazuya gains a third eye on his forehead and unleashing the Devil's Beam at him which he dodges the move.

"So this is his demonic power... It's the same as how he unleashed that power to fight off his father when I traveled to their world." Hunyo mumbled and knowing of plan to face him in the recreation center. "Not to worry... it maybe dangerous but this is according to my plan."

On the way to the recreation center, Rhima knows where her father just went off to as both Jin and Lee are with her while riding a provincial bus.

"When did you have an idea to ride a provincial bus? That's our first time to get here." Lee said which Rhima tells him.

"I'm worried about my dad, Lee. This bus can even travel from other towns in every province."

Jin sensed his father's presence and he feels the power from his father's devil powers. He convinces Rhima to stop the bus that they were riding.

"Rhima, you have to tell the bus driver to halt the bus. We're almost there..."

"Okay..."

Back at the recreation center, Hunyo fights off against Kazuya equally. Therefore, Kazuya unleashes his 10-hit combo which Hunyo blocks most of the hits only to be hit by the last move which is the Lightning Uppercut as he almost knocked down as he blocks a straight kick with both of his hands and he hits him through the groin with a right straight thrust, knocking him down.

"Not a bad uppercut..." Hunyo commented of his moves which Kazuya was frustrated to see him smirking from his loss.

"Grr... how can you survive my powerful moves? You're just like Heihachi..."

"You think I'm just like the old bastard, Kazuya." Hunyo said while he continues to mock him for being a bad parent. "It's ashamed that Heihachi treated you so badly because he knows you were inhuman. And now you badly treat to your own son just to extract his powers to him. "

"You maggot... Don't ever dare lecture me! I will finish you up!" Kazuya yelled furiously as he angrily yells to transform into Devil Kazuya which Hunyo sees his current devil form and it was the same as how Heihachi tried to defeat him.

"Hmph... that the same power as how you beat your bastard father of yours. Too bad that Kazumi would even tried to see you desperate to kill anyone else. She maybe a ghost but she regretfully watches us fighting each other." Hunyo said calmly to his appearance making Kazuya gloats at his comments.

"So you really want a death wish, do you? I think this will give you a taste of my medicine..."

"Oh yeah... despite your demonic appearance, you can't put me down for the count. I'm just getting started."

"Fair enough... I will obliterate you!" Kazuya smirked evilly while in his devil form as both Hunyo and Devil Kazuya are ready to fight in a deadly bout.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The way Brian kicks Hunyo's face is the same as how his crossover counterpart did in Powers and Fists: The Secrets of the Pandora's Box.

*The listings of the DIRGE members resembles the wanted lists of terrorists.

*Both Jin and Kazuya are now seen wearing their Tekken: Blood Vengeance attire.

*Hunyo reveals Kazumi's presence as a ghost which he tells her about her being a dead person.

*Hunyo is able to block most of Kazuya's 10-hit combo but being hit from the last move which Heihachi didn't do before in the climax of Story Mode.

*Hunyo acknowledges Heihachi for being as a bad father which he uses this to mock Kazuya during the fight due to him being a bad father to his own son, Jin.

*Hunyo's confrontation against Kazuya and his devil form is a reference to the destined battle between Younger Toguro and Genkai in the manga and anime series, Yu Yu Hakusho.


	35. Hand of Fate: The Devil's Punisher

**Chapter 34: **_Hand of Fate: The Devil's Punisher_

Hunyo readied his fighting stance to fight against Kazuya who is now in his devil form and the same form he uses to fought against his father, Heihachi in the final battle. He remembers the time he experienced the retreat he had attended as he thought.

_I'm just a very impatient guy who can't get through the pastor's discussions. It's complicated due to the comparisions between the topic and with the parts from the bible. I finally realizes what kind of a man I am who is fighting against a man who turns into a Devil. Just like the battle between David and Goliath._

"What are you babbling about? I'm gonna finish you here." Devil Kazuya points on Hunyo as he quickly charges towards him which Hunyo particularly blocks the move and knocks him with a right straight thrust.

Both men fight in a deadly battle but Hunyo remains to give him a upper hand against him.

"Feel the power of the Devil himself!" Devil Kazuya unleashes a burst of telekinesis to send him off in a little distance which make Hunyo get furious to see his power.

"You really did corrupt yourself to become a Devil, Kazuya. I guess your mother's blood really gave you a credit to kill somebody."

"How dare you mocking me?" Devil Kazuya becomes infuriated from his mockery and both continued to fight as Hunyo knows his devil powers are about to decreased soon as he thought.

_Just a little more... his devil powers would not gonna last long..._

On the way to the recreation center, Lee becomes exhausted from taking a hike.

"Going to the place is really hard to hike. I think buses or cars can get up there."

"What's wrong, Jin...?" Rhima asked in a worry and Jin sensed his father's presence and knowing they were close.

"Kazuya was there in the recreation center. I know for sure your father was there too, Rhima."

As they arrived, the trio noticed the black Land Cruiser just parked outside and knowing it's from Hunyo's.

"That's Hunyo's car..." Lee reacted shockingly until both Jin and Rhima were surprised horribly to see Hunyo and Kazuya are fighting to the death.

"It's dad..." Rhima said and seeing her father fighting against Kazuya.

"After all I was recovered from my coma, I've never seen Kazuya would turn his devil form into a different transformation." Jin muttered horribly to see his father in his current devil form.

Devil Kazuya finally unleashed his Devil's Beam from his fourth eye on the chest which Hunyo dodges the beams one by one and knocks him off with a straight kick to the face.

"Curses...!"

"Kazumi, would not be so happy to see her own son has been corrupted by his own devil powers. She maybe guilty for her actions, she regrets herself because of her family's order." Hunyo berates Kazuya for corrupting his own powers and also mentioning Kazumi.

"Don't you dare mentioning my mother about this!" Kazuya thundered angrily on Hunyo's words while in his devil form and Hunyo coldly replies as while angrily mocks him.

"Because your father had killed her, you don't even know the whole truth when you're still a kid. All you care nothing more but to avenge her death and instead of correcting the error of your father. You just made yourself corrupted from the very beginning."

"I had enough of your words!" Devil Kazuya becomes enraged as he quickly hits him with a straight punch followed by an uppercut to send him in mid-air. "Now! I'm gonna ripped you apart!"

"Dad!" Rhima cries for her father as Jin stops her while hugging at her.

"Hunyo!"

Devil Kazuya manage to fly up and hits him with a two downward punch to the ground as he finally unleashes a far more powerful Devil's Beam in his forehead, chest and his devil wings.

"Now this will be your grave! Die!" Devil Kazuya smirked evilly was ready to unleash the powerful Devil's Beam. To his surprise, the charge of the beam stopped momentarily. "What!? It supposed to be activated but...?"

"Heehee... you finally noticed... Despite how powerful you are... you can't beat me..." Hunyo said as he struggles to get up. "Your devil powers won't work in the recreation center, you hear me. Because I know a sinner like you would never understand. Take a look at your side."

Devil Kazuya see the cross is on top of the roof of the small chapel which makes him shocked horribly to his words and becomes frustrated.

"Damn you..."

"Now I remember what he meant about going to that place?" Jin said remembering what Hunyo told him last night.

**Flashback:**

"But Mr. Panganiban... you can't just leave Rhima and the others like this. Kazuya is far more dangerous for you to fight." Jin said worried and warns Hunyo not to fight his father which Hunyo complies.

"I chose that place because I know Kazumi would be there. I'm not like the white-clad jackal who's gone after you for your devil powers. Your father needs to teach him a lesson."

"Mr. Panganiban... but..."

"Do you know why I decided to go to the recreation center? That's the place where people who do bad things in the past to make their own redemption." Hunyo said while closing his eyes. "Unlike you from your place, it's more chaotic..."

"..."

"It will be inadvise to people who possesses the Devil Gene not to use their powers. It will be nullified once you get through the recreation center." Hunyo said and finally faces Jin. "I know for sure your father would turn into a devil and using his powers against me once we fought. His devil powers would decreased exponentially once he uses more of his devil powers."

"I see... so that's the reason you wanna go there." Jin said finally realizes Hunyo's plan.

"You would tell Rhima to follow me if she wants to. I have to return the kanzashi back to Kazumi." Hunyo said while handling Kazumi's kanzashi.

**Flashback over:**

"I finally understand about what your father's plans to go there, Rhima. Because he knows I have the Devil Gene just like Kazuya." Jin said plainly to Rhima and was shocked to see his plan.

"I'm going to pulverize you, Kazuya...! Mark my words, You'd expect me to be killed by you but not today!" Hunyo said as he glows in a red orange light and it surge a red orange electricity finally shows his true strength.

"What!?" Devil Kazuya was surprised and he noticed his devil powers are slowly decreasing as Hunyo quickly charges at him.

"Kazumi will be disappointed to see your corruption, Kazuya!" Hunyo yelled furiously as he lands a powerful straight punch on the gut followed by a series of punches and kicks and he continues to yell furiously. "You deserved to be punished!"

Hunyo defeats Devil Kazuya with a devastating straight thrust to the fourth eye on his chest to blasts him away in explosion. Hunyo becomes exhausted as his right fist is stained in Kazuya's blood and he finally kneeled to the ground in a worn out state making the trio to come to his aid.

"Hunyo... are you okay?" Lee said worried to his partner.

"Dad... you scared me too much..." Rhima said in relief as she looked at Jin who remains being cold and sensing his father was still alive. "What's wrong, Jin?"

"Kazuya was still alive after he was blasted from Mr. Panganiban's powerful assault. It's best we better take him out of here."

"I guess the retreat activities will be postponed after this incident." Rhima said as she saw the ads while Lee helps the weaken Hunyo up.

"You know how to drive, Lee. You can have my keys..."

"Sure..."

As the black SUV finally leave the scene, Kazuya finally arrived too late who is battered and beaten and to see them leave far away and he angered to see he was defeated as he thought.

_Next time we meet again... I'm sure that I'm going to kill you with my own two hands. Just like Heihachi..._

* * *

At the DIRGE main base, Arman was researching about the girl mentioned by their boss, Manuel and became frustrated to see that she was not present.

"Guess you were searching for the rogue's own experiment."

"Damn it... I want to see how she looks like. But I became frustrated because she was not on the search list." Arman said in a narcisstic manner.

"Pardon, I'm afraid that was our boss' top secret. Apparently our former comrade just went rogue when he realizes the organization's true purpose."

"Knock that out, Sasha... He was mentioning about that girl. The girl he plans to capture. I want to see how she looks like." Arman said showing his obsession.

"You're much of a possession on women. You see, she's more intellectual than her usual capability. I don't want to say any more details. I overheard our boss just barge in the party and uses some sort of a weapon that could weaken her so badly because of the experimentation on her." Sasha said telling him. "I really need a leave..."

When Sasha leaves the experimentation room, Arman becomes disappointed after knowing his boss is actually just crashed the party as he thought.

_How could my boss was so intrigued by that girl? If only I was here to watch her being tortured. It would be mostly pleased for my entertainment._

* * *

At the Gas Station with some food stores and restaurants, Rhima finally cleans up her father's right fist with a cloth knowing it was stained in Kazuya's blood and Hunyo was amused to see her daughter fixes him.

"Thanks for the cleaning, Rhima." Hunyo said thankfully to his daughter as Lee warns him.

"I would warn you about facing my adoptive brother like you did today. He is far more dangerous to face him in battle. You were lucky that he didn't hit you with a beam on that hideous form of his."

"But why did you picked the recreation center as the battle ground? Dad. Don't you know some new batch of people are taking on a retreat is already scheduled?" Rhima asked but commenting on what he had chosen to fight which Hunyo sighs.

"I already tell Jin about last night, Rhima. I just advised people who inherited the Devil Gene not to use their power at the recreation center and that's what happened. Kazuya's devil powers were decreased exponentially when he was in the transformed state and the reason he is unable to unleash the laser beam from his 8 eyes."

"You won't be so lucky if you get hit by that." Jin arrives while he bought them some food for the four of them which Hunyo gives him money. "It would be the death of you if you're not careful enough."

"You're being rude, Jin. You shouldn't say that to my dad like that." Rhima said scolding him as Hunyo smirks.

"Take it easy, Rhima... He was right. If Kazuya unleashes the beam on me, I would ended up being killed. Luckily, I chose the recreation center as a battle ground. But at the cost of their schedules in their retreats."

"Mr. Panganiban, I'll be the one to kill Kazuya. So you don't have to fight him any longer." Jin said angrily scolds him which Hunyo calmly allows him to fight his father as he jokily tells him.

"Do whatever you want, Jin. I'm sure you were vowing to kill your own father because of the Devil Gene inherited from him. If only Jun would even teach you how to learn Good Manners and Right Conduct."

"Dad!"

"Hunyo!"

"I would expect you have a smart mouth to know my mother's teachings." Jin said blushing in front of Hunyo which makes him laugh.

* * *

At the main facility of the church, Krelian is ready to take on stage for the praise and worship as he saw Claudio who is about to leave.

"So you're going out again, Claudio?" Krelian asked.

"Of course... those DIRGE members needs to be taken care of. However, I have to keep my main targets in tact." Claudio answered sarcastically.

"You mean Jin, Claudio... Rhima would be mad if you keep on doing this." Krelian said knowing of his target as Claudio flickers his hair.

"Not just milady in his side. But a friend of his would be my bait for him."

"..."

"Despite how cheerful and desperate to find him. Perhaps, it would be easy for me to deal with." Claudio said showing his sinister side.

* * *

Outside of the Panganiban residence, Jin becomes regretful to his previous actions and seeing his plan failed when he defeated Azazel as well as countless people involved in the global war he had made as he thought.

_I guess putting me in a comatose state is the right thing for me to be silent. But I killed so many countless people from the war I started. I need to atone from my sins._

Jin lowers his head when he realizes his own mistakes as Rhima was behind him as he faces her.

"Rhima..."

"You're still upset for what you'd done. Dad had already told me about this." Rhima said which Jin became upset because of his previous actions.

"I know, Rhima... A few people wanted to kill me because of the global war that I had made. Even Miguel would even want to take me down personally."

"..."

"Both you and your father are doing their best to protect me from Miguel. But something on his mind that I really don't know about it." Jin said noticing of Miguel's actions.

"It's because you just turned them into your own victims. The journalist wanted to kill you while you were recovering. But your half-uncle just stopped him so that you won't be killed." Rhima said realizing of his actions. "Miguel has his reasons why he wants you to beat you down personally. Because you made his sister became as your own victim too."

"..."

"I couldn't expect someone like you became as my partner who always had many faults in his life. I can't understand why you did it...?" Rhima said sadly making Jin faces her.

"Rhima, you don't need to be upset because of me. It was my entire fault."

"Jin..."

"I'll be alright... I just wanted to repent my actions to them."

"If Miguel catches you, what will happened to you?" Rhima said worried which Jin quickly hugs her in an amorous way.

"Rhima, listen... I have face Miguel alone... despite my faults. I know you and your father are trying to protect me when I was beaten down by him. Don't worry about me, if I was spared by him, I would protect you if someone tries to harm you."

"..."

"You were worried because you don't want me to get hurt." Jin said smiling at her while cheering her up. "Cheer up, Rhima... We're gonna help your father to stop DIRGE."

"All right..." Rhima finally agrees with him as Jin kisses her softly as he thanked her.

"Thank you, Rhima... I like you so much..."

At the backyard of the residence, Kazumi was watching and she looked at the window to see Hunyo and his wife were watching Fifty Shades of Grey. Kazumi became regretful to her previous actions due to her family's orders and hearing that they're going to stop DIRGE as she thought.

_Heihachi was indeed from that main base, I have to fight him for the last time. If they are trying to stop the organization, I might as well aiding Hunyo for a while. _

Kazumi then finally pets her pet tiger as she continues to observe them in their home.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Devil Kazuya's Rage Art was seen in this chapter but it went backfired due to the fighting ground was in the recreation center.

*Hunyo finally uses his natural strength to stop Devil Kazuya due to his devil powers are decreasing dramatically as he defeated him with just a Rage Art much like Heihachi did in the climax of the Story Mode.

*For the first time, Kazuya gains battle damage on his Tekken: Blood Vengeance attire.

*Jin finally shows his regret for his own actions in Tekken 6 which also foreshadows his involvement in Miguel's ending in Tekken 7.

*Sasha makes her debut in this chapter as she resembles the actress, Glaiza De Castro who previously portrayed Heidi in Temptation of Wife and Pirena in Encantadia 2016 TV series.

*Hunyo reveals to watch Fifty Shades of Grey with his wife, Marissa while being watched outside by Kazumi and the DVD that he watched is the same DVD he had confiscated from one of his students in the beginning of the story.

*The title of the chapter references Angemon's signature move in the anime series, Digimon Adventure and how Hunyo defeats Devil Kazuya to his moniker for being a devil slayer to vanquish the devils.


	36. Gathering for the Final Assault

**Chapter 35: **_Gathering for the Final Assault_

The next day, Marissa finally gives farewell to both Rhima and Hunyo while both Lee and Jin is with them.

"Careful on your travels, Hunyo and you too, Rhima..."

"We'll be alright, Marissa." Hunyo smiled to his wife as the black SUV finally set off which Marissa watches.

Arriving at the national park of Mt. Arayat, they were meet by Brian, Rolento, Ibrahim, Shaheen, King II and Hwoarang.

"I guess you're the one who knows where the secret base Keiya had put up." Brian said smirking which Hwoarang confronts his rival Jin wanting to challenge him.

"I can't believe you come here too. Guess I have to challenge you to hike on that mountain but no devil transformation."

"Sure, Hwoarang... I have no intention to turn into a devil. If you can make it in time." Jin said finally accepts his challenge.

"But the secret base was on the foot of this mountain. Can you two do it?" Rhima said telling them which Jin happily tells her.

"Of course, Rhima... we can always challenge each other from any kinds of difficulty. Just watch..."

"Hmph... I knew my rival would accept that. If only if someone would never tried to gauge my eyes." Hwoarang smirked at his rival which Brian warns him.

"Showing your arrogance would even tried to make any mistakes."

"All right, guess hiking all over the place is the right thing for an exercise." Rolento smirked which King II imitates his partner.

As they walked into the forest within the foot of the mountain, Hwoarang is shown to be tired and exhausted while his rival Jin was not yet tired.

"Huff huff... are we there at the foot of this mountain yet?"

When Jin saw how his rival became tired, he reminds himself being walking around in the desert beneath the sandstorms, he knows his condition well. When they arrived at their destination, Yoshimitsu was watching them and became impressed to see them.

"Well well... you finally made it in time. Keiya's son wants to meet with all of you here."

They followed Yoshimitsu inside the secret base and Rhima was amused to see how Rei's father built this place. Brian and Rolento are surprised when Keiya decides to put his secret base is in the depths of the inactive volcano.

"I can't believe Keiya would even built his hidden base." Brian said surprisingly.

"Luckily, his base was inside the inactive volcano." Hunyo sighed and tells them in a cynical tone. "But not like how both Heihachi and Kazuya fought in the depths of the active volcano."

As they finally arrived, they were soon meet by Rei, Mariana and Nina and they were surprised to see their partners and others are newbies.

"I'm glad that all of you came. Now is the right time I have something that I would show it to you."

With that, Rei finally reveals a device which it could hack the main frame system within the DIRGE Headquarters as he explains in how it activates.

"This device needs to be hack within the main system from DIRGE Headquarters to Silveria Corporation. This will activate the portal."

"What portal you mentioned Rei?" Hunyo asked and Rei finally reveals his motive.

"The portal leads to the World of Tekken where Jin and the others came from. The Stray characters would even pass by any chance. It's going to be scatter anywhere where they could be transported."

"But what about us in here, Rei? You think of us as stray characters then?" Lee reacted angrily as Rei tells him.

"I'm not so sure... All I could say only stray characters can get through the portal. However, the device won't be activated once it was finally hacked."

"In other words... the person could activate must be the person who possesses the Devil Gene." Rhima said knowing of Jin's condition.

"Only one person can activate the portal was Kazumi Mishima." Rei said which surprises Hunyo and all others.

"What? That woman in the white dress..." Brian said shockingly.

"I would expect that strange woman again. She must be the one who wreck the DIRGE branch within the oil fields in Subic." Rolento grunted angrily as Hunyo gives them a smog look on his face.

"I'd expect she would be there in the DIRGE Headquarters."

"Hunyo..."

"..."

"Even though she was a ghost of some kind or a woman who becomes a white haired devil." Hunyo said knowing of Kazumi's evil nature. "Now that she becomes regretful for her actions. Because of her family's evil nature they wanted to fulfilled their orders and she was also the main drive of Kazuya's vengeance to kill his own father Heihachi for murdering her."

"But how could it be... why only the same person that Shaheen was mentioned." Ibrahim said reacting about Hunyo's words and he tells him.

"I know Jin would done something in the war he had made and became regretful to his own actions. He wanted to forgive himself for all the sins he had done and it considers to make his own redemption. But his father, Kazuya all he cares nothing more but to himself he even murder any countless people that they were trying to oppose him. Because of his corruption of his devil powers he can make things more chaotic."

"Hunyo, about what you said today does that mean?" Margie wondered and Hunyo tells them.

"Yeah... because of my travels to the World of Tekken where Jin and the others came from. I finally realized how this concludes the whole thing. But since other characters are stray types they might as well engulfed into the portal that Rei had created. But people like Kazuya and Heihachi are going to be hard to put them back to where they came from. They need to take them down first."

"All right, it's finally settled... We'll infiltrate their main headquarters at midnight. I want to end their chaotic plans just like how my father did to John Vanderkaum." Rei said as everyone agreed to join until the arrival of Rick, Benzon and Krelian along with Lars and Katarina.

"Hey guys... don't forget about us around here." Rick arrives to see them and Alisa follows them and became amused to see Lars was here as she hugs him into the ground. "Whoa, take it easy, android."

"Alisa, you're here too."

"I was asked by Mr. Ralphie to aid you for this. I'm glad to see you and Mr. Lee too." Alisa said as she finally stands up and happily bows to them.

* * *

After settling the final assault in the main DIRGE Headquarters, Rei becomes troubled about his partner, Asuka as Rhima sees him who is upset.

"Rhima, what's up?"

"You look bothered, Rei? Is something wrong?" Rhima asked worriedly which Rei became upset.

"It's about Asuka, Rhima... The reason why I didn't take her in my father's secret base. I feel starting to had enough of her annoying behavior."

"What do you mean Rei? You didn't bring her along." Rhima became horribly shocked about what he just said as Jin came to find her as he overhears their conversation.

"You were right, Rhima... I shouldn't befall on Asuka in the first place. I know she is perfect than you do. But when I realized how she acted this way. Being ordered around and always treated herself like a princess."

"..."

"But unlike you, Rhima... you were lucky that Jin took care of you so well. I just wanted to break up with Asuka because I just wanted to fix myself first." Rei said sadly which Rhima tells him.

"Seems like Asuka has some lack of feminine side, I know how you feel Rei."

"If you don't like that nosy woman. I guess you should be act as my partner." Yoshimitsu came to see them.

"Yoshi... what are you doing here?" Rhima asked as Rei became mortified in wanted to break Asuka up as he tells him.

"I could only play either Devil Jin or Asuka. But I haven't played Yoshimitsu so much."

"Don't feel too upset... you have to try practicing it. If that happens you would be as my partner to replace her." Yoshimitsu encourages Rei to use him in a game once he replaces Asuka and he tells him calmly. "Your father, Keiya was very good playing as me in the game. If you tried that when you were a child, he even might teach you once."

"My father made me tried that and when I played the game as you, it was difficult to study your game methods." Rei said remembering the times his father taught him how to play which Yoshimitsu eagerly patted him.

"Don't be shy, Rei... You were terrified to let me have all of my moves. Besides, It's going to have fun if you keep on using it. Your father was also terrified and surprised when he discovers me being released by him."

"Rei... despite Yoshi's squirmy appearance, why don't you try using him in the game for once? Unfortunately, you need to break with Asuka first before you can make him as your partner instead." Rhima encourages Rei to change his partner which Rei agrees.

"I agree with you, Rhima. Thanks for saying that..."

Jin became satisfied to see them talking as he left to talk with Lars and Lee. But Hunyo catches up to him.

"You overheard their conversation?"

"Mr. Panganiban... I just don't get it why does other people would try to break up with someone else." Jin said became confused about their conversation which Hunyo reveals it.

"In the real world, some people actually doing their best to love someone. Other people sometimes they would be blinded by love whether him or her were making themselves stupid because the people they loved are hanging around with another person to be with or being tricked by them. It's kinda hard to move on you know."

"..."

"If a man becomes abusive physically towards the girl who likes that person, she will split him if he continues to abuse her. But if a guy was tricked by the girl he loves and being found out having a relationship with another man, he is going to break her up for that manner. But if the girl returns to you and she keeps tricking you the same way, its best if you shouldn't let yourself beloved by her fake feelings." Hunyo explained about love advices. "About Rei for example when he wanted to break up with Asuka because she's lacking something about her personality and she makes him so weak. I know it's obvious about girls being overbearing."

"Now I finally understand about your advices, Mr. Panganiban..." Jin said and he gives him a half-smile about his advices. "It's just like I did before..."

"..."

"When Rhima and I we first met, it was awkward at first and then I finally befriended with her soon after. I tried to make her and Rei be together before I departed. I know for sure they would be together forever. Until I came back here, everything has changed." Jin said explaining to Hunyo about how he and Rhima were together. "Whenever I spend with Rhima very often, I started to like her because of her hospitality and she was very caring to me. I also felt jealous to see her with Rei after what I did. This is what Xiao meant about my human feelings."

"Human feelings?" Hunyo wondered.

"It really shows my true feelings for her when I keep spending time with her. But when she told me about her and Rei are already broken up, I felt shocked but she kept ignoring me because she knows I'm a game character like the others until I admit my strong feelings to her. This is how I felt about my strong love towards her and that's how we had a strong bond together. She really treated me like a real person and I always remained as a human because of her." Jin said calmly.

Hunyo became impressed to see him being calm about his relationship with his daughter as he finally admits to him.

"There's one thing I have to say this to you, Jin. I admitted that I'm also a bad father to my daughter Rhima. But not the extent as how your father and your grandfather have."

"What!?"

"Because I kept doting on my older son, Jun Carlo and I didn't care less about my younger daughter which is Rhima until she was kidnapped by Vanderkaum." Hunyo said sadly for his actions. "I became regretful to my actions when Jun Carlo had died from a car accident and I couldn't accept this. The only thing left with my family was Rhima and I learned from my lessons."

"..."

"The fear that I hated the most is my loved ones were killed from any kinds of trouble or dying from natural causes. This is the same as how you leave the person that you cared about the most." Hunyo said telling him and Jin was surprised to his words and he continues to tell him. "A real man is always putting his life on the line to save others and also extends to protect someone he loves."

Jin finally became understandable to Hunyo's words as he finally decided to take leave.

"I'm glad you told me everything about these kind of advices. Just like how mother would teach me these things."

Back at the Panganiban Residence, Hunyo tried to look where the DIRGE Headquarters location from one of the mobile apps as Lee became impressed to see any kinds of advanced technology.

"That's cyber, Hunyo... so they also gained some applications on your cellphone." Lee said amusing as Hunyo replies.

"It was all changed after the previous years."

"Anyway, the enemy's main headquarters's location must be outside of the Metro." Lee said as Hunyo discovered their main base was in Tanay, Rizal and the same place where Jin infiltrated alone to hack the enemy's location and their operations.

"It was on Tanay... The same place where Jin infiltrated alone to hack their main operations and to rescue him from being attacked."

"Hunyo, how long we can get through there?" Lee asked in a charismatic tone which he answers.

"Probably before midnight, I have to rest for a little while before driving to that place. It's hard for me driving back and forth to the expressway. It was very tiring."

"Guess you should rest first before we proceed. It would be a very dangerous game." Lee said telling him to rest as Marissa witnesses both of their conversation and became upset to see her husband tries to put his life on the risk as she sadly walks out.

Outside of their home, their conversation were overheard by Miguel who survived from the destruction of one of the DIRGE branches in the Expo and he glances to see his murderer is indeed staying in their home. He angrily clenches his fists and wanting to kill him in a fit of rage as he thought.

_So the murderer stays at this house... It would be my opportunity to kill him but I might involved these family who lived here. Maybe it's better I'll confront him once they get through that mountainous region where they would infiltrate that main tower. That would be my chance to take him down._

With that, Miguel decides to follow them when they are ready take their final assault against the DIRGE and their main headquarters.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Rei finally reveals his plan to hack the main system of the enemy's headquarters.

*Alisa makes her first appearance in this chapter and the way she hugs Lars into the ground comes from their appearance in the Story Mode

*Marks the first time, Yoshimitsu decides to become as Rei's partner after the latter decided to set Asuka free by breaking up with her.

*All of Hunyo's love advices comes from the MOR DJ's Popoy and Baby Girl Hasmin in their radio segment, Dear MOR.

*Jin finally tells Hunyo his true feelings towards Rhima and the flashback between them comes from The Strangest Things 2: Time and Again as Hunyo also reveals to him for being a bad father to Rhima referring to his appearance in Strangest Things 0: Thicker than Fights.

*Hunyo is looking for the main headquarters' location using a mobile app referring to the mobile app, Waze.


	37. Ready for the Infiltration

**Chapter 36: **_Ready for the Infiltration _

At Jun Carlo's room, Jin finally fixes his red and black gauntlets ready to fight against DIRGE. Rhima was watching him which he sees her.

"You're ready for this..."

"Yeah... I guess your father might be ready too." Jin smiled nicely and he jokily tells her. "Since he was resting a little bit, I wish if I could drive cars like he is."

"You only drive motorcycles, Jin. You need to learn how to drive first." Rhima said happily as she looked on her mother Marissa who is upset. "Mom, is something wrong?"

"It was nothing Rhima... I could not bear to see Hunyo going out all over again for another fight." Marissa said as she cries.

"Mom, you shouldn't upset because dad will fight off a dangerous organization. I'm also helping him too." Rhima said sadly to her mother.

"I just don't like you two got into danger again. I don't like the same way as how you were kidnapped." Marissa cried sadly to see them as Jin arrives to see them which he tells her.

"Rhima will do just fine, Mrs. Panganiban. My mother would even tell me to run away when I was a helpless teenager. But I didn't listen to her and I tried to fight Ogre to protect her instead. Mr. Panganiban is also the same, he risks his life on the line to save people just like what I did before."

"..."

"Rhima and Mr. Panganiban will be alright. They will be safe once they finish off DIRGE and its headquarters." Jin stated calmly to her which Marissa realizes how her husband sacrifices everything to save people's lives and finally came to an understanding.

"Rhima... I want you and Hunyo be safe... You have to put that criminal organization down, understand."

"Of course, mom... We'll do it." Rhima said confidently as Marissa hugs her daughter.

"Oh Rhima..."

When Marissa hugs Rhima, Jin was happy to see them and becomes emotional as he wishes his mother Jun would be in his side if she was there with them.

* * *

At the DIRGE main headquarters, Manuel is ready to prepare against Hunyo's group as Heihachi arrives on his side alongside Sasha and Maurice.

"Where's Arman... He supposed to be with us for our preparations."

"Sir... he appears that he was searching for the girl you meant to be targeted." Sasha said telling him and seeing that Arman was definitely searching for Hunyo's daughter, Rhima and the taser used to electrocute the target was missing

"That blasted moron... what does it take to deal with that girl? I used that once to threaten Hunyo and his comrades." Manuel said furiously towards Arman's actions which he becomes disappointed by this. "I shouldn't recruited him if he cares more to kill any women he was facing."

"No matter, Manuel... I'm sure this moron would definitely has something to do with that girl you were talking about. Perhaps it was the same girl that my grandson, Jin becomes attached to her." Heihachi said knowingly about Rhima's presence.

As they are ready to prepared, Kazuya was watching their conversation and became frustrated when he was defeated by Hunyo as he thought.

_I was being beaten by that person who looked like Jin and now you were trying to target about the guy's daughter. Both of you are full of damnation._

At Arman's office, Arman was impressed to see the young girl was experimented named Rhima Panganiban and she was the one they were mentioned by his boss and became obsessed to see their appearance.

_So this is the girl has been targeted briefly by our boss. How impressive...? I can't wait how she looks like when she gets older. It would be fun once I saw her..._

* * *

Outside the Panganiban Residence, Hunyo finally start the black SUV as Lee is with him in the driver's seat but at the back it was Jin and Rhima. Marissa finally give them a farewell to their mission.

"Be careful, Hunyo... I hope you and Rhima will be safe..."

"Of course, Marissa... we'll be back after this trouble is over..." Hunyo said smirking to his wife.

"They will be fine, Marissa... don't worry about us." Lee smiled to see her as the SUV finally drove.

Marissa was watching to see them go until she saw a motorcycle passed by and the rider is revealed to be Miguel who is pursuing Hunyo's SUV as he thought.

_Okay, murderer it's time for me to go after you!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolento is cleaning his newly golden yellow FJ Cruiser as King II was impressed to see his car and is better than the last one.

"We have to get around our destination, Rolento. Kikay would be devastated if you're going to risk yourselves out there."

"Yeah... my spoiled daughter would never find out about it, King. Since my partner, Armor King II was critically injured with Craig's. I guess I'll take you as my partner in my daughter's absence." Rolento said as he points out on King which he happily roars.

"All right... I guess I'll give my tribute to both of them. Just be ready..."

"I hope Brian would be okay by this..."

* * *

On the way to their mission, Brian was driving Hunyo's old SUV, the Rav4 and Hwoarang is with him who is bored staying inside the car.

"Hey, Mr. Strict man... what route did you take? Not like the last time we kept on espionage on Kazama."

"It's the same route we took, Hwoarang. Now you better keep your mouth shut, I'm trying to drive this car." Brian said in a strictly tone which makes Hwoarang get disappointed.

"Geez, If Master Baek was around I'm sure I would be toast if both of you are going to beat me up..."

* * *

Rei was seen riding a pick-up truck which is an orange Ford Ranger and Asuka is with him.

"Okay... It's time to put those troublemakers into the garbage can." Asuka said showing her confidence which Rei has no response because of her attitude as she reacted. "Rei, what's the matter with you? You were acting weird lately after you didn't take me with you at the mountain side."

"It's nothing, Asuka... I just need to be focus on my driving."

"Seems like Rei is pretty depressed all of the sudden. The last time he's with us, he was serious." Josie said noticing his attitude as Margie tells her.

"Maybe it's because of their partner issue."

"Huh?"

"Sounds like issues are going to waste your time." Ibrahim said and became impressed to his behavior. "Good vibes are most important whenever it comes to couples."

"It appears my target is already at our destination..." Shaheen stated as he senses Kazuya's presence.

As the pick-up truck moves straight, we can see Yoshimitsu is meditating at the back of the truck which he decides to aid them to take down the organization.

"So our enemy is already there... Just wait and see..."

* * *

At the Ortigas Extension, Hunyo was disappointed to see the traffic lights knowing this is also cause traffic jams during everyday rush hours.

"Why did you chose that road than the highway?" Lee reacted which Hunyo tells him.

"In both sides... this leads to Antipolo City but since it was less traffic because it was late night. I can finally make it through our destination."

As the SUV moves into the green light, Rhima sensed someone had followed them as Jin noticed her actions.

"You look troubled, Rhima... is something going on?"

"I can sensed someone had folllowed us on our way. I don't know but... a stray character just on pursuit." Rhima said referring to Miguel as Jin became surprised by this.

"Are you telling me about that Spaniard who knocked me off previously?"

"Seems like the _kastila _(Spaniard) is trying to stall us, eh?" Hunyo mumbled and seeing how Miguel is desperately to follow them. "You can follow us if you want. I know for sure you're going to beat Jin down to avenge your sister's death. Just like the last time I beat you down."

"Hunyo, what's wrong?" Lee asked worriedly.

"I know for sure when we went to the mountainous side It's going to be a bad weather when we get there." Hunyo said gritted angrily as he continues to drove as the SUV now leads to Taytay, Rizal at the left side.

Arriving at their destination, Hunyo finally gets off the car and to see the enemy's main headquarters. He finally fixes his fedora hat knowing it was rainy.

"Is this where you infiltrated to get the enemy's main plans, Jin?" Hunyo asked as Jin answered calmly while in a hood from his black leather hoodie jacket.

"Yes, that's the place... If it wasn't for Rhima, we wouldn't located this place. I'm sure their leader is way more dangerous than both my father and grandfather are."

"You mean to say, their leader is more horrible than both my adopted father and brother?" Lee said surprisingly.

"Yeah it is... I already saw how he treated his soldiers so badly when they failed their mission. He eventually kills them." Jin said coldly about Manuel's actions. "I can't believe Heihachi would manipulate that heartless bastard."

"Guess everyone was here..." Rhima said sensing their presence as the four of them saw four cars have already stopped revealed to be Brian, Rolento, Rick, Rei, Margie, Mariana and Ibrahim alongside, Asuka, Shaheen, Josie, Lars, Alisa, Yoshimitsu, Hwoarang and King II and Nina.

"I guess that they're ready to take them for a beating..." Rei said while looking at the tower.

"Looks like it, are you ready for it, guys..." Rick smirked and he saw his rival Rhima again. "Hey, Panganiban... guess you had changed a single bit."

"I guess were gonna fight it for real..." Rhima smiled to her rival until Benzon shows up.

"Don't forget about us..."

To everyone's surprise, a group of PNP and it's SAF group join the battle to make a final assault against DIRGE organization and Benzon arrives in casual outfit beneath his bulletproof vest and Katarina was on his side.

"Benzon... what with your get up?" Rhima wondered about his former classmate which he tells her.

"I maybe from a biker patrol group. Don't forget I'm an SPO2 officer from the CIDG."

"Huh CIDG? Hunyo... what's with the cops?" Lee reacted angrily which Hunyo smirks.

"They're from a Criminal Investigation and Detection Group, Lee... these are no ordinary cops. They are the ones who take down criminals from a buy-bust operation and battling thieves including drug lords who were supplying any kinds of drugs in our place."

"The PNP-SAF are almost the same as the military. Don't forget they are also much tougher than the ordinary police force." Ibrahim said telling him which makes Lee confused.

"I've never thought these guys are just like the Tekken Force."

"So Benzon... what's our mission then?" One of the Benzon's comrades tell him which he reveals to them.

"We're gonna put these soldiers in bonnets with our men and the others so that my former classmate and the rest would make it inside. I'm sure they're going to take the big fish."

"Hah! That's always on a hook..."

"Right! Time to put that organization down to the ground...!" Hunyo said ready to take down the organization.

As everyone goes to the main base, Miguel was watching and seeing his murderer was one of them as he followed suit. Therefore, another car arrives which happens to be Krelian and seeing that Rhima and the others are already on the way to the main as he mutters.

"So they were fighting for the tower? I guess Claudio was already there too. I must find him before things get worse..."

As they arrived at the entrance, The PNP-SAF along with the CIDG group finally neutralize most of the DIRGE soldiers with their weaponry Benzon allows Katarina to come to Hunyo's side.

"What about you, Benzon...?"

"Go with them, Kat... I'll take those soldiers down with the others. I have to clear them up." Benzon smiled at Katarina which she smirks as she goes with them.

"Hey, Benzon... let's put those bonkers down." One of his comrades said.

As they made it inside, both Jin and Hunyo manage to take most of them down as Rick manages to throw an explosion grenade towards the soldiers.

"Sounds like those soldiers are too hasty to put us down." Rick remarked and Hunyo raises his brow and seeing that Manuel is up to something.

"I guess it's time to put that windbag a thing or two... Let's put him out of his misery."

With that Hunyo and the others are ready to engage against the criminal organization once and for all. As the final assault begins, Heihachi and Manuel are watching the turn of the events knowing that it was the downfall of their organization. Behind them, Kazumi was watching and seeing this opportunity to take on against her ex-husband as she thought.

_Just a little more, Hunyo... I would take on Heihachi-san... Your efforts will be in a success..._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*The way Marissa was upset is the same as how Delia Ketchum did in Pokemon: Advanced Battle.

*Jin also remembers his actions prior to the events of Tekken 3 as he told Marissa about both Rhima and Hunyo's life on risk.

*The cars that Rolento and Rei drove is from my crossover fic, Powers and Fists: Next Warp Zone.

*For the first time, Miguel drove a Harley Davidson motorcycle which is to follow Hunyo's SUV.

*All of Benzon's comrades are based on Sebastian "Baste" Duterte's fellow co-hosts from his current show, Lakbai.

*The infiltration in the DIRGE Headquarters comes from the one of the episodes in the hit teleserye, Ang Probinsyano where they are infiltrating Joaquin's main base to rescue kidnapped children and to neutralize the antagonist Joaquin.

*Hwoarang also mentions his master Baek due to him being unplayable in Tekken 7.


	38. Miguel's Revenge: The Devil's Rage

**Chapter 37: **_Miguel's Revenge: The Devil's Rage_

As they finally infiltrated the DIRGE main base, Josie and Margie manage to subdue all of the soldiers while Asuka tries to knock them with a Swallow Mallet Combo as Rei shoots them most of the DIRGE soldiers with his handgun followed by using his Onmiyoji magics to put them on bound to knock them severely before it wore off. Behind him another soldier attempting to hit him only to be rescued by Asuka who uses her White Heron Dance Combo to knock her opponent down as she scolds him.

"Don't try to put your carelessness into the idiot's ass? Understand?"

"You got some word of putting a man into his weakness..." Sasha finally confronted Asuka, Rei, Josie and Margie and seeing how Asuka treated Rei for being so weak.

"You got some nerve... you're just like my rival Lili..." Asuka said pointing an index finger on Sasha which she was disappointed on her actions.

"You think I would personally became a gothic girl with a terrible attitude. That's nonsense..." Sasha taunted at her which Margie steps in while slightly looking at her.

"I'll fight that bitch... you have to help Josie to fend off the soldiers."

"What!?"

"Sometimes... your attitude needs to clean up. It's kinda make sense for someone who is in the organization." Margie berates Sasha because of her attitude causing both of them to attack each other.

"Hold on... I was the one who was taunted..." Asuka said became annoyed in their actions. But to her dismay, Rei is already left making her help Josie to fight off the soldiers. "Just forget about it... I have to help that sassy lady."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunyo decides to stop Manuel for his plans knowing his base has full of tricks.

"I have to face Manuel one last time... that dirtbag need to put him down."

"You don't have do this alone... Hunyo. It's going to be risky not to split up." Lee grinning angrily.

"Listen, Lee... even though as my partner you also need to help your comrades too. Not just about me of course." Hunyo said reminding Lee as being supportive towards Lars and Alisa. "Besides, you're now a silver-haired hero who saves Jin from being captured. Not to mentioned his condition for being comatose."

"Hunyo... Okay then... I'll just let you off easy to deal against my adoptive father and that leader of this organization. Just break a leg..." Lee said reluctantly agrees with Hunyo as both split up while Hunyo goes off to deal against Manuel and the others.

"Dad... don't do this..." Rhima tried to stop her father only to be halted by Jin knowing of his task.

"He will be fine, Rhima... It's best if we have to find the main computer room within their base so that Rei would activate the device from the other side of the room."

"You were right..." Rhima agreed to his word as both saw Hunyo finally goes to confront Manuel and Heihachi.

As the two rushed to find the main computer room. Both were soon confronted by Miguel who manage to break the door just to confront the murderer.

"Now I finally found you, Jin Kazama..." Miguel points an index finger towards Jin which Rhima wanted to fight him as he stops her.

"Rhima, listen... you have to find the main computer room. I'll confront him."

"But Jin... you can't be serious..." Rhima said became worried to him as he smirks.

"I'll be fine, Rhima... you must go now..."

As Rhima finally leaves to find the main computer room, Miguel becomes serious to see how he left her.

"You're out of your mind... letting that girl to leave in your side."

"It's not just about Rhima... Because of my regretful to my own actions. I made all of them as my victims. But since Heihachi had taken over the Zaibatsu, I guess that I'm no longer the leader itself now." Jin said as he confronts Miguel who is finally fueled with euphoria and rage and taunts him. "Honestly, you came here just to find me."

"You're a dead man...!" Miguel angrily charges towards Jin who has a serious look on the face as he braces to fight.

As she continues to find the main computer room, Rhima actually calls Rei from her cellphone which he receives it as they talk about the activation of the portal.

"Rei are you already at the main core room now?"

"Basically, yes... I left Asuka to fend off some DIRGE soldiers along with Josie and Ms. Margie. Listen carefully, you need to hack through their main system to Silveria Corporation so that i will put the device immediately."

"Gotcha..." Rhima said as she quickly rushed to find the main computer room. Therefore, Arman was watching behind her while finally shows his sinister side.

* * *

Hunyo finally confronts Manuel who is standing at the main system of their headquarters.

"All right, Manuel... your time is up... I'm not gonna let you put your charade once and for all." Hunyo said gritted angrily.

"Hush hush... your speech is priceless." Manuel said grinning on him. "You see... my plans is to take you down when you infiltrated my headquarters. Perhaps, Heihachi has some deal with some personal issues."

"What personal issues...? Are you saying about between him and Kazumi?" Hunyo said reacting about their relationship.

"But of course... I've never seen that your daughter would be targeted as planned. My right-hand man is trying to put her down into misery."

"What did you say? Not Rhima... you coward?"

"Hmph... you're so careless... leaving your daughter personally." Manuel as he finally gunpoints him. "I was so reckless to see you confronted the traitor who goes rogue. She will be taken away from us now."

As Manuel attempts to shoot Hunyo who is angry and desperate. To his surprise, Akuma reappears and he immediately takes down Manuel with a single blow using the Shun Goku Satsu. Hunyo was terrified to see how Akuma did.

"Manuel is down..." Hunyo said shockingly as Akuma faces him who is actually ordered by Kazumi to kill both Heihachi and Kazuya.

"This is not your worthy to fight this man. You deserves your purpose to find the late Kazumi." Akuma stated to see Hunyo's presence.

"What are you saying?"

"Find her or else... you would be ended up like him." Akuma warns Hunyo to find Kazumi or he will be ended up like Manuel as he walks away going to his purpose to kill both Heihachi and Kazuya. Hunyo realizes why he meant about to find Kazumi as he thought.

_I couldn't imagine Akuma would even wiped Manuel down with one blow. Does that mean Kazumi was there?_

* * *

At the main computer room, Rhima manages to hack through their main system in order to connect through within Silveria Corporation.

"All right... I got access... Copying now..." Rhima said as she successfully hack the main system in order for Rei to activate the device. "Rei, I finally copied it now and send it to you. Now you have to do it..."

"Okay, Rhima... thanks for the hacking. This is my chance to activate the device to open the portal."

"Good luck, Rei... you have to activate this now." Rhima said telling Rei to engage the activation as Arman evilly smirks to see her as he finally attacked her which she dodges. "Who are you?"

"No kidding... you're that Rhima Panganiban... I saw you in my boss' research. You're quite cute when you were little. But it was clear that you become a very beautiful young woman." Arman smirked evilly.

"What's your point? You're being modest to think that I'm beautiful. If you're interested about me, I'd say that I will personally take you down. I could not bear to see the look on your face." Rhima coldly glares towards Arman.

"You're too clever to take me down... I think this would skin you." Arman said as he finally shows the taser on his hand as Rhima tries to dodge move from move as she gives him the upperhand by giving him a straight punch and a kick, knocking him unconscious.

"Some guys don't learn how to treat a lady..." Rhima said became disappointed on Arman's fighting ability. Without warning, Arman was only pretending to be knocked out and manages to hit her with a taser on her back. "Wahh!"

"How clumsy... you bitch... You think I would be taken down by someone like you." Arman said as he licks the blood on his face as he shows the taser on his hand. "This taser I was handling where you powers as being the assassin would be depleted so badly. At least for now... I can't wait to see how intimidate I am..."

"You're a monster..." Rhima said angrily towards Arman as she can barely stand up to fight him while clutching her back. "I won't be beaten by someone like you, understand. Don't ever dare put my weakness on you."

Rhima tries to fend off Arman while dodges the taser move from move for the second time which Rhima tries to put him down with a flying kick to the face followed by another powerful kick. Arman won't stop at nothing but to face her obssessively as he keeps using his taser to put Rhima down. Rhima tries to put him down only to be grabbed by her hand as Arman finally electrocutes Rhima into the chest using a taser on his hand and kicks her to knock her down to the ground.

"Well now... I guess you can't fight when you became defenseless..." Arman smirked nicely while Rhima was on the ground and she angrily see him how dangerous he is as she thought.

_Damn it... I can't move... could it be the taser that hit me? I hope is Jin is okay... I...I need help here... _

With that Rhima was immediately fainted as it blacked out.

* * *

Meanwhile after the long fight, Jin was down as Miguel becomes exhausted to see his murderer getting down as he looked at him.

"Don't recognize me? No... I suppose you wouldn't." Miguel stated while shaking his head and becomes enraged while confronting a weaken Jin by beating him with a brass knuckle two times to knock him down to the ground as he angrily tells him. "The Mishima Zaibatsu killed my sister in an air raid like she was nothing!"

Miguel remembers the time during his sister's wedding when the air raid strikes as Jin made his sister as one of his victims in the global war. After this, he brutally beats Jin into a pulp knowing that he was holding back into the fight despite the beatings inflicted by him.

"Just...kill me..."

Miguel tries to finish him off with a fatal blow. But he spares him in a mean time knowing his lifeless demeanor.

"I will but not right now. You have not suffered enough to deserve death!" Miguel said finally shows his mercy and self-restraint as he tells him while the latter gets up. "No... Not yet. Not until you have filled with hope. Then, I will kill you like you are nothing! Until that day, don't you dare die!"

When Miguel finally walks away, slowly, Jin finally sits up and watch him leave. However, he senses Rhima was in great danger as he immediately goes to find her.

As Rhima was knocked down, Arman finally walking closer towards her unconscious state and became obsessed with her beauty.

"Hahaha... I would expect your beautiful body. I can feel something about your anatomy. Well... now is my chance..."

As Arman attempts to rape at the unconscious Rhima due to her beauty and figure only to be knocked off by Jin sending him into the little distance.

"What!?"

Jin finally made in time to find Rhima and to see her being incapacitated and being attemped to rape at her causing him to enrage silently as he powers himself with the Devil Gene and recontrolled it as the devil tattoo is formed on his forehead along with a third eye and his brown eyes became golden yellow as he quickly charges on Arman who swifly knocked him off from his punch.

"Damn you... what of a kind a monster are you?" Arman berates Jin for being a monster which he replied sadistically in fit of rage.

"I maybe a monster... But you hurt Rhima because of her weakness and now you were attempting to rape her. You're gonna feel my fury!"

Jin overpowers Arman with two punches followed by a Keito and a straight kick as he charges himself using his Rage Art to knock Arman with a straight punch followed by several jabs.

"This is for Rhima, you son of a bitch!" Jin finally kills him by heavily knocks Arman into the concrete in explosion with a devastating straight thrust to the chest. Jin watches to see Arman is already dead from his beatings as he reverts back to his normal state and he quickly comes to Rhima's aid while trying to wake her up. "Rhima... Rhima... wake up... You gotta wake up, please... Don't make me do this..."

"Nghhh..." Rhima looked to see Jin is with her as he quickly hugged her in relief. "Jin, I'm glad that you're here..."

"I'm so sorry, Rhima..." Jin said became mortified for what happened after he let Rhima going off alone to find the main computer room as he apologizes to her. "Because of my stubborness, I let you going off alone just to confront Miguel and now you got hurt so badly by that bastard who is attempting to rape you. Can you forgive me for this, I'm feel mortified to see you getting hurt."

"Jin... It's okay..." Rhima said in relief and she noticed him to have a dirt on your face knowing that he was beaten badly by Miguel. "Your face is dirty... I don't understand..."

"I'll tell you everything, Rhima. But before that, did you finally found the main computer room?"

"I already found it and I just hacked their main system so that Rei can handle the rest." Rhima answered and she becomes weak. "Ugh..."

"Rhima, what's wrong...?" Jin said worried to her.

"I can't get up because I feel so numb when I got hit by that weapon." Rhima said hurting as she points out the taser where Arman had dropped after Jin brutally defeats him.

As Jin found the taser weapon, it was the same weapon used to weaken Rhima so badly because of her abnormal condition and he furiously stepped the taser in half, destroying it and he goes back to her.

"Hang on, Rhima... I'll carry you to my back. Once you could barely move a little, I'll get you off so that you can walk so freely."

"Thank you, Jin... you saved my life from that person." Rhima smiled in a relief as Jin carries her to his back in a piggy back ride as they walked away.

* * *

At the other side of the hall, Hunyo rushed to find Kazumi which Akuma told him to do instead of confronting Manuel as remembering the same move he used to attack him.

"That move is extremely dangerous... Is that a Raging Demon?" Hunyo mumbled as he is confronted by Kazuya.

"Going somewhere... I'm going to have a payback for what you did to me. This time no more holy grounds for you."

"Don't feel so frustrated, Kazuya... You have so many people who are trying to get rid of you after you killed them personally." Hunyo said while berating him for his actions as Shaheen and Ibrahim arrived to see them.

"Well then? It is you... I have been planning to take revenge for my friend's death until I changed my plan. Work with us, Kazuya." Shaheen said which Kazuya rejects it.

"Hmph, Never..."

"Don't speak too noble and kind, Shaheen. You know how diabolical Kazuya is..." Hunyo said angrily scolds him for being noble until Akuma arrives to confront his target to the surprise of the trio.

"Move aside... or you would be ended up like the others." Akuma warns them to move as he confronted Kazuya for the last time.

"What's this...? I wanted to capture him now..." Shaheen said and becomes enraged to see Akuma's appearance which Ibrahim stops him.

"Calm down, Shaheen... this is not your fight."

"You two... you need to help others now. This fight would be chaotic if these two are gonna pull out their punches." Hunyo said instructing them as Ibrahim agrees as he drags Shaheen out.

"Let me go, Ibrahim... I want to face him more..."

"Go on and find Kazumi... She must be facing alone against her own husband." Akuma said telling him which Hunyo left to find her.

"My mother is already dead, why did you let him go?"

"I'm dealing for your mother's wish. She maybe a ghost but her demonic powers still remains with her. Now It's time to finish this..." Akuma coldly tells him causing Kazuya to fight him equally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rei manages to put the device after Rhima manages to hack it. The device finally glows and it activates to create a white portal which leads back to the World of Tekken.

"Guess it's about time to face the reality. Time to activate this..." Rei finally activates using his Onmyoji magics to activate the powerful device which it was succeeded as the main core of the system begins to activate as the white light scatters across the globe as it finally opened so that the stray characters such as Heihachi and Kazuya will be sucked back to where they came from.

After Miguel beats Jin badly and spares him and he saw the white portal which it was activated as he soon walks away through the portal. At the top of the main hall, Heihachi was surprised to see the portal opening.

"That's impossible... who activates this portal?"

"I guess your meddling is far from over, Heihachi." Kazumi finally arrives to confront her ex-husband which she threatens him. "Therefore, I must bring death upon you!"

Both of them finally clashed equally, as Hunyo saw them fighting and seeing that Akuma's words were proved to be true that Kazumi was really here and he thought.

_Kazumi, I know you were strong to beat your husband. But not here... you were defeated by him when he overpowered you in a beating and yet, you were killed by him when he snapped you in a neck. _

With that, Hunyo decides to go on and help her as they fight continues.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Asuka's annoying behavior comes from her character ending.

*For the first time, Hunyo personally meets Akuma and became astonished to see him using a Shun Goku Satsu.

*The scene where Miguel brutally beats Jin coming from his character ending.

*The way Arman attempts to rape at the unoonscious Rhima comes from the near end of Season 2 of the hit teleserye, Ang Probinsyano where Joaquin kidnaps Alyanna to the same place where he kills Cardo's younger brother, Ador and attempts to rape her before Alyanna awakens.

*Jin finally recontrols his Devil Gene which happens in the post credits scene in the Tekken 7 Story Mode.

*Shaheen finally faces Kazuya and to make alliance with him as the former rejects him. Those scenes are also taken from his character ending.

*Rei uses Onmyoji Magics to activate the white portal much like his father, Keiya who activates the sphere that Hunyo carries since Chapter 30.

*Kazumi finally fights the elderly Heihachi much like in the Story Mode of the game.

* * *

**A/N: **Now the endgame of my fic is about to begin. the next chapter will be the outcome of the other characters besides Hunyo and the others. Find out in Strangest Things: The Last Revelation. Happy reading guys... :DDD


	39. An Unexpected Bout, Jun's Courage

**Chapter 38: **_An Unexpected Bout, Jun's Courage_

**Disclaimer: **This is Hunyo's true name in the fic and I don't own Jun Kazama's first name.

At the main entrance, Lars manages to take down most of the soldiers with his moves while Alisa does the same and she wields gatling gun to shoot them. Rick also aids them to deal most of the soldiers as he runs out of grenade.

"Dang, I ran out of grenades..."

Suddenly Lee arrives to join the fray, as he takes them most of them with his moves while he takes on a Hitman Stance.

"Sorry for the delay... I let Hunyo to take on the leader." Lee apologizes which Lars was impressed to see him.

"I'm glad that you're here..."

"Mr. Lee..."

"Well well... looks like it's time to put those wackos down." Rick said as the four of them finally ready to face more wave of soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katarina finally faces Gigas who is finally released by Manuel before they arrived and seeing this as a opportunity. She battles against the red hulking beast using her Savate moves. As she defeats him, she removes her brown framed sunglasses and Gigas recognizes Katarina as his adoptive daughter until one of the DIRGE soldiers try to gunned her down but Gigas defends her as blocks most of its rapid fire as it shows his brute power and Katarina noticed the white portal in front of her where Gigas finally tackles the soldier down while he was finally engulfed into the white portal much to her surprise.

"Whoa... "

When Katarina saw the portal, Benzon finally arrives the scene and seeing that the portal leads to where other characters came from.

"What's this light...?"

"I don't know, Benzon... I tried to fight that beast." Katarina said knowingly that the person she confronted was actually her missing step-father. "I believe that hulking person was my missing step-father I had been searching for. He's the one who taught me to use Savate techniques."

"Yo! Benzon... we finally apprehend other soldiers and the rest of the crew of this headquarters." One of his comrades said which Benzon smirks.

"Seems like Rhima had already did this strange light I guess..."

* * *

As Jin walks straight to find Hunyo while he carries Rhima in a piggy back ride, both were found by Krelian.

"Oh my God, what happened to Rhima?"

"She's okay... her body can't move for while from being paralyzed. I just killed that bastard earlier."

"What!?"

"So tell me Jin, how did you get a dirt on your face and you seemed to be beaten down so badly." Rhima asked which Jin admitted to them.

"I was holding back in the fight when I faced Miguel. I guess I allowed him to be beaten by him to death despite he has a weapon to take me down. I was lucky that he spared me from being hit from a fatal blow knowing of my lifeless acts."

"A weapon? What kind of a weapon?" Krelian asked which Rhima noticed the weapon was brass knuckles.

"Miguel uses brass knuckles."

"Brass knuckles...? That knuckles can kill people when you get hit several times by that." Krelian reacted which makes Rhima get off on Jin's back as he became worried to her.

"Rhima, can you move? If not I could carry you again..."

"I'll be fine, I could barely walk when I felt rested..." Rhima said as she can barely move to see Krelian. "What brings you here, Krelian?"

"I tried to look for Claudio, Rhima..." Krelian said and desperately tells him. "After my performance in the praise and worship at the main facility of the church, I couldn't find him anywhere. He want to find Jin."

"What!?"

"I came here to find out the possibility if Claudio was there..."

"What's got into that guy? I thought he had changed ever since he had cried in front of me." Rhima said became angered to see Claudio's actions.

"Of course I cried for you..."

Claudio arrives to see them much to their horrible shock and Jin became angered to see him.

"Not you again...!"

"You were so lucky that you always sticking up with milady." Claudio said smirking as he activates his powers. "I became disgusted when the head of the Mishima Zabatsu dismissed us from their service and showing another person like you has the same power. But yours are much powerful."

"Why you...?" Jin became angered to see him which Rhima stops him.

"Calm yourself, Jin, don't listen to him..."

"I hate to imagine that demanding girl of yours. She was better to become as my bait for you." Claudio said referring to Ling Xiaoyu making Jin became angry even further.

"Not Xiao...! How could you do such a thing?"

"Don't try to pull off yourself, Jin. I'd expect that you were so lucky. I guess the next time we meet, I'm sure I can take you down for at least." Claudio said as his power deactivates and seeing the white light which happens to be a portal while he looks at them slightly. "For the time being... you should put milady in safe."

Claudio eventually walks away as he goes to the white portal which he knows that he has to return to where he came from as he jumps through the portal making Jin, Rhima and Krelian to see him jump through the portal.

"Oh Claudio..." Krelian said and Jin watches him and became disappointed after hearing of what he did.

"I guess Claudio was actually a stray type rather than being as Krelian's partner." Rhima said knowing of his actions.

"The next time I'd see that guy again. I would put him down for taking Xiao out." Jin said coldly to himself.

"Who's Xiao, Rhima?"

"It's Ling Xiaoyu... It's Jin's closest friend in High School. After the events of the third tournament, both of them got distant. I guess she does her best to make Jin changed his ways." Rhima said recognizing Xiaoyu. "I met her once when she and Jin are wearing a Panda themed outfits. But until when Jin and I were together, she was extremely jealous and she beats me down literally. Because a crush is normal for us girls to get closer to guys like Jin."

"I understand..."

* * *

Margie finally defeats Sasha in battle and to see more soldiers are coming. Both Asuka and Josie are exhausted to see them more wave of soldiers are coming as Hwoarang came to rescue them by hitting one soldier with a Hunting Hawk while Brian does the same.

"Now we have company to aid us..." Josie smiled excitedly.

"You idiots... you just running out of gas to take those guys off." Hwoarang said showing his brash behavior as one of the soldiers is behind as King II manage to take them down with a single clothesline as Rolento does a powerful bench press.

"Keep your mouth shut, Hwoarang. Your arrogance really shows up your weakness." Brian remarked while trying to make Hwoarang quiet.

"Grr..."

"Wow... he's way so mad to the glasses man. Just like my father..." Asuka commented happily to see them.

"Nicely put on your clothesline, King." Rolento smirked as King II happily gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

As Kazumi gives an upper hand towards Heihachi, Hunyo arrives to see them and to his surprise the white portal is already opened.

"The portal is already opened. Rei had done it..."

"Kazumi... you're supposed to be dead? How did you know that I was here?"

"My physical body is indeed dead. Shall I say... my power is going to wipe you out." Kazumi said evilly as her kanzasahi is already fall off as she finally assumes in her devil form to face her ex-husband. "Die, Heihachi!"

As the beam manage to pull out, Jin noticed the fight is coming from the top and sensing both his grandparents are clashing each other and realizing about Hunyo's words about the whole truth of the Mishima family.

"We need to find your father, Rhima. He would be killed by their attacks if we don't act."

"Yeah..."

"I'll go along with you... I'm not really going to fight those guys. I hate myself to be killed." Krelian decides to come with them which Jin reluctantly agrees.

Devil Kazumi tries to attack Heihachi with the laser beam but missed as she punches him to the face. Heihachi eventually kills her with a powerful uppercut to the groin as he grabs her by the throat. Hunyo witnesses this to see her being incapacitated. He angrily clenches his fists and seeing how he had killed his wife as he thought.

_I saw that when I traveled into the World of Tekken, I realized about Kazumi's true reputation and her form as a devil who rescued me along with Rei during the accidental explosion. I don't want to see this murder. It would be parricide..._

"Now then... I guess I'll do this the same way as I previously did. I know that you are no longer my Kazumi." Heihachi yelled angrily while he attempting to snap her neck as Hunyo quickly charges towards him as he heavily tackles him to the ground while he dropped Devil Kazumi to his grasp and Hunyo's fedora hat is also falling off when he tackled him. "Why you?"

Hunyo saw how Kazumi had become a monstrosity and her flaming wings disappear on her back when she was unconscious.

"Guess that your son does prove you're going to get your ass kicked." Hunyo said as he defended Kazumi which Heihachi was astonished to see him.

"That Kazuya..."

"Now I can see your fate to be killed at Kazuya's hands, you old fool. I finally realized about that self-defense for killing your own wife. Despite the monstrocity she had become. Because of your what you've done, you made people turn into something demonic from your paranoid behavior."

"What was that?"

"You were lucky that Jin spared your life because of Jun's spirit. But this time you weren't so lucky that would be ended up being killed by your own son." Hunyo berates Heihachi for being so lucky. "I finally find out your capabilities to beat your son out despite how dangerous he was."

"Enough of this cheeky talk, you're gonna regret for attacking me." Heihachi said furiously towards Hunyo as he finally charges his natural strength with a blue aura filled with a blue electricity as Hunyo goes into his fighting stance as his natural strength finally shows in a reddish orange glow as the electricity itself as both men finally exchange their blows.

* * *

Kazuya and Akuma are fighting each other equally as Akuma manages to give an upper hand. Kazuya notices the white portal was behind them and he evilly smirks to see this is an advantage. Akuma tries to hit with a Tatsumaki Sempukyaku as Kazuya grabs his fist when he is about to unleash his Shoryuken.

"I wouldn't be hit with this kind of move? You're taking along with me..."

"Hmph!" Akuma smirks to see his attempts as he glows in a bloody red light and knocks him through the portal with a single Shakunetsu Hadoken. "I'm not through with you just yet. Our fight is only just begun..."

Akuma then follows through the white portal to where he knocks Kazuya down.

* * *

Therefore, Ibrahim continues to drag Shaheen to assists the others in the infiltration who becomes mad to see two demonic beings in the confrontation.

"You must calm down, Shaheen... I know you wanted to get rid of that onion headed devil don't you. Maybe, if you still have a chance to meet him. Guess that's your opportunity."

"You were right, Ibrahim... After I've done dealing this person, our world will become at peace." Shaheen said finally understands his situation.

Suddenly, other of Benzon's comrades are almost running out of ammunition to deal most of the soldiers and seeing their opportunity.

"You know what they say, Shaheen..." Ibrahim said as he removes his blue bandanna. "Guess we have to help them first."

"I hate if my partner getting into a lot of trouble too." Shaheen said as he removes the red and white shemagh and a black agal finally shows his brown short spike hair and wants to help Ibrahim. "Just like my friend, I won't let them put in danger."

"Let's help them..."

* * *

Arriving at the top of the headquarters, Jin, Rhima and Krelian saw both Hunyo and Heihachi finally clashes in a full battle. Hunyo makes a punch on Heihachi which he blocks it as another punch is also blocked making him headbutts him with a Stonehead almost knocking him off followed by a Spinning Demon and the Electric God Fist to knock him off.

"Dad..." Rhima calls her father as Jin stops her.

"We can't let him be beaten down by that old guy, Jin. Do something about it...?" Krelian begs him to help Hunyo which Jin refuses knowing how Hunyo is capable to fight his grandfather.

"I'm just like I beat him in the fourth tournament. Mr. Panganiban is capable of defeating them. He already defeated Kazuya and his devil form when he chose the recreation center as a battle ground. He's not giving up the fight. His strength is just like mine but like Heihachi's."

Hunyo manages to dodge Heihachi stepping as he retaliated with two punches and a forward kick and goes with three consecutive punches and heavily knocks him with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"Despite your age, you're still powerful enough to beat me..." Hunyo said gritted angrily which Heihachi stands up and attacks him and both continues to exchange their blows. "I'm not going to give up this stupid fight..."

Suddenly, Devil Kazumi awakens as she reverted back to her human form and to see Hunyo and her husband clash each other. Kazumi realizes Hunyo was desperate to protect her which Akuma told him to find her.

"Hunyo... watch out from my husband's attacks?" Kazumi warns Hunyo to watch out as Heihachi finally charges his Rage Art which he successfully hits him.

Hunyo was hit from two punches and a headbutt to knock him down as Heihachi unleashes his powerful blow to kill him.

"You're finished...!" Heihachi attempts to make a final blow towards Hunyo only to be shielded by Kazumi while assuming in her devil form as she was knocked into the distance.

"Kazumi...!" Hunyo calls her name and seeing that Kazumi saved him from the final blow.

"Why? Why Kazumi?" Heihachi was shocked to see his wife saved Hunyo from his beatings causing the latter to get enraged as he glows in a red orange electricity while barely stands up.

"This is what I don't like people who were killed or abused any women and children." Hunyo said as his eyes were same as he had fought Miguel. "That does it...!"

Hunyo unleashes his Rage Art as he goes with high straight punch to the face as he unleashes a flurry of punches with an elbow and a forward kick and two more straight kicks and another kick and unleashes a powerful uppercut to knock him in mid-air.

"You're going to be dead, you old bastard!" Hunyo said furiously as he jumps and heavily knocks with a powerful roundhouse kick sending him through the white portal where he came from.

Hunyo becomes exhausted as he was down on his knees which Rhima, Jin and Krelian comes to his aid and he became surprised to see them watch their fight.

"Dad... are you okay?" Rhima said worried and Hunyo replies in a smirk.

"Yeah... I guess I'm beat..."

"I've never seen you had a different kind of art you take Heihachi down. Not just like mine..." Jin said became amused to see Hunyo as another Rage Art of his own as Hunyo sees Kazumi was down as he comes to her aid.

"Kazumi... it's over..." Hunyo tried to wake her up as Kazumi slightly opened her eyes.

"Hunyo... you did it..."

"Despite how a monster you had become, you became regretful to your actions." Hunyo said and became upset for himself. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't lashed out on you because of your true reputation as a family clan's assassin. Some sinners need to learn to forgive their own enemies so that they would be forgiven."

"Hunyo, you don't have...to blame yourself..." Kazumi said sadly to him. "I should be the one to forgive my husband for his downfall and I won't let Kazuya to become corrupted from my powers like I previously did."

Rhima cries when she overheard her father's words which Jin comforts her as Krelian notices Hunyo's actions for being as a Christian like him.

"Kazumi... you can't just disappear after all you saved my life for the last time." Hunyo said sadly because of her current state.

"No, Hunyo... I guess this is it... I would be defeated by someone like you or my husband... I just hoped you will forgive me for all of this..." Kazumi said giving him a half-smile on her face as she thanked him. "Thank you for everything, Hunyo. The reason why I'm remaining as a human...because you were treating me as a real friend..."

Hunyo remembers how he and Rei were saved by Kazumi in her devil form when she was released in an accidental explosion, she assists them during the University Siege when confronting Manuel and almost being attacked from her pet tiger when he was all by himself in the recreation center just to see her where Jin and the others are already asleep. With that, Kazumi dies on his arms as she was glowing in a bright green light as her body vanishes as her essence from the green light finally engulfs into the white portal. Hunyo lowers his head mourning over his friend's loss just like what happened to Keiya 14 years ago. Jin calmly patted him knowing his grandmother's regretful actions and he encourages him.

"You don't need to be upset, Mr. Panganiban... She was just like me when I became regretful to my own actions. I wouldn't want any countless people to be killed in the global war that I made. But it's already too late..."

"..."

"Grandmother was also doing the same thing because of her family clan's orders. If only I wouldn't inherited this devil's blood running through my veins. I'm sure I would be redeem myself once I killed Kazuya in my own two hands." Jin said sadly while looking at both of his hands.

To everyone's surprise, the white portal was strengthen knowing that Kazumi's spirit is preventing the portal for being close and it remains activated.

"Impossible, that light supposed to be vanished..." Krelian said shockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rhima wondered which Hunyo realizes her true purpose.

"Seems like her spirit is trying to prevent the white portal from closing. Damn it, how come this be?"

With that, the group continues to watch the white portal's activation.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*For the first time, four fighters go side by side against DIRGE soldiers.

*The scene where Gigas knocks the soldier into the portal to defend Katarina comes from Katarina's character ending as Gigas was seen to knock a G Corporation soldier into the edge below.

*Claudio finally shows his exorcism sorcery powers for the first and last time which it was seen in his character ending.

*Ling Xiaoyu was mentioned by both Claudio and Jin which she was involved in both her and Claudio's story.

*Hunyo uses a Spear on Heihachi which is Roman Reigns' one of his signature move in WWE.

*Hunyo finally shows off his second Rage Art in his battle against Heihachi after he was saved by Kazumi at the last minute.

*The way Kazumi glows in a green light after she saves Hunyo from a final blow comes from the scene as a final boss character when the player defeats Devil Kazumi in the second round.

*Hunyo also references about one of the retreat activities in CCF which is to make their enemies forgiven this is due to his retreat experience.


	40. An Emotional Separate Ways

**Chapter 39: **_An Emotional Separate Ways_

Lee, Lars, Rick and Alisa manage to get through the main hall as they saw the white portal remains open. Benzon, Katarina, Shaheen and Ibrahim also came to see them.

"That's impossible... the portal is supposed to be closed. How come it remained open?" Lee said became disappointed about the white portal.

"No way... I thought this portal is going to close...?" Katarina said as Hunyo, Jin, Rhima, Krelian arrive to see them.

"It's because of Kazumi's spirit..."

"Hunyo... what's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked wanting to know more of the details.

"Kazumi's body had faded away when she saved my life from the old bastard's powerful blow. Her spirit uses her remaining strength of her devil powers to keep this portal remained open." Hunyo answered knowing of Rei's plans were proven untrue. "If Rei is saying that Kazumi is able to activate the white portal with her devil powers? Why her own spirit was used instead? Seems like if either of you would beat her entirely as her body fades into a glowing green light."

"I guess our partners would need to return to where they came from, Hunyo." Brian arrives along with Rolento, Asuka, Josie, Margie and Hwoarang and seeing this is a sign to where everyone has to get back to their own world.

"Brian..."

"I could sense that because it was the same as how our partners are always departing back to their world." Brian said remembering back 14 years ago where they let their partners return to where they came from.

"Mr. Navarro was right..." Rei also arrives alongside Yoshimitsu and Mariana to surprise everyone. "I tried to make the portal close once the white light dissapates until it becomes grounded. The only way the portal is going to close is to have our partners back to their world."

"..."

"It seems that it was a sign to put all of us back." Shaheen said seeing this opportunity to depart from the real world. "Ibrahim... I'm glad that I meet you for the first time. You were shocked when I got released by you. It was a good luck when you and I serve as partners."

"Ms. Margie... I have to go now. I have some training course to do there." Josie smiled in an energetic way which Margie allows her to go.

"We can see sometime, Josie..."

"I guess you can come along with me, young lady. I'm also going to the same direction as you." Shaheen said making Josie to come with him as both eventually goes inside the portal.

"Well Lee, I guess we'll see each other at our safe zone hideout" Lars said telling him as he waved goodbye to Rick. "Guess it's a goodbye for you too, Rick."

"Tell Mr. Reggie to see me again, Rei." Alisa said as she happily wave goodbye to him and Lee. "We can see each other, Mr. Lee."

With this, both Lars and Alisa goes to the white portal where Shaheen and Josie are already inside. Asuka became annoyed to see Rei had gone off without even telling her.

"What's the matter with you? You keep on ignoring me this whole time. You didn't tell me when you're leaving."

"I have reasons why I did Asuka?" Rei said and becomes upset by this. "I just wanted to break up with you..."

"Why, Rei? Why now?" Asuka said shockingly to his word as he tells her

"I feel something lacking about you, Asuka. You were indeed making me feel weak. A guy is supposed to be strong enough for a girl. You're being overbearing..."

"..."

"I just wanted for you to be free. So that you can do things whatever you want. It's all right if we can only be friends." Rei said sadly as Asuka cries when he finally let her go.

"Oh Rei... thank you so much for that. I guess this is our last goodbye for us."

Asuka eventually leaves to the white portal while she dries her tears as Yoshimitsu patted him knowing he did his best to break up with her.

"You did well, Rei... Don't worry, she'll learned that soon enough."

"But Yoshi...?" Rei said became upset for what he did.

"Don't expect to get upset, Rei. The next time you played this game to use me. It would be my pleasure to be as your partner." Yoshimitsu said confidently as he finally goes into the white portal to follow Asuka.

"Well old man, guess it's time to me to search my rival in a Middle East." Hwoarang smirked towards Brian as he looked at his rival Jin. "I know for sure, Xiaoyu would definitely look for you, hehe..."

"Your confidence gives me a lot of stress. Just make sure don't ever hurt yourself."

As Hwoarang goes into the white portal, Brian became uneasy to see his partner until he saw Rolento becomes upset and seeing King II is about to go there too.

"It's all right, Rolento... You always giving me a lot of chance to be with your daughter. It was fun time on your beach place." King II said patted his friend and partner.

"My daughter will be devastated if you're going to that portal." Rolento said sadly as King II tells him.

"Listen, Rolento... I have to make a tribute to both Craig and your old partner Armor King II. I'm going to win this tournament and the prize money and it's a perfect opportunity."

King II eventually goes to the white portal as everyone saw them having their partners are going to separate. Katarina finally decided to bid goodbye to Benzon.

"Benzon, I guess we can see other soon. I'll keep searching for my step-father when I had a chance." Katarina said which makes Benzon gives them a farewell to her.

"I'll hope you will be back, Kat..."

Katarina smiles to see Benzon as she goes through the white portal. Everyone became upset when others are about to depart. Lee realizes that they should be back to their world as well knowing that it was their sign of going back.

"Hunyo, I'll meet up with Lars and Alisa right now. I just hope you would understand."

"Lee..."

"I'm sure Jin would be fine with us. Because of his supportive role on the game we appeared, he was recovering from his coma." Lee smiled in delight to see Hunyo and Rhima. "We'll going to miss you too, Rhima. It was fun living at Hunyo's house. Jin actually let me stay at your late older brother's room so that you and Jin would sleep together."

"You were funny, Mr. Lee..." Rhima smiled at him until she looked at Jin knowing it was the last time they would see each other.

"Jin, we have to go..." Lee said as he goes off as Jin goes to see Rhima one final time before he goes with him.

"Rhima, don't worry about me... I'll come back soon... Just like those times that I wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Jin, I hope you would be back..." Rhima said sadly as Jin hugged her amorously.

"I'm not sure if I'm going back, Rhima. But I will miss you..."

"..."

"Take care of Rhima for me, Mr. Panganiban." Jin said telling Hunyo to take care of her. "It has been long for me to stay at your world just to be with her."

"As her father, I'll take care of her. You should go with Lee, Jin." Hunyo said convincing Jin to go with Lee as Jin goes with Lee to enter the white portal.

Jin looked into the night sky remembering the times he was with Rhima when she released him in the game or being released itself in arcade machine kits because of her presence. He could not forget her caring nature and her hospitality as well as he made love to her after admitting his strong romantic feelings for her. He always protects her from any kinds of danger especially when she was targetted by John Vanderkaum and being with her was the most important thing he had on his life besides both his mother Jun and his friend Xiaoyu. He lowers his head and became emotionally distraught knowing that he won't be seeing her anymore once he gets inside the white portal and remembering about Hunyo's words about his worst fears including about leaving the person who is the most important to him. Lee noticed him while he breaks down in tears and he comes up to him.

"Jin, are you okay?" Lee asked and Jin emotionally cries while lowering his head.

"I just can't leave this place, Lee. If I go back to where we came from, I won't ever see Rhima again."

"..."

His words also made Rhima cry and knowing that she and Jin are always together and seeing him being separated with her once more.

"We don't have a choice, Jin. This is how we are...? It's just like how Jun had left you when she was missing."

"..."

"Hunyo, don't worry about us... We'll take care of it..." Lee said as he gives him a thumbs up.

Hunyo also gives him a thumbs up as Lee helps Jin as they walk through the white portal and the white light finally glows brightly as it scatters throughout the Metro and the whole world as the portal itself finally closes. Rhima becomes emotionally distaught after Jin is forced to go back to where he came from as she kneeled into the ground while lowering her head, crying. Hunyo sadly patted his daughter from their partners' departure.

"Rhima, it's okay... I know it's hard to get your heart be broken. I know Jin and the others have to go to where they came from in the game which is the world of Tekken. I'm also feel upset too when I saw how Jin suffered so much in his abnormal condition when I went to their place."

"Dad... I just don't understand..."

"Lee was saying he along with Lars and Alisa would take care of him to recover from his coma. That way, he will be the only one left to face his own father, Kazuya once he was fully recovered." Hunyo said became saddened to see how it happened in the reality in their world. "I guess both Kazuya and Heihachi are the ones to conclude their feud."

"You think...this sad ending is all over..."

Everyone is horribly surprised to see Manuel stands up with heavy injuries and was barely alive after Akuma unleashes the Shun Goku Satsu at him.

"Manuel... you're still alive... I thought you were killed by Akuma from his Shun Goku Satsu?" Hunyo said gritted angrily towards him.

"What!?" Everyone shouted horribly about Hunyo's statement.

"...So what if I get killed by that demon? I'm not through with...you yet..." Manuel sadistically taunts Hunyo while having gunpoint on both of them. "You and your daughter will die...together..."

Hunyo becomes mad to see him barely alive and continues to make a death threats over him as he attempting to gunned down both him and Rhima. Without warning, Manuel is quickly subdued by Rei by knocking him down with his handgun to his back knowing of his heavy injuries.

"Rei!"

"Sometimes, your diabolical attitude needs to be taken down..." Rei stated towards Manuel who is knocked unconscious.

After the incident, all of the DIRGE soldiers including Sasha are now arrested by the authorities. Ibrahim and Margie watch them being taken custody.

"Guess this organization is officially disbanded."

"Yeah, Ibrahim... I guess that you're going back to Zamboanga City, am I right?" Margie said knowing of his mission is over.

"I hoped your duties be fulfilled too." Ibrahim said telling her as Brian arrives to see them who is frustrated and angry.

"I'll let Hwoarang to do as he pleases. Baek would be disappointed if he did his own extreme stunts."

Therefore, Rolento became upset after King II goes back to where they came from and became hysterical by this.

"Darn... If Kikay finds out about this, she will be devastated..."

"Rolento... you don't have a choice... You have to let King to go back." Brian said in disappointment until Hunyo, Krelian and a distraught Rhima came to see them as well.

"Hunyo... are you going back home?" Margie asked and Hunyo answered in a nod.

"Guess this mission of dealing against this organization is finally over." Ibrahim smiled happily and Brian noticed Rhima was still upset of losing Jin and he tells Hunyo.

"It's better if you take care of your daughter for a while, Hunyo. I know it's hard to lose someone at her side. Other people in our places would do that too if they were blinded by love or getting their hearts broken. The most important thing, don't let her be depressed. Otherwise, she would commit something so bad."

"Thanks for the advice, Brian..." Hunyo said thankfully to his rival. "I'll let Rhima to give her some space once we get back home and tell Marissa the whole thing."

As Hunyo goes to look after Rhima, he looked at the dawn of the sky which the sun will rise on the mountain side and knowing that their lives are finally back to normal and became upset because of Kazumi's efforts of keeping the white portal to remain open and putting their partners to return back to their own world as he thought.

_Kazumi, I know you make these excuses because of me. But because of your true efforts of putting Jin and the others back to your world, you made my daughter and everyone became upset greatly because of you. This time, I will never talk to you any longer as long as you were long time dead._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Josie also references her character profile for having a training course in the mountains.

*King II references his character ending where he makes a tribute to both Craig Marduk and Armor King II by defeating Jack-7.

*Jin becomes emotionally distaught after remembering his closeness to Rhima and he was not seen transforming into his devil form like he did in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. His emotional actions are a reference to the Korean character, Seok-woo from the 2016 South Korean horror thriller film, Train to Busan.

*For the first time, Asuka finally cries after Rei broke her up before they were parted ways.

*Brian becomes disappointed on Hwoarang's actions and also mentioning his old partner Baek Doo San. This is due to Hwoarang's role in Tekken 7.

*Brian also mentions about people who got depressed and ends up to commit suicide which he references about depression in real life.

*Manuel barely survives on Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu in this chapter despite this move is used to kill the opponent including the announcer on the actual game.

*Hunyo finally shows his unforgiving streak in the end of the chapter knowing that he was greatly upset about Kazumi's efforts to put their partners back to their own world.


	41. Reunited: Explosions of Light

**Chapter 40: **_Reunited__: Explosions of Light_

Two days after the incident, Rei finally visits his father's grave along with his mother, Himika and his grandfather, Leyasu. He finally put the sphere back to his grave after Hunyo tells him that Keiya's spirit was inside of that sphere as the three blessed his soul in rest in peace.

"Dad, that dumb organization you were confronted is finally neutralized. I just hope you can rest in peace." Rei said as they prayed and Himika gives his son a hug after she apologizes to him for making Asuka being as his girlfriend.

"You surely have grown, Rei..." Leyasu said telling him. "But your Onmyoji magics need more practice. You can only use both a time stop and a protective shield. You must learn the elements based on a Yin and a Yang."

"If only dad was alive, if only if he would teach me these kinds of things before you came, grandpa." Rei said nicely.

"Well it's time to leave..." Himika said telling her son.

As the three finally leave the cemetery, a spirit of Keiya is watching them from afar and seeing that he was proud of his son as Hunyo narrates.

_Rei has many duties to perform as the current head of Silveria Corporation ever since DIRGE has finally disbanded. Ibrahim returns in Mindanao while he visited Marawi City to meet other Muslims while Marjorie returns in the Bureau of Customs to do her duties and also noticing other of the employees are revealed to do some corrupted practices. Brian's noodle business became successful as more customers wants to taste his noodle recipe and it was better than Laws from the game. _

At Sharky Beach Resort, Rolento is watching all the vacationers are having a good time in the beach as he watches the second and last of the Retro Recap of the game where Jin beats Azazel several times and he defeats the monster in explosion with just a flying kick after Mental Alertness 2 by using his IPad. Rolento became disappointed due to his daughter Kikay when her game partner King II is already return back to their own world as he thought.

_My daughter is gonna kill me once she found out about King's disappearance. _

Suddenly, Rolento just received a text message coming from his daughter from his cellphone and he reads her message saying. _"Hi papa... how's the beach doing in there?"_. Rolento noticed Kikay wasn't worrying about King after all as Hunyo continues to narrate this.

_Rolento is having a hard time being as the owner of the Beach House because of his daughter. He was relieved to see his daughter wasn't worry about King and he continues to watch his beach house. At UST, Crimson and Ayamie are talking about Rhima in her 2 days of absence much like how Jin remains out cold in 2 days after he defeated Azazel. This is due to both were separated together and Rhima was actually staying at home in depression and she remembers her closeness with Jin. __Marissa once told me about this DVD that she bought, it's much worser than the first. Because I know It's gonna ruin my honor code when she and I had watched it. I have a distaste towards dominant men just like the same guy on the movie trying to make love so many times with a beautiful woman but in a physical way. I guess you might do "that" after you get married not just doing "this" everyday._

At the UE Letre branch, Hunyo returns to teaching his students in both Karate and Self-Defense and he shouts at them in a lively tone.

"Straighten up your punches and your kicks. Don't make this like a Zumba session...!"

"Hunyo... Seems like you're pretty busy today?" Mr. Sakyo smiled while arriving to see him.

"Yeah..." Hunyo smiled carelessly and noticing two other professor are afraid of him when he arrives. "I was surprised to see two other professors got horrified to see me. I don't know why?"

"Well... the professor from the Judo class informed me about the two professors got mauled by you. Is it really true?"

Hunyo was horribly shocked to see and realizing his plan to put Jin at his class because of both of them got synchronized a while ago and he tells him.

"Well... I guess I was pretty carried away, Mr. Sakyo. I shouldn't pull out my fists to those guys. All I can do is just to scare them away."

"Facinating, I know the real you is completely disciplined. But perhaps, I have something I will give you..." Mr. Sakyo said as he gives him two tickets which happens to be a battle between both UE Red Warriors and La Salle Green Archers in a collegiate basketball game much to his surprise.

"Whoa... a basketball game ticket. But how come there's another ticket with me?" Hunyo wondered as Mr. Sakyo tells him.

"Your wife just called me at my office, she wants you to take your daughter to watch the game. It seems that your daughter was still depressed at home. You should take care of her first."

"But?" Hunyo said as all of his students are convincing him to do it which he becomes reluctant to let his class to have a time off. "All right... I'll let all of you to dismissed for now. Guess Rhima needs me..."

* * *

_Jorge Gamboa was finally promoted to Superintendent because of his role of disbanding the DIRGE organization and now he was leading with the CIDG group while Krelian was having a bible study with his fellow friends who were making a group to scatter everyone to become as Christian disciples. Rick returns as being the professor of Lyceum after having separate ways with Rei as his personal bodyguard. I just postponed my Karate class because of my daughter's depression as I let her come with me to watch the basketball game. Like Brian says, I won't let my daughter getting depressed or else, she might do something bad._

* * *

At the Araneta Colosieum, Hunyo takes Rhima to watch a basketball game and knowing it was Game 4 and it was a sibling rivalry between the coaches. Rhima notices the UE Red Warriors apparel which are red and white. Therefore, she saw the jacket which is the same as how her father wore which is a black and red and remembering about the gift that Jin wanted.

**Flashback:**

"What kind of a present that I will give you?" Rhima asked reluctantly.

"A jacket..." Jin answered in a deep tone.

"What!? A jacket?" Rhima said shockingly to his answer.

"It's not just about the expensive ones we saw in the mall, Rhima." Jin replied plainly. "It's the jacket where your father was wearing. I was surprised when he wore that after we fend off some DIRGE soldiers to defend someone who was targeted by them."

"Hehe... that jacket you were saying. It can be bought when you go to the universities." Rhima giggled happily. "Like me as an alma mater from UP I could buy some things based on the UAAP. I think the reason you like my father's jacket because he's a big fan of the UE Red Warriors."

"You mean that warrior symbol that I saw when I get back here at your home." Jin said remembering about the UE Red Warrior symbol that he saw and became shocked. "Wow... now I realized why he always wear all of those which means being a warrior is considered as being a better fighter. That what it's all about."

**Flashback over:**

Rhima could not forget about the gift that Jin wanted and she decides to buy it for him as Hunyo calls her.

"Rhima, we have a game to catch on."

"Just a minute, dad... I have to buy something." Rhima replied and Hunyo comes to her and he gives her the other ticket and tells her nicely.

"You can meet me at the upper box, Rhima. If you were lost, just call me anytime at my cellphone."

As Hunyo left to watch the game, Rhima saw Hunyo's outfit and realizing that her father has the same size as Jin's and she finally bought the jacket.

* * *

A month later, both Hunyo and Rhima are seen playing the game Tekken 7 and they compete each other in a Versus Mode where they use Jin and Lee respectively in the game as Hunyo beats Rhima in the second round by making Lee beats Jin in two powerful punches as his knockout sound can be heard.

"See, Rhima... you need more practice... I can't believe that you would be beaten by me." Hunyo said in arrogance making Rhima ignored him as the final round begins.

"..."

"I just finished the Story Mode earlier and I became discouraged by that stupid investigative jounalist and his whole narration of the game. Sometimes they shouldn't became reckless and stupid for once." Hunyo said rudely about the game they play. "I hate when that journalist attempting to hit Jin with a weapon. Lars wouldn't like that. I guess it is really true that he was recovering from his coma and both Heihachi and Kazuya fight each other at the volcanic pit leading to Kazuya to kill his father. I guess Jin would definitely beat his own father for his devious ways."

Hunyo became confident to beat Rhima in the game, to his dismay his character got damaged the whole time as Rhima plays as Jin unleashes his Rage Art to beat Hunyo plays as Lee who had one of his knockout sounds can be heard making Rhima as the winner as Jin was performing one of his win animations where he put his right hand on his hip and saying "This is reality."

"Whoa... you just beat me fair and square." Hunyo said became impressed to see her while wearing a pale yellow v-neck sleeveless shirt and khaki shorts and sandals and she becomes despondent to her father.

"In my prime at college, few of my classmates challenged me in a Versus Mode after you gave me that pink PSP as a gift. That's why I learned all of my game methods to play Jin in the game."

"If it comes to play the game, seems like you surpassed me, Rhima." Hunyo said amusing to her which Rhima becomes sad while lowering her head and he sighs. "You can't move on without him, can't you."

"..."

"They have lots of cute guys or _mestizos_ here in the Metro, you might find someone to be with you. To be honest, it's important for you to have your own future." Hunyo explained about her own future. "You can't just stuck up to play the game everyday to see that guy. Otherwise, It's gonna ruin your own life."

Suddenly, a red electricity has sparked on both a flat screen and the PS4 as Rhima stands up and noticed as Hunyo tries to check upon them and became angrily frustrated.

"Damn it, how come it was grounded? I bought this flat screen and the PS4 a half month ago."

"Dad, I don't think it's not grounded... it was a red lightning..." Rhima said telling him as both were astonished to see the white light had finally glowed brighter.

Rhima was surprised to see the white light as the PS4 wireless joystick had dropped as the it whited out in a flashes of light. Outside, Marissa was shocked to see the white light comes out inside their house and it soon disappeared.

"Mistress, do something... Master Panganiban might be hurt in there..." the maid urges Marissa to help them both which she declines.

"Don't worry about Hunyo... he got some trouble with electronics. I already informed him not to make our house on fire."

Inside the house, it was already blown as both the flat screen and the PS4 are ruined after the unleash of the white light. The couch of where Hunyo and Rhima were sitting is also down and Rhima was knocked unconscious with a man on top of her and the man is actually Jin while wearing the outfit where he was recovering from his comatose inside Violet Systems after being rescued by Lars and being infiltrated by the Tekken Force led by Nina. His right hand barely moved as he slowly wakes up and to see Rhima again who is unconscious.

"Rhima..."

Jin tries to get up slowly because of his current condition from recovering in his coma and tries to wake her up while he held in her arms.

"Rhima... wake up... it's me Jin. Please, Rhima... you have to wake up."

"Nghhh..." Rhima finally opened her eyes and was happy to see Jin has returned as she saw him in a close-up. "Jin, you came back..."

"Yes, I am..." Jin replied happily as he passionately kissed her to her lips as he hugs her amorously while getting close on her as he forgives her. "Forgive me, Rhima... I felt mortified when I'm forced to go back to where I came from. If I go back, I wouldn't be seeing you anymore. Now that I'm back, I want you to make you feel happy."

"Welcome back, Jin... my dad would be happy to see you too." Rhima cried with a tears of joy and Jin smiles in delight.

"Yeah..."

With that he continues to hug her tightly, finally reunited with her at last.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Leyasu made his second appearance since Charms and Secrets: Prevailing on Valentines Day

*Ibrahim was seen to make friends with fellow Muslims in Marawi City during Hunyo's narration.

*Rolento is seen watching the second and last part of the Tekken Retro series.

*Hunyo mentions about the DVD Marissa was watching from his narration which is the sequel of the first Fifty Shades Trilogy, Fifty Shades Darker and he also mentions his strong dislike of dominant men which he references the character of the erotic romance novel and movie, Christian Grey.

*The basketball game that Hunyo and Rhima attends in the UAAP is the fourth and final game between UE Red Warriors and La Salle Green Archers which references the battle between the Pumaren sibilings who became coaches in both universities respectively.

*For the second time, Jin wears his devil form's new main outfit while recovering from his coma in the Story Mode of the game after he and Lee are transported to the real world to reunite with their partners, Rhima and Hunyo after she beats her father in the game.

*All of Hunyo's narration parodies the investigative journalist' narration as their background scenes are also from the Story Mode of the game.

*Hunyo wears an outfit identical to Makoy's outfit in the movie Tiktik: The Aswang Chronicles.


	42. Back in Time, The True Romance

**Chapter 41: **_Back in Time, The True Romance_

Jin continues to hug Rhima tightly as he stopped while he let her sit down on the ground as he dries her tears and unbreaks his gaze to her knowing that he was happy to be with her side.

"You really missed me so much, Rhima."

"Yes, I became depressed and keeps remembering about you everyday." Rhima admitted sadly and became blushed to see him in shirtless. "Seems like looking at you in shirtless was enough for me to make me feel happy."

Jin softly touches her cheek and knowing that he really missed her too after he was forced to return to his world and he tells her.

"You're just like me, Rhima. I did missed you too. I kept lying on a stretcher while recovering from my coma inside the medical facility at Violet Systems where Lee had owned. Your father was right, I am indeed ended up in the medical facility and being protected by him, Lars and Alisa from being captured."

"..."

"Don't feel upset, Rhima... That's what I'm used to be." Jin said calmly to her as he simply gets her right hand and put into his bare chest to feel his heartbeat making Rhima became blushed even more and he tells her. "Do you feel that? This is what I showed it to you after I risked myself to transfer my game essence to become like you as a real human. Because I always kept my love to you."

"Jin, you really do love me." Rhima said nicely to him as he admits to her while blushing towards her.

"I am... "

Both continued to gaze each other until they heard a loud voice coming from the downed couch and Rhima noticed it was her father, Hunyo.

"Lee, Could you just get off me, would ya? You were standing all over me!" Hunyo yelled angrily towards Lee who is also revealed to be transported as well.

"Hunyo, how can I get off you? Your couch is way too heavy..."

Both Jin and Rhima were horribly surprised to see them down as both stand up and they removed the couch as Hunyo finally gets up and knocks Lee into the ground.

"Damn it... the flat screen TV and my PS4 are all ruined..." Hunyo said became frustrated to see both of his appliances are ruined and to his surprise, Jin was there as well. "Jin, you're back too."

"I guess your words were correct, Mr. Panganiban. Now I finally realized about my current condition now." Jin stated towards Hunyo about his travels to their world.

"So you already found out." Hunyo smirked nicely to them as he faces Lee. "Care to explain yourself, Lee?"

"I'll tell you... That's when you finished the Story Mode of the game. Jin suggested to me, Alisa and Lars if he beats either the three of us in a versus battle." Lee explained as he looked at Rhima who is actually the true key to Jin's wishes. "Since your daughter is the one who is playing as Jin while you who plays as me. She beats you in the game which means she fulfilled Jin's wishes to be here at your world and here we are we got transported here and got a wreckage at your home."

"Rhima, is this guy's telling the truth?" Hunyo reacted angrily while pointing out on Lee's perspective and Rhima answered trying to ease his temper.

"I don't know about it, dad... I just beat you once in a game..."

Hunyo saw how Jin became so close to his daughter and became slightly envy to see their closeness as he turned around while shaking his head.

"Jin, is it okay you take care of Rhima for me...? I tried so hard for her to move on without you. But now you came back, she was happy to see you."

"Mr. Panganiban..."

"I feel a little jealous to see you two around... I can't even scold my daughter because she was on the right age. All I can do now is giving her some parental advice." Hunyo said shyly. "I know for sure that you two were inseparable together."

"But, dad..." Rhima said worried which Jin stops her and calmly tells her.

"It's alright, Rhima... he seems to know about us now. I wanted to go with you."

"From where?" Rhima wondered.

"Somewhere... which is a far from the Metro just like we usually hang out together until your father's arrival." Jin smiled happily to her which Rhima knows where.

"You really want me to go with you because I know that you need a navigator."

"Now, come on..." Jin snickered as he happily drags Rhima to come with him much to Lee's horrible shock.

"Hey! Hunyo, can you stop those two?"

"Hehe... this is just like how Marissa and I we usually ended up. It was a true romance..." Hunyo said reminicing about his marriage with his wife. "Not just about the same terrible movie we had watched."

"What's a terrible movie?" Lee asked in an elegant manner which Hunyo chuckles knowing it's an adult movie.

"You'll see for yourself, Lee. Since you're the only guy living in the mansion with plenty of beautiful women at your side. I hate if you wounded up like the same guy I saw on that terrible movie who is being possessive and dominant towards the woman he likes."

"Hunyo, you have a today's afternoon karate class. You might be late..." Lee said noticing his schedule as the song "Time Machine" has been played.

"I don't have Karate class on Sunday, Lee. I'm always attending the Christian church to listen all kinds of discussions. You might come along with me if you want."

"Sure, it was an excellent choice." Lee smirked nicely to his friend finally accepts his invite.

_Do you remember how it felt like?_  
_I still remember how the days that end, the weeks and months_  
_we were together for so long_  
_I haven't noticed, that we're falling down too fast_

During the first stanza of the song, The scene shifts to where Rei is trying to study about the damaged PS4 which is after a white light causes damage to any electronics after he plays the actual game. Yoshimitsu came around and seeing that it was a good sign because others are about to return to their partners and he was amused to see Rei became his partner after his father, Keiya.

_If I could take it all back_  
_I still want you by my side._  
_If only I could bring you back to me_  
_If I could go back in time_  
_promise we won't say goodbye_  
_I never really moved on,_  
_No, not in time..._

The screen changes to where Marjorie goes along with Josie, taking shopping at SM Manila and to her surprise. Casey Lanuza was there who had already bought so many things at the department store alongside her partner, Lucky Chloe finally showing her signature pose. Josie became disgusted to see their appearance as Marjorie tells her to ignore them and she saw a picture of a bear that resembles Kuma which Josie told her about her admiration of bears.

_I wanna go back to the way we used to be_  
_I wanna feel your skin, your lips so close to me_  
_I wanna go back when I called you mine all the time_  
_Every smile and every moment_  
_If only I have (If only I have) a time machine._

The screen changes to where Rick is about to have lunch at the Intramuros and to his surprise, his partner Lars who wears a casual attire rather than his current armor who is now waiting for him.

"Lars, how did you-?" Rick surprised as Lars snickers to see him surprised.

"I'll tell you everything, Rick. It's a very long story and we can talk about it when we eat lunch."

_I need you like the air I breathe_  
_(you make me feel alive)_  
_You're the best part of my everyday (my every night)_  
_If only I could travel back in time_  
_I'd take it all back and I'll turn it all around_

It finally shifts back to Brian's noodle house in Binondo where Crimson was surprised to see Hwoarang in a right eye patch while wearing his other primary attire and had his auburn hair dyed in black. Brian became disappointed to see his current appearance and his own words are proven to be true as he thought.

_Baek would definitely became disappointed to see his own student loses his right eye from a grenade explosion. In his current appearance right now, I'll just put him in a PWD section._

_If I could take it all back_  
_I still want you by my side._  
_If only I could bring you back to me_  
_If I could go back in time_  
_promise we won't say goodbye_  
_I never really moved on,_  
_No, not in time..._

At the Sharky Beach Resort, everyone is excited to see Rolento and King II are challenging each other in a beach battle and it was contest which is the right style of either a mixed martial arts or pro wrestling.

"It's been a while that you're getting the hang of it, Rolento... The vacationers love to see us sparring." King II smiled to see the owner.

"I'm just warming up, King." Rolento smirked and became confident. "I guess your wrestling style is just the same as in the UFC. Now, show me what you got..."

King II and Rolento take on a spar but he goes with a missile drop kick as Rolento blocks the move as he tackles the latter to gang him up as all of the audience watch in excitement and one of the audience it was Rolento's daughter, Kikay who is cheering on both of them.

_I wanna go back to the way we used to be_  
_I wanna feel your skin, your lips so close to me_  
_I wanna go back when I called you mine all the time_  
_Every smile and every moment_  
_If only I have (If only I have) a time machine._

The screen soon changes where Ibrahim teaches new recruits in the PNP-SAF at while at the balcony, his partner Shaheen watches them and he saw the view of the blue sky remembering his deceased friend. Therefore, the it shifts to where Benzon is surfing at the beach in Baler, Quezon as his comrades are watching him after their boss gives them a vacation. At the other side, Katarina was with him and became happy to see them relaxing and at the restaurant, Reggie is with Alisa who is surprised to see her liking towards Lars due to them as partners in the game.

_If I could go back in time, I'd make us so much better_  
_If I could hear and if I could see,_  
_If I could hold on to your hands_  
_once again_

At the main facility of the church, Krelian performs along with other christian singers on stage as all of the audience are worshipping the christian songs during the praise and worship performance. Hunyo was watching the performance and begins to walk away dismissively. When he gets out of the main auditorium, he saw Lee had many admirers and became optimistic towards them. Hunyo lets out of his sigh and became happy to see his partner hanging out with Asian ladies instead of foreign ones.

_I wanna go back to the way we used to be_  
_I wanna feel your skin, your lips so close to me_  
_I wanna go back when I called you mine all the time_  
_Every smile and every moment_  
_If only I have (If only I have) a time machine._  
_If only I have a time machine._

At sunset in the Cliffhouse at Tagaytay, Jin watches the view of the Taal Volcano and wears the outfit where he was vowing to kill his father, Kazuya. He remembers his half-uncle sent him to kill his own father at their world. At the left side, Rhima was with him who carries a gift box that she supposed to give it to him which she wanted to walk out but Jin sees her and stops her from leaving.

"Rhima... Are you gonna leave me again?"

"Why would I leave you if I always keeping my secrets?" Rhima said shyly while looking at him slightly and Jin notices the gift box that she carries and asks her.

"That gift is that for me...?"

"Just opened it, Jin... I'm a little embarrassed to see you asking me all of it." Rhima sighed as she finally faces him and she gives the box to Jin which he had opened it and to his surprise it was the jacket that he had wanted.

"A jacket... it's the same jacket that your father usually wore. I appreciate it..."

"I kept your word, Jin." Rhima admitted while blushing towards him. "That is when my father take me to watch the collegiate basketball game and somebody's selling at the UE Red Warrior's apparel. I still remember about what you told me to give you this."

Jin appreciates the gift as he finally get close to her and hugs her amorously while wrapping both of his arms around to her waist and was very thankful to her.

"Thank you, Rhima... I appreciated your gift."

"You're welcome..." Rhima smiled nicely to him and Jin kisses her to the lips and he tells her softly.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Rhima. Just for once..."

"Yes..." Rhima happily agrees with him as both kissed passionately as it zooms into a nice sunset.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Lee reveals in this chapter that Rhima is the one who made them transported to the real world which she fulfilled Jin's wishes.

*Hunyo makes references about the Fifty Shades Trilogy which he comments this as a terrible movie.

*Lee goes on a one shot with his "Excellent!" main catchphrase.

*Josie wears her blue spaghetti strapped shirt within her primary attire and a reference to her appearance to the ECEntertainment where she was fan dubbed by Pinoy Dubbers.

*Shaheen wears a business attire while watching Ibrahim trains new recruits as the attire he wears it was his Kiwami attire.

*Hwoarang is last seen wearing his current main outfit in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution.

*Brian thought of Hwoarang's condition for being lost his right eye and references about Person's with Disability.

*Kikay made her cameo in this chapter cheering her father, Rolento who battles against King II.

*Benzon is now seen surfing at the beach and a reference to Sebastian "Baste" Duterte's activities in his life as well as his own show with his fellow co-hosts.

*Reggie from the Strangest Things also makes a cameo where he was amused to see Alisa hanging out with Lars and referring to her role in the Story Mode of the game.

*Krelian is shown playing the guitar with other christian singers in their performance at the church references the praise and worship performance at CCF and his striking resemblance to Jeffrey Lucas.

*Jin now wears his outfit from the end of the Tekken 7 Story Mode.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that this chapter is over, the last and final chapter will be updated soon. It will be more love and gags will come out on the last chapter. Happy reading everybody :DDD


	43. Final Revelation, The Ending

**A/N: **This is the last and final chapter where it focuses on the Panganibans including their partners, Lee and Jin and this is the end of the first part. The second part of the Story Mode of the game is about to come out very soon and I will wait for it. Enjoy your reading!

**Chapter 42: **_Final Revelation, __The Ending_

_After our partners are finally released within the PS4 that leads to damages, I let both Jin and Rhima to spend time together. Guess that Lee, Marissa and I are the ones left at home watching the goddamn movie in a marathon at night. And so, this is what happens between us at home with a lot more craziness._

After Hunyo narrates, we can see him and Lee watching Fifty Shades of Darker where both Anastasia and Christian's infamous shower scene had occur and knowing it was a brutal pleasure to watch.

"Wow, that guy is making a scrumptious towards that woman." Lee said amusing until he was happily shocked to see how Christian did to Ana on that scene. "Whaaa! Oh crap, he rips her button shirt to show her nice breast to be taken pleasure by him while in the shower..."

"Can't you just shut up, Lee? The neighbors would hear your voice... and don't try to say something privately, all right." Hunyo said trying to keep quiet.

"You know, Hunyo... I've never seen you had watched that movie. You even became affected to the guy's actions..."

"..."

"Well, you know... if I were that guy who makes a hustle over that woman, I would be ended up being massaged with so many women at my mansion." Lee said comparing to what Christian did in the movie which makes Hunyo angrily grunted.

"That guy takes too much pleasure... He even put shackles on both of her arms and ankles just to nibble her chest and drizzles her with an oil to make her more greasy on her naked body. He just wanted to suck it up more privately from hers..."

"Haha..." Lee laughed at his behavior.

"Just reminds me how my mother would put a vaporub on my legs, feet and all over my body. I became shivers in cold, Brrghhh..." Hunyo said while trying to pose by putting a vaporub on his leg and up as he jokily tells him. "She tried to put the vaporub on top of my eyelids to make me hurt so bad... it really hurts me to sleep..."

"Hahaha... You're crazy, Hunyo... I've never seen you looking like that..." Lee laughed so loud because of his dirty jokes and he finally tells him his own wishes. "I wish if I could do that to someone who is more ambiguous than the other girls."

"Jun, Lee... popcorn is ready..." Marissa smiled towards both of them which Lee stands up.

"Well now, Marissa is more beautiful as ever." Lee amused on Marissa's appearance making Hunyo calmly stands up and leave.

"Uh, Hunyo... where are you going?" Marissa wondered which Hunyo tells her.

"Just having a fresh air, Marissa. Man, I'm really so beat when I remember those terrible things happened to me..."

As Hunyo gets out of the house, he saw the full moon and the strong wind was heading into the other direction. He sensed about the strange wind that heads into another direction as he thought.

_Now that's strange, these strong winds... where do they came from?_

* * *

At the hotel near in the Taal Lake, Jin finally put his black rider jacket into the hanger as he hanged it on the closet after he removes his red and black rider gloves. Rhima arrives in a white short sleeved short dress and became happy to see him in shirtless as he looked at her slightly.

"You keep on stuttering me, Rhima..."

"I didn't stutter at you, Jin. I'm supposed to ask you first before you act." Rhima said telling him and she asks him. "Didn't you bring your clothes since you told me to spend the night with me?"

Jin became blushed in embarrassment and knowing of his mistake that he didn't bring it which he admitted while he faces her.

"Uh, Rhima... I just forgot to bring my clothes."

"..."

"It was a terrible mistake that I made..." Jin said blushing while he turns around and he scratches his head while looking at her slightly. "You were lucky that you brought yours..."

"Hee hee... just reminds me when you became so clumsy." Rhima giggled happily.

"I'll just have to go to sleep in a boxers..." Jin sighed in frustration as he simply removes his red boots to show his barefeet while he unbuckles his red belt to unbuttoned his dark gray leather pants and he slowly takes it off to reveal his black boxers and he finally put his pants in the hanger and left it hanged along with his black rider jacket on the closet and he passed at her while walking away in a boxers and finally lays on the bed comfortably. "I feel so comfortable when I laid in this bed."

"You definitely shows up more of your bare skin. This isn't like you..." Rhima said giggling while looking at him as she finally goes to the bed and became surprised to see him revealing. "I feel very intimate to see you like that."

Jin finally gazes on her because of the short dress that she wears and he finally cuddles her to get closer to him which he softly tells her.

"Let's make this as a special night for us, Rhima... It will be fun for us to stay for an overnight."

"You were so warm..." Rhima smiled while she leaned on his bare chest and Jin smiles at her.

"Rhima, you were so warm when I get close to you and I always loved you..."

After that, Jin finally kissed Rhima softly to the lips until both were finally making out while she rubs smoothly on his back but she accidentally gooses his butt underneath his black boxers to show his sensitive side as they stopped kissing.

"Hey!"

"Just like before, Jin. You definitely have no butt, haha..." Rhima giggled while laughing.

"Rhima, You shouldn't done that? Urgh... I would definitely touch your butt too if you dare..." Jin reacted while blushing and he playfully chases Rhima for her actions.

"You wouldn't dare to do that, Jin..." Rhima said smiling to him.

"No way, I really wanna get you for that..." Jin smiled playfully as he continues to chase her.

Afterwards, Rhima was asleep and Jin was happy to see her falling asleep while looking at her as he thought.

_Now that I can finally see her again, I really love her so much... I'd like to enjoy this night just for her._

Jin finally gets the blanket to cover themselves because it was a cold night as he falls asleep comfortably while he gets close to her when she sleeps. Now their lives are returned to normal as the strange wind that Hunyo feels knowing there's another new threat is about to happen soon and that person that Hunyo had previously defeated before the fall of the criminal organization they are facing is about to get his vengeance.

**_(To be Continued)_**

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Some of Hunyo's dirty jokes comes from the Filipino-American stand up comedian Jo Koy.

*Hunyo continues to make a reference to the character Christian Grey in the Fifty Shades Trilogy as both he and Lee are made their sexual remarks about the movie Fifty Shades Darker.

*For the first time, Rhima wears a short dress as her sleepwear.

*The reason Rhima was asleep is due to both her and Jin are getting frisky when he playfully chases her because of her pranks she made for him.

**Final Thoughts:**

Now that this first part of the story is finally over and the second part of this fic is about to come out soon due to the second part of the Story Mode of Tekken 7 is about to come out in the near future and the next time there's another Tekken game which it was seen in the post-credits at the Story Mode of Tekken 7, I'll make another Strangest Things fic. It's going to be a very fun fanfic... Happy Reading, everybody and thank you :DDDD


End file.
